Nuestra 1ra Vez: Y Nuestras Primeras Consecuencias
by Viridiana
Summary: Despues de estar con la persona que amas todo sale bien o no? RyoXSaku TERMINADA!
1. Introduccion

**HOLA.**

**AQUI ESTA LO QUE PROMETI EN "NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ"**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

INTRODUCCION

Nuestra primera vez y… ¿Qué paso después?

Empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Los rayos de luz que se colaban en la ventana le empezaban a molestar. Cuando los abrió se asusto por un momento; ¡Esta no era su habitación! Se enderezo como un resorte de la cama, hasta que unos sonidos llamaron su atención.

Y es que al voltear alado de el estaba recostada una joven de cabellos castaños que dejaba al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Y que se movía para acomodarse en la cama.

-Ahora recuerdo todo –Volvió a acostarse y se dedico a mirarla. –Eres tan bella

Pasó así otro rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana. No aviso en su casa que iba a salir. Al fin y al cabo no había nadie en su casa cuando salio. Pero ya era tarde (o muy temprano) y de seguro se han de ver dado cuenta que no ha de ver llegado a dormir. ¡Ahora si estaba un problema! Así que se disponía apararse de la cama. Sin darse cuenta puso la mano en el buró donde Sakuno ponía su despertador; de repente ¡ZAS! El despertador cayó al suelo y empezó a sonar la alarma.

-Ryoma…

Dos ojos color rubí lo observaban desde la cama donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba acostado y que estaban un poco sorprendidos y una mejillas sonrojadas por lo que estaban viendo. El chico estaba desnudo de frente a ella y con la luz del día pegándole en su cuerpo.

-Me encanta que todavía tengo ese efecto en ti. –Se acerca hasta en la cama y se pone de frente a ella. –Pero empieza a hacer un poco de frió –Se enreda la sabana en su cuerpo y empieza a buscar alrededor de la cama hasta que encontró lo que buscaba -¡Aquí están! –Y extendió su bóxer

-¿Por qué lo buscas? Y es mas ¿que haces parado?

-¿Ya viste la hora? –Le enseño el despertador – No avise que iba a salir de seguro se estarán preguntando donde estuve toda la noche

Al decir "Toda la noche" la peli castaña no pudo evitar sentir un calorcillo en todo su cuerpo, seguido de un rubor en sus mejillas. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante en su cuarto.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

-Ya sabes donde esta. No tardes.

Bajo hasta la sala contada la tranquilidad del mundo. Ya que nadie se encontraba en esta. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su casa; contesto su mama.

Después de que su mama termino de decirle todo lo que había estado preocupada por el; le dijo que había marcado al único numero que sabia (y había encontrado) y este fue el de la casa de Sakuno y que nadie le había contestado, y le dijo que si no había salido con ella.

Después de mentirle a su mama y decirle que se había quedado a dormir en casa de su sempai Momoshiro; y que se le hacia extraño que no hubiera nadie en la casa de los Ryuzaki. Se tardo un poco en terminar de tranquilizar a su mama, hasta que le dijo que desayunaba con Momo, después pasaba a ver a Sakuno a ver como estaba (Jeje, como si no supiera) y mas tarde llegaba a su casa. Que llegando hablaban.

Sube hasta la habitación de su novia, al entrar no la encontró a ella pero si la cama tendida y su ropa sobre la cama. Se dispuso a ponerse su ropa y justo cuando se disponía a buscarla esta entro con el cabello húmedo.

-¿te metiste a bañar?

-No, Ryoma. Me fui a mojar el cabello para ver que me decías –Mientras le ponía una cara, de OBVIO. Pero rápidamente cambio a esta cara.

-¿Y por que no me esperaste? Lo hubiéramos hecho juntos…

-Ryo…ma –Estaba sonrojada hasta el copete

-Jajá jajá, ahí Sakuno por eso te amo –Y le deposito un beso en los labios –Estaba bromeando. Vamos a desayunar. Te ayudo –La abraza y se dirigen hacia la planta baja

-Y que te parece si después de eso. Vemos la película que íbamos a ver ayer. –Bajando las escaleras

-No se. A lo mejor después de comer, me da por dormirme. Aun tengo sueño.

-Nunca cambiaras. Eres un flojo…

* * *

-Hablaste con Ryoma

-Si, se quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo –Sentándose en la sala donde su esposo estaba viendo sus revistas –Dijo que hablaríamos cuando llegara

-¿No le dijiste de la beca? –Nanjiroh volteo a ver a su esposa y observo como la movía en forma negativa. -¿De que le tienes miedo?

-De que mi pequeño se va a ir. Y solo Kami sabe por cuanto tiempo. Además quiere mucho a esa muchacha…

-Falta ver si acepta. Y si el Ochibi se ira al menos por tres años… Vamos a esperarlo y ver que es lo que decide…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**SI ME QUEDO MUY CORTO, PERO SOLO ES UNA INTRODUCCION.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON REVIEWS:**

**nn , karlyta, punxy, Kotori Yamanaka y a 3-CiNdY-3.**

**Dejenme al menos 10 reviews para actualizar!**


	2. Sorpresas, sorpresas y mas sorpresas

**Hola! **

**Ya regrese es que no pude dormir bien ayer, hasta que hoy en la mañana me puse a escribirlo.**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sorpresas, sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Había pasado mes y medio desde su primer encuentro; después de ese siguieron un par más. Ellos como pareja se disfrutaban cada vez más. Aunque Ryoma había estado actuando algo serio con las demás personas (mas aun de lo normal¿Es posible eso?). Para Sakuno esto no había pasado desapercibido; pero por mas que trataba de hablar con el sobre eso, el decía que eran cosas suyas.

Empezaban a pasar algunas cosas "raras" que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar…

-Mira Ryoma¡Hamburguesas! Cómprame una –Le señalo el lugar donde iba a comer el con Momoshiro.

-¿Tu queriendo hamburguesas¿Y tú dieta? –Empezó a fruncir el seño –Si, apenas la semana pasada me "exigiste" que dejara de comer esa comida toda llena de grasa. ¿Pues que no te daban asco?

-Eso fu la semana pasada. En esta se me antojan –Lo empieza a arrastrar hacia el interior del establecimiento. -¿Aunque esta raro, o no?

-Un poco…

-¿Qué vas a pedir? O empiezo yo

-Empieza tú…

La verdad estaba un poco fastidiado de ese día. Se había sentido mal todo el día en la escuela y en el entrenamiento. Esos mareos y nauseas no se le quitaban. Llegando a su casa le pediría a su mama que le diera algo para calmar sus malestares.

-Bueno, yo quiero… dos hamburguesas dobles con queso, tres ordenes grandes de papas, dos postres que sean pays de manzana y dos refrescos grandes de naranja… -En sus ojos salían una estrellitas al mencionar toda la comida que había pedido. –Y ¿Tu que vas a pedir?

-Empiezo a creer que ya no debo dejar que hables con Momo; nada mas te pasa sus gustos –Una pequeña gotita salio en cabeza. –Yo nada mas quiero un refresco de limón.

-Ryoma ¿te sientes bien? Siempre eres de muy buen apetito –Se le quedo viendo mientras esperaban su orden

-No, pero no es nada de cuidado. Solo un poco de indigestión

-Orden numero 35, orden numero 35

-Es la de nosotros. Después de comer, vamos a mi casa. Creo que mi mama tiene un buen medicamento para lo que tienes. –Vio como su novio sostenía la charola con todo lo que había pedido. – ¿Te ayudo?

-Nada mas agarra los refrescos –Y es que los vasos le estorbaban un poco la visión del piso. –Mira esa mesa esta desocupada

-Si

Se sentaron y Sakuno empezó con una hamburguesa, un poco de refresco y también las papas. Ryoma de solo verla se le revolvió el estomago, y es que no es que no tuviera modales en la mesa; es solo que ¡La comida le daba asco!

Volteo a ver por el ventanal del lugar y alcanzo a ver como se acercaban algunos de sus sempais. Al único que veía era a Momoshiro; y eso de ve en cuando lo iba a ver a la Seigaku. Todos los demás se habían ido a diferentes preparatorias así que eran raras las veces que los veía. Y menos aun, por que pronto empezarían la universidad.

-¡Hola Echizen! Vaya se ve que tu apetito nunca va a cambiar –Momoshiro tomo asiento a lado de Ryoma

-No es mía la comida –Un sonrojo sintió la persona que estaba delante de el

-Hay un 50 de probabilidad de que la comida sea de Ryuzaki, un 30 que sea de los y un 20 que sea de Ryoma. –Todos voltearon a ver a Inui. –Me baso en que Ryoma se ha sentido mal del estomago en todo el día

-Vamos Ochibi. Tu eres el único junto con Momo que come de esta manera –Eiji se sentó a lado de Sakuno –Un momento… ¿Todo esto es tuyo? –Y señalo a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Si… es… que tengo un poco de hambre –No levantaba la vista de de la mesa donde estaba toda la comida

-¿no te sentirás mal del estomago mas tarde? Es mucha comida para ti. –La cara de Kawamura mostraba preocupación por la nieta de la entrenadora

-Parece que ella no, pero Ryoma si. Miren se esta poniendo pálido. –Fuji señalaba el rostro de su compañero de equipo. Todos lo voltearon a ver

-¿Te encuentras bien Ochibi? – Eiji se acerco hasta el chico

-No es por ser chismoso pero están muy raros ustedes dos… Una con antojos y el otro con ascos… -Momoshiro analizo los movimientos de cada uno

-Hay un 80 de probabilidades de que Ryoma y Sakuno… pues ustedes saben chicos… -Inui se sonrojo un poco por lo que acababa de descubrir

La pareja se sonrojo, pero Ryoma alcanzo a esconder su rostro con sus cabellos y Sakuno se volteo para ver hacia la calle.

-No puede ser Ochibi… Digo no me importa si lo hicieron o no; pero ¿cuando menos saben los métodos para cuidarse? –Kawamura los invito a que voltearan a verlo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para meterse en mi vida? –Ryoma se notaba molesto por lo comentarios que estaban haciendo

-No es por eso que lo decimos; es por su bien. –Eiji se puso serio (si, también puede hacerlo) –Además somos tus amigos, ten nos un poco de confianza

-Gra…cias –Sakuno fue la que hablo –Yo se que lo hacen por nuestro bien; es solo que, hay cosas que no deben de salir entre pareja.

-Vamonos Sakuno ya es tarde –Ryoma se levanto paso casi encima de Momoshiro. Tomo sus cosas y la de ella –Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Salieron del restaurante de comida rápida. El camino estuvo muy silencioso. Ninguno quería hablar; tal vez, por que después de todo los sempais les habían abierto los ojos. No se habían parado a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. No, hasta ese momento. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas. Hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakuno.

-Bueno, pues ya llegamos. –Ryoma se le quedo viendo a su novia.

-¿Seguro que no quieres hablar? – Mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. –No quiero que tengamos problemas

-No, hoy no. Mejor mañana en la escuela. –Recibió el abrazo y le dio un beso. –Descansa, mañana paso por ti.

-Si. Te amo Ryoma. –Le abrazo más fuerte

-Yo también. Ya me voy.

* * *

Lo dejo ir. Se metió a su casa y aviso que no tenía hambre. Subió a su habitación y vio la cama donde había pasado uno de los mejores momentos con Ryoma. Pero era cierto no se habían puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Ningunas de las tres veces que han estado juntos se han cuidado. Y había otra cosa que no había querido admitir; tenía al menos 3 semanas de retraso. Siempre había sido muy exacta. Mañana le pediría a Ryoma que pasaran en la mañana al laboratorio que estaba cerca de la escuela. Se tenían que enterar de una vez por todas si estaba embarazada o no…

Se empezaba a sentir abrumado, confuso, hasta con miedo. Esto le cayó como balde agua fría. Y hoy que pensaba decirle de la beca. El no estaba preparado para ser padre; cuando menos no en este momento. La beca era para ir a Estados Unidos y era al menos por 3 largos años. El ya había aceptado la beca, es mas, ya hasta tenia apartado un departamento en la cuidad donde estaba su universidad. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Empezó a rogarle a Kami que solo fuera una cosa rara de sus sempais. Y que no hubiera nada de que preocuparse…

* * *

Llego la mañana siguiente; a duras penas la pareja (cada uno en su casa) había podido conciliar el sueño. Sakuno le marco temprano a casa de Ryoma para decirle que pasara todavía mas temprano por ella; antes de ir a la escuela quería ir a otro lado.

No tardo mucho en llegar. Se saludaron y empezaron a caminar. Sakuno fu la primera en cortar ese silencio tan incomodo.

-Lo pensé anoche. Y creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de dudas. –Espero respuesta de su novio, pero el solo volteo a verla. –Te pedí que vinieras temprano para que pasáramos al laboratorio, y hacerme una prueba de sangre.

-Esta bien. –Vio hacia el frente. –Es ese ¿no?

-Si¿quieres pasar conmigo? – Empezaba a abrir la puerta

-No, aquí te espero. No hay mucha gente así que no creo que tardes. –Se sentó en una banca que estaba fuera.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Paso cerca de media hora. Ryoma estaba muy nervioso; y si resultaba que si estaba embarazada ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar todo por ella¿o si?

-Ya. Después del medio día; podemos pasar a recoger los resultados. –Tenia el brazo encogido, era d donde le habían sacado sangre. Iba a tomar sus cosas; pero el le gano

-Vamonos o se nos va a hacer tarde. –La toma de la otra mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su salón todos se les quedaron viendo; no es normal ver a una compañera con el brazo encogido hacia su cuerpo, y su novio cargando todas sus cosas. Se acerco Tomoka hasta su amiga.

-¿Qué te paso Sakuno? –En un tono medio de voz. Pero no duro mucho, por que empezó a gritarle a Ryoma - ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA, ECHIZEN?

-Yo, nada. Y deja de gritar que pareces una loca –Mientras tomaba asiento. A Tomoka le salio una vena en su frente

-Tranquilízate. Solo fui a hacerme unos análisis. Y ahora siéntate, que ya esta entrando el maestro.

* * *

El día pasó sin problemas. A excepción de que a la hora del receso Ryoma le aviso a Sakuno que no la iba a poder acompañar por los resultados. Que tenía unas responsabilidades en el equipo de tenis (ya que es el capitán). Y que buscara a ver quien la acompañara, que cuando regresara hablaban. Y se fue. La dejo con las palabras en la boca. Se sintió triste el resto del día.

Volteo a ver el reloj de su salón. Terminando esta clase se saldría de a escuela e iría rápido por los resultados. Volteo por todo su salón y se dio cuenta que Ryoma ni siquiera había entrado a clases.

Llego el toque. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Ya casi salía cuando alguien le grito.

-Sakuno. Hola. –Momoshiro le saludo

-Hola Momo. –Se empezaba a sentir un poco nerviosa

-Lamento asustarte. Pero es que acabo de ver a Ryoma y me dijo que si te podía acompañar. –Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-Ah, te mando el… -Unas pequeñas lagrimas se querían asomar

-Oye, te quería pedir una disculpa por lo que paso ayer en el restaurante. –Se acerco hasta ella. -¿Estas llorando?

-No, solo estoy un poco triste. –Alzo su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa. Empezó a caminar seguida de Momoshiro.

-Ryoma me comento que vas a ir a recoger.

-¿Si? Pues el es el que debería venir conmigo, no, tu. Y no lo digo por que me moleste tu presencia… es solo que… no se que es lo que pasa por su cabeza

-Solo esta confundido. Mira ya llegamos –Señalo el edificio -¿Quieres que entre contigo?

-No. Esperame aquí. –Abrió la puerta y entro

Momoshiro se sentó en la misma banca que había usado antes Echizen. Se quedo viendo hacia la calle. Hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Cuando volteo, era Sakuno; y estaba muy pálida.

-¿estas bien¿Qué paso? –Poniéndose frente a ella y noto como le estiro la mano donde tenia el sobre del laboratorio. Lo leyó dos veces… -¡No puede ser!

-Es positivo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo. ¿Que les parecio? Decidi actualizar pronto; por que la introduccion quedo muy corta.**

**Tranquilos queridos lectores este fic es un Sakuno x Ryoma, pero despues de algunos capitulos entenderan el por que de Kaoru.**

**Voy a contestar los reviews que me llegaron:**

**aiko1504: Que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Ryoma en este fic; pero dejame decirte que, no va a durar mucho... Y si ya se que a nadie le gusta la idea de que Ryoma se vaya; pero lo estoy haciendo por que asi va a tomar rumbo mi historia. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!**

**Haine Asakura: A mi tambien me gustaria un Ryoma cariñoso (digo a quien no). Ya ves si actualice pronto, espero poder seguir asi... Gracias por desearme suerte; a ti tambien te la deseo, me gustan mucho tus historias! Saludos!**

**slamina: Pues yo creo que estabas un poquito ocupada que no lo leiste... De nada, a mi tambien me hacia falta leer un lemon de esta pareja. Y perdon si no les gusta que Ryoma se vaya por lo de beca, pero es para que mi historia funcione. Gracias por leerme! Saludos!**

**karlyta: Gracias. Y aqui esta la ctualizacion. Espero que te guste!**

**punxy¿De veras te parece que vaya bien? Lee mi indicacion de arriba y si al final se quedaran juntos Sakuno y Ryoma; pero no todo va a ser tan facil... Espero que te guste este capitulo! **

**Esos son todos asi, que espero que me escriban mas... Es mas ¡Quiero 10 reviews para actualizar rapido! Asi que ya saben que hacer si quieren leer el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion!**

**Dejen reviews!**


	3. Una nueva vida, una pelea

**HOLA A TODOS! **

**Pues les voy a ser muy sincera empece este capitulo con la idea de la encuesta que publique; pero ya me estaba quedando muy largo. Asi que opte que en el siguiente pondria al personaje que ganara la encuesta.**

**Debo decirles que este capitulo en especial se me hace una de las cosas que mejor he escribido. Espero que ustedes tambien lo tomen asi.**

**Bueno y ya sin mas que decir... AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una nueva vida, una pelea y una despedida…

La mente de los jóvenes que se dirigían hasta el Instituto Seigaku, estaban más que en estado de shock. Y es que nadie se podría haber imaginado que "La Pareja de Oro" (como eran denominados Sakuno y Ryoma) llegarían a tener esta clase de "problema".

Pensamientos de Momoshiro

Por la mente de Momoshiro pasaban muchas cosas. Desde la irresponsabilidad de ambos hasta que iban a hacer después de esto con sus vidas. Ryoma era un BAKA como no se había puesto a pensar en que podría pasar esto… Y la pobre de Sakuno… ya ni que decir de ella; solo con verle la cara se podían leer sus pensamientos. Y pues el, como amigo de ambos no podía dejar de apoyarlos; aunque fueran unos irresponsables.

Pensamientos de Sakuno

Y ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Con que cara voy a ver a mi abuela, a mis papas, a los papas de Ryoma, a Ryoma… Digo, el, ni siquiera quiso venir a acompañarme; prefirió mandar a uno de sus amigos. La mente de Sakuno estaba funcionando a mil por hora. Otra cosa que no podía dejar de pensar es que había estado calculando mal su periodo y resultaba que ya tenia un mes… si, un mes de embarazo. Todos los sueños que tenia de entrar a la universidad se empezaban a desmoronar. Aun le faltaban poco más de 4 meses de escuela; era más que obvio que antes de acabar el semestre su embarazo ya iba a ser notorio. De una cosa si estaba segura; ella no iba a hacerle nada a la vida que tenia dentro de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras ellos estaban de camino hacia la escuela; un joven de cabello negro con destellos verdes, estaba reflexionando en la azotea de su escuela…

Ya no han de tardar en llegar. Por favor Kami; que todo sea una falsa alarma. Soy un cobarde, le mentí a la persona que amo con tal de esconderme. Es mas ni al entrenamiento de hoy voy a ir; como seré capaz de ver a la cara a Sumire-sensei. Además, mi plan es y será irme a Estados Unidos pase lo que pase; yo se ella entenderá, tengo una beca que no puedo desaprovechar…

Dos personas entrando a la escuela lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Era mejor que bajara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Momoshiro y Sakuno se acercaron hasta las canchas de tenis. Una cosa llamola atención de ambos y es que todos los titulares del equipo pasado estaban ahí. (Con referirme al equipo pasado me refiero a los de la serie)

-Hola Momo –Un Eiji muy animado se acerca hasta ellos -¿Cómo estas, Sakuno?

-Eiji no creo que sea buena idea por este momento. –Mientras escondía detrás de el a la chica. -¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

-Sadaharu, nos dijo que seria buena idea reunirnos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. Y al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo. –Un Oishi muy sonriente salio a la plática. –Pero parece que el único que falta es Ryoma…

-¿Para que me necesitan?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y apareció el ausente. Con su antigua forma de caminar, las manos en sus bolsillos, la gorra cubriendo su rostro.

La sangre de Sakuno se helo, y Momoshiro empezó a tragar saliva, y no es que tuvieran miedo ni nada por el estilo; es solo que ninguno de los dos sabia como iba a reaccionar el "Príncipe".

-Pzzzzz, llegas tarde, como siempre. –Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Kaoru

Todos se acercaron a Ryoma (a excepción de Tezuka y Kaoru). Los que el día pasado habían estado en el restaurante y hubieron "molestado" a Echizen se dispusieron a disculparse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero había dos personas que aun no se movían de su lugar. Momoshiro fue el primero en encaminarse hacia el.

-Ryoma –El nombrado volteo a donde lo llamaban –No crees, que debes hablar con alguien .-Apenas con el volumen exacto para que solo el lo oyera

Se separaron del grupo, y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Ryuzaki. Ella se encontraba sentada al final de las canchas, debajo de un árbol de sakura; del que sus hojas caían lentamente. "Es hermosa" se dijo a si mismo. Pero algo en la cara de su novia lo perturbo. Y es que lo pálid de su rostro no se iba.

-Ya sabes cual es el resultado¿verdad? –Giro a ver de reojo a su amigo

-Si –Ryoma se le quedo viendo –No, no te voy a decir nada hasta que hables con Sakuno.

-Con eso ya me imagine todo…

Llegaron hasta el lugar, Momoshiro se regreso con los demás. Desde donde estaban todos se veía hacia el árbol donde estaba sentada la pareja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se sentó a lado de ella. Y observo todo a su alrededor, como si quisiera respirar el ultimo aire de tranquilidad.

-Toma –Le extendió el sobre

-No entiendo para que leerlo, digo, si ya lo hiciste tu –Viendo hacia la mano que le ofrecía Sakuno

-Por favor, Ryoma

Lo acepto y poco a poco lo fue abriendo. Sintió como todo el mundo se le venia encima.

-Un mes –Apretó el sobre. -¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

Su voz comenzaba a subir el volumen…

-Pues yo pensé que eran tres semanas y que era normal después de que estuvimos juntos –Aun sin perder la postura

-¿Normal? Esas cosas no son normales Sakuno –Se levanto de golpe y empezó a caminar

-Ryoma. Por favor, tranquilízate

-¿Qué me tranquilice? –Tiro su gorra al piso –Y¿Qué vas a hacer?

Un momento, se dijo la cabeza de Sakuno. Soy yo o el me esta echando toda la culpa y responsabilidad a mi… Eso le basto para perder los estribos…

-¿QUE VOY A HACER YO? –Se paro y se puso frente a el. –Discúlpame, pero hasta donde yo se; esto no lo hice sola –Se señalo el vientre

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A lo lejos las miradas se posaban en la pareja que estaba discutiendo.

-Oye Momoshiro –Oishi se veía preocupado. –Están discutiendo muy fuerte

-Si, Momo ¿Estara todo bien? –Kikumaru no quitaba la vista de la escena

-Eso espero…

-Momoshiro Takeshi –La voz del ex –capitán llamo la atención de todos hacia ellos -¿Tu sabes que es todo esto?

-Ya no tiene caso que lo esconda, de todas maneras, ya todos se van a enterar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pareja yae encontrabaen un estado bastante alterado. Ya ni siquiera pensaban en las palabras que iban a salir de sus bocas.

-No quería decírtelo de esta manera pero –Se acerco lentamente a ella. –Me dieron una beca en el extranjero; para ser exactos en Estados Unidos y… ya la acepte.

En ese momento la iba a abrazar, pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –Ryoma no decía nada solo la observaba –No te quedes callado; ¡CONTESTAME!

-Al siguiente día de que estuvimos juntos… mis papas me lo dijeron. –Se agacho

-Desde hace un mes… ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? –Se recargo en el árbol

-No había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-¿Y este lo es? –Un matiz de ironía se oyó en su voz.

-Pensé que lo entenderías –Llego hasta ella, se recargo en su hombro. Y le dijo al oído. –Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar ir… Lo entiendes¿verdad?

-Yo podría haber entendido, pero en este momento; no Ryoma, no entiendo. –Lo alejaba de ella. –Te hubiera dicho que te fueras si no estuviera…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pzzzzz la nieta de Sumire – sensei embarazada de Echizen… -Kaoru fue el primero que hablo. –Apenas es un niño

-Pues ni tan niño, si puede hacer eso… -Takashi Kawamura siempre con sus comentarios maduros

-Pzzzzz pero no podría con la responsabilidad de ser padre. Es mas ninguno lo esta… -Todos se le quedaron viendo a la "Víbora", era raro que hablara y más que lo hiciera usando las palabras que había dicho.

-Kaidoh tiene razón. Ryoma no esta listo, ni preparado. Pero ahora no lo podemos dejar solo, al fin y al cabo es nuestro amigo. –Konimitsu se hizo presente

-Además hay un 95 por cientode que Ryoma ya haya aceptado la beca que le ofrecieron. –Sadaharu empezó con sus porcentajes.

-Un momento¿como sabes tu eso? –Fuji (por fin, me acorde de el) escudriño a Inui.

-Fácil, por que mis datos no fallan, por que no se si han notado el comportamiento de Echizen y por que me encontré a su papa y me lo dijo.

Todos se cayeron al piso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

-Ya acepte la beca. Ya hasta tengo el alojamiento. –Volvió a recargarse en su novia

-Si, Ryoma ya entendí –Lo empujo con fuerza. –Ya se, que te vas a ir y me vas a dejar. Pero no te preocupes; yo puedo sola con esto. –Avanzo con la intención de irse de ahí

-No, no te vayas. –la retuvo por el brazo. –De cierta manera me alegra que estes esperando un hijo, un hijo mío y tuyo. –La abrazo

-Pero de que sirve que me digas eso, si tú no quieres estar conmigo. –Unas traviesas lágrimas querían salir.

-¡No! No malentiendas, yo si quiero estar contigo –La abrazo aun más fuerte

-Entonces no vayas y quédate conmigo… -Sus manos querían corresponder el abrazo, pero su mente las detenía

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… -Otra vez ella lo separo de su cuerpo. –Es mi oportunidad.

-Entonces no me amas tanto como dices… -Las lagrimas habían ganado, una a una empezaban a recorrer su rostro.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! –La tomo por los brazos y la empezó a jalonear. -¡Por que eres tan egoísta!

* * *

Es preciso decir que no

Cuando se tiene el alma herida

Por que el amor de los dos

Que una vez fue el mejor

Hoy me lastima

* * *

-¡Ese idiota de Ryoma esta lastimando a Sakuno! –Syuichirou se echo a correr hacia donde estaban

-¿En que estas pensando Echizen? –Tezuka estaba molesto

Todos se echaron a correr…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Suéltame Ryoma –Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. -¿Me dices a mi, egoísta? Que irónico. El que se va ir de aquí, dejando a su novia embarazada por ir a cumplir su sueño… ¿QUIEN ES MAS EGOISTA TU O YO!

La soltó y empezó a gritarle

-¡YO NUNCA PEDI QUE TE EMBARAZARAS!

-¡NI YO QUEDAR!

* * *

Es preciso decir que no

Cuando no existe otra salida

Para evitar el dolor

Para evitar el rencor

Del amor que hoy termina

* * *

-¡YA BASTA, TRANQUILICENSE LOS DOS! –Tezuka se puso en medio

-¡No te metas! Este no es tu asunto –Ryoma no podía esconder la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Vamos Ochibi, calmate. –Eiji se intento acercar hasta el

-¡NO ME TOQUES! La verdad Sakuno, ya no se por que estoy contigo. –La empezó a señalar. –Pensé que entenderías mi situación

-¡Y TU ENTIENDES LA MIA! – Se empezaba a sentir mal, pero no quería demostrarlo. -¡SOLO ERES TU, TU Y TU¡DONDE QUEDO YO!

* * *

Y estoy pidiéndole a Dios

Que un buen amor

Té de su abrigo.

Y estoy buscando valor

Para este adiós,

Yo no te olvido, no te olvido.

* * *

-Se prudente Ryoma, ella no esta como para tener este tipo de discusiones –Fuji abrió los ojos para observar a Ryoma. Por primera vez no estaba disfrutando ver el dolor ajeno. (Aunque usted no lo crea)

-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ella. –Inui salio en defensa de la chica. –Por lo visto, no falle en mis datos. ¿La vas a dejar, no es así?

-¿Ustedes también! Pues de que lado están. –Todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos. -¿Qué harían ustedes en mi lugar?

-Echizen, oyeme bien; por que no lo voy a repetir. Si fuiste lo suficientemente maduro para hacer lo que hiciste; se lo de igual manera para afrontar las consecuencias. –La voz de Tezuka sonaba tan solemne como siempre. –Y si ya no quieres estar con ella, mejor ya no la hagas sufrir, ni gritarle como lo estas haciendo. –Volteo a ver a ambos. –Piensen que tienen de ahora en adelante algo en común, lo quieran o no.

* * *

Y así me quedo sin ti

Me quiero morir,

Por dentro, que será de mí,

Vivir mi sufrimiento;

Alguna vez sabrás

Cuanto te ame si me ves llorar por ti.

* * *

-Pzzzzz Tezuka tiene razón, Echizen. Al fin y al cabo ya hicieron lo que hicieron, y eso como consecuencia trajo una nueva vida. Pzzzzz déjate de idioteces y madura. –No perdió ni un momento la posición en la que estaba, recargado en el árbol.

-Ya lo hizo. Ya decidió y yo ya no puedo hacer nada.- Sakuno al fin se había calmado.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo Ryoma? –Momo agarro de los hombros a su amigo. –De todas maneras debes de hablar de esto con tus papas y con los de ella.

-No hace falta. No lo necesito. –Sakuno volteo a ver a todos y poso al final su mirada en su "ex". –Desde este momento Echizen esta renunciando a mi y a todo lo que tenga que ver con este bebe. –Acaricio su vientre con mucha ternura

* * *

Es preciso decir que no

Cuando no existe otra salida

Para evitar el dolor

Para evitar el rencor

Del amor que hoy termina

* * *

El silencio los invadió de nuevo.

-Te acompaño a tu casa –Eiji rompió lo incomodo del momento. –No tienes muy buen aspecto. –y le sonrió

-Si, gracias. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En ese caso yo también. –Oishi lo secundo

-Creo que en un 100 por cientoes más confiable que todos la acompañemos.

-¡SI!

-Sakuno, por favor. –Ryoma intento decirle algo.

-No, Ryoma, ya no. –Se alejo de el.

* * *

Y estoy pidiéndole a Dios

Que un buen amor

Té de su abrigo.

Y estoy buscando valor

Para este adiós,

Yo no te olvido, no te olvido.

* * *

-Te amo, Sakuno. No lo olvides. –Se puso su gorra y escondió su rostro. Una lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla. Se empezó a ir de ahí. Por el otro lado. Pero antes de salir de la vista dijo lo último. –Adiós…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Adiós Ryoma –Murmuro por lo bajo, la próxima madre

No habían caminado mucho, es mas ni siquiera habían salido de la escuela.

Cuando la joven se empezó a sentir mareada; poco tiempo pasó para que a duras penas Kaidoh la pudiera alcanzar a agarrar.

-¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a la enfermería! –Ordeno Tezuka.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, estaba pálida entre los brazos de su superior. Se había desmayado.

* * *

Y así me quedo sin ti,

Me quiero morir,

Por dentro, que será de mí,

Vivir mi sufrimiento;

Alguna vez sabrás

Cuanto te ame si me ves llorar por ti…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**(Se ve a Viridiana en estado chibi escondiendose) Verdad que no se molestan por que le haya dejado ahi¿Verdad?**

**Yo se que abra mas de una persona que me quiera matar por el comportamiento de Ryoma; pero hay que entender al chico esta muy estresado...**

**¿Que les parecio la respuesta del equipo? Pùes yo creo que como Sakuno es la nieta de su entrenadora y Ryoma el mas "pequeñin" de ellos por eso actuaron asi.**

**La cancion se llama: Si me ves llorar.**

**Como ya dije arriba en el siguiente capitulo ya voy a poner a la pareja provisional de Sakuno. Asi que la encuesta sigue en pie.**

**¿Quien quieres que sea la pareja provisional de Sakuno; Momoshiro o Kaoru?**

**Y LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE FIC ES UN Sakuno X Ryoma.**

**Los reviews luego se los contesto. Mil disculpas si no lo hago en este capitulo. **

**PERO MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UNO.**

**Ya saben sigan votando (la votacion la cierro el viernes mas o menos a las 9:00 pm hora de Mexico) y DEJEN REVIEWS que quiero saber que les parecio este capitulo!**


	4. Aun no terminan los problemas

**HOLA!**

**Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Ya se que habia dicho que iba a subir este capitulo el viernes 10 de febrero, pero es que mi mama nos llevo al cine y se me hizo tarde. Lo siento.**

**De una vez aviso que a lo mejor el siguiente capitulo tarda un poco mas, por que va a se rel baby shower de una de mis primas, voy a empezar a mover mis papeles de la escuela, los papeles para entrar a trabajar y se va a casar otra de mis primas en estos dias. Asi que no se si tenga el tiempo suficiente de actualizar rapido.**

**Asi que hice este capitulo, mas largo.**

**Ahi una escena con Ryoma en la que se daran de cuenta quien gano la encuesta (aunque si estuvieron leyendo los reviews ya sabran).**

**NOTA: Como no me se los nombres de la mama de Ryoma, del papa y la mama de Sakuno. Les voy a inventar unos. Pero si alguien los sabe, me los puede enviar y yo mas adelante los cambio.**

**Ahora si, el tercer capitulo. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Aun no terminan los problemas…

Abrió lo ojos. Se sentía mareada. No reconocía el lugar. Y lo ultimo que recordaba es que iba a saliendo de la escuela con los sempais; se empezó a sentir mal… y ya. Eso era todo. Bueno y también estaba lo que había platicado con Ryo… no, Echizen.

-¿Estas bien?

Una voz la saco de sus recuerdos. Una voz conocida…

-¿Estas bien? Sakuno, hija. –Sumire estaba a lado de ella. –Estas en la enfermería de la escuela.

-Abuela… -Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-Cálmate. Ya los chicos me dijeron todo lo que paso… No te preocupes; yo estoy contigo. –Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. –No digo que esta bien lo que tu y Ryoma hicieron; pero, eres mi nieta y no te puedo dejar a así como así.

-Gracias. –Se acurruco a su lado. -¿Cómo crees que lo tomen mis papas?

-No lo se, pero cuando se los digas yo voy a estar contigo. –La rodeo con sus brazos. –Y de ahora en adelante me voy a encargar de cuidarte…

-No, ahí si que se equivoca. Sumirecita…-Eiji entro guiñándole un ojos a ambos mujeres. –Todos nosotros también la vamos a cuidar.

Fueron entrando poco a poco los ex- integrantes del equipo de tenis de La Seigaku.

-Ya te he dicho Kikumaru que no me digas Sumirecita… -Se le quedo viendo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-Ya, tranquilízate; Eiji. –Oishi se acerco a Sakuno. –¿Estas mejor? Mira que nos diste un buen susto…

-Si, muchas gracias a todos. –Sakuno les sonrió. –Pero… tengo hambre

-Sospechamos que cuando despertaras tendrías hambre así que los chicos fueron a comprar algo para que comieras. –Sumire le explico.

-Mira, trajimos esto. Es comida japonesa. Es nutritiva. –Kawamura le acercó un paquete donde estaba envuelto todo.

-Y toma. –Inui le extendió un termo. –Es un jugo…

-¡NO!

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Arrebatándole el termo.

-¿Estas loco, Sadaharu? –Momoshiro le hablo mientras sostenía el termo. -¿Acaso la quieres matar?

-Es un jugo de verduras… con un poco de naranja. –Inui le quito el vaso y se lo ofreció a la chica

-E…s que. –Sakuno sabía lo que hacían sus ojos así que no estaba segura de agarrarlo.

-Si quieres yo lo pruebo, primero. –Kaidoh se adelanto y tomo un trago del brebaje. –Es un jugo normal.

Todos volvieron a respirar.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakuno empezó a tomar el jugo y a comer. Todos se le quedaron viendo, hasta su abuela. No había demorado ni 5 minutos en comerse todo. Y era bastante comida…

-¡Estuvo delicioso! Gracias por la comida.

-Sakuno, nunca en mi vida desde que te tome por primera vez en mis brazos te había visto comer de esa manera. –Ryuzaki – sensei estaba anonadada.

-Ryoma come… -Fuji golpeo a Eiji en la cabeza. –Discúlpame, Sakuno yo…

-No, esta bien. No te preocupes. –Empezó a bajarse de la cama. –Quiero que todos sepan una cosa. No, por lo que haya pasado entre Echizen y yo; tienen que dejar de nombrarlo ustedes. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo su amigo. –Hizo una reverencia. –Gracias a todos, de nuevo. Pero ya es tarde; y tengo que hablar con mis papas.

-Hija, si quieres lo hacemos mañana. Te acabas de recuperar de muchas emociones en un solo día… -Sumire tomo de los hombros a su nieta.

-Entre más rápido, mejor…

-Entonces nosotros también ya nos vamos. –Tezuka miro a todos los que estaban en la enfermería. –Hasta mañana, Sumire – sensei

-Gracias de nuevo por todo, chicos. Y mañana nos vemos; me tienen que ayudar con el equipo. –Les sonrió a sus pupilos. Y se encamino hacia la puerta

-Gracias. Y nos vemos mañana. –Sakuno camino entre ellos. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta les dijo lo ultimo. –Para que me inviten a comer; se me antoja… ¡RAMEN!

Todos cayeron al piso.

* * *

Un chico iba llegando a su casa. Ya no había nada que lo detuviera a quedarse en esa cuidad. Bueno, si lo había; pero todo estaba perdido ya. Giro el picaporte y se fijo que sus papas estaban en la sala. 

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes… -Ryoma cargo a Karupin que llego a saludarlo. –Es sobre la beca y sobre otro asunto importante…

-¿Estas bien? Hijo, me asustas. –Sayuri Echizen le quito la gorra y le alzo el rostro. Le hablo por lo bajo. –Lloraste…

-Estoy bien. Quiero adelantar mi ida a Estados Unidos. –Nanako se asomo desde la cocina. Sus papas no se lo esperaban. Todo mundo lo veía extraño. -¿Qué?

-Ochibi¿Por qué decidiste esto así, tan de prisa? –Nanjiroh se levanto del sillón y dejo su revista a un lado. -¿No que ibas a terminar el semestre aquí?

-Primo, no es que no quiera que te vayas a Estados Unidos… pero¿Y tu novia? –Nanako se sentó en la sala a lado de su tía.

-Ese es el otro asunto… -Ryoma aspiro aire. –Sakuno esta embarazada…

Hubo diferentes reacciones. Sayuri se desmayo, Nanako se quedo pálida y Nanjiroh… pues digamos… que le "conmovió" la noticia.

-¿POR QUE RYOMA! Aun soy muy joven para ser… ¡ABUELO! –El "Samurai" lloraba ríos. Y gracias a los lloriqueos la madre de Echizen recobro el sentido (que mala onda, nadie la ayudo).

-¿Es en serio? –Agitaba sus manos contra su rostro. Osease dándose aire

-Sabes que yo nunca bromeo… -Fue lo único que salio de su boca

-Ryoma; entonces, si tu novia esta embarazada… ¿Por qué quieres adelantar el viaje¿Acaso no te quieres hacer cargo? –Nanako estaba siendo la única conciente del problema.

-Tuvimos una discusión, le dije que yo no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Ella me dijo que entonces me fuera, pero que estaba renunciando a los derechos sobre… el bebe. –Se sentía raro hablar así, de un bebe, de su bebe, de su hijo…

-Ryoma Echizen. Yo no te crié de esa manera. ¿Por qué huyes de tus problemas? –Sayuri lo tomo por las manos y lo sentó entre su sobrina y ella. -¿Vas a evadir el problema?

Ryoma no sabia que contestar. No estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de otra persona. Es más de seguro, Sakuno ya no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Ya no había marcha atrás. Dijeran lo que dijeran, ya nada podía hacerse. Nanjiroh, por fin se controlo. Y se decidió a hablar.

-Esta bien, Ryoma. Vamos a adelantar tu viaje. –Tomo asiento y junto las manos como si fuera a rezar. –Mañana no vas a ir al colegio, iremos a sacar los papeles necesarios para la visa. –Ryoma miraba atento a su padre, sabia que algo estaba tramando. –Calculo, que en menos de lo que termina esta semana, esta todo listo. Llegaras allá, pero no creas que todo vaya a ser miel sobre hojuelas…No, señor. –Ryoma se asusto un poco; al fin su padre estaba hablando como lo que era. –Ese mismo día, buscaras un trabajo. Nosotros no te mandaremos dinero. Mas que para lo necesario de la escuela…

-¿QUE! –Se paro de un brinco.- Pero¿y el entrenamiento?

-Espera, aun no termino. –Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. –De lo que ganes una parte la enviaras aquí. Si esta muchacha no quiere nada de ti; tal vez de nosotros o tus amigos si lo acepte. –Cruzo los brazos. –No podemos dejarla sola. Así que por decirlo de alguna manera. Le mandaras una pensión.

Ryoma intento buscar el apoyo de su mama o cuando menos de su prima; pero ellas también estaban de acuerdo con el plan de Nanjiroh.

-Y del entrenamiento. Ese va a ser tu problema. –Se levanto y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. –Si eres un adulto para tener relaciones, también lo eres para cargar las responsabilidades que te han tocado llevar.

Su mama siguió a su esposo. Nanako salio hacia el templo y el… se quedo sentado solo en la sala.

* * *

Tres personas adultas esperaban paradas al pie de unas escaleras. Un matrimonio, en el que la mujer lloraba, el hombre solo miraba con dureza a la otra mujer que se encontraba frente a el. La mujer que ya tenia alguna cana miraba hacia donde terminaban los escalones. Era una familia, que había perdido la armonía que reinaba hasta hace momentos en esa casa… 

FLASH BACK

-Sakuno, aun es tiempo que dejemos esto para después… -Sumire veía como su nieta buscaba las llaves de su casa.

-No, abuela. Tengo que empezar a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. –Giro la llave. Y vio que estaban los zapatos de la cabeza de ese hogar –Papa, ya llego.

-Que Kami nos ayude…

-¡Mama, papa ya llegue! La abuela viene conmigo. –Se quito los zapatos. Y espero a que su abuela hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Cómo esta suegra? –Namiko la mama de Sakuno le saludo. –Hija, me tenias preocupada, ya es un poco tarde

-No te preocupes, estaba conmigo.

-Tu siempre estas maleducándola, mama –Yuuichi Ryuzaki llego hasta las mujeres. –Pasa, siéntate. ¿Quieres, te?

-Si quieren podemos ir a la cocina en lo que esta listo. –Sugirió la chica

-Es una buena idea, Sakuno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los cuatro entraron a la cocina. Sakuno ayudo a su mama a preparar todo mientras su papa y su abuela platicaban de banalidades. Cuando al fin todos estaban sentados. Sumire y su nieta se miraban nerviosas, no sabían cuando empezar a hablar.

-Mama, te conozco muy bien, al igual que a mi hija; y se que algo quieren decirnos. –Tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Hijo, antes de que empecemos a hablar. Quiero que estés tranquilo. –Sumire no sabía como empezar a preparar la conversación.

-Suegra, nos asusta. –Su nuera le sonrió. -¿Qué nos quieren decir?

-Mama, papa… quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho; y que les pido disculpas, por que les falle… -Sus padres la miraban intrigados. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, se armo de valor y dijo todo lo mas serena posible –Yo… estoy embarazada

Se le cayó la taza a Yuuichi y su mama apenas si logro poner la suya en la mesa. Sumire veía la escena aun sin decir nada.

-¿Es de aquel chiquillo, que entrena tu abuela? –Su papa le hablo con dureza

-Si, hijo. Es mi alumno. Ryoma Echizen. –Sumire hablo tranquila, no quería alterarse eso empeoraría el asunto.

-Hija, desde cuando… ustedes… -Sayuri no sabia si preguntar o no. -¿Tienen intimidad? –Su esposo se levanto como resorte y tiro la silla en que estaba sentado.

-¡MUJER, ESO ES LO QUE MENOS IMPORTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! –Le grito a la madre de su hija. -¿Y donde esta el, que no le veo? O que¿El no sabe nada?

-Si, el ya sabe. Pero… le ofrecieron una beca, y no va a hacerse cargo del bebe…

-¡LO QUE FALTABA! Te hace el favor y no es lo suficientemente hombre para hacerse cargo de esto. –Su papa, empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. –Te dije que ese muchacho no te convenía; pero eres necia. Y ahora que, digo, ya echaste a perder tu vida…

-Yuuichi, tranquilízate. Es tu hija. No le hables de esa manera. –Sumire le hablo con firmeza a su hijo.

-Mejor, no me hables madre. Que tú tienes la culpa. Siempre la consentías. Y mira, ahí están las consecuencias. Tu nieta esta embarazada, de un patán que ni siquiera le importo que fuera a ser papa.

Namiko empezó a sollozar, al igual que su hija. Yuuichi estaba furioso y no le importo decirle esas palabras a la autora de sus días.

-¡YUUICHI RYUZAKI! No me hables de esa manera, soy tu madre. Debes de respetarme. –Sumire se levanto y fue hasta donde su hijo estaba caminando. –Y sobre tu hija, lo único que quiere en este momento es saber si cuenta con su apoyo o no…

-¡NO! Si fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no cuidarse y ahorrarse esta situación; lo será para salir adelante. –Yuuichi miro a su hija. –No cuentas con nuestro apoyo

Sakuno sintió que estaba sola. Primero Ryoma, después sus padres… Lo único que faltaba era que la echaran de su hogar y no la quisieran ni ver.

-Yuuichi, cariño. Por favor es nuestra hija –Namiko le hablo a su esposo entre sus lagrimas. –No puedes hacer eso.

-Si no le vas a dar su apoyo, yo si. Es mi sangre y no la voy a dejar sola. –Sumire tomo por los brazos a su hijo. –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No. Y no quiero que se quede en la casa. –Su papa le quito las manos a su abuela y siguió hablando. –Si quieres, que se quede en la tuya. Mientras, nosotros dos; no queremos saber nada de ella…

Sumire llego con su nieta, la tomo por los hombros, la ayudo a pararse y se encaminaron hasta la sala.

-Sube, y trae la mayor cantidad de tus cosas que puedas echar en tus maletas. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Yo te espero aquí. –Solo vio como la joven asentía con la cabeza. Y subía.

El matrimonio Ryuzaki llego hasta el lugar…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Espero que no te arrepientas, hijo. –Sumire vio como Sakuno bajaba con dos maletas y una mochila escolar. –Vamonos, ya es tarde.

-Si, abuela. Papa… -Sakuno iba a decir algo pero su padre le dio la espalda y se fue a la cocina. –Mama…

-Lo siento hija… -Namiko camino tras de su esposo

-Ya, Sakuno. Tienes que descansar. –Sumire abrió la puerta que daba hacia la calle.

-Si. –Dirigió una ultima mirada a su "casa", salio. Y por ultima vez cerro la puerta.

* * *

Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar. El sol bañaba las calles de aquella cuidad. Se podía ver a varios estudiantes yendo a la escuela, pero una joven aun dormía 

Había sido una noche difícil. Después de llegar a casa de su abuela, no pudo evitar llorar con Sumire. Se durmió muy tarde y en el madrugada apenas si se dio cuenta cuando su abuela, se había levantado para irse a su dormitorio.

-Sakuno, Sakuno. –Sumire movía a su nieta. –Ya me voy a Seigaku, quédate, no vayas a la escuela. Te deje el desayuno en el comedor. Cualquier cosa me marcas a la dirección…

-Si, vete con cuidado…

Sumire salio de su casa, empezó a caminar a la escuela. De seguro los chicos le preguntaran por ella. Y les tendría que decir que ahora vive en su casa. Antes de regresar en la tarde pasaría por víveres… no quería que Momoshiro y Eiji arrasaran con su despensa.

* * *

Ryoma daba vueltas en su cama. No dejaba de pensar que pasaría con el en el futuro. Y con ella… ¿Cómo estará¿Ya sabrán los Sres. Ryuzaki¿Habrá ido a la escuela? 

Se levanto de la cama. Se metió a darse un baño. Ya no tardaría en irse con su papa a la embajada de Estados Unidos. Salio de darse un rápido regaderazo. Se puso un conjunto deportivo color blanco, con algunos detalles en negro. Un par de tenis negros completaron el atuendo.

-Ryoma, tío te esta esperando en el carro. –Nanako asomo la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si, ya voy. –Tomo la chamarra y paso a lado de su prima. Pero esta lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho y que te aprecio?

-Si, ya lo se. Con permiso. Me están esperando.

Salio brusco, como siempre había sido antes de que Sakuno apareciera en su vida…

* * *

Más de uno en el Instituto Seigaku se preguntaba la ausencia de "La Pareja De Oro" por que no había ni las luces de ninguno. Y ya iba más de medio día de escuela. 

Momoshiro se encontraba con algunos maestros de la Seigaku; había salido un poco antes de la universidad y decidió ir desde temprano a ver a la entrenadora y a Sakuno. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar al salón de la muchacha le dijeran que no había asistido ese día a clases.

Así que se dio a la tarea de buscar a la entrenadora, después de andar preguntando; por fin un grupo de profesores le habían dicho que se encontraba en la cafetería (no se si haya cafetería, pero yo la acabo de inventar).

Y si, efectivamente ahí estaba sentada tomando un te. Parecía preocupada.

-¡Sumirecita¿Cómo le va el día de hoy? –Momo llego con su entusiasmo a todo lo que daba

-No me digas Sumirecita… Y mal… -Siguió tomando su bebida sin ver a su ex-alumno.

-¿Por que? Es sobre Sakuno¿verdad? –Momo se sentó a lado de Sumire

-Si. Mi hijo corrió ayer a Sakuno y esta viviendo conmigo. La pobre estuvo llorando toda la noche, por eso no quise que viniera a la escuela. –Por fin la entrenadora volteo a ver al joven que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿COMO? Pero… yo pensé que la iban a apoyar. –Takeshi movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso pudiera entender la situación

-No, mi hijo se molesto; cuando Sakuno le dijo que Ryoma no se iba a hacer cargo del bebe y que se iba a ir del país.

-Ah, ya veo. No me imagino como se siente su nieta en este instante.

-Hable hace un rato con ella; me dijo que nada mas había desayunado y se había vuelto a dormir. Parece que el embarazo le esta quitando mucha de su energía. –Sonrió. –Deja que dentro de unos meses la pobre no se va a aguantar… Y más si es como yo y mi nuera que sentíamos que ya no llegábamos a los nueve meses…

-¿Le ilusiona la idea de un bisnieto? –Momo también sonrió ante el comentario

-Si. Aunque ese hijo de…

-¡SUMIRE –SENSEI! Por favor no diga esas cosas… -Momo movió los brazos agitadamente para detener las palabras que iba a decir.

-Ya, ya. Mejor Vamonos que ya van a empezar a llegar para el entrenamiento. Y Tezuka y los demás tampoco han de tardar en venir. –Sumire se levanto y dejo unas monedas en la mesa

-Adelántese usted. Yo voy a pasar al baño. –Momo se atraso. –No me tardare.

-Como quieras…

* * *

Habían tardado gran parte de la mañana en la embajada, estaba fastidiado. Se subió inmediatamente a su habitación. Se lanzo a su cama. Paso un rato así, estaba a punto de dormirse; hasta que alguien le grito desde abajo. 

-Ryoma, teléfono. –Nanjiroh le grito.

-¿Quién es?

-Un tal Momoshiro

Bajo con toda la calma del mundo. Su papa estaba sentado en la sala a lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer? –Ryoma le pregunto tomando la bocina. –No seas chismoso, déjame hablar a solas…

-Si, si ya voy. –Camino hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres? –Ryoma al fin le contesto

-No estoy de humor para estar aguantando tus niñerías. Solo quería decirte algunas cosas que pasaron. –Takeshi se oía molesto.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ayer después de que te fuiste; nos dirigíamos a dejar a Sakuno a su casa…

-Dime algo nuevo eso ya lo se. –Ryoma quería colgar la bocina, pero algo lo detenía.

-Déjame terminar. No habíamos salido de la escuela cuando Sakuno se desmayo… -No oía sonidos del otro lado de la línea. -¿Ryoma, sigues ahí?

-Si, lo siento. Continua. –No sabía por que pero se empezaba a sentir mal

-Tardo un poco en volver en si; pero al parecer solo fue por el embarazo. Aunque eso no es lo que realmente quería contarte… -Takeshi tomo un respiro antes de seguir con su relato. –Ayer Sakuno se decidió a hablarles a sus papas del embarazo…

-Ah, ya veo. –Ryoma tuvo que sentarse, sentía que las piernas le fallaban

-¡Ay! Ryoma, la corrieron de su casa… Esta viviendo con Sumire –sensei

-Pero… yo pensé que… -El "Príncipe", ahora si estaba seguro de que le había arruinado la vida a Sakuno.

-Y eso no es todo, por lo que platique con Sumirecita. No te quiere ver ni en pintura, amigo.

-Es comprensible…

-Eso es todo. Solo quería que estuvieras enterado de esto… -Momo se iba a despedir

-Espera, no me cuelgues aun. –La voz de Ryoma sonaba diferente

-Umh¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy fui a sacar mi visa. No me la tardan más que 4 días; mi papa movió sus influencias. Llegando a Estados Unidos tengo que entrar a trabajar; mi papa decidió que tengo que ayudar a Sakuno aunque sea de lejos… -Hizo una pausa para ver que decía Takeshi

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Quiero que me prometas algo Momo… Solamente puedo confiar en ti. –Ryoma trago saliva, por que sentía que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar.

-Ryoma, me asustas… -Takeshi se sentía preocupado por su amigo.

-Momo…

-Esta bien, lo que tu quieras. –Suspiro resignado

-Voy a mandar dinero, quiero que tu se lo des a ella; ya sea en efectivo o comprándole algo. A ella o al bebe… -Una lagrima rodó en su mejilla

-Ryoma… esta bien, amigo. –estaba consternado de oírlo hablar así

-Prométeme que la vas a cuidar, que siempre vas a estar con ella… Que tú no las vas a lastimar como yo… -Se le quebró por un instante la voz. Se agacho para que por si alguien pasaba por ahí no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Te lo prometo Ryoma. Y también te prometo que yo te estaré avisando como esta ella y como va el embarazo. –Momoshiro también sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias… Tengo que colgar. Cuídate… -Ryoma colgó la bocina

-De nada…

* * *

Había sido un duro día de entrenamiento. La entrenadora Ryuzaki hoy estaba más exigente que de costumbre. Y mas con los ex –integrantes del equipo de tenis. Cuando todo había terminado los ex y la entrenadora se encaminaron hacia ala casa de Sumire. 

Entre risas y anécdotas del día, llegaron al hogar de las Ryuzaki.

-¡Sakuno! Ya llegue y traje visitas… -Sumire grito desde la entrada. -¡Sakuno!

-¡Baja Sakuno, que trajimos el ramen que nos pediste ayer! –Eiji le grito.

Pero no había respuesta. Todos empezaban a impacientarse. Sumire subió a las habitaciones, mientras les dejo indicaciones de que los chicos buscaran en la parte baja. Todos estaban entretenidos en la búsqueda pero un grito los horrorizo…

-¡SAKUNO! –Se oyó decir a Sumire desde la parte alta

No perdieron ni un segundo, y subieron en bola. Vieron que salía luz de un cuarto así que se adelantaron al lugar. La escena los dejo impactados.

Sumire estaba dándole respiración de boca a boca a su nieta que estaba azul. ¿Las primeras deducciones? Sakuno se había ahogado en la bañera de esa casa…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ya se, ya se de nuevo me quieren matar. Creo que me empieza a gustar dejar inconciente a Sakuno al final de los capitulos... Tranquilos que en el siguiente capitulo espero no dejar a nadie inconciente.**

**Si, gano Momoshiro. Pero tranquilas a las que les gusta Kaoru, el va a tener muchas apariciones de ahora en adelante...**

**Voy a poner los de la encuesta, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**Lady, Lina, creao everlasting, kaname-c, karlyta, slamina,** **prisset, LihoShido, darkwolf, Neko-o, Kisumo-chan, nimtri, ladySesshoumaru, anni-fer, Itnuzi desli, Marip.**

Ahora los del capitulo:

aiko1504: Si, Ryoma se va (POR CIERTO, ES MI RYOMA!). Y pues mas adelante veras que va a hacer con su encarguito.No te preocupes... Todo saldra bien. Y gracias por tu voto! Saludos!

Uesugi Yukino: Si, fijate que yo tambien tenia esa teoria con Kaoru. Y si Momo es perfecto para ella. Saludos!

Slamina: Por favor, respira hasta 10 lenta y profundamente cuando leas mi fic; no quiero ataques. Esos muchachos del equipo son de lo mejor... Gracias por votar! Y gracias por decirme lo que necesita leer, que el capitulo pasado era de las mejores cosas que habia escrito. Saludos!

Karlyta¡NO ME MATES! Si no quien va a escribir esto luego... Me gusta el suspenso por eso lo deje ahi, y pobre de Sakuno ya se que la hago sufrir mucho, pero ese es al asunto en este fic... ¡TIENES RAZON, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO COMO FUJI! Y me gusta... Si, sale un poco de lo normal coon esta trama; asi que entenderas que mis neuronas trabajan a mil por hora. Aqui esta este capitulo, espero que te guste! Saludos!

Clea everlasting¿Te imaginaste asi la reaccion de mi Ryoma? Aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutalo!

LihoShido: Espero seguir actualizando asi de rapido... Si, lo hice muy hijo de... a Ryoma en estos capitulos. Y te puedo asegurar que le costara mucho trabajo tener de nuevo la felicidad completa. Y si el Ochibi va a sufrir en tierra ajena... Gracias por ser una demis fieles lectoras! Y no importa si te haces 5 hojas de review, a mime gusta leer los comentarios de mis historias.Y me llegaron tus dos reviews! GRACIAS!Saludos!

Kaname-c: Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes! Y tambien a los que leen! Unete a la lista que quiere demandar a Ryoma po su acitud... Y si los sempais son bien lindos!

Kaeri chan: Gracias por decir que esta hermoso mi fic, me sonrojas... La pareja tiene reacciones muy naturales y entendibles para cualquier persona. Y lo que falta para que veas a Momo... Querran llevarselo a su casa... Saludos!

Kotori Yamanaka: Si arriba las mujeres! Si, es muy cariñoso Momo y lo que te falta por leer... Saludos!

Dark Kakoru Shinigami¿Entiendes a Ryoma? si es un inmaduro... Y pues ya ves que no gano Kaoru pero como ya avise el va a aparecer mucho en la historia... Gracias por las porras! Y si ya lei tu fic, pero por un poco de falta de tiempo (gracias mama y papa) no te he pidido dejar review; pero ya veras que pronto veras mi nombre en tu correo. Saludos!

Lina: Si, ya lo pense. Pero todavia es una sopresa... Si, Kaoru era mas maduro para hacerse cargo del bebe. Pero no se pudo que ganara. Saludos!

Itnuzi desli¿Odias esa cancion? A mi agrada... Si, Ryoma tiene el complejo de portarse como un maldito. Y creo que como te abras dado cuenta Sakuno y Ryoma al fin si quedaran juntos; pero no va ser facil que lo logren. Aqui esta este capitulo! Saludos!

Esos son todos, otra vez GRACIAS!

Si alguien pudiera decirme como responder los reviews sin hacerlo aqui ni mandar correos haganmelo saber; por favor!

Nos vemos, por que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

Cuidense y dejenme REVIEWS!

aDiOs!


	5. Un respiro a la tranquilidad

Capitulo 4: Un respiro a la tranquilidad.

Ninguno había podido moverse de ahí. Tezuka fue el que aventuro a ayudarle a la entrenadora.

-¿Qué hago? –Tezuka se arrodillo a lado de la mujer

-Dale masaje cardiaco (si no se llama así disculpen. Me lo dijo mi ma). Yo le sigo dando respiración de boca a boca. –Tezuka se acomodo y Sumire seguía ayudándole a su nieta a reaccionar. –Por favor Sakuno no me hagas esto…

Los demás no sabían que hacer. Rápidamente Kaoru saco su celular y empezó a marcar a emergencias. Un rayo de luz se sintió en el cuarto de baño. Sakuno empezó a toser toda el agua que tenia en los pulmones…

-COF; COF; COF –Sakuno abrió los ojos. -¿Abuela? –Voltea hacia la puerta. -¿Sempais? –Se volteo a ver ella y se dio cuenta que solo era cubierta por una toalla- ¡ABUELA!

-Por favor salgan, comprenderán que no esta en… pues en "ropa" –Se paro y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Todos salieron. La verdad si fue un poco incomodo ver así a la nieta de la entrenadora, la ex novia de Ryoma y por ultimo próxima madre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de aquella llamada volvió a subir a su cuarto. De nuevo, unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Se sentía mal.

-Ryoma, hijo. –Rinko Echizen abrió un poco la puerta. -¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien… quiero estar solo. –Se acostó boca abajo, para no ver la cara de su mama.

-No te encierres, déjame platicar contigo. –Acaricio la cabeza de Ryoma, el giro levemente la cabeza para ver a su progenitora

-Mama… la corrieron de su casa y esta viviendo con su abuela. –Se hizo a un lado para que Rinko se acostara en la cama de el. –Le arruine la vida…

-¿La quieres todavía, verdad? –Lo abrazo, y el se acurrucó como un niño pequeño. –Voy a aceptar este abrazo como un si. Si la quieres, ¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya no lo hago por la beca, lo hago por ella. –Seguía llorando calladamente. –Le voy a servir mas estando allá, que aquí. Además nos dijimos muchas cosas, no quiero dañarla más…

-Y ¿Qué piensas del bebe? –Volteo a ver el rostro del "príncipe" y noto como se le ilumino la vista.

-Me hace sentir cierta ilusión, nerviosismo, alegría… No se, son muchas cosas. ¿Así te sentiste cuando te enteraste que estabas esperando a Ryoga? –Aun las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Una leve sonrisa se plasmo en su cara.

-Si. Aunque lo que piensa una mama es muy diferente a lo que piensa un papa. –Ella, muy dentro de sus pensamientos estaba alegre, iba a ser abuela. Y eso la llenaba de emoción.

-Ya me imagino a Nanjiroh… Se ha de ver puesto a llorar…

-Fíjate que no. Se alegro, y al poco tiempo nos casamos. –Sintió como su hijo alzaba la cabeza para verla. –Si, aunque te me quedes viendo así. También esta contento con su próximo nieto. Ya veras hijo, nosotros también le vamos a ayudar a Sakuno…

-Me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes y Momoshiro la van a cuidar. –Se sentía agotado, había sido un día difícil. Cerró poco a poco sus ojos. –Lo único que me entristece es que no voy a poder estar con mi hijo…

-Shhhh, duerme mi pequeño. Todo va estar bien. –Le acaricio el rostro. Sin duda seguía siendo su pequeño hijo, tan tierno. Aunque los demás no lo vieran así…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una ambulancia estaba frente a la casa de Sumire Ryuzaki. Los paramédicos entraron, no tardaron mucho en el interior de la casa cuando salieron con una joven, recostada en la camilla.

-Abuela, no es necesario. Ya me siento bien… -Sumire movía la cabeza en forma negativa. –Solo me desmaye en la bañera…

-No. Te pusiste en riesgo tu y el bebe. Además estas muy pálida. –Sumire fue subiendo a la ambulancia. –Chicos, ¿Van a ir al hospital?

-Si, Sumirecita. Llegamos un poco después que ustedes. –Kikumaru le sonrió. –Sakuno ¡no tardamos!

Se cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia. Y se quedaron parados al frente de la casa.

-Eh… este Mamushi… ¿Por qué no trajiste tu carro? –Momo se le quedo viendo

-Por que solo lo uso en emergencias… Fzzzzzzzz. –Kaidoh voltea a ver hacia la calle. -¿Cuánto dinero traen?

Todos empezaron a vaciar sus bolsillos. Juntaron 30 dólares (discúlpenme, no se a ciencia cierta como se manejan los yens). Y esperaron a que pasara un taxi, si se iban en tren tardarían en llegar.

-Miren ahí viene uno. –Oishi estiro su brazo para hacerle la parada.

Subieron y como pudieron se acomodaros. Así estaban repartidos. Al frente iba Tezuka, por que iba dándole indicaciones al conductor. En la parte trasera iban sentados: Kaoru, Inui, Kawamura y Fuji. Sentados en sus piernas iban: Con Kaoru –Momo, entre Inui y Kawamura iba Eiji, y en Fuji, Oishi. Iban un poco incómodos, ya que ya no eran tan delgados como cuando estaban en la Seigaku. La mayoría gracias al ejercicio habían embarnecido, y mostraban un cuerpo muy bien formado…

-Tezuka ¿Falta mucho? –Kawamura le hablo a el ex –capitán. –Es que estamos muy mal acomodados.

-No. Ya casi llegamos. –Siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras

Y si, en efecto no tardaron en llegar a u destino. Bajaron quejándose unos de los otros. Entraron al hospital dejando rezagado a Kunimitsu que era el encargado de pagar la cuenta del taxi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cuanto habían llegado al hospital las dos mujeres fueron trasladadas a emergencias. Le permitieron a Sumire pasar al cubiculo donde estaban examinando a su nieta debido a que aun la chica era menor de edad.

Después de un chequeo rápido a sus pulmones, un ultrasonidos y algunas pruebas mas… Las dejaron a solas; tenían que esperar a que les entregaran las pruebas que acaban de mandar al laboratorio. Había una cosa que intrigaba a las mujeres y es que al estar checando a Sakuno; varios de los doctores habían puesto una cara de angustia.

-Abuela, ¿Crees que haya algo malo? –Miro hacia el techo blanco que estaba sobre ellas. –Las miradas que se daban los doctores me preocupa…

-No creo si no ya nos hubieran dicho algo. –Sumire toco su estomago. –Tengo hambre… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-NO hace falta que le traiga nada… ¡Nosotros le trajimos la comida! –Inui y los demás venían acercándose con unas bolsas, las mismas que traían cuando llegaron a la casa de Ryuzaki.

-¿Cómo estas? Nos diste un gran susto… -Oishi la observaba tiernamente y es que aun no cabía en su cabeza como aquella chiquilla estaba pasando por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

-Bien, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención preocuparlos, ni a ti abuela. –Se acomodo en la cama que estaba en la posición para sentarse. –Discúlpenme…

-Fzzzzzzzz. Que intentabas hacer niña, ¿ahogarte? –Todos voltearon a ver a Mamushi. Momo intento acercarse para golpearlo pero los brazos de Kawamura lo detuvieron.

-Ya se que piensan que me intente… pues suicidar. Pero no es así, es mas recuerdo unas cosas antes de que me encontraran…

FLASH BACK.

La chica estaba a punto de meterse a la tina. Una bata de baño estaba sobre su cuerpo. Se miro al espejo que le llegaba a la altura del estomago. Se observo en el espejo… le daba curiosidad saber como se vería dentro de unos meses, su cuerpo cambiaria enormemente. Deslizo la bata y se empezó a acariciar el estomago. Razono y se dio cuenta que aun el feto estaba demasiado pequeño, sonrió ante la idea.

Se metió a la tina. Se sentía con nauseas y mareos. "Es normal" fue lo que se dijo así misma. Estaba disfrutando del agua cuando de repente todo su cuerpo se empezó a hacerse más liviano. No se dio cuenta cuando se desmayo en la tina y su cuerpo se sumergía hacia el fondo de esta…

FIN FLASH BACK

Les contó lo que recordaba, exceptuando claro algunos detalles.

-Te desmayaste en la tina… tendrás que tener mas cuidado y asearte cuando alguien este contigo en esa casa. –Syusuke abrió los ojos para observar a la peli castaña.

-Si.

El celular que Sumire traía en su bolsillo empezó a sonar. Salio al pasillo a contestar. En el interior todos sonreían y bromeaban con la chica.

Sumire entro, se veia seria. Todos vvoltearon a verla.

-¿Quien era, abuela?

-El Sr. Kotoshi, el organizador del torneo en el que acabo de inscribir al equipo. Me dijo que tengo que ir a Kyoto. –volteo a ver a los chicos. –Recuerden que a ustedes también los metí, pero como alumnos míos…

-Si, quiere yo puedo ir. Usted quédese con su nieta. –Tezuka se cruzo de brazos

-No puedes. Solo tengo que ir yo. Necesitan que firme unos papeles con urgencia. Y a menos de que falsifiquen mi firma, ninguno puede hacer esto más que yo…

-Muy bien, Sumirecita… -Momo vio como los ojos de la entrenadora destilaban un aura roja. –No se preocupe que nosotros nos quedamos con ella, aunque nos tengamos que turnar para que no se quede sola.

-Disculpe Sra. Ryuzaki, necesitamos hablar con usted. –El medico que había atendido a Sakuno estaba en la puerta con unas hojas en las manos. –A solas…

-Si. Discúlpenme un momento…

El silencio se mantuvo cautivo en la pequeña habitación. Esperaban todos a que regresara Sumire. No sabían por que pero algo les decía que no eran buenas noticias…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mire Sra. Ryuzaki. Le hemos estado varios exámenes a su nieta, incluidos los ultrasonidos; todos nos dan el mismo resultado…

-Deje de dar tantas vueltas al asunto. –Sumire esta nerviosa por lo que le fueran a decir.

-Su nieta aun es muy joven y su útero no esta aun preparado para sostener un embarazo. Aunado a eso, presenta una anemia en 2do grado.

-¿Qué esta tratando de decirme?

-No creo que sea prudente que siga avanzando este embarazo, las probabilidades de que llegue a termino son muy pocas y si lo hiciera su nieta se estaría arriesgando a exponer su vida en peligro.

-¡Quiero una segunda opinión! –Sumire se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que Sakuno no renunciaría al embarazo, pero si continua corría el riesgo de perder a su nieta… Necesitaba más opciones

-Por eso llame a varios colegas de este hospital. Todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. El desmayo de hoy mientras se bañaba es debido a que la gestación le absorbe mucha energía y nutrientes; lograron llegar a tiempo, pero un poco mas…

-Pero… no creo que ella quiera abortar. Le ilusiona mucho este embarazo. –Sumire se recargo en la pared que estaba cerca de ella.

-Debería platicarlo con su nieta y con la pareja de esta. No es una decisión que deben de tomar a la ligera. –El Doctor se acerco a la anciana y le puso una mano en el hombro. –De todas maneras acérquese a mí, para cualquier cosa que necesite…

-Gracias. –Tomo rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba su pequeña nieta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tía, ¿no va despertar a Ryoma para que cene?

-Si, ya durmió mucho. Y luego en la noche no va a querer dormir temprano.

Se paro del sillón donde estaba y se encamino a la habitación del peli negro. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que aun dormía. Sonrió al oír un nombre que llamaba una y otra vez… Sakuno… Pero esa sonrisa de un momento se torno en angustia; su hijo empezaba a sudar y a retorcerse en su cama con mucha desesperación…

-Ryoma, Ryoma. Hijo, me asustas. –Lo empezó a mover bruscamente

Tardo un poco en hacerlo reaccionar pero por fin logró que le joven abriera los ojos.

-Me asustaste, ¿Estas bien?

-No lo se, tengo que hablar por teléfono. Prácticamente voló hasta la planta baja de la casa donde estaba el teléfono. Por suerte Nanjiroh estaba fuera de la casa viendo sus revistas. Así que podría marcar a ese celular sin que nadie estuviera oyendo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro a la habitación e inmediatamente sintió todas las miradas puestas sobre ella.

-Chicos… pueden salir un momento. Necesito hablar con mi nieta…

-¡NO! No tiene por que salir. Me han estad acompañando en las buenas y en las malas. Déjalos aquí.

-Como tú quieras… Mira Sakuno, quiero que estés relajada y que pienses las cosas con claridad. –Todos se estaban asustando

-Sumirecita… me asusta… -Eiji estaba pegado a la cama de Sakuno observando a ambas mujeres.

-Vaya al punto entrenadora. –Oishi interrumpió a su pareja de juego

-Te hicieron pruebas, y encontraron que… Si sigues con el embarazo pones en riesgo tu vida, además de que son muy pocas las posibilidades de que llegue a termino.

La joven se puso pálida. Ella juro que nunca haría algo contra el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas. Pero no contaba con que ella estuviera en peligro. Quería seguir con su embarazo; sabia que era lo único que le iba a quedar de el… Estaba decidido, ella seguiría adelante con esto…

-Lo voy a tener.

-Pero, Sakuno entiende que te pones en riesgo. Hay pocas posibilidades…

-Ya te dije que no. Además, así como encontraron estas opciones de seguro abran otras para que pueda seguir con esto. –Tenia la mirada decidida, Sumire la vio y se dio cuenta de que no podría convencerla de lo contrario.

-Fzzzzzzzz, piensalo bien chiquilla. Aun estas muy joven y más adelante podrías…

-¡Que no entienden! Yo quiero ser la madre de este bebe. Cuesteme lo que me cueste. ¿Me oyeron bien?

-Tranquilízate, Sakuno. Te va hacer daño. –Momoshiro se acerco hacia ella, y tomo una silla que estaba a lado de la cama. –Yo voy a estar contigo para lo que se te ofrezca, nunca te voy a dejar sola. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Gracias Momo. –le sonrió

-Pero no vas a ser el único, hay un 99 por ciento de que todos vayamos a estar con ella. –Sadaharu tenía su cuaderno en las manos.

-¿Dijiste 99 por ciento? Y el 1 por ciento de quien es… -Kawamura tenía signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

-Posiblemente Tezuka, vaya a estar muy ocupado y no este con nosotros…

¡JAJAJAJAJA! Todos echaron a reírse, y más cuando vieron la cara de Kunimitsu que a duras penas podía esconder su enojo. Lastima que ya no era el capitán por que si no ya los hubiera puesto a correr 30 vueltas al hospital… Momoshiro sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo. Pidió permiso y salio a contestar en el pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Habla Momoshiro.

-Momo, habla Ryoma –Se oía nervioso

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Si. Pero es que tengo un presentimiento; ¿Cómo esta Sakuno? –Ahora se oía ansioso

-Ryoma… ¿Seguro que no eres vidente? –Se rasco la cabeza y sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca

-Momo… no estoy para tus juegos. Respondeme. –Tomó asiento, necesitaba relajarse; ese Momo lo pone de nervios.

-Mira Ryoma, ahí un problema en este momento. Estamos en el hospital.

-¡HOSPITAL! ¡COMO QUE UN HOSPITAL MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI! –Ryoma se paro de un brinco y empezó a dar vueltas. –Te dije que la cuidaras, ¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

-Déjame hablar. Hasta que yo termine me das tus opiniones. –Un gruñido salio como respuesta. –Cuando llegamos después de ir al entrenamiento a la casa de Sumirecita; no salía Sakuno por ningún lado. Nos pidió de favor que la buscáramos abajo mientras ella iba a la parte alta.

-Aja, ¿Qué mas?

-Un grito hizo que nos echáramos a correr hacia arriba, nos dimos un buen susto. Sakuno se había desmayado en la tina y se…. Había ahogado

-¿Ahogado? –Se quedo parado, no sabia que empezar a pensar.

-Afortunadamente Sumire y Tezuka la empezaron a reanimar. Gracias a Kami, todo salio bien. Mamushi llamo a una ambulancia. La trajeron al hospital y; aquí viene lo importante de este asunto… -Momo se empezó a poner serio.

-Pero ¿ella ya esta bien? ¿Cómo la ves tú? –Rinko estaba escuchando todo lo que estaba diciendo su hijo.

-Si, ya esta bien. Le hicieron algunas pruebas y ultrasonidos. Ryoma, si sigue con el embarazo se pone en riesgo la vida de ella.

-¡¿Cómo que en riesgo! –Diviso a su mama que estaba viéndolo, le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara a el. –Si ella siempre ha sido muy sana…

-Entiende que su cuerpo aun no esta preparado para sostener un embarazo… Sumirecita se lo comento…

-¿Qué decidió ella? –Se sentó a lado de su mama

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ella va a seguir adelante. Estamos esperando al doctor para que le den las indicaciones. Lo mas seguro es que la den de alta hasta mañana…

-Ah, ya veo. –Volvió a respirar. –Supongo que la entrenadora se va a quedar con ella.

-Se me olvidaba ese detalle, ella sale de viaje mañana a Kyoto. Ya sabes cosas del torneo que nos metió. Alcance a oír que también tenía que ir para darte de baja de este. –Momoshiro no se había dado cuenta que alguien esta oyendo y observando todo lo que estaba haciendo el chico de ojos violetas.

-Umm, bueno. Te marco dentro de una hora, haber que les dijeron.

-Si. Si quieres mejor te marco yo, tengo que ir rápido a mi casa a cambiarme; aun tengo la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Bueno… Oye Momo…. Gracias otra vez. –Ryoma colgó.

-Ese chiquillo tiene la manía de colgar antes de que uno se despida…

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Momo voltea a ver quien le hablaba y se le helo la sangre al ver quien era…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenas noches. –Saludo el Doctor que estaba a cargo de Sakuno.

-Buenas noches –saludaron todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-Me informo tu abuela, que no piensas interrumpir tu embarazo…

-Así es. –Estaba conciente de que de ahora en adelante tendría que luchar por ella y por lo que traía dentro de ella.

-¿Te han explicado las consecuencias si sigues adelante?

-Si y le digo de una buena vez que no voy a cambiar de idea.

El Doctor inspecciono la habitación, que sorpresa había 6 jóvenes. Alguno debería de ser por obvia razón la pareja de la joven… Así que hizo una pregunta que los incomodo a todos. Volteo hacia los chicos y le dijo…

-¿Quién es la pareja de Ryuzaki?

Todos se sonrojaron y se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Esta era una situación incomoda. La interrumpió la peli castaña.

-No es ninguno de ellos. Ellos son mis amigos. Voy a ser madre soltera. –La vista se le nublo un poco, las lagrimas querían salir.

-Oh, ya veo. Discúlpenme todos por mi estupidez. –esta sonrojado, acababa de meter la pata.

-No se preocupe. Creo que nos tendremos que empezar a acostumbrar si vamos a estar con ella los próximos días, semanas, meses, años, lustros…

-Eiji –Inui le hablo al neko

-¿SI? –Voltea verlo con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. (Me gusta el carácter de Eiji)

-Cierra la boca… El Doctor ya entendió la situación… -Sadaharu le señalo hacia donde estaba el doctor, que esta lleno de signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Gomen!

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo Sakuno. Para que llegues en las mejores condiciones al final del embarazo es necesario reposo absoluto. Te recomendaría que estés en casa todo el tiempo. Y acostada. Te mandáramos varias vitaminas y minerales necesarios para que tu organismo se empiece a reforzar. Llevaras una dieta ligera, que le daré a tu abuela. Te vamos a quitar unos alimentos para que no haya problemas…

Y así siguieron y siguieron las indicaciones. Eiji tenía espirales en los ojos de tantas cosas que les estaban diciendo. Inui escribía a gran velocidad. Los demás hacían como que estaban poniendo atención. Las dos únicas mujeres en habitación estaban a la expectación de todo lo que salía de la boca del galeno.

-Y creo que eso es todo. Como veras desde este momento tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. Te quedaras esta noche y parte del día de mañana. Necesito que me digan quien va a estar contigo, les vamos a dar un pase de visitas y cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar serian a las personas que se les informaría respecto a tu estado.

-Disculpe Doctor, se pondría quedar a cargo de ella algunos de los chicos. Es que voy a salir de emergencia a Kyoto mañana por la mañana. Se que no son familiares, pero es que no hay nadie mas… -Sumire estaba de frente al doctor.

-Si las dos están de acuerdo y se hacen responsables. No veo que haya ningún problema. –Si quieren regreso en media hora para que me digan y aprovechamos para subirla al piso de ginecología.

-Muchas gracias. –Sumirecita (me gusta llamarla así, jeje) voltea a ver a los chicos después de que saliera el doctor. -¿Cómo vamos a quedar de acuerdo?

-Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a los que faltan. –Kawamura le hablo a su entrenadora.

-Es cierto, no podemos empezar sin ellos. –Oishi movía la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos? –Sumire se cruzo de brazos

-Creo que lo único que entendí es que no vas a poder hacer nada. –Eiji se recargo la cabeza en la cama de Sakuno.

-Si, va a ser muy aburrido.

-Pero es necesario que estés tranquila para que todo salga bien. Y por lo de ser aburrido no te preocupes, nosotros te iremos a des aburrir cada vez que te sientas fastidiada. –Syuichirou se acerco a Kunimitsu. -¿Verdad que si, Tezuka?

-Si…

-Se han dado cuenta que Tezka empieza a hablar como Mamushi… -Sadaharu causo la risa en la habitación de Ryuzaki.

-Creo que vas a tener un respiro a la tranquilidad, hija. -Sumire se acerco al oído de su nieta y ella solo supo sonreírle


	6. Un reencuentro Adios Japon y Hola

**HOLA! Ya regrese. No tarde mucho, verdad? Si quieren saber mi tardanza chequen mis otros fics, ahi explico por que**

**Bueno este cap (segun WORD es de 18 paginas) lo hice mas largo para compensar la tardanza... **

**Este cap es para Kaerichan que desde ahce mucho le prometi un cap y no lo habia podido hacer. Si se les hace conocido su nombre es por que tiene una historia buenisima: Olvido para luego recordar. Para ti, amiga!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un reencuentro. Adiós Japón y Hola Estados Unidos.

Nanjiroh por órdenes de su esposa había hecho de todo para levantarle hacerle sentir mejor a su hijo. Pero no lo estaba haciendo de la manera correcta. Si al levantarle el ánimo lo fastidiaba cada 5 minutos…

-¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Qué te pasa enano¿Hoy no quieres jugar conmigo?

-Deja de molestar…

-Vas a desgastar el teléfono y el reloj si lo sigues observando…

-Tío, deja de molestarlo o le voy a decir a mi tía.

-Ya, ya voy. Pero no olvides que si necesitas algo; aquí esta tu padre para ayudarte

Era raro oír esas palabras de parte de "El Samurai"; aunque después de la noticia de que iba a ser abuelo estaba intentando parecer mas "maduro".

-¿Aun no te marcan hijo?

-No, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar…

-Dale 5 minutos si no le marcas a tu amigo.

-O.k.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban mejor para Momoshiro. Esa mirada lo estaba matando literalmente. 

-Sigo esperando una respuesta¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

-Ehhhhh, yo… pues

-Fzzzzzzzz, si Sumire –sensei o Sakuno se enteraran de lo que estas haciendo se van a molestar mucho contigo. –Kaidoh no se veía muy de buenas.

-No entiendes las cosas, Ryoma en verdad tiene buenos sentimientos…

-Dejar a su novia embarazada no habla muy bien de el, no se por que lo estas ayudando.

-Disculpa Mamushi, yo si tengo amigos y me sentiría mal si no pudiera ayudarlos.

-Fzzzzzzzz –Las palabras de Momoshiro le habían llegado muy dentro, el tenia amigos era solo que a veces no sabia como tratarlos.

-Disculpa Kaoru, es solo que en estos días he estado hablando con Ryoma. Se siente mal, pero no sabe con que cara venir a ver a Sakuno… -Se agacho, no le quedaba de otra mas que confesar todo; se sentía menos estresado.

-¿Se va a ir?

-Si, en unos días más. Sus papas lo han mandado a trabajar en cuanto llegue allá; me va a mandar parte a mi y parte a sus padres para que entre todos nosotros le ayudemos con algunos gastos a Sumire y a ella. –Volteo con mucho cuidado a observar a la serpiente, lo que vio en su cara lo asusto por un momento.

-Bueno, al menos el Ochibi se esta fajando los pantalones. –Su cara era de una persona "normal", que estaba conforme y orgulloso de alguien más.

-¿Les vas a contar? –Lo único que podía pensar era que Kami lo ayudara e hiciera que no les dijera nada.

-No, no les voy a decir nada. Pero la única condición… -Ya empezaba lo malo, según Takeshi. –Es que cuando le marques a Ryoma pueda hablar con el.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Fzzzzzzzz. Si¿Qué crees que te iba a pedir?

-¿Un sacrificio humano?

Una gota rodó por la nuca de Kaoru. ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era? Y ¿Qué clase persona era Momo para pensar ese tipo de cosas?

* * *

-¿Dónde están Momoshiro y Kaoru¿Se abran perdido¿Abran entrado en la dimensión desconocida? –Eiji estaba rodeado de signos de interrogación y los demás con gotitas en la nuca… 

-Tienes una imaginación desbordante Eiji… -Sumire le sonreía

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que mientras tanto nosotros nos pongamos de acuerdo para mañana, ya cuando lleguen ellos los metemos en los turnos. –No cabía duda Oishi era la voz de varios del equipo.

-Yo me tengo que ir a eso de las nueve de la mañana; pero antes tengo que pasar y ropa y a asearme. Me iría de aquí… como a las siete de la mañana. –La mayor de las Ryuzaki empezó a hablar.

-Yo me tengo que ir a dormir a mi casa, tengo mi primera clase a las siete al igual que Tezka –Fuji y Kunimitsu fueron los primeros en zafarse del primer turno. –Pero estamos desocupados después de las diez de la mañana.

-¿Y los trabajos que tenemos que entregar? –Tezuka hablo

-Cierto. Déjame pensar… -Después de un momento dio su respuesta. –Los podríamos encargar para que los entreguen por nosotros.

-Bueno ese problema ya se resolvió. Yo puedo pero hasta pasando el medio día; me puedo quedar a dormir aquí. Y salir temprano a mi escuela. – Syuichirou le paso un bolígrafo a Inui para que empezara a anotar los turnos.

-Yo también puedo en la mañana; pero me tendría que ir de aquí antes de las nueve. Mi escuela y ayudarle a mí papa en el restaurante van a absorber casi todo mi tiempo. –Kawamura se rasco la cabeza analizando lo que tendría que hacer el día de mañana.

-Yo de plano, no puedo en todo el día hasta la tarde. –Todos voltearon a ver al Neko. -¿Qué? Voy un poco atrasado en mis clases y me dan cursos después de que termino el día en la escuela.

-Eiji…

-Si, Tezuka…

-Recuerdame que te ponga a correr 20 vueltas a Seigaku en el próximo entrenamiento, por tu bajo rendimiento académico.

-Nunca vas a cambiar. ¡Eres malo! –Eiji empezaba a llorar

-Entonces yo creo, que mejor vas a casa de la entrenadora. Para que Sakuno no se quede sola. –Inui seguía escribiendo. –Al igual que yo. Tengo que hacer unas asesorias y no creo desocuparme hasta la tarde.

-Entonces Momoshiro y Kaoru quedan… -Oishi hacia cálculos mentales

-Sobran de las 9:00 a las 10:00 que Tezka y Fuji regresan. Esa hora va a ser de ellos. –Inui cerró su cuaderno.

-De veras, chicos. No es necesario todo esto. No me importa quedarme un rato sola. –Sakuno se sentía rara con la idea de que los del equipo fueran sus "enfermeros" (suertuda ella, yo que daría por estar en su lugar)

-No es una molestia. Lo hacemos con gusto. –Fuji le sonrió a la pequeña. –Bueno y esos dos ¿no piensan aparecer?

-¿Dónde andarán? –Sumire presentía algo…

* * *

-Residencia Echizen¿Quién habla? –La dulce voz de Nanako fue lo primero que Takeshi oyó en el auricular. 

-Eh, Nanako; soy Momo. ¿No esta Ryoma cerca?

-Si, espera un momento.

No tardo mucho en que Ryoma le arrebatara la bocina a su prima y que llamara con señas a su mama.

-Tardaste mucho…

-Es que había unas complicaciones… o más bien hay…

-¿Sakuno¿Cómo esta ella y el bebe? –Se escucharon unos extraños ruidos al otro lado de la línea y después se escuchó una voz diferente, no más bien un sonido…

-Fzzzzzzzz, Echizen

-¿Kaoru? -¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Fue lo que vino a su cabeza

-Momo ya me contó todo¿Cuándo te vas? –Tenia mucho que no oía la voz del Príncipe, se le escuchaba diferente.

-No lo se, en un par de días creo. ¿Cómo esta ella? –Siendo honestos a el solo le importaba como estaba aquella chica de ojos rubíes.

-Bien, va a tener a tu hijo. Para ser tan pequeña, es muy inteligente.

Por fin Ryoma había podido volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Le sonrió a su mama, como muestra de que todo estaba bien.

-Solo que va a tener que estar bajo muchos cuidados. Mañana nos vamos a turnar para ver quien se queda con ella. –Seguía hablando con su tono habitual. -¿Tu que piensas hacer?

-Si hablaste con Momo, ya sabes o que va a pasar.

-Te pregunte¿Qué vas a hacer tu? No lo que tus papas te mandaron a hacer…

-Estoy de acuerdo con el plan de mis papas. La quiero ayudar aunque sea de lejos. –No le gustaba hablar del asunto con "Mamushi" se sentía raro…

-¿Qué mas quieres saber? –Ya había escuchado lo que quería oír, ya era hora de terminar esa llamada.

-Que no les vas a decir nada a las Ryuzakis… -No podía arriesgarse a que ellas se enteraran, todo se vendría abajo. Y tal vez nunca sabría de su hijo o hija.

-Ya le prometí eso a Takeshi. ¿Otra cosa?

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Nunca se había llevado muy bien con el, lo podía llamar compañero mas no, amigo.

-Fzzzzzzzz, por que me da la gana. Tengo que colgar, ya tardamos mucho en volver a la habitación.

-Esta bien. Por favor, cualquier cosa avísenme. –Colgó la bocina.

-Fzzzzzzzz. Que mal educado, cuelga la bocina sin esperar la despedida.

-¿Por qué no me lo pasaste? –Momo estaba un poco molesto.

-Por que ya platicaste mucho con el. Y ya Vamonos que ya es tarde.

-Eres malo, "Mamushi"

* * *

-Ya es tarde y esos dos no vienen. Nos tenemos que ir. –Tezuka tenía ganas de ir a descansar a su casa, había sido un día muy pesado. 

-¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN! –Una entrada espectacular fue lo que hizo Momoshiro.

-Fzzzzzzzz, eres un ridículo… Me da das pena ajena… -Alzo la vista para ver como todos estaban enojados… era de esperarse se habían desaparecido como dos horas. -¿Qué ven?

-Se puede saber¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? –Oishi estaba molesto por la conducta tan irresponsable de esos dos.

-Estábamos dando una vuelta. ¿A poco tardamos mucho? –Takeshi se acerco a la cama de Sakuno.

-Nos estábamos despidiendo. No todos nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí. –Fuji empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Y los turnos? –Kaidoh se sentó en un sillón que había ahí.

-Les toca quedarse a dormir y salen hasta mañana en la mañana a eso de las 10:00 que Fuji y Tezka llegan de la escuela. –Inui leía las notas que había escrito.

-Por mi no hay problema¿tu puedes "Mamushi"?

-Si. Solamente no lleguen tarde que tengo clases a las 11:00 y tengo que pasar antes a mi casa. –Seguía en su mismo sitio.

-Muy bien. Eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana. Les terminan de explicar los turnos.

Eiji, Fuji y Tezuka salieron de ahí. Oishi y Kawa fueron a comprar algo de comer y a llamar por teléfono para avisar en sus casas la situación. Kaoru empezó a hojear un libro. Sumire le hizo una seña a Momo para que saliera un momento al pasillo.

-¿Quién te marco al celular¿Por qué saliste tan deprisa? –Momo empezó a sudar, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?

* * *

-Todo bien, hijo. Eso me tranquiliza. Y por lo que veo a ti también. –Estaban platicando en la habitación del chico de ojos dorados. 

-Si… Aunque tengo un presentimiento para el día de mañana… -Se recostó en su cama

-¿Presentimiento¿Bueno o malo? –Rinko empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No lo se. Estoy muy cansado…

-Duerme. Mañana será otro día… Buenas noches.

Karupin se acerco a su dueño y se acurruco a su lado. La luna llena se veía alumbrando toda la habitación. Si, mañana seria un gran día…

* * *

Había sido una noche incomoda para todos. Empezando por que a Sakuno la pasaron a piso a muy altas horas de la noche. La habitación no era muy grande. Y solo había un sillón. Por lógica la entrenadora fue la que durmió ahí. Los pobres chicos tuvieron que dormir en el frío piso del hospital. Aunque unas enfermeras se habían apiadado de ellos y les prestaron unas mantas. 

-Chicos… Despierten… -Sumire hababa por lo bajo para que su nieta no despertara. Y los movía ligeramente–Ya me tengo que ir…

-Mama, hoy entro tarde. Mejor hazme de desayunar, tengo mucha hambre…

Sumire daba gracias que ella no era la mama de Takeshi. Empezó a mover a Kaoru.

-Kaoru… Despierta…

-Fzzzzzzzz, Fzzzzzzzz, por favor tuve una noche pesada. Hoy no quiero ir a correr… Fzzzzzzzz, Fzzzzzzzz

-Por dios¿Qué clase de alumnos tengo?

De seguro los últimos dos serian mas tranquilos. Pero no sabia lo que le esperaba. Oishi era el siguiente.

-Oishi… No me falles que ya me voy…

-Por eso digo que si todos trabajamos en conjunto, el equipo llegara a ser el más reconocido de todo el mundo. No se preocupen por nada, Tezuka y yo los sabremos guiar por el camino de la victoria.

-Tengo que recordar tres cosas: 1 Mandarle vacaciones. 2 Recomendarle una carrera de político, llegaría a hacer grandes cosas en la vida y por ultimo darle una cinta de relajación. No es posible que hasta dormido piense estas cosas…

Llegaba al último. Si el y Oishi eran junto con Tezka los "normales" no quería saber como era la mente de Fuji…

-Kawamura… Hijo, ya me voy…

-¡BURNING¡Yo soy mejor que tu¡Nunca me podrás ganar!

Unas gotas salieron alrededor de la entrenadora. Parece que ninguno de su equipo era normal…

-¿Ya te vas a abuela? –La voz de su nieta la saco de su sorpresa.

-Lo siento, hija. No quería despertarte. –Le dio un beso de buenos días.

-Ya estaba despierta. Ya se calmaron, los hubieras oído hace una hora… Cada cosa que hablan…

-Si, lo se. Bueno cuando despierten les dices que cualquier cosa que marquen. Y que se turnen para ir a desayunar. Ya es tarde, me voy. ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? –Tomo su bolso y se lo colgó.

-No, voy a estar bien. Pueden ser raros, pero son buena gente. –Sakuno sonrió, sabia que su abuela se refería sus "enfermeros". – El que me preocupa es Eiji, suele ser un poco...

-¿Mas extraño que los demás?

-Pues si. Oye¿De que platicaste con Momo ayer? Cuando entro estaba muy pálido. –Se le quedo viendo.

-Pues…

FLASH BACK

- ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo dice? –Su sudor era cada vez más evidente.

-Te conozco Takeshi. ¿Quién te marco? –Cruzo los brazos y se le quedo viendo

-Nadie.

-Préstame tu celular. –Le extendió la mano.

-¡NO! –Empezó a sacudir los brazos en forma negativa.

-Si no estas escondiendo nada, no tienes por que ponerte así… Dámelo. –Tardo un poco en darle el aparato. Y cuando se lo dio fue hasta las llamadas. No le agrado ver ese número ahí. -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Kaoru interrumpió la llamada. –Bueno, no estaba mintiendo¿o si?

-¿Desde cuando hablas con el? –estaba furiosa, no podía creer que después de todo aun hablaran con el.

-Me ha estado hablando, pero no le he contestado. Bueno, hasta hoy. Ya me había cansado de que siempre me molestara… -Si, estaba mintiendo. Pero que querían no podía echar a perder esto.

-Espero que sea cierto lo que me estas diciendo Momoshiro. Anda vamos a entrar a la habitación.

END FALSH BACK

-Entonces… Ryoma ha estado preguntando por mí. –Sakuno se sonrojo. No podía negarlo, lo seguía amando.

-Al parecer. Bueno, ahora si ya me voy. –La de un beso y camina hacia la puerta. –Cualquier cosa me avisan.

-Si, abuela.

* * *

Vio la hora. Las nueve de la mañana. Al parece su mama lo había dejado dormir de mas. Apenas se estaba despertado cuando oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta. 

-Ryoma, mi tío quiere que bajes.

-¿Qué quiere?

-No se. Pero vi que esta mañana llego un sobre de la embajada de estados Unidos…

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora bajo.

Lo mas seguro es que fuera su visa y pasaporte. Eso quería decir que mañana mismo podía irse… ¿Estaba contento? No, no lo estaba. Y menos después de lo que había pasado en los últimos días con Sakuno. La amaba. Tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, y ahora la tenía que dejar. Necesitaba verla, aunque fuera de lejos. No sabia cuando seria la próxima vez que la vería…

Se dio un baño rápido. Se puso lo primero que encontró. Sus papas lo estaban esperando en la sala.

-Haber a que hora enano…

-No molestes. ¿Qué paso? –Se sentó en un sillón individual que había cerca.

-Esta mañana llegaron tus papeles de la embajada… ¿Cuándo quieres partir? –Rinko observo a su hijo menor.

-Lo mas pronto posible… -Seguia cortante. No quería que vieran que le dolía.

-¿No vas a intentar hablar con Sakuno? –Nanjiroh hablo firme.

-…..

-Contéstame, muchacho. –Le volvió a hablar su papa.

-Ryoma, tu papa te esta hablando…

-No lo se. Esta en el hospital delicada y no se si sea buena idea ir a verla… ¿Contentos? –Se sentía destrozado por dentro. -¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto?

-Si, hijo. Ahorita vamos a marcar a la aerolínea para ver que vuelos hay disponibles…

No termino de oír muy bien lo que su progenitora le había dicho. Solo quería estar solo…

* * *

Después de que su abuela se fue no tardaron mucho en despertar. Y tenían unas caritas… Sakuno no podía evitar cada vez que los veía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. 

Después de levantarse Oishi y Kawamura habían ido a desayunar; ya que ellos eran los primeros que se iban a ir. Momoshiro había ido al baño, así que Sakuno se quedó con Kaoru.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Le pregunto sentada desde la cama.

-He dormido mejor otras veces. –Se acomodo en el sillón.

-Lo siento. Es por mi culpa que estas aquí…

-No es tuya. Es del tonto de Echizen. Si el estuviera contigo nosotros no haríamos esto… -No midió la fuerza de sus palabras y la joven se entristeció al momento. La "víbora" se sintió mal, no era su intención. –Discúlpame. No quise…

-no se preocupe. El error también es mío…

-Fzzzzzzzz¿aun lo quieres? –Sabía perfectamente que aquella chiquilla necesitaba desahogarse.

-Umh… pues… No me agrada hablar de eso en este momento. –Solo alzo un poco su vista.

-Aun lo quieres… se te nota en la mirada

-¿Y eso que? –Quería aparentar indiferencia, pero hablar de el; le movía sentimientos.

-Los dos son unos tontos…

-¿Haz hablado con el? –Tenia que averiguar que tanto sabia el…

-Fzzzzzzzz, los dos son unos tontos. ¿Si se aman tanto, por que se empeñan en separarse? Fzzzzzzzz me fastidian… -Volteo a ver el rostro de la joven. -Ya se tardaron esos tres…

-Ya, viborita… ya regrese. Ya casi es hora de que Oishi y Kawa se vayan. –Tomo asiento.

-Perdón por el retraso. Pero hay mucha gente en la cafetería. Tomen. –Kawamura les extiende unos sándwiches. -Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Cualquier cosa Sakuno, nos avisan. Yo creo que paso a verte en la tarde… -Oishi le sonrió.

-No creo que sea necesario; pero de todas maneras gracias… Váyanse con cuidado.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación. El ambiente estaba relajado; pero la llamada que hizo Fuji, corto de tajo esto. La joven estaba tomando una siesta; después de aquella noche aun tenía sueño.

-Eh, Kaoru. ¿Me acompañas al pasillo?

-Fzzzzzzzz molestas mucho. –Se paro y salio del lugar.

-Que Tezuka y Fuji no pueden venir a la hora acordada…

-Fzzzzzzzz¿entonces?

-Llegan a las 11:30, no pudieron encargar unos trabajos. Yo tengo que ir a clases, y tu también. Pero no podemos dejarla sola… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Fzzzzzzzz, primero quitate tu histeria y segundo préstame tu celular.

-¿Mi celular? –Le dio el aparato. Vio que marco unos números. Un momento más y lo que oyó le sorprendió.

-Buenos días. Me comunica con Ryoma por favor…

* * *

La llamada de Kaidoh lo asusto por un instante; pero después de oír lo que quería, no pudo negarse. 

Ahora iba camino al hospital para cuidar, por un rato a Sakuno. Según las indicaciones tenia que irse un poco antes de que llegara el capitán y su amigo. Momoshiro le marcaría para avisarle que ya iban para allá.

Trago saliva cuando estuvo frente a la habitación que le habían indicado. Dio unos toques y cuando esa voz tan dulce llego a sus oídos estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Pero se armo de valor. Tenia que volver a verla.

La joven dentro de la habitación estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico de ojos de gato. Según le habían dicho sus superiores; Tezuka y Fuji llegarían mas tarde, pero habían conseguido un sustituto de último minuto. No estaba preparada para ver en el portal la persona que estaba parada ahí…

-Hola… ¿Cómo haz estado? –Era una pregunta tan tonta, obviamente no estaba bien si estaba en el hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Aun estaba sorprendida de verle ahí.

-Perdóname. Desde la última vez que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en lo que paso ese día… -Tenía que empezar a sacar todo lo que tenia dentro.

-De que me sirven tus disculpas… -Apretó sus ojos para que no salieran lagrimas

Se acerco a paso lento hacia la próxima madre de su bebe. –No te pongas así, te va a hacer daño… Las enfermeras me dijeron de tu estado. –No podía decirle que Kaoru y Momo eran sus informantes…

-¿Cómo es que te marcaron a ti, y no a otra persona? -Quería parecer que no le importaba la presencia de aquél joven a su lado.

-Yo les marque a ellos, y me dijeron. Yo vine lo más rápido que pude…

La menor de las Ryuzaki alzo la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de agua; pero su dueña no dejaba que cayeran. Ryoma sintió que su corazón se estrujaba no le gustaba ver esos ojos de esa manera.

* * *

Ella tiene la magia de un instante de amor

Y su mirada un toque de misterio

Cuando llega siempre, suelo perder el control

No vuelvo a ser el mismo si la beso

* * *

-Te amo… nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo… -Se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama. 

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –Apenas era un hilo de voz.

-Me voy mañana… Pero no podía irme sin antes verte…

-¿Así que es eso? –Le dolía saber que el amor de su vida se iría de ahí. –No te preocupes, no debes de tener ningún cargo de conciencia.

-No es eso… Mis papas ya saben del bebe, están contentos al igual que Nanako.

Sakuno logro ver como el inflexible del "príncipe" sonreía ante su comentario. Estuvo a punto de acariciar su rostro; le gustaba ver esas sonrisas en su rostro, pero no podía… Ya no podía quererlo…

* * *

La conciencia me dice que no la debo querer

Y el corazón me grita que si debo

La conciencia me frena cuando la voy a querer

* * *

-Que eso no frene tu viaje, tus papas pueden verme cuando ellos deseen… -Recordó a los suyos, quien sabe cuando la perdonarían. 

-Gracias. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupaba… -Tenia una idea en su cabeza, pero no sabia como decirla…

-¡Vaya¿Quién lo diría? El "príncipe" dando rodeos para decir algo en su vida… -Su voz había sonado sarcástica.

* * *

Y el corazón me empuja hasta el infierno,

El abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos

* * *

Le dolía que ella le dijera esas palabras. Pero tenia razón, ese no era el… 

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –Sakuno no podía creer lo que había escuchado…

-¿Es un juego, verdad?

-No. Si tú me lo pides, me quedo contigo. Te amo. –Tomo la delicada mano entre las suyas.

No sabia que responder. Estaba hecha a la idea de que el se fuera. La había lastimado mucho como para dejar de la noche a la mañana el regresara y llegara con ese complejo de arrepentimiento…

* * *

Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón

Y la conciencia no tiene la razón

No valen los consejos

Cuando se prueba del fruto de un querer

Cuando se aprende a sentir mas de una vez

No queda mas remedio

Que darle cielo y alas al amor

Y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello

* * *

-No, Ryoma. Tu sueño siempre ha sido aquella beca. Yo no puedo marrarte aquí, si no quieres… -Como dolía decir esas palabras. 

-No. Si tú me lo pides me quedare. Pero si no me quieres a tu lado, me iré… -Kami, que le dijera que lo amaba…

-Lo mejor para los tres –Acaricio su estomago. Y alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada gatuna. –Es que te vayas…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Tenia que hacer que flaqueara en su decisión. –No hay marcha atrás…

Tardó un instante, pero algo le decía que lo dejara ir… -Lo se. Ve a Estados Unidos. Yo te dije que este bebe era solo mío, así que no nos harás falta. Con los sempais y mi abuela me basta…

-¿Tus papas? –Sabía la respuesta pero quería oírlo de su boca.

-Ellos… no me quieren ver. No quiero hablar de ese asunto contigo…

* * *

La conciencia me dice que la debo olvidar

Y el corazón me grita que no puedo

La conciencia no sabe que no se puede hacer mal

Cuando te vuelves preso,

De unos besos, de un te quiero, del deseo, del corazón

* * *

No había marcha atrás… Se iría a E.U.A. La olvidaría, o cuando menos lo intentaría. La ayudaría de lejos, no lo quería a su lado y eso era lo que le mas perturbaba. ¿Dónde estaba todo el amor que se tenían? 

-¿Tu hermano ya sabe? –Quería cambiar un poco el tema.

-Si. Mi mama le dijo… se puso un poco histérico con la idea de que yo fuera papa antes que el…

Sintió lindo de oírlo decir esa palabra con la tranquilidad que tenia. "Papa", si el era el papa del pequeño ser que estaba en su útero…

* * *

Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón

Y la conciencia no tiene la razón

No valen los consejos

Cuando se prueba del fruto de un querer

Cuando se aprende a sentir mas de una vez

No queda mas remedio

Que darle cielo y alas al amor

Y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello

* * *

El sonido del celular del joven peli-verdoso, los saco de ese momento. 

-¿Diga? Ah¿Qué paso, Momoshiro? Si, entiendo. Si…

Colgó el pequeño móvil.

-Me tengo que ir. Pronto llegara el capitán. –Se acerco y acaricio el rostro de su ex. -¿Sabes? El embarazo te ha puesto mas linda, de lo que ya eras…

-Gra… cias. –Unas lágrimas hicieron contacto con las manos de Ryoma. –Cuídate mucho.

-No llores, por favor. Prométeme que ya nos vas a llorar… -Pego su rostro al de ella. También unas lagrimas salieron se sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo. –Vio que el también lloraba. –No llores, tú nunca lloras. –Sus dedos las limpiaron.

-Esta bien.

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes. Estaban demasiado cerca. Por impulso, por amor o por lo que ustedes quisieran… un beso sello su despedida. Lleno de lagrimas, no podían evitar que estas brotaran; nadie sabe hasta cuando lo volverías a hacer…

(Bueno, yo si lo se. Jeje)

* * *

Me dice el corazón

Que la quiera y me entregue sin condición

Pero me grita la conciencia

Que lo piense bien que no cometa esa imprudencia

* * *

-Discúlpame. –Se separo de un brinco y fue hacia la salida. –Adiós… 

-Adiós…

Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar. Se sentía mal, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

-Espero que esos dos, todavía estén ahí… 

-Si no lo están, Fuji. Les esperan 30 vueltas el próximo entrenamiento.

-Eres malo, Tezka.

Un joven que traía una gorra paso corriendo cerca de ellos. Casi los tiro… Se les hizo extrañamente conocido.

* * *

Hoy era el día. Su mama en cuanto lo vio llegar lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogara como la noche pasada. Subieron a su cuarto. Tardo bastante en tranquilizarse. Y mientras lo hacia su mama hizo su equipaje. Por primera vez, desde hace muchos años; dejo que su progenitora durmiera con el. Quería sentirse querido antes de su partida.

* * *

Me dice el corazón

Olvidar es mejor la pasada experiencia

Pero me grita la conciencia

Peligro, cuidado, utiliza la razón

* * *

-Hijo, ya es hora. 

Estaban en el aeropuerto. La llamada para su vuelo ya era anunciada.

-Nos marcas cuando llegues. Ryoga debe de estarte esperando en Chicago. –El rostro de su pequeño estaba desolado. –Todo estará bien, yo también veré por ella. No la voy a dejar sola.

-Gracias. Te quiero. –Nuevamente iba a empezar a llorar, así que se apresuro a las despedidas. –Las cuidas, viejo monje pervertido.

-¿Qué te paso enano? Respétame enano, soy tu padre. –Lo abrazo, cosa rara en la relación que llevaban. Le dijo al oído. –Estoy orgulloso de ti, y lo estaré mas; cuando regreses en unos años y la busques… junto con tu hijo. –Alzo la voz. –Regresa siendo un gran jugador de tenis, haz que estemos orgullosos de ti.

* * *

Me dice el corazón

No pierdas por nada esta ocasión

Pero me grita la conciencia

Equivocarte de nuevo no puede ser coincidencia

* * *

-Si… Gracias… -Se acerco a su prima. –Espero que mandes muchas cartas, para contarme como esta todo por acá. – La abrazo. 

-Sabes que siempre lo haré…

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Le marco cuando llegue.

Camino junto con su backpack al hombro. Se perdió entre tanta gente. Mando un par de mensajes en cuanto subió al avión. No tardo mucho en despegar la nave. Se asomo por la ventana.

-Adiós Japón…

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Sumire Ryuzaki. Cuándo tres celulares sonaron. Momo, Kaoru y Sakuno leyeron lo que decían… 

Momo:

Gracias amigo, te voy a extrañar. Estoy en el avión rumbo a Chicago. Después de comunicarme con mis papas; te llamo a ti también. Te vuelvo a recordar que cuides a Sakuno y al bebe, te los encargo. Me van a hacer falta todos. Adiós. Ryoma.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en su cuello. Ya se había ido…

Kaoru:

Pues, ya se que me vas a querer matar… voy rumbo a Chicago. No se por que vas a guardar el secreto, pero de antemano te lo agradezco, amigo. Cuídala, Momo es bueno; pero es muy atrabancado. Yo se que tu serás la conciencia de ellos dos. Esperen noticias mías. Ryoma.

-Fzzzzzzzz, tonto.

* * *

Me dice el corazón que debo quererla

Pero me grita la conciencia

Que no es hora de querer, no hace falta una desilusión

* * *

Sakuno: 

Te amo. Ya se que te lo he dicho varias veces; pero creeme que si existieran otras palabras para expresarte cuando significas para mi, te las diría. Espero que algún día, en verdad me llegues a perdonar por irme y dejarte. Lo único que me motivara en mi día a día, serán las ganas de verte a ti y nuestro bebe (Que por cierto, me da igual lo que sea. Siempre y cuando sea sano). No se que mas escribirte. Espero que vuelvas a rehacer tu vida… Con cariño, Ryoma…

-Espero lograr hacerlo…

* * *

Me dice el corazón

Que no se puede querer con inteligencia

Pero me grita la conciencia

Que no se ponen de acuerdo la conciencia y la razón

* * *

Se voltearon a ver entre los tres, eran los únicos que sabían que Ryoma Echizen… ya no estaba en Japón.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**(Viridiana esta con una cajita de kleennex) Si, el adorable de Ryoma ya se fue... (La autora sigue sonandose la nariz) Pero al menos se despidio de sakuno...**

**La cancion se llama: Conciencia y es de Gilberto Santa Rosa.**

**Este capitulo es mi regalo de cumpleaños... (FANFARRIAS) El sabado cumplo 18 añitos; asi que el 1ro de abril es un dia que debe de estar marcado en su calendario... jeje, me gusta que me celebren**

**REVIEWS!**

**FRIKIS-SAN:Amiga, lo prometido es deuda... Te dije que estasemana estaba arriba. Ya se contestaron tus preguntas?****Espero verte en el mssenger para que me des tus opiniones. Dejame review!**

**Lady Sesshoumaru : A mi tambien me emocona la idea del baby! Pero ya veras que sakuno va a saber salir adelante... Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Saludos!**

**Slamina:Si, el chico tiene su lado dulce. Ya vez que el intento quedarse pero sakuno no quiso. Te gustaria que pusiera una escena con lo del cigarrilo en mano? Seria divertido... No, no esta chica quiere demasido a su bebe, como para intentar suicidarse.Felicidades le atinaste! Si, fue kaoru quien descubrio a Momo. saludos!**

**Ligi: Jeje, si el cap pasado me tarde dos semanas... con este me tarde mas, verdad? Gomen, por mi culpa no hiciste bien tus tareas. Pero espero qe ese cap no te haya defraudado. Ya supiste quien observaba a Momo? Y lo de las cuentas, hice a proposito que no se dieran cuenta quien faltaba. Gracias por las flores! Saludos!**

**Karlyta: Si dices que ya lo he hecho sufrir mucho, esperate al siguiente cap... va a sufrir a su llegada a Chicago. Y si una de tu dos opciones fue la mera! Saludos!**

**Punxy: Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo! Y espero ya no tardar tanto! Saludos!**

**LihoShido: Espero que esta actulizacion tambien haya valido la pena... Si, me diverti lacon escena del taxi sardina, yo queria ser el asiento... Vuelvo a repetir sakuno no va a morir, no esta en mis planes... Ryoma tiene su lado lindo, es solo que a veces le cuesta sacarlo. Kaoru fue quien lo escucho. Me encantan tus reviews largos! Saludos!**

**Kaname-c: No, al bebe no va a pasarle nada. de eso me encargo yo. No, es que opusiera a que le dieran informacion a Ryoma es solo que queria que madurara por si solo. Ya vez, ryoma se va... Saludos!**

**Javiisi:espero que este cap, tambien te guste! No lo subie rapido pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Saludos!**

**Espero sus reviews, felicitaciones etc.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	7. Mi llegada a Chicago

**Creo que esta vez tambien me tarde... Lo siento!**

**Este cap va dedicado a 3-CiNdY-3 el 28 de abril fue su cumpleaños. Felicidades!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Mi llegada a Chicago. Y mis primeros meses sin ti.

El viaje había sido más tedioso de lo que esperaba. Y aunque con la preocupación de esos días los malestares le habían disminuido; en el avión se hicieron presentes. De por si, no es cómodo un avión y menos si cada cinco minutos tienes ganas de vomitar.

Una mujer gorda con su bebe en brazos le tocaron por compañeros de asiento.

No sabia que pasaba; pero si Ryoma le hacia juegos al pequeño, este, por arte de magia se tranquilizaba. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que iba a ser papa?

Eso no le importaba; le había agradado la sensación de jugar con el bebe, claro esta, que no lo admitiría.

Si el viaje había sido tedioso… la espera por la llegada de su hermano lo había sido más… ¡Tenia dos horas de retraso! De seguro su mama estaba preocupada porque aun no la llamaba.

Estaba a punto de dormirse con la gorra cubriendo su rostro, cuando sintió que alguien le caía encima.

-¡OCHIBI! –Ryoga estaba eufórico por ver a su hermano pequeño.

-Te tardaste –Y de un empujón se lo quito de encima. –Dame dinero.

-¡Oye! De menos dime hola. –Cruzo los brazos

-Dame dinero, le prometí a mama marcarle en cuanto llegara… y ya es muy tarde… -Le extendió la mano, su hermano le dio unas monedas. –Hola. –Y se encamino al teléfono más cercano.

-No se, como es posible que con ese carácter vaya a ser papa. –Recogió unas maletas que estaban a lado de su hermano. –Pobre de su hijo…

* * *

-Nanjiroh, Ryoma ya se tardo…

-Tranquila, mujer. Tal vez llego cansado y nos marca mañana temprano. –Estaba sentado en el piso leyendo "el periódico"

RING; RING; RING

-¿Diga? –Rinko alzo el teléfono

-Mama, tu hijo llego tarde… -La voz se oía molesta

-Ese Ryoga… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Le hizo señas a su esposo que era Ryoma.

-No recordaba que fuera tan largo…

-Hace mucho que no viajabas. De seguro estas cansado… Que te parece si me llamas mañana, que ya te hayas instalado.

-Esta bien. –Tardó unos momentos en hablar. -¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Si, hijo el que quieras.

-Le puedes marcar a Momoshiro, quede de hablarle.

-Si. Yo le marco, que bueno que dejaste su teléfono en la agenda de la casa. Descansa.

-Si. Hasta luego.

Colgó la bocina y se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que su hermano lo esperaba. Sorpresa. Al llegar no estaban ni sus maletas. Empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, y vio a su hermano casi encima de una joven muy atractiva.

-Ya Vamonos. –Se paro a lado de el.

-No te puedes esperar, estoy manteniendo una plática muy interesante con esta linda chica. –Regreso su mirada a la rubia que tenia al frente.

-No, tengo sueño. Además si te sigues tardando le voy a decir a mama, lo que estas haciendo.

-Ryoma…

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya me tengo que ir. Mi vuelo ya va a salir. Mucho gusto. –La joven les sonrió y se fue de ahí.

-¡CHIBISUKE¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Mada mada dane…

Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Mientras Ryoga maldecía en japonés. No tendría de otra más que dejar que el chibisuke subiera a su automóvil; aunque si le dieran a escoger… le dejaría que caminara.

* * *

Tardo en dormir, los ronquidos de su hermano se oían hasta la sala donde el estaba descansando. Pero se levanto temprano y levanto a Ryoga; tenia que ir a ver el departamento que tenia en esa cuidad.

No tardaron en llegar. La villa era de estudiantes. Por casa eran dos departamentos independientes, cada uno con su entrada.

No traía muchas cosas, y no planeaba tener muchas; así que la mudanza no fue tardada. Mientras terminaban de desempacar, Ryoga empezó la conversación.

-El viejo me dijo que te ayudara a conseguir trabajo…

-Aja¿Y?

-Mañana necesito que vayas conmigo a mi trabajo.

-¿A tu trabajo? –Miro sobre su hombro a su hermano que estaba de espaldas a el.

-Si, necesitan un mensajero. La paga al principio no va a ser mucha, pero si te esmeras te irán subiendo este.

-¿De que horas estamos hablando?

-El tiempo que tardes en hacer toda la mensajeria del día

-Umh, no esta mal.

Ryoga se sentó en el piso del depto. Observo a su hermano menor; en todo este tiempo no se había atrevido a preguntar… que siente por saber que será papa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hermano; aquel ser tan frío y al parecer sin sentimientos, se enamoraría tan profundamente de esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Sakuno Ryuzaki; la nieta de la vieja loca entrenadora de su papa.

Cuanto han cambiado las cosas…

-Ryoga… hazme caso… te estoy hablando. –Ryoma tenia la cara enojada, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

-Eh, lo siento. –Se paro. -¿Qué quieres?

-Te estaba diciendo que si quieres ir a comer, no desayunamos.

-Si.

* * *

Ryoga sabía que su hermano prefería los desayunos orientales, manejo a un restaurante chino que conocía.

-Chibisuke…

-…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en Japón? –Seguía con la vista en el camino.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Eres mi hermano…

-Ella no quiso que me quedara… ¿contento? –Vio su reflejo en el vidrio, se veía triste.

-No. ¿Crees que me gusta verte así?

-…

-Aunque no lo creas, no.

-Le voy a servir mas estando aquí, que allá. –Se acomodo más en el asiento.

-Mama me platico que tus amigos te van a informar de ella. No son tan tontos…

-Son mis amigos.

-Me alegra que cuando menos ya platicamos mas que antes. –Ryoma no estaba del todo encantado con esa conversación. –Ya llegamos, después de esto te dejo en tu depto. Y nos vemos hasta mañana que pase por ti para ir a mi trabajo.

* * *

Hasta ahora el primer día de reposo en cama (y en su casa) no iba tan mal. Excluyendo un pequeño accidente culinario que provoco el neko en la cocina…

-¡Es increíble, Eiji! –Fuji sonreía ante la escena que veía. -¡Quemaste la olla! Y no conforme con eso… ¡haz hecho un verdadero desastre!

Una olla estaba en estado de cremación; y toda la cocina estaba llena de víveres por todos lados. Verduras por aquí, harina por allá, el refrigerador abierto, muchos trastes tirados por todos lados… Y al centro de todo un pelirrojo llorando a borbotones.

-Eres malo, Fuji… En cuanto llegue Sumirecita me va a matar… -La mirada del genio cambio, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Yo quiero estar aquí cuando pase eso…

-Eres un raro… y también muy malo… ¡Nya! –Grito al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de Syusuke. –Sakuno… yo… puedo explicarlo…

-¡Mi abuela se va a enfadar mucho! –Empezó a recoger unas verduras que estaban cerca de ella, pero Fuji se las arrebato.

-Odio decir esto… pero… no queremos que Sumirecita se moleste…-Siguió recogiendo. –Y para que esto no pase tenemos que recoger. –Metió unas cosas a la nevera. –Para que tú no lo hagas. –Miro a la castaña y sonrió. –Así que vete a descansar y nosotros nos encargamos.

-Lo siento, Sakuno. –Eiji miraba sus manos. –Solo quería hacer unos bocadillos.

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pueden pasar este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, después de esa disculpa. –Empezó a empujar a la joven. –Regresa a tu cama, que el día de hoy nosotros somos los encargados de ti.

-¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda? –Miraba a Kikumaru que hacia malabares con algunas cosas.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse –Fuji observo como subía las escaleras.

No había llegado a la puerta de su recamara cuando el sonido de una vajilla rompiéndose llego a sus oídos.

-Mejor me duermo… no quiero oír como se rompen mas cosas…

* * *

Por primera vez se asombro de su hermano mayor llegara puntual. Subió al carro he intento no hablar… pero no podía evitar oír el incesante parloteo de Ryoga.

Se pararon frente aun gran edificio de oficinas. Caminaron hasta el lobby donde su hermano volvió a hacer uso de sus dotes de galanura. No demoraron tanto esa vez… pero en el camino hasta la oficina, se detuvieron en un pasillo, en el elevador se les paso el piso, pararon en varios cubiculos, hasta que por fin vio un letrero que decía:

Agencia De Publicidad

"Total Impact"

-Muy bien Chibisuke –Abrió la gran puerta de cristal. –Al fin llegamos

-Buenos días Ryoga, el Sr. Smith te esta esperando en su oficina. –Una mujer de mediana edad estaba en la recepción. –Y ¿Quién es el joven detrás de ti?

-Perdóname, Samara. –Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ryoma. –Es mi hermano Ryoma, viene directamente de Japón. Es la persona que recomendé para el trabajo de mensajero.

-Mucho gusto… Eres igual de guapo que tu hermano… -De no ser por que ya se habían insinuado antes, no se habría dado cuenta de las intenciones de esa mujer.

-Mada mada dane

-¿Qué dijo? –Samara veía la cara de enojo que mandaba el hermano mayor al que estaba a su lado.

-Eh, nada. Cosas de adolescentes de allá. –Empezó a empujar a su hermano hacia la oficina del jefe. –Ryoma, no hagas eso. No puedes estar diciendo cosas en japonés…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es de mala educación y punto.

Entraron a la gran oficina. No fue muy difícil que le dieran el trabajo. Al parecer Ryoga estaba muy bien parado en la agencia.

Empezó a trabajar al día siguiente; le costo un poco de trabajo llevarse bien con la motoneta, pero después de de muchos intentos lo logro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ryoma se había ido a estados Unidos. El chisme de que "la pareja de oro" iban a ser papas se esparció como pólvora; y mas aun que Echizen había abandonado a Sakuno…

-En serio, Sakuno. Poco falto para que le rompiera la nariz a esa tipa. –Tomoka gritaba como loca en la habitación de la castaña. – Si ella no sabe nada de esto, no tendría por que estar hablando como si lo supiera…

Pero la dueña de la habitación no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención (así como yo, cuando sale en el anime). Sus pensamientos estaban en cierto chico de mirada gatuna. Ya iban a cumplirse tres meses y medio desde su partida… y ni una noticia de el…

* * *

Quisiera que no me dolieras

Que este amor que siento contigo se fuera

Quisiera no hallarte en todos mis sueños

Perder para siempre el calor, de tus besos

* * *

Y aunque había intentado saber con Momoshiro y Kaoru algo de el; siempre le contestaban lo mismo: No hemos tenido contacto con el. Lo extrañaba tenia que admitirlo. Su embarazo ya se notaba; y según las palabras de Eiji parecía que tenia un pequeño balón en su estomago. Al menos cada semana; había alguien o algo que le hacían recordar a Ryoma.

* * *

Quisiera borrarme tu nombre

Dejar de extrañar y olvidar que te amo

Poder respirar sin que me duela el alma

Olvidar como tú, y jamas extrañarte

* * *

Era tonto, seguir enamorada de el; el ni siquiera se ha de acordar de ella. Aunque Nanako y la Sra. Echizen le decían todo lo contrario. Lo poco que sabia de Ryoma es que estaba en la escuela y que estaba trabajando.

* * *

Quisiera olvidar que te amo

Alejarme del recuerdo

De tu amor

* * *

Cosa que le sorprendió nunca se imagino que "El príncipe" se pondría a trabajar; y le insinuaron si el le podía ayudar con algo… Sus palabras fueron claras y concisas: "Yo de el no quiero nada"

* * *

Pero sigues aquí

Aferrado de mi alma

No te quieres ir

Escaparme no puedo

Lo impide este amor

Que pregunta por ti

Que me obligue a extrañar

Que se niega a olvidarte

* * *

Si, el orgullo había hablado. Y ese día se hizo la incomodidad en la casa de su abuela; Nanako cambio el tema a uno mas agradable. Todos los del equipo se desvivían en atenciones con ella. Lo agradecía; pero ella hubiera preferido que Ryoma estuviera junto a ella. Los gritos de Tomoka llamando su atención la trajeron de vuelta a la tierra.

-¡Sakuno! Llevo más de 10 minutos llamándote.

-Lo siento¿Qué decías? –Se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su cama.

-Sobre la pesada de Hikaru… solo hace comentarios desagradables hacia ti…

-Déjala, es cosa que no me quita el sueño. Además tú y yo sabemos que lo hace por que Ryoma nunca se fijo en ella.

-Eso es cierto. –Se sentó en un pedazo de la cama. -¿Aun no se mueve? –Toco el vientre abultado de su mejor amiga.

-No estoy segura; averigüe en una revista y dicen que como a esta altura sientes como unas burbujas, eso al parecer son signos de que el bebe se esta moviendo. –Hace un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –Tomoka se alarmo por la cara de Sakuno

-Si, es solo que…

-Sakuno, me preocupas…

-¡MOMSHIRO TAKESHI, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! –Sakuno le gritaba al chico que estaba haciendo malabares en la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Osakada (si este no es el apellido, mil disculpas. Soplenmelo!) no podia creer esos cambios de humor de su amiga.

-Es que cuando tengo hambre, me duele el estomago y me pongo de malas. –Ahí estaba otra vez la dulce de Sakuno. –MOMOSHIRO

Un chico de ojos violetas entro con una enorme bandeja de comida y bebidas a la habitación.

-No se hubiera molestado, sempai. No tengo hambre. –Tomoka se disculpo.

-No es para ti, es para ella. –Le coloco la mesa desayunadora en las piernas a la joven madre.

-¿Te comes todo eso? –Estaba en estado de shock

-Aja. –Empezó a degustar la comida.

-Comes igual que el príncipe.

Se formo el silencio. Momoshiro y Tomoka se observaron, cuando la joven empezó a sollozar.

* * *

Pero sigues aquí

Convertido en mí sombra

Anclado en mí ser

Tu perfume y los muebles

Se esconde en mi piel

No te dejo de amar

Vives dentro de mí

Convertido en recuerdo

* * *

Esas hormonas la estaban matando. En un momento estaba contenta, al siguiente enojada y después le daba por llorar… Y mas cuando lo mencionaban a el.

* * *

Pero sigues aquí

* * *

-Discúlpame, Sakuno…

-Ya, Sakuno. Te va a hacer daño y si te pones mal; ahorita que llegue Oishi me va a regañar y le va a hablar al bochou. Y tú no quieres que me pongan a correr¿verdad? –Takeshi puso una carita de piedad. Que cambio cuando Sakuno le lanzo una mirada tipo Fuji.

-No seria mala idea…

-Haz pasado mucho tiempo con Fuji…

* * *

Su llegada a aquel país había sido lo más fácil que le había tocado hasta ese momento. Cada vez que iba a salir adelante, siempre había algo que lo atrasaba.

Primero la escuela.

Corrió con suerte para que en la preparatoria lo aceptaran. Pero las clases le absorbían más tiempo del que creía. Y los maestros no eran muy comprensibles a la hora de la entrega de los trabajos. Si seguía a este paso, dudaba mucho que se graduara.

Segundo el trabajo.

Nunca pensó que necesitaría entregar tanta mensajeria cada día. Y su jefe lo regañaba cada tanto del día; por que su actitud no era la forma de tratar a sus empleados y a sus clientes; así, también estaba el hecho de que le estaba prohibido hablar en japonés en la empresa y a todas a las que fuera. Y además estaba el sueldo; Ryoga le había dicho que iba a ser poca… pero 10 Dls la hora! Y si tenía en cuenta que trabajaba alrededor de 4 horas… Esto tampoco estaba funcionando.

Tercero su compañero de casa duplex.

Era el típico clon de su hermano. Y en cuánto estos se conocieron se hicieron "grandes amigos". Y las fiestas no han dejado de hacerse en los dos departamentos. Ya estaba harto. Y más por que lo poco que tenia en un pequeño frigobar (obsequio de sus papas) ellos dos lo devoraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuarto el tenis.

¡NO HABIA ENTRENADO NADA DESDE QUE LLEGO! Es más ni siquiera había desempacado sus raquetas.

Estaba perdido, nada le salía bien.

Aunque con lo poco de dinero que había juntado (y un poco que le pedido a cuenta a Ryoga por todo el tiempo que pasaba en su casa) había comprado un hermoso moisés (una canasta, generalmente de mimbre. Esta adornada con determinado color, y casi siempre tiene un velo encima) de color amarillo. Le habían dicho en la tienda si sabía el sexo, y al responder que no; le recomendaron el amarillo que es unisex.

Lo iba a mandar en paquetería, tenia determinados lujos por ser el mensajero de la agencia.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

* * *

-Fzzzzzzzz ¿Le vas a marcar? –Kaoru estaba sentado en la sala de las Ryuzaki

-Si, ahora que Oishi esta entreteniendo a Sakuno, tengo tiempo de sobra para marcarle. –Momo se acomodo en un sillón

-¿Y que le vas a contar?

-Pues como va el embarazo, y que le voy a enviar algunas fotos. –Empezó a marcar unos números. –Ah si, también que Tomoka esta empezando a planear desde ahora el baby shower de Sakuno

-Fzzzzzzzz¿un que?

-¿Ryoma?

* * *

-Hola, Momoshiro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy muy cansado, aquí son casi la una de la mañana.

-Sakuno va mucho mejor… te voy enviar algunas fotos.

-¿En serio esta bien? –Al fin una buena noticia. -¿Y el bebe?

-Si, esta en perfecto estado. Y sobre tu hijo… digamos que le esta alterando mucho las hormonas a su mama… -Se oía fastidiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Esto podia ser divertido.

-Cada vez que me toca cuidarla a mi… me grita… -Se escuchaba incomodo.

-¿Te grita? –Unas pequeñas risas estaban al otro lado de la línea. –Como me he estado perdiendo todo eso…

-No es divertido…

-Claro que si.

-Y Tomoka ya esta empezando a planear el baby shower.

-¿Tan pronto?- Eso si que le sorprendió

-Ya va a cumplir casi 5 meses

-¿Ya 5 meses…?

-Han pasado muy rápido¿la extrañas?

-Todos los días… te voy a enviar un regalo para ella, haber que le inventas. –Se entristeció de nueva cuenta.

-Pregunta por ti.

-¿Qué le han dicho?

-Lo que nos dijiste, que no sabemos nada de ti. Las únicas que le comentan algo, son Nanako y tu mama.

-No quiero preocuparla, ni nada por el estilo. Es lo mejor…

-Tengo que colgar, ya terminaron de estudiar. Hablamos luego.

-Esta bien.

Si, la vida de Ryoma no era muy agradable en estados Unidos. Ni la de Sakuno en Japón. A el le hace falta ella. Y ella simplemente lo alejo…

Pero siempre habrá alguien que los unirá para siempre, su bebe.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**En este capitulo me intente enfocar mas a Ryoma; no me convencio del todo... Espero que me digan que opinan de el. **

**La cancion se llama: "Sigues aqui" Y es del grupo Palomo. Es mi lado norteño. Jeje.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS FELICITANDOME POR MI CUMPLE! SE LOS AGRADEZCO!**

**UNA NUEVA ENCUESTA¿Que sexo quieren que sea el bebe de nuestra parejita?**

**Es que... lo he pensado mucho... y no que se que hacer... NECESITO SU AYUDA!**

**Vamos con los reviews!**

**Slamina: No me digas tan feo... Solo soy un poco mala. Eso de dejarte llorando con una sonrisa en el rostro, es nuevo para mi! Hay que entender a Sakuno; quiere al chico, pero no lo quiere a fuerzas con ella. Ya estoy pensando en la escena... mi cabeza tiene muchas ideas... jeje. Saludos! **

**Silene-luna: No llores me haras llorar a mi tambien! Son medio tercos (medio?). Espero que te guste este capitulo! Gracias por los deseos! Saludos!**

**Angie: Va a ser interesante como hablara Mamushi con Momo y Sakuno; al fin y al cabo sera su conciencia. Eres sadica? UNETE AL CLUB! Yo lo encabezo, jeje. No te preocupes al bebe no le pasa nada de nada. Saludos!**

**Kaerichan: Me alegra que te haya gustado que te dedicara el capitulo pasado. Lo hice con gusto! Creo que a ti te gustaria que el bebe fuera niña, verdad? De todas maneras me gustaria que opinaras de nueva cuenta. Y espero tu actualizacion pronto! Saludos!**

**Karlyta: Solamente espero que los pañuelos no esten muy mojados... soy medio asquerosilla... En que me inspire? A ver, dejame ver... no tengo ni la mas minima idea. Espero que este capitulo te haya sacado de dudas de como se encuentra nuestro buen Ryoma. Me demore mas en actualizar este cap, no me golpees! Saludos!**

**LihoShido: Eres de mis lectoras favoritas, tus reviews cada vez qure los leo me encantan. Me suben mucho los animos. Debo admitir que hay veces en que no se como reaccionarian los personajes, pero intento hacerlo lo mas atinado posible; y veo que ha funcionado. El que mas me cuesta (como tu te haz dado cuenta) es el O´chibi; su caracter es muy peculiar. Momoshiro es de lo que mas facil se me hace escribir... la parte del sacrificio, me hizo reir cuando lo escribi. Te preguntaste lo mismo que kaoru? Entonces no voy tan mal... La parte de los sueños... tambien fue divertida. Que cancion estabas escuchando en la escena de Ryoma y Sakuno? A lo mejor me inspira mas. POR QUE NO EXISTEN UNOS ENFERMEROS COMO LOS DEL EQUIPO! Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños! Saludos!**

**Punxy: Je je, si me tarde un poco. No fue mucho, verdad? Dudaba de poner la escena de la despedida, pero no podia dejar que se fuera sin antes verla. Una mas que le gusta la escena donde Sumire va a despertar a los chicos. Gracias por felicitarme! Saludos!**

**Javiisi: Baldes llenos de agua y baba? Niña, te vas a deshidratar! A veces me cuesta mucho hacer capitulos largos... una cosa mas por la que me tardo en actualizar. SI, YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD! Pues no me llegaron regalitos.. pero... SI MUCHO ALCOHOL! Jeje no sigan mi ejemplo, a veces las crudas pueden matar. Saludos!**

**Narusan: POR FAVOR LECTORAS NO LLOREN TANTO, O SUS PAPIS Y MAMIS ME VEN A COBRAR EL PAPEL HIGIENICO! Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! Saludos!**

**Las que no aparezcan aqui, es por que les mande un REPLY!**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A SER EL BABY SHOWER... SE IMAGINAN A LOS DEL EQUIPO EN ESTE? y A LA MERCED DE MUCHAS CHICAS? A RYOMA LE ENVIARAN EL VIDEO... Y SE VA A DIVERTIR DE LO LINDO!**

**Saludos!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Y OPINEN DE LA ENCUESTA!**

**aDiOs!**


	8. Un baby shower mixto

**HOLA!**

**Ya se que me tarde mucho... pero entre que la inspiracion anda escasa (ademas de los reviews, pero esa es otra historia) y que luego me entro el gusanito de la flojera; las cosas se atrasaron.**

**Como agradecimiento por seguir mi historia, hice este cap largo (21 hojas de word).**

**Bueno como va a ser un poco diferente el capitulo así que hago unas anotaciones.**

**Lo que este en () son comentarios que yo hago.**

**Lo que este en / son comentarios de Ryoma.**

**Echo estas aclaraciones, vayamos con el capitulo.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Un baby shower… mixto.

Con el tiempo que tenia (y vaya que era mucho), se había dedicado a decorar una habitación… era la habitación asignada al bebe.

Escogieron la que más luz tenía. Un pequeño balcón era lo que había tras las puertas de cristal. Una cómoda y un armario estaban destinados a la ropa de cama, su ropa para el bebe, los pañales y cosas por el estilo.

Y una mecedora. Le gustaba sentarse ahí hasta relajarse. Y casi siempre alguien le hacia compañía en ese lugar.

Ese día Kaoru era su compañía…

-Fzzzzzzzz¿Qué piensas? –Era tosco con ella, aunque le tenía cariño.

-Cosas…

-Fzzzzzzzz –A veces la castaña se preguntaba si en realidad Kaoru estaba ahí por que quería, y no por que lo obligaran los demás. Veía mas entusiasmo en Tezuka que en "Mamushi". (Si, aunque no lo crean, de ripley, jeje)

-Kaidoh… ¿Por qué me cuidas? –Seguía viendo por el balcón.

-Fzzzzzzzz¿a que viene tú pregunta? –Estaba sentado en el piso, y desvió su mirada hacia la de la joven.

-Es que hay veces en las que parece que estas aquí a fuerza; yo no quería que ustedes se preocuparan por mí. Siento que les soy una molestia… -No dejaba de mecerse.

-Fzzzzzzzz, si me estuvieran obligando no estaría aquí… no soy de esos. Lo hago por que quiero… Fzzzzzzzz

-¿Te puedo hacer un comentario?

-Fzzzzzzzz¿Cuál?

-Podrías dejar de hacer ese sonido… me pone nerviosa. Y yo no soy uno de tus contrincantes. –Por fin volteo a ver al Kaidoh.

-Entonces te propongo un trato…

-¿Un trato? –Frunció su seño.

-Yo dejo de hacer mi sonido; aunque sea solo contigo y cuando estemos a solas, y tú dejas de estar tan desanimada por Echizen. –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Yo no estoy así por Ryo… digo, Echizen. –Se sonrojo y giro a ver hacia otro lado. –Son los nervios de que se acerca la hora del parto.

-Aja y yo soy de alegre como Takeshi… -Siguió con la misma sonrisa. -¿A quien quieres engañar?

-Eres muy observador… no quiero platicar de esto con nadie. Siento que me ven con lastima. –Miraba hacia la nada.

-Esa imagen la tienes solo tú. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos por tu estado; no queremos que te pase algo a ti o al bebe. –Estaba cumpliendo lo que le había encargado Ochibi.

-Lo que menos quiero en estos últimos meses es saber algo de el… mi orgullo, mi amor o lo que tu quieras; no me permite pensar en que el y yo alguna vez vayamos a estar juntos.

-Tienes razón por una parte, el no quiso quedarse contigo. –Sabía que algo estaban ocultando esos dos, y lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie? –Giro la mecedora para quedar de frente a la "Viborita"

-Te lo prometo.

-El día que me fue a cuidar al hospital antes de irse… el platico conmigo. –Tomo un respiro un continuo. –Me pidió disculpas…

-Al menos hizo algo bien…

-Eso no es todo… -Kaoru dejo que continuara. – Me propuso quedarse, siempre y cuando yo se lo pidiera… no lo hice. Le dije que yo sola podia con esto, no lo necesitaba… -Su rostro se ensombreció, quería llorar.

-Umh, ya veo. Por eso haz estado así… ¿Ni siquiera Sumire-sensei lo sabe? –No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-No, capaz de que va a buscarlo hasta estados Unidos y le da de raquetazos. –Sonrió un poco. –Mi abuela quiere lo mejor para mi.

-¿Aun no hablas con tus papas? –Quería desviar un poco el tema.

-No, aun no quieren saber nada de mí. Aunque mi abuela es la que les llama y les dice como estoy. –Las lágrimas ganaron la batalla. –Hay veces en las que me siento tan sola… Es cuando pido a Kami que mi bebe llegue pronto y llene el hueco que siento… Me gustaría que el bebe sacara los ojos de su papa, un recuerdo de el… -se quebró., los sollozos al principio silenciosos, ahora eran mas fuertes. Solo sintió como mojaba la playera del tenista.

-Shhhh, llora. Te hacia falta, todo te lo habías guardado tu. Cualquier cosa que necesites yo estoy para ayudarte. –Después de unos minutos el llanto ceso. -¿Mejor?

-Gracias…

-No, gracias a ti por tenerme confianza. –Era hora de dar un giro a la conversación de 360 grados. –Oye, una pregunta…

-¿Cuál? –Se limpiaba los últimos vestigios de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sientes por Momo? –Llevaba tiempo viendo actitudes extrañas de Momo hacia Sakuno.

-Es solo un amigo, y le agradezco por que es casi siempre el, el que acompaña a todos lados. –No entendía el por que de esa pregunta.

-¿A el le gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado, verdad? –Tendría que hablar seriamente con ese tipo, estaba jugando con fuego.

-No lo se, yo creo. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? –Acaricio su vientre. -¿Pasa algo?

-Solo una pregunta más… Si en determinado momento decidieras rehacer tu vida¿tomarías en cuenta a Takeshi? –Observo detenidamente cada una de las reacciones que pudieran haber.

-No he pensado en siquiera que va a pasar el dia de mañana… menos en ese tema. –Dio un suspiro. –Cambiemos de tema¿o.k?

-Esta bien. Pero una ultima pregunta ajena a ese tema…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué se hace en un baby shower?

-Ehm, pues… juegos. Casi siempre solo hay mujeres.

-¿Y por que nosotros vamos a estar en el tuyo? –El no tenia ganas de ir… y menos si era cosa de mujeres.

-Es que no se le hace justo a Tomoka que ustedes me estén cuidando y no estén presentes; por eso los invito. –Una gota se deslizo por su nuca. Ese tipo de fiestas, era exclusivo para mujeres… no quería ver que había organizado su amiga para los tenistas…

* * *

Ryoma abrió el paquete que le había enviado Momoshiro. Había unas fotos. 

En todas estaba ella, se veía linda. El cabello se lo había cortado; según Momo era por que se le caía mucho, y lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros. Lo tenía suelto.

Reconoció que varias habían sido tomadas en la casa de Sumire-sensei. Pero hubo una que le llamo mas la atención.

Era un parque, el parque donde entrenaban (y en el cual empezó a sentir cosas por Sakuno, lean Nuestra 1ra vez; por cualquier duda). Esta ella en medio de todos los integrantes, están sonriendo todos (bueno, menos Kunimitsu y Kaidoh). Y se le ve contenta. Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí…

Se aparto de las fotos y saco una caja con una película. Anexada estaba una nota de Momoshiro que decía algo así:

"HOLA OCHIBI!

Este es el video del baby shower de Sakuno, puedes agradecerle a Fuji fue el que lo paso de la video a este disco que no esta editado.

Cualquier cosa que veas u oigas..."

-¿Vea u oiga? Pues que pasó ese día… -Continúo leyendo

"mas te vale que mas adelante no hagas comentarios acerca de esto. Tezuka nos ha amenazado a nosotros; así que yo te hago la misma advertencia.

Disfrútalo! pero no mucho, que a nosotros no nos agrado lo que vimos y vivimos… no vuelvo a ir a una de esas fiestas…"

Sayonara!"

-Mada mada dane…

Se paro y encendió los aparatos. Puso play y se dispuso a disfrutar del video.

* * *

(NOTA: YO LO VOY A PONER COMO HISTORIA, PERO ES LO QUE ESTA VIENDO RYOMA EN EL VIDEO, PARA MAS INDICACIONES LEAN ARRIBA, me sentí como las advertencias de los discos.) 

Llego el día indicado. Sakuno ya estaba entrando en el séptimo mes; así que apenas si podia con su humanidad (paque entiendan ya esta muy gordita).

La reunión seria en casa de la entrenadora. Y estaban invitadas algunas amigas de Sakuno y Tomoka. Mas los chicos del equipo.

Rinko y Nanako no podían asistir. Nanako tenía que hacer unas cosas de la escuela y Rinko tenia una junta de trabajo. Aunque quedaron de pasar ese mismo día mas tarde.

La hora indicada: Las 3:00 pm.

-¿Estara bien con esta botanas? –Sumire acomodaba una mesa con diferentes bocadillos. Y Fuji que había llegado temprano les ayudaba a preparar todo.

-Abuela… vienen Momo y Eiji… -Una gota apareció en su nuca

-Sakuno tiene razón, esos dos comen mucho… -Saco la cámara de video que traía con el.

-Por eso, hija. Esta mesa es para ellos. Aquella –Señalo otra en el otro extremo de la sala. –Es para los demás. –Ahora toda la cabeza se le lleno de gotas.

DING DONG.

-Esa debe de ser Tomoka dijo que llegaría antes para preparar las cosas. –Sakuno fue abrir. –Tomoka, y Eiji… ¿vinieron juntos? –Les abrió paso para que entraran.

-No, nos encontramos en el camino. –Eiji le contesto y dejo su regalo. –Hola, Sumirecita, ya llegue.

-Ya les he dicho que no me digan, Sumirecita… ¿Qué traes en esa maleta? –Le señalo lo que traía en la mano a Tomoka.

-Ah, esto. Son las cosas que vamos a necesitar para los juegos. –Tomoka iba a empezar a sacar las cosas, pero vio como estaban pegados a ella los curiosos. –Pero mejor los saco en la cocina. Es una sorpresa.

DING DONG

-Si quieren yo abro –Eiji se les adelanto a los demás. -¿Ann Tachibana?

-¿Kikumaru? –Se sonrieron los dos. –No pensé que fueran a haber hombres aquí…

-Fue idea de la amiga de Sakuno… ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano? –Acomodaron su regalo en una mesa destinada para este fin.

-Ya sabes igual de ocupado que siempre… -Volteo para todos lados. -¿Han sabido de Echizen?

-No, aun nada. Y mejor no mencionamos ese asunto; Sakuno suele ponerse… digamos… que un poco sensible. –No quería verla llorar y luego gritar furiosa. No se vería bien en la fiesta.

La decoración era de dos colores rosa y azul; como Sakuno no quería saber el sexo del bebe tuvieron que hacerlo unisex. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes figuras de unicel: mamilas, baberos, chupones, sonajas, etc.

No tardaron en llegar los demás invitados. Intercalo hombres y mujeres, tenían que conocerse… Una vez echo esto, era la hora de comenzar…

-Hola a todos. –Tomoka empezó. –Bueno antes que nada vamos a escribir en este cuaderno –Alzo una libreta. –Todos los pensamientos buenos hacia Sakuno y el bebe. Y al final pongan su nombre.

Sumire era la encargada de grabar todo lo que sucedía; argumento que ya estaba muy grande para hacer los juegos.

-Tezka… ¿no te sientes raro en este ambiente? –Oishi hablo por detrás de una de las amigas de Sakuno.

-¿Sabes que lo que estas haciendo es de mala educación? –La joven seguía viendo hacia el frente.

-Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte… -Oishi se sonrojo y volteo al lado contrario.

-Discúlpalo… -La actitud de la joven no paso desapercibida para el capitán.

-¿Eres Tezuka Kunimitsu, ex capitán de la Seigaku, verdad? –Por fin volteo a verlo. Su cabello era negro con destellos violetas, los ojos eran del mismo color. Su tez era clara. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Eh, si… ¿Cómo sabes? -¿Por qué me pone nervioso?

-Todo mundo conoce lo que hiciste por el equipo de la escuela. –Se rasco la cabeza. -¡Que tonta! Yo haciéndote estos comentarios y ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Kazue Nakamori, mucho gusto. –Le extendió la mano.

-Tezu… bueno mi nombre ya lo sabes. –Le devolvió el saludo.

-Ejem… -Tomoka los observo. –Desde hace unos momentos les estoy dando el cuaderno… y no me hacen caso…

-Eres insoportable… -Kazue tomo la libreta.

-En lo que terminan de hacer eso, vamos a hacer el primer juego… -Puso un vaso de agua en medio de todos, y les repartió una moneda a cada persona. Es muy fácil este juego. Se van a poner la moneda entre las rodillas y desde su lugar caminaran hasta llegar al vaso; y dejaran caer la moneda. En ningún momento sus manos deben de tocarla; si la tocan a o se les cae antes de tiempo, van a hacer un castigo. El chiste de esto es que si la moneda cae afuera es niño y dentro niña. Empiezas tu Eiji.

-¡NYA! Que fácil. –Se puso la moneda, y camino como si nada. Observo como todos reían. -¿Qué les pasa?

-Eiji…

-¿Qué pasa Inui? –El pelirrojo tenía las piernas apretadas.

-Que desde que diste el primer paso se te cayo la moneda… -Se ajusto las gafas y le señalo su lugar.

-¡Jeje! Oopss –Se regreso y lo hizo de nueva cuenta. Esta vez con un poco mas de problemas, no podia agarrarla. –No es tan fácil, me estorba el pantalón… -Lo logro y cayo fuera. El 1er niño. -¡Niño, Sakuno!

-Si, Eiji. –Sakuno sonrió desde su lugar. -¿Cuál es su castigo, Tomoka?

Se metió a la cocina y saco un frasco con comida para bebe. Le dio una cuchara a Sakuno.

-Le vas a dar de comer. –Sonrieron todos en la sala. Y Eiji iba a muy contento a recibir su castigo; Sakuno ya le acercaba la cuchara a la boca del neko. -¿A dónde crees que vas? –Saco una pañoleta. –Lo vas a hacer con los ojos vendados y nosotros te vamos a decir hacia que lugar. Tienes tres oportunidades.

-No hay problema. Si no lo hace bien ¿le toca castigo? –El acróbata pregunto.

-Es la de la fiesta… puede hacer lo que quiera… -Le contesto una de las amigas de Sakuno

Eiji se sentó en una silla. Le vendaron lo ojos a Sakuno. La acomodaron en frente del neko. Y empezó el castigo.

-Muy bien Sakuno. –Tomoka le puso la comida en la cuchara. –Puedes empezar.

Todos reían; en el primer intento Sakuno le metió la comida en el ojo. En el segundo intento en el oído. Ya en el último le atino a la nariz. Cuando le quitaron el vendaje, la pobre se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, Eiji. –Busco una servilleta. –Mira, ya te bati toda la cara. –Le limpiaba con cuidado

-¡Yo quiero ser el siguiente! –Momo se paro de su lugar. –Será mas fácil para mi, traje bermudas… -Hizo el mismo procedimiento e iba bien hasta que llego al vaso, separo las piernas y… nada. La moneda se había pegado a su piel. -¿Qué! –Empezó a hacer movimientos como si estuviera bailando. Se alzo un poco la playera y la bermuda, para ver si se caía. Y las mujeres (digo, al fin y al cabo mujeres) empezaron aplaudirle y hacerle bulla. Takeshi se sonrojo al límite.

/Al fin alguien logro que Momo se sonrojara. –Ryoma estaba divertido. –De veras si parece que esta haciendo un streptease. /

Por fin logro que la moneda se despegara. Y fue hacia dentro del vaso. Niña.

-¿Una niña? –Se rasco la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su asiento. –Yo quería que saliera niño… después de tener hermanas; era mi preferencia.

Todos pasaron. Y después de aquellos dos ejemplos; los chicos lo hicieron mejor. Y las mujeres… parecían expertas.

* * *

TOC, TOC. 

-¿Quién será? –Puso pause al video y se acerco a abrir. Cuando vio quien era -¿Y tu llave?

Regreso al sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Eres malo chibisuke… se me perdió –Abrió el frigo bar del príncipe y saco dos latas de refresco de uva (Pobre Ryoma, allá no creo que haya Ponta) -¿Qué ves? –Se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Un video que me mandaron de Japón –Acepto el refresco que le dio Ryoga. –Es la fiesta que le organizaron a Sakuno, sus amigas.

-¿Pero, por que hay hombres? –Se rasco la cabeza

-No lo se. Así que cállate o vete…

-Que genio… -La mirada asesina de su hermano le indico que era hora de cerrar la boca. –Me quedo…

El menor solo se paro de ahí para continuar con el video.

* * *

-Bueno, bueno… es un empate. –Tomoka se agacho a recoger las monedas. 

-No creo que a Ryoma le agrade la idea de que su hijo sea… "raro" –Momo hablaba con Ann y Kaoru.

-Momoshiro… ¡que comentarios son esos! –Ann estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, pero alguien mas le gano.

-¡Que! –Se sobo la cabeza y volteo a ver a su agresor… más bien agresora.

-Momoshiro Takeshi –Tomoka mantenía aun empuñada su mano. –Guarda silencio o ponme atención.

-Esta bien.

-El siguiente juego lo haremos en parejas, hombre y mujer. –Todos se voltearon a ver. -¿Saben que cuidados necesita un bebe?

Una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo tono, alzo la mano.

-Bañarlo, darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal… -Diciendo eso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Exacto, Mishaeru. –Empezó a acomodar unas cosas en la mesa. –Las parejas harán esas actividades con estos muñecos… -Saco unos tres de su maleta. –Como es un juego un poco tardado, solo lo jugaremos una vez.

-Se ve fácil, yo quiero participar. –Oishi sonrió.

-No lo es… Lo harán con los ojos vendados. –Tomoka saco unas pañoletas de la misma maleta. (De ahora en adelante esa maleta se llama… "La barney bolsa" jajaja)

-A ti todo te gusta hacerlo con los ojos vendados… -Eiji se quitaba los residuos secos de comida para bebe que tenia en su rostro.

-Es lo divertido. –Syusuke abrió los ojos para hacer ese comentario.

-Das miedo… -Eiji mejor se volteo hacia otro lado.

-Se van a turnar para hacer las actividades: Primero lo cambian de pañal, después su mamila, lo hacen eructar. Le cambian el pañal, los desvisten, lo bañan, lo visten. Y por ultimo le dan el biberón y le cantan una canción de cuna. –Termino de hacer la explicación. –Bueno Oishi se ofreció y Mishaeru dio la explicación; ellos serán la primera pareja. ¿Alguien más?

Kawa alzo la mano al igual que Inui.

-¿Solo hombres? –La chica de las coletas observo a las presentes. –Muy bien, yo elijo a las "mamas". –Para Kawamura Nanase; vayan poniéndose al frente de cada bebe y pónganse de acuerdo para ver quien empieza. Y para Sadaharu… Sei.

Los hombres empezarían a hacer las actividades. Pero lo que no sabían es que a los muñecos Tomoka les había puesto una sorpresa en el pañal…

Oishi fue el primero en empezar, estaba sonriente pero en cuanto sintió algo en el pañal, se le borro.

-Tomoka… ¿Qué es lo que le pusiste al pañal? –Su rostro no se veía muy contento. -¡ESTA CALIENTE!

-No lo se, averigua tu mismo… pero recuerda que tengo un sobrinito de apenas un año… -Tomoka reía.

* * *

-¡Chibisuke¿Qué eso¿Qué le pusieron al pañal? –Ryoga estaba asqueado. 

¡Que asco! Es entre amarillo y café… -Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. -¡Que divertido/

* * *

-¿Con que lo limpio! –Oishi movía las manos de un lado para otro. 

-Ten una toalla húmeda y papel higiénico. –Su compañera le paso lo que necesitaba.

Inui apenas si usaba sus dedos para quitar el pañal y "eso".

-Hay un…

-No es por nada Inui, pero en este instante no necesito de tus datos… -Kawamura sudaba la gota gorda por estar haciendo eso.

-¡Que bueno que no me ofrecí! –Eiji tenía cara de asco -¿Qué clase de juegos y diversión es esto?

-Fzzzzzzzz no lo se… pero las mujeres se están divirtiendo con ellos. –Kaoru veía desde su silla a los demás...

-¡Por fin! No se si quedo bien pero… -Oishi se saco la venda. El muñeco estaba con el pantalón chueco y pañal echo bolas. –Tu turno. –Le dio el pañuelo.

-Muy bien.

Mishaeru era más experta. Rápidamente le dio el biberón y se lo regreso al sub-capitán.

Las otras dos parejas iban más lentas. Kawamura fue el siguiente en terminar. Su pareja estaba ansiosa.

E Inui aun y con todas las estadísticas que estaba diciendo al aire fue el ultimo en acabar de hacer la actividad.

Las mujeres eran más hábiles para dar el biberón; pero los hombres a la hora de hacer eructar al muñeco… se mostraron un poco toscos.

-¿En donde se le pega a un bebe? –Kawamura le daba en las nalgas.

-Creo que es en esta parte –Oishi en la nuca. -¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Si no puedes ver lo que estoy haciendo.

-Creo que ya se donde. –Inui daba golpes muy fuertes al muñeco; y si le atino, pero por la fuerza de los golpes la cabeza salio volando. -¿Qué!

JAJAJAJAJA Nadie podia dejar de reírse viendo el chico de las estadísticas en el piso, con los ojos vendados y con un muñeco mutilado.

-Sakuno, en tu vida vayas a dejar que estos tres le den de comer o cambiar al bebe… -Tomoka reía ante la humillación de los tenistas (hay que admitirlo, se están humillando).

-Mi turno. –Kawamura aun y con que casi se cansa de la mano de darle tan fuerte en las pompas al muñeco; acabo primero. Se quito la venda. –Ahora veras como se pone un pañal.

-Esta bien… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Kawa estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. –Disculpa, es que no puse mucha atención…

-Okawa Nanase Okawa, mucho gusto. –Le extendió la mano la pelirroja. –Mejor continúo con esto.

Se puso la venda. Y aunque iba lenta el pañal estaba quedando de la manera adecuada. Las mujeres eran diestras para esto de los pañales… pero los hombres… a ellos les tocaba desvestir a los muñecos, bañarlos y ponerles la ropa de vuelta…

-Un zapato fuera, el otro. Los dos calcetines. –Inui era tosco para quitarle la ropa al muñeco que de cariño había llamado "Sadi", si fuera un humano ya le habría dislocado los tobillos.

-¡Por Dios Sadaharu! –Nanase casi se jalaba los cabellos al ver como era de "cuidadoso" su compañero. –Vas a matar al pobre muñeco y eso ya es mucho decir…

La desvestida fue fácil. El baño fue otro show digno de disfrutar.

-Creo que voy bien… -Inui tenia sumergido bajo el agua a su "bebe". Y le tallaba con la esponja la cara como si estuviera tallando ropa.

Kawa no estaba mejor que el sub-capitán. Solo lo tenía sostenido por un brazo mientras lo tallaba.

Syuichirou le había sacado la cabeza afuera, pero igualmente no sabía como bañar un bebe.

-Creo que es hora de que lo saque. –El mejor amigo de Kunimitsu la saco de la tina y empezó con el proceso del cambio de ropa.

Ver a los tenistas haciendo estas actividades llenaron de nostalgia a la próxima madre. Ella quería que una persona hiciera esas cosas. El bebe la empezó a patear.

-Pateas muy fuerte –Sonrió. –A tu padre le molestara saber que su hijo o hija prefiere el soccer al tenis… -Los gritos de victoria por parte de los tres chicos hicieron que dirigiera su atención a los juegos.

Después de la última parte Tomoka declaro un empate, tenia que ser justa. Los tenistas se habían esforzado lo más que podían; así que pensó que era hora de sacar unos regalos que tenía en la bolsa.

-Como yo se que se esforzaron –Sacos unos paquetes de detrás de ella. –Aquí tienen unos premios. Sumire-sensei me ayudo a elegirlos.

-¿Unos pases para un parque de diversiones? –Kawa se rasco la cabeza.

Se oyó la voz de la anciana por la cámara.

-Después de un incidente me di cuenta que ustedes pasan por mucho stress. –La escena del hospital vino a su mente. –Así que eso es para que se diviertan.

-Gracias Sumire-sensei.

* * *

-Yo que tu, no dejaba que esos tipos cuidaran a mi hijo… El de lentes le voló la cabeza… -Ryoga siempre haciendo sus comentarios 

-Mada mada dane… -Otra interrupción mas…

-Esta divertido este video… -Ryoga se paro por botanas, y por más soda.

-¿Te puedes callar? –Ryoma puso el play de vuelta

/Falta Mamushi y Tezuka de participar… ¿Qué habrán hecho ellos/

* * *

-Este es el penúltimo juego y después abriremos los regalos que le trajimos a mi amiga. –Le paso una bolsa con unos papales. –Cada uno tome un papel y en cuanto todos tengan uno en su poder, los abrirán y leerán su contenido. Y le harán lo que les toque frente a Sakuno. Cada papel tiene una tarea que hacer: tomar el biberón, hacer un berrinche, ponerse un pañal y hacer los primeros pasos como un bebe. ¡Abran sus papeles! 

Las caras de los presentes tenían diferentes reacciones: alegría, susto, indiferencia. Y más en la cara de "Mamushi" y el capitán.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Yo. –Shiory se paro de su asiento y con el carmín en sus mejillas, empezó a hacer lo que decía su papel. –Me toco hacer un berrinche… -Se sentó en el piso y empezó a patalear. -¡QUIERO UN DULCE¡QUIERO UN DULCE!

-Muy bien, Shiory –Tomoka se estaba riendo por lo bajo igual que los demás. -¿Quién sigue?

-Mamushi, tarde que temprano vas a tener que participar en algo –Momoshiro le pego en el hombro.

-Fzzzzzzzz si tu pasas yo paso…

-Esta bien –La viborita no se esperaba esa respuesta. –Yo, Tomoka.

-Pasa.

-Me toco. Primeros pasos. Es fácil después de mis hermanas… -Se agacho un poco y dio unos pasos trastabillando en cada uno que daba. –Ahora va Kaoru.

-Fzzzzzzzz –A regañadientes se paro y se puso frente a la embarazada y le dijo en voz baja que le había tocado. – Dame el biberón…

-¿Te toco el biberón? –A Sakuno le salieron unas gotas en la nuca. –Tomoka pásame un biberón…

/Ja, Kaoru tomando de un biberón… esto no puedo dejar de mencionarlo la próxima vez que hable con el –Ryoma tomo un bocado de palomitas, mientras observaba como Sakuno se acomodaba para darle la mamila/

Kaoru se hinco y tragándose todas las palabras altisonantes que se le vinieron a la mente, dejo que Sakuno le diera el biberón.

-Fzzzzzzzz, Kunimitsu no ha participado en nada… -Tenia que desquitarse con alguien.

-Kaoru… -Tezuka fijo su mirada en Kaidoh, aquel solo trago saliva. –En el próximo entrenamiento darás 30 vueltas a las canchas… -No le quedaba de otra mas que hacer lo que le había tocado, se acerco al centro y pidió… -¿Me dan el pañal?

/NO, YO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE MENCIONAR ESTO CUANDO REGRESE A JAPON –Ryoma casi atraganta cuando oyó lo que pidió su ex capitán. –No me pueden pedir que no diga esto…/

Tomoka le extendió el pañal para adulto. Sakuno se paro y con todo y el sonrojo que tenía empezó acomodar el pañal sobre el pantalón de Tezuka. Los del equipo no querían reírse, no querían que los pusieran a correr…

Todos estuvieron obligados a hacer lo que decía su papel, fue divertido ver a unos casi adultos hacer ese tipo de gracias.

* * *

TOC, TOC 

Otra vez pausaron el video.

-¿Quién es ahora? –Ryoma se paro molesto hacia la puerta

-Nee… Ochibi… Steve… -Ryoga queria decirle algo.

TOC, TOC

-¿Steve que? –Ryoma se paro antes de abrir la puerta

-Steve iba a tener de visita a su novia Sam¿Te acuerdas de ella? Vino la otra vez… -La cara de Ryoma no mostraba nada bueno.

-¿Es que tiene que ver con que estén tocando a mi puerta?

-Es que me dijo que no tenía nada en su refrigerador… y le dije que tú acababas de llenar el tuyo. Que podia venir a comer aquí. –Ryoga quería volverse un mísero gusano con tal de no verle la cara a su hermano menor.

-¿Aquí¿A mi casa? –Ryoma camina lentamente hacia el mayor -¿Por qué no lo invitas a la tuya?

-Es que no tengo nada para comer… por eso vengo aquí.

TOC, TOC

Ryoma contó hasta 100, le cobraría caro esto.

-Necesito que me des esta semana 60 dls… -Ryoma regreso hacia la puerta

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo esa cantidad… -Su rostro estaba incrédulo.

-Consíguela… o no vengas a mi casa en dos semanas… -Giro el picaporte. –Steve… pasa. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que tenía cosas que hablar con mi hermano. –Una sonrisa se formo en el apuesto rostro del tenista.

-Oh, esta bien. –Abrió paso a una chica rubia que estaba a lado de el. –Mira, recuerdas a mi novia, ella es Sam.

-Mucho gusto, espero que no seamos inoportunos –Dijo la joven observando el video que estaba en la televisión.

-Ne, solo estamos viendo la fiesta que le hicieron a la… si, mama del hijo de Ryoma. –Ryoga estaba de espaldas a su hermano y no vio la cara que puso este. –Ella esta embarazada de mi sobrino o sobrina, aun no sabemos que va a ser…

-Ryoga… -Ryoma observo a su hermano, y este volteo a su llamado. –Estas dando demasiados detalles… ¡Cállate!

-¿No sabia que ibas a ser papa? –Steve se sentaba en el sillón al igual que Sam.

-Si… una larga historia. Espero que entiendan el japonés. –Iba a poner play al video para que siguiera.

-No te preocupes Ochibi, yo se los traduzco. –Ryoga se acomodaba de vuelta.

Dio un largo suspiro… esto era todos los días…

* * *

-Bueno este es el último juego, para lo que les voy a pedir a todos que se vayan a la cocina. Ann y Shiory ustedes quédense aquí; necesitare su ayuda. –Les hizo señas para que se levantaran, incluida Sakuno que ya se levantaba de su silla. –No, Saku; tu te quedas aquí. Ahora si, apurense salgan todos. 

Se miraron extrañados todos los asistentes. Pero no dijeron nada y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Sumire-sensei¿puede dejar un momento la cámara?

Se vio como hacían unos movimientos y dejaban el mencionado aparato en una mesa. Apenas y se lograba ver que estaban costando a Sakuno en un sillón. Le estaban alzando el pantalón de maternidad lo mas arriba que podían.

¡Por que están enseñando sus piernas! Osakada esto lo vas a apagar caro… -No podia evitar sentirse incomodo viendo lo que estaban haciendo con SU Sakuno. /

-Muy bien. Ahora ponte esto en las manos y ponlas de esta manera. –Tomoka le daba indicaciones a Tachibana. (Hagan de cuenta como cuando uno acomoda las manos para recibir un balón de volley ball y de lo que se puso en las manos… esperen y verán). –Shiory vas a ir por una persona y le vas a vendar los ojos… Sumire-sensei yo creo que mejor graba primero en la cocina y cuando usted quiera sale a grabar aquí.

-Muy bien, muchacha. Aun no se que planeas…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Shiory tenía la pañoleta en las manos. –Nunca he visto este juego.

-Me lo acaban de enseñar, anda ve por quien quiera ser el primero…

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

-Ya se tardaron… me aburro… -El neko daba vueltas como desesperado por la cocina.

-Tranquilízate, Eiji me pones nervioso… -Oishi seguía con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Ustedes son los que integran el dúo dorado de la Seigaku? –Una joven de pelo castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros se dirigió hacia Oishi. Cuando este le volteo a ver se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le dedicaba la joven.

-Eh… si. Oishi Syuchirou y tu eres… -Ok, este no era el mismo; ¿Qué diablos tenían las bebidas?

-Me llamo Mishaeru Takami.

Fue interrumpida esta escena por la aparición de Shiory que venia entrando a la cocina.

-Muy bien, necesito un voluntario… -Jugaba con la venda que tenia en las manos.

-Yo me ofrezco. –Syusuke salio para que le pusieran la venda en los ojos.

En la cocina se sentía un ambiente raro, hasta que oyeron la voz del genio.

-¡NO ES EN SERIO, VERDAD?

-Oishi… ¿Qué pasa ahí? –El neko quiso abrir la puerta pero la mano de Tomoka se lo impidió.

-No,no. Espera tu turno Kikumaru.

Se quedaron viendo unos a los otros. Cuando regreso de nuevo la chica encargada de llevar a las victimas…

-¿Siguiente?

-Oye¿que pasa ahí? –Nanase se acerco a su compañera de escuela.

-Nada… ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo… -Inui se dejo poner la venda, para salir de la habitación.

No tardaron mucho para oír unas estadísticas que lanzaba.

-¡HAY UN 50 POR CIENTO DE QUE ESTO NO SEA LO QUE CREO QUE ES Y OTRO 50 POR CIENTO DE QUE SI!

-Oye, Tezuka… -El joven volteo a ver a Kawa. -¿no te da miedo o tan siquiera curiosidad saber que pasa ahí?

-Mmmm –La verdad era que si, pero no iba a demostrarlo. El siguiente seré yo…

Efectivamente el fue el siguiente en pasar. Se quedaron un poco perplejos al oír las palabras del capitán.

-¡OSAKADA AGRADECE DE QUE NO ERES TENISTA, POR QUE SINO TE HARIA DAR MAS DE 100 VUELTAS! –Un momento de silencio. –PERO HORIO SI HACE MI ENTRENAMIENTO… LE RECORDARE QUE TE AGRADEZCA.

-Je, creo que tu capitán esta un poco enojado. -Una chica llamada Tomoyo se acerco a Kikumaru. (La verdad, es más o menos que la de CCS, a excepción de los ojos que son color miel).

-Uh… -El neko estaba embobado con la chica que no noto cuando entraron de vuelta por alguien más. Y salio una palabra de su boca. –Yo…

-Muy bien, joven Kikumaru. Acérquese.

Estaba como hipnotizado, y obedeció a lo que le decían… esos ojos y ese cabello lo habían dejado impactado. Solo reacciono cuando su mano toco algo no identificado…

-¡MAMA¿QUE ES ESTO? OISHI, TEZUKA, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE... –Eiji soltaba alaridos.

-Yo ya no quiero jugar… -Momo se rezago. –Sumire-sensei… ¿Qué pasa ahí?

-No lo se… -Todos la observaron –En serio, no lo se…

-Shiory, Momo se quiere ofrecer a ser el siguiente –Tomoka reía desde afuera.

-¿En serio? Sempai acérquese…

-No, yo ya no quiero jugar… -Cada vez se hacia mas para atrás.

-Fzzzzzzzz, no seas cobarde –Estaba recargado en una alacena. –El mismo trato de hace rato… Fzzzzzzzz tu pasas y yo paso.

-¿En verdad, Mamushi? –Poco a poco se iba acercando.

-Fzzzzzzzz, no hagas que me arrepienta…

Trago saliva –Esta bien, véndame.

Si los gritos pasados lo dejaron con el ojo cuadrado, el que soltó el oji-violeta. Lo espanto.

-¡ESTO ES… UNA PIERNA¡QUE ASCO, QUE ESTOY TOCANDO!

* * *

Una nueva pausa en el video… ya eran muchas. Esta vez fue Ryoga. 

-¿Todos son igual de sádicos que el "genio? –Ryoga movía la cabeza.

-No entiendo japonés, pero esos gritos no pueden ser algo bueno… -Steve miraba como el príncipe no se movía de su lugar… daba miedo.

/UNA PIERNA, QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO EN ESA SALA… Y QUE DIABLOS ESTABA ESPERANDO LA ANCIANA PARA ENTRAR…/

-Ochibi… ¿estas molesto? –Ryoga se acerco con sus debidas preocupaciones al menor.

-Mada mada dane… -Se levanto a seguir el video.

-Sip, creo que si…

* * *

-Osakada¿Qué estas haciendo en mi sala? –Sumire se acerco a la puerta. 

-¿Ya quiere salir a grabar? –Tomoka le abrió paso.

La toma que se vio fue a los tenistas sentados en las sillas con caras de pocos amigos; a excepción de Fuji que disfrutaba cada grito de sus amigos.

Y en el sillón estaba Sakuno recostada (como si fuera a dar a luz) y sonriendo por lo que sucedía ahí. Se veía a Ann todavía riendo por la cara de Momo y con algo entre sus manos.

Apenas estaba terminando de acomodarse cuando entro Oishi dirigido Shiory.

-Muy bien ve tocando aquí… -Le puso la mano en la pierna de la embarazada. –Y ve bajando la mano.

¡BAJANDO LA MANO¡SYUCHIROU ESTO LO PAGARAS! –Se paro como un resorte del sillón y empezó a dar vueltas observando el video/

-Momo no bromeaba… es una pierna –esta sudando la gota gorda cuando sintió algo viscoso y frío en sus dedos. -¿Qué ES ESTO?

-Ahora mete el dedo…

-¡QUE! –Alzo la mano de golpe. –No, yo no voy a hacer eso…

-Tienes que… así que dame tu dedo –Shiory seguía dirigiéndolo. Y de golpe metió el dedo donde estaba lo viscoso.

-¡AY POR KAMI! –Saco su dedo de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le falta? –le pregunto la menor de los Tachibana.

-¿Tiempo¿Falta? –No entendía que le preguntaban.

-Si, a Sakuno para aliviarse –Volvió a responder Ann en el mismo tono.

-No… es una broma… ¡Yo no toque eso! –Se puso rojo.

-Nada más contesta…

-No se días… yo que voy a saber… -Le quitaron la venda y pidió explicaciones. -¿Qué fue eso? –No quería ver a Ryuzaki a los ojos.

-Fácil –Bajo la voz Ann. Y le enseño sus manos en la misma forma que se las coloco Tomoka. –Mis manos de esta manera dan la impresión de ser… pues ya sabes. –El chico asintió. –Si a eso le agregas que me unte gel para cabello… y los ojos vendados, más que primero le tocan las piernas a Sakuno… ¿Qué deduce tu cabeza?

-Gracias a Kami, que este es el ultimo juego. –Momo se hundía más en la silla.

-Ya, Momo no te enojes. –Ann le sonrió desde donde estaba. -¿Quién va a enterarse de todo lo que paso aquí? Solo nosotros que estuvimos aquí…

* * *

Que equivocada estaba. 

En una sala de televisión 3 hombres y una chica estaba riéndose a sus anchas por lo que sus ojos observaban en la pantalla.

Ryoma hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber estado ahí… con ella. La veía contenta. Todos están felices… ¡Dichosos ellos!

Su hermano era de ayuda… pero no era lo mismo. No era ella.

Además faltaba poco tiempo para que diera a luz Sakuno y el se lo iba a perder.

Pero estaba tranquilo por que sabía que su mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi la cuidaba de cerca… tal vez demasiado cerca… pero eso el no lo sabia… al menos hasta ese momento…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¿Que les parecio? A mi me agrado mucho, me hizo reir. Desde que empece con la idea de este fic, queria hacer un capitulo como este.**

**El siguiente capitulo sera un poco mas corto. Por que es especial sobre Momo, fans de Momo atentas.**

**Va a parecer un poco raro lo que voy a poner, pero me dio la idea mi mama. **

**Voy a pedir un numero de reviews, pero no por que no quiera subir el cap, si no por que asi me presiono y me hago el objetivo de que les tengo que cumplir puesto; que si uno exige es correcto dar lo mismo a cambio. No voy a pedir cantidades exageradas, si no un numero razonable. espero que me entiendan y si no les parece que tambien me lo hagan saber. Gracias a esto ya adelante el proximo capitulo, no me falta mucho para acabarlo.**

**VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS. De nueva cuenta los que no aparezcan aqui les mande un reply.**

**Slamina: Tu eres una de mis mas files lectoras. Gracias. Espero que este compense lo corto que quedo el pasado. Es dificil decidir el sexo del bebe que todos nosotros esperamos... Otro voto mas por gemelos! Saludos!**

**Angie¿Como estas¿Mejor? Espero que si. Si decias que eras sadica... con este cap mas... jeje. Los cambios hormonales suelen ser un poco... raros. espero que te gusten las actitudes de Ryoma en este cap. El niño es celoso... Saludos!**

**Silene-luna: Ni tan pobre... ya esta descubriendo cosas que no deberia estar sintiendo (prox cap mas explicaciones). Las hormonas son divertidas de escribirlas. Duro contra Ryoma! jajaja. Un nene a la lista, apuntado. Saludos!**

**Punxy: Hola! Me contagias de tu entusiasmo! Pobre Ryoma? No lo creo. Una mas para gemelos! Espero que esta capitulo sea lo que te esperabas. No, creeme no perdera la beca... no esta en mis planes. Saludos!**

**Naru-san: No quiero pagar papel higienico... soy coda... jeje bueno no tanto. Aqui esta la conti, espero que te agrade. Hay ago muy especial para la hora del parto... sacara risas, angustias y mas. Saludos!**

**Esos son todos.**

**Sigo con la encuesta¿QUIEREN NIÑOO NIÑA?**

**Una ultima cosa. Subi una adptacion que se llama EL SEÑOR DEL DESIERTO. Y sobre esta pareja que tanto nos gusta Sakuno y Ryoma. Es un universo alterno.Los primeros capitulos seran normales y despues habra lemmon; pero yo avisare cuando le suba el rankin.Chequenlo, me gustaria su opinion.**

**Y sobre el numero de reviews... que sean... hay 124 asi... queel numero sera hasta 140. Asi que si quieren que suba el cap rapido lleguen a los 140. **

**Eso es todo. Les mando las gracias por seguir mi historia. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Saludos!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**aDiOs!**


	9. Los sentimientos de Momo

**Hola!**

**Pues cumplieron la meta (APLAUSOS PARA LAS LECTORAS) pero el servidor no me dejaba subir nada; por eso mi tardanza.**

**Capitulo enfocado solo a Momo, el titulo lo dice todo.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Nos vemos abajo!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Los sentimientos de Momo.**

Ya llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose raro. No sabía bien que explicar lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Estaba confundido y la plática que tuvo con Kaoru no fue de mucha ayuda…

FLASH BACK

Estaban los dos sentados en una cafetería. A Takeshi se le había echo raro que le pidiera Kaidoh que se vieran en un lugar como ese… a menos de que quisiera platicar cosas que nadie mas podia escuchar.

-Me asustas cuando estas con esa cara Kaoru. –El oji-violeta hablo primero.

-Fzzzzzzzz tenemos que platicar de un asunto importante…

-Habla pues…

-A lo mejor son alucinaciones mías… pero lo dudo…

-Kaoru… das muchas vueltas…

-Fzzzzzzzz vamos al grano –Tomo un respiro y lo soltó tal y como iba. -¿Te enamoraste de Sakuno si o no?

Eso si no se lo esperaba, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

-¿Es una broma? –Empezó a reírse nervioso.

-Fzzzzzzzz yo no hago bromas…

-No se a que te refieres…

-Fzzzzzzzz, desde que Ryoma se fue de aquí haz estado muy cerca de ella –Se recargó en la mesa donde estaban instalados.

-Claro, por que Ryoma así me lo pidió. Tu mismo pasas bastante tiempo con ella.

-Si, pero tu… Fzzzzzzzz no se como decirlo. La observas de manera diferente, la tratas como si el hijo que llevara fuera tuyo…

-Estas diciendo estupideces –Se empezaba a molestar. – Tengo muy claro, que estoy cuidando a la mujer que ama mi mejor amigo y la cual esta esperando un bebe.

-¿Entonces por que el día de su fiesta tu dijiste que hubieras deseado que saliera en el juego de la moneda un niño? –Kaidoh quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues… -Era cierto. -¿A poco tu no sienes especial cariño por ese bebe?

-Si, pero me da igual lo que sea. Fzzzzzzzz eso no es todo. –Kaidoh pidió un café. –No es un secreto que tu estabas enamorado de Ann Tachibana…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver aquí?

-Que siempre que la veías te ponías como idiota… Fzzzzzzzz y ese día apenas si le hiciste caso…

-Sigo sin entender…

-Fzzzzzzzz que a la única que le ponías atención fue a Sakuno. –Empezó a tomar su café que le habían llevado.

-No es cierto. –Pidió un refresco.

-Mira, estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo… por que Tezuka también se dio cuenta. Y me comento que eso no estaba bien.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -¿Todo mundo estaba enterado de esto? –Han estado hablando de mí a mis espaldas…

-Takeshi, no es para que te pongas así…

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sakuno! Que te quede bien claro. –Salio a toda prisa del lugar.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Desde ese día había evitado estar en el mismo lugar que Tezuka y Kaoru.

Pero… era cierto lo que decían; el buscaba la menor oportunidad para estar con la castaña.

* * *

_**Amiga, déjame decirte todo lo que siento**_

_**Que ya no puedo mas vivir con este amor secreto**_

_**Amiga muero sin tener, el beso de tu boca,**_

_**Soñando el roce de tu piel amor...**_

* * *

Era la chica más dulce que había conocido. Era tan linda, tan inocente, tan frágil, tan… todo.

Nunca había conocido a una persona igual; tal vez eso es lo que lo había enamorado.

¡Diablos! Se enamoro de la misma persona que su mejor amigo… De esto no podia salir nada bueno.

* * *

**_Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento_**

**_Lo mío es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego_**

**_Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando_**

**_Y ahora tengo que morir de sed_**

* * *

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?

Le molestaba que se llevara bien con cualquier otra gente; es especial hmbres, que no fuera el. Por eso es que el siempre estaba para cuando lo que necesitara.

Ni siquiera ya le importaba lo que hiciera Tachibana, y eso ya era otro problema.

Sakuno y Ann eran amigas muy cercanas. La primera no haría nada para lastimar a la segunda.

¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?

* * *

**_Que locura enamorarme yo de ti_**

**_Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti_**

**_Y en silencio yo te quiero_**

**_Y tu amor tiene otro dueño_**

**_Que locura enamorarme yo de ti_**

**_Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti_**

**_Y mi voz tiene tu nombre_**

**_Enredado en mis temores_**

* * *

No podia pensar si quiera en que el tuviera una relación amorosa con Ryuzaki¿o si?

Ella aun siente algo por el Ochibi y eso no es ningún secreto para nadie. Además si el se atrevería a pasar sobre lo que siente Ryoma por Sakuno; ella tal vez no le haga caso, no haría nada para dañar a Tachibana.

Caminaba a paso lento; iba a casa de las Ryuzaki. Tenia que acompañar a Sakuno a su chequeo mensual. Ya estaba a punto de entrar al octavo mes. Y desde ahora en cualquier momento podría aliviarse.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento_**

**_Lo mío es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego_**

**_Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando_**

**_Y ahora tengo que morir de sed_**

* * *

Ryoma le había estado marcando a su casa, pero no tenía la cara para contestarle las llamadas. Lo mas seguro es que haya contactado a Kaoru… Un momento… hablo con Kaoru; Por Kami, que no haya dicho nada Mamushi.

No lo creía capaz, pero; cualquier cosa podia pasar…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Que locura fue enamorarme de ti_**

**_Si, al saber que tu amor ya tenia dueño_**

**_Que locura fue enamorarme de ti_**

**_Amiga quiero que sepas la impresión que tu presencia a causado en mi_**

**_Que locura fue enamorarme de ti_**

**_Me fui enamorando yo de ti sabiendo que lo ofrecido de tu parte era solo una amistad_**

* * *

Por fin había terminado su día. La mensajeria fue más de lo normal. Tuvo que entregar varios trabajos en la escuela y estaba exhausto.

Lo único bueno de esa semana es que al menos pudo entrenar dos horas al tenis en un parque cercano; la competencia fue nula. No había nadie que le pudiera ganar…

Aun les faltaba mucho…

Luego el idiota de Momoshiro llevaba días negándose a sus llamadas; por que una vez… dos… ya mas tardar tres son aceptables ¡Pero el llevaba dos semanas llamándolo!

Kaidoh le dijo que era por que estaba atrasado con la escuela; y se estaba poniendo al corriente. Dudaba que fuera cierto, pero les daba el privilegio de la duda.

Aunque un comentario que le hizo Kaoru le hizo empezar a pensar cosas…

Le había dicho que si se había dado cuenta que en todas las fotos siempre Momo estaba a lado de Sakuno. Eso era cierto; nunca se puso a analizar eso…

También que Momo era el que salía mas seguido con la castaña. Mismo Momo se lo comentaba en repetidas ocasiones…

No quería empezar a que ese tipo de ideas se le metieran en la cabeza. Además no podia juzgar sin si quiera ver los hechos; una cosa son las fotos y las palabras, y otra muy diferente ver las cosas.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso…

Además en cuanto se acordó de las humillaciones que pasaron, cambiaron de tema rápidamente. Le hubiera gustada ver la cara de la víbora cuando le dijo lo que había visto.

Ya faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo… le emocionaba. Es mas estaba ansioso. Y Ryoga le seguía el juego.

-Ochibi¿Qué se siente que a tus 17 años vayas a ser papa? –Asomo su cabeza desde la cocina de su hermano.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr –Estaba haciendo los últimos trabajos de la preparatoria.

-Creo que no estas de humor para hablar… -Le dio una mordida al sándwich que se preparo.

-…

No, no estaba de humor para hablar. Si no hacia estos trabajos no se graduaría, si no se graduaba perdía la beca, si perdía la beca… ¿con que cara regresaría a Japón?

Tenia que poner todo su esfuerzo. Pero sabía que Sakuno estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala mientras la embarazada terminaba de arreglarse. La verdad era que no hacia falta; la había visto ojerosa, pálida, como fuera y aun así le parecía muy atractiva.

Oyó unos pasos en la escalera, se giro y la vio…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tú viniste sonriendo_**

**_No se bien, de donde_**

**_Con aire tan puro, de quien del futuro_**

**_Espera, la sonrisa encontrar_**

* * *

Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y un blusón rosa pálido. Su cabello recogido en una media cola, su cabello caía en sus hombros. Se noto que se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, muy poco. Y un brillo en los labios. Si a todo eso le agregas la sonrisa tan encantadora que lucia… Parecía un ángel.**_

* * *

_**

**_Tu vestido sin curvas_**

**_Tu sueño guardado_**

**_Yo quedo pensando que el día que el llegue_**

**_Será, solo felicidad_**

* * *

-Hola, Momo. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –Tomo su bolsa con sus cosas.

-Eh… no, para nada. –Seguia embobado. Hasta que un quejido por parte de Sakuno lo saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Estas bien? –Se acerco a ella.

-Si… es solo… -Respiraba con dificultad. –Que patea muy fuerte… me saca el aire. –Se sobaba el lugar de la patada.

No supo bien por que hizo lo que hizo, solo se dejo llevar. –Tranquilo bebe, a tu mama le duele que le pegues tan fuerte. –Acerco su cara al estomago de la joven.

-Dame tu mano… -Sakuno puso la mano de Momo a uno de su costado. -¿Sientes?

Estaba anonadado, era una sensación extraña. No recordaba haber tocado a su mama el estomago cuando esperaba a sus hermanas…

**_

* * *

_**

**_No se quien eres tu, ni cual tu origen es_**

**_Tan solo se que, luces linda esperando un bebe_**

**_Esperando un bebe…_**

* * *

-Ahora entiendes¿por que cada vez que me patea me duele? –Se siguió preparando para salir.

-Todo esto de la maternidad… es increíble…

-Eiji grito cuando sintió… -Una gota rodó por su nuca. –Dijo que mi estomago parecía como una escena salida de la película de Alien…

-Kikumaru siempre con sus comentarios tan "acertados"…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Espero que haya sido con mucho amor_**

**_Quien sea que fue,_**

**_El te vea también que luces linda_**

**_Esperando un bebe_**

* * *

-Vamonos… se nos hará tarde…

Se dio cuenta de algo, Sakuno lo miraba como amigo…

El siempre noto las miradas que le daba a Echizen desde hace años. Y a el nunca le ha mirado de esa manera.

Ahora se sentía mal, por saber que tal vez nunca tendría cabida en el corazón de Ryuzaki.

Aunque tenia la esperanza de que algún día para ella no fuera solo: Momoshiro el amigo, si no: Momoshiro la persona que me gusta.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tus deseos serán todos satisfechos_**

**_Importante es que tu sepas esperar_**

**_Tu voz ensaya la canción que un día_**

**_Muchas veces con ternura cantaras_**

* * *

Subieron a un taxi. Ella llevaba un reproductor de música, cantaba una canción que se le hacia conocida… Si, ya sabia cual era, su mama se la cantaba cuando el era pequeño. Ella era toda ternura en estos instantes…

Ryoma era afortunado, tenia todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz: una persona que lo ama, un bebe en puerta, la habilidad para jugar al tenis… ¿Por qué se había ido a buscar oportunidades a otro lugar?

No se merecía nada de lo que tenía…

Siempre había sido un egoísta… ¡Diablos! Nunca se había expresado así del pequeñín…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Y tú vives pensando que nombre tendrá_**

**_El amor que de tu propio amor va a nacer_**

**_Y ese amor, que en tus brazos tendrás_**

* * *

Debía dejar pasar el tiempo… y darle la cara (mas bien la voz) a Ryoma.**_

* * *

_**

**_No se quien eres tu, ni cual tu origen es_**

**_Tan solo se que, luces linda esperando un bebe_**

**_Esperando un bebe…_**

* * *

Algo dentro de el le decía que pronto las cosas cambiarían; no solamente con la llegada del bebe…

Había algo más…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Espero que haya sido con mucho amor_**

**_Quien sea que fue,_**

**_El te vea también que luces linda_**

**_Esperando un bebe…_**

* * *

Momo no esta tan errado.

Las cosas cambiaran, para bien o para mal… Solo Kami sabe cuales son sus designios.

Y el sabe en que momento e instante poner las cosas en el destino de cada persona…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

**Si, ya se que esta muy corto. Pero en el proximo pasaran muchas cosas.**

**Proximo capitulo: Sakuno ya va a tener al bebe, la beba o los gemelos... aun no me decido.**

**Vamos con los reviews!**

**Slamina: Hola otra vez! Verdad que si quedo muy bien el cap? Yo mientras escribia me reia y mi hermano se me quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca. Me agradas y me caes bien por que siempre me entiendes! Me he dado cuenta de que mis finales de capitulo... los termino como que muy enigmaticos. Sauqe la idea de ese tercer juego del baby shower de mi prima... no se siente nada bonito. Ryoma... Ryoma... Es que no poder decir nada de el, se arruinarian las cosas. Saludos!**

**Karlyta: Okis, okis. Con esa presion tipo Kawa, me apurare. Si, los juegos se prestan para mentes cochambrosas... me incluyo. Si, pasa el tiempo muy rapido, pero no por eso el fic se va a terminar pronto (a menos de que mi cerebro se seque y no sepa que poner) Solo espero que en ese baby shower no hagas sufrir a nadie. Saludos!**

**Carolina: Nueva lectora! Gracias por dejarme un review! Niño a la lista. Gracias por leerme. **

**Angie: RESPIRA ANGIE, RESPIRA! Lo bueno es que ya paso tu etapa triste. Kaoru sera muy lindo con Sakuno, yo se que les va a gustar su caracter aqui. Tezka con pañales... JAJAJAJAJA! Lo siento no lo pude reprimir. A todas les gusto el ultimo juego, a mi tambien. No, no, no a mi me gusta mucho como escribes y ya te lo he dicho; ademas yo solo soy una principiante. Dile a tu hija (y te recuerdo a ti) de mi regalo con el bello Karupin! Saludos!**

**Skira echizen: Tu tambien me haz seguido con mi otra historia, GRACIAS! Si del otro fic me siento orgullosa por todo los comentarios que me dan... en esta me siento como pavo real; ya que esta salio de mi cabeza transtornada (asi le dice mi mama a mi cabecita). Niño agregado a la lista. Saludos!**

**Javiisi: Me alegra que te haya echo reir. Tezuka con pañales... si pasara eso en el anime; yo creo que pone a correr a los chicos lo que sobrara de este. Gracias por leerme en mi dos historias. Gemelos a la lista. Saludos!**

**Kaeri chan: Hola amiguis! Que bien que te haya gustado! Y que te hayas divertido de la misma forma que yo me diverti al escribirlo. Pues para que te enteres de como terminara todo esto, todavia te falta. Espero que cumplas lo que pusiste! Saludos!**

**..:vale:..: Nueva lectora! Que bueno que la hayas disfrutado! Gemelos anotados. Y tambien lo de la niña. Aqui esta la actualizacion, espero que te haya gustado!**

**Daniela: Gracias por leerme y dejarme review! Niña a la encuesta. Saludos!**

**Teresita: Hola! Espero que me sigas dejando reviews! Niño anotado. Aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutalo! Saludos!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!**

**La meta de esta vez... sera... de... tomando en cuenta que hay 140... que les parece... 155. Okis?**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	10. Complicaciones

**Hola!**

**Pues aqui estoy de vuelta.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS! **

**Mi atraso, se debio a que ahora tengo problemas legales, con el papa de mi bebe; entonces el asunto me esta absorbiendo mi tiempo. Y tambien por que mi bebe viene muy grande y yo estoy muy estrecha de la cadera; asi que lo mas seguro es que me adelanten el parto (alla por finales de agosto o primera semana de septiembre) y me hagan cesarea. Aviso de una vez para que estemos todas conscientes. Okis?**

**Y bueno varias me dijeron si ya sabia lo que era y la respuesta es... UN NIÑO! (a menos que el ultrasonido falle y a la mera hora sea niña)**

**Aqui esta el capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 9 Complicaciones

Hay diferentes etapas en nuestra vida. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Otras son emocionantes y otras causan miedo…

El nacer, el crecer, amar, vivir…

Pero esta vez solo nos concentraremos en una muy especial… el ser madre…

Llena la vida de cada mujer, sea cual sea su posición económica, edad, raza, etc. Esa emoción mezclada con el amor de sentir esta nueva vida; cambia mucho la forma de pensar…

Ahora hay alguien que depende de ti, y no te puedes dejar vencer… tienes que poner la cabeza en alto no importa que alta sea la ola que te esta ahogando.

Y bien dicen que los hijos son prestados, Dios te presta a sus angelitos para que uno los cuide y en determinado momento regresárselos; pero eso no importa en el aquí y el ahora…

Solo nos basta con educarlos, quererlos, jugar con ellos… eso… Te recompensa más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Solo por ser tus hijos…

* * *

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en aquella mecedora; si no fuera por los toquidos de la puerta que la despertaron de su letargo. 

-¿Si? –Un bostezo se escapo de su boca

-Sakuno tienes visitas¿las recibes aquí o en la sala? –Sumire asomo su cabeza.

-Aquí, no tengo ganas en este instante de bajar escaleras.

Poco a poco se acomodo su vientre ya no le permitía tener la misma agilidad de los primeros meses. Sonrió al ver quienes habían ido a verla. Un bulto bastante voluminoso llamo su atención. De seguro después le dirían que era.

-Sra. Echizen, Rinko y ¿Sr. Echizen? –Observo a las dos mujeres por delante y al hombre hasta a tras con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Típico modal de su hijo…

-Si… ellas me obligaron… Oye, tu viejita; ¿Dónde me voy a sentar¿En el suelo? –Nanjiroh empezó sus ataques verbales contra la abuela

-No empieces, monje fachoso. Que tu te sientas donde te caiga el cansancio… -Sumire puso dos sillas en el cuarto. –No se como lo aguantas Rinko… aun no se como es que te casaste con este pervertido…

-Como es Ryuzaki-sensei… -La señora sonrió ante ese tipo de comentarios.

-Ey, no hablen así, de mi hermosa persona, mientras estoy presente –Se deslizo por la pared para sentarse en el cuarto de su primer nieto.

-¿Cómo haz estado Sakuno? –Rinko se sentó en una de las sillas que Sumire les había proporcionado.

-Bien, aunque de repente me siento mal; dice mi abuela que es la presión… -Observaba como el monje empezaba a sacar algo de sus mangas.

-Ten cuidado, si es la presión alta te puede dar preclampsia. –Rinko se acomodo para empezar la plática.

-Si, el medico ya me explico. Pero me estoy cuidando todo lo que puedo. –Nanjiroh tenia la vista clavaba en una revista, al parecer era de tenis.

-¿Y que tal tu fiesta? –Rinko dejo un paquete que tenia en los brazos a lado de ella.

-Emmm –Recordó todas las escenas. –Pues bien. Hicieron un video…

-¿Un video? Yo quiero verlo. Lamentamos que ese día no hayamos podido venir: pero ya sabes que a veces tenemos bastantes asuntos en que ocuparnos. –Nanako se disculpo.

-No se preocupen, veré si Syusuke puede darme una copia del video para ustedes. –Sakuno veía que su "suegro" no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima gota de atención a la plática. -¿Señor Echizen esta a gusto en el piso?

-…

No hubo respuesta, Rinko tosió un poco para llamar a su esposo, pero nada.

-Tío… tío –Nanako también trato. Rinko se desespero y le arrebato lo que estaba leyendo…

-¡Nanjiroh¡TE DIJE QUE NO SACARAS NINGUNA DE ESTAS REVISTAS; ES MAS TE DIJE QUE YA NO COMPRARAS NI UNA MAS! –Sakuno se sintió incomoda, Nanako solo reía ante esa escena tan usual en la residencia Echizen. –Ahora veras lo que les pasa a tus revistas.

-Rinko¡MIS REVISTAS NO! –Demasiado tarde la señora ya las había botado por la ventana. Estaba a punto de salir tras ellas, pero la voz de su esposa llego a sus oídos.

-Ni lo intentes… por que llego a casa a vaciar rincón por rincón en busca de más como esa… Tú decides. –Tomo su asiento.

-Esta bien –Suspiro resignado. Volteo a ver a la castaña. -¿Cómo que ya estas muy gorda, no?

Mejor no hubiera echo ese comentario. Rinko le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Esas cosas no se dicen… -Nanako observo la reacción de la castaña, pero no vio nada.

-…

-¿Sakuno estas bien? –Rinko se preocupo. -¿Ves lo que provocas Nanjiroh? –Se le acerco y observo como su mirada estaba fija. –Respondeme, me estas preocupando.

Y por fin reacciono, pero no esperaban esa reacción…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Sakuno reía a carcajadas, tardo un rato en tranquilizarse. –Agradezco su comentario, es la primera persona lo suficientemente valiente para decírmelo.

-¿Valiente? –El Samurai levanto la ceja ante ese comentario.

-Como explicarlo… -Puso un dedo en su barbilla. –He estado un poco sensible y la ultima vez que alguien me dijo que estaba gorda… jeje –Ahora se sonrojo. –Le rompí mi raqueta en la cabeza… Pobre Eiji…

-Oh… Eso quiere decir que mi nieto o nieta ya trae el amor por el tenis en las venas… -Nanjiroh ya estaba pensando en el entrenamiento que le daría a ese bebe cada vez que fuera a verlo, seria mas exigente que con su hijo…

-No, Nanjiroh. A ella le corresponde decidir sobre su hijo. Además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que le va a gustar el tenis? –Sakuno solo miraba como mantenían la plática los esposos, reía bajito; era gracioso ver como peleaban.

-Sencillo lo trae en la sangre. La anciana lo juega, la mama lo juega. Yo lo juego, tu lo jugabas, Ryoga lo juega y por supuesto el Ochibi también -¡Ouch! Demasiado tarde, ya había mencionado al padre del bebe…

-¡Nanjiroh! –Le llamo la atención su esposa.

-No se preocupen es su hijo, tarde que temprano lo tenían que mencionar. –Sonrió la joven. –También a los chicos se les escapa de vez en cuando hablar de el. Debo admitir que ya no me afecta tanto como antes…

-…

Momento de silencio. Un silencio incomodo.

-Mejor, abre este regalo. –Rinko le extendió el paquete grande, demasiado grande.

-No es necesario que cada vez que vengan me traigan algo. –La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces eran regalos de Ryoma; pero eso no podia saberlo Sakuno.

-No es ninguna molestia, anda ábrelo. –Nanako la incito a abrir el contenido.

Abrió con cuidado la envoltura. Lo que vio dentro hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era un moisés, un moisés amarillo. (Ya saben cual, no?)

-Esta precioso… Gracias.

Rinko sintió nostalgia, su hijo es el que debería estar viendo esta escena y no ella. ¿Pero hasta cuando volvería a ver a esta pareja junta?

-¿En serio te gusta? –Nanako le sonrió.

-Esta muy lindo, creo que no usare la cuna por un buen rato… -Se levanto para acomodar el regalo, la verdad era que mas tarde lo cambiaria a su recamara. Ahí dormiría los primeros meses.

-Mmmm, pues –Rinko jugaba con un paquete mas pequeño en las manos. –Tengo otra cosa que darte… pero no se si quieras aceptarlo…

-¿Por qué no habría de aceptarlo? –Callo por un instante, cuando supo a lo que se refería la señora. -¿Es de Ryoma?

-Si. Me mando unas fotos de el y su hermano; bueno, no me las mando el, fue Ryoga. Aprovecho que Ryoma me escribió para anexarlas en el sobre… En esta ocasión me envió una carta para ti; me dijo que no te insistiera, si la querías bien y si no…ya ni modo…

Lo dudo. La verdad se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que le había escrito. Y no había sido tan tonto; sabia perfectamente que ella no aceptaría hablar con el por teléfono; y que si le hubiera mandado esa carta con cualquier otra persona la habría rechazado… pero la mandó con su mama, la abuelita de su bebe. No era tan tonto…

-Esta bien, démela. –Le extendió la mano. Observo el sobre y miro a los presentes…

Como leyendo sus pensamientos empezaron a alistarse para irse de ahí.

-Cuídate mucho, esperamos venir a verte más seguido. -Nanako se despidió de la joven.

-Gracias.

-Cuídate muchacha, mi nieto o nieta debe salir en buenas condiciones para el tenis –Nanjiroh camino hacia la puerta, tan relajado como siempre.

-¿Estas bien? –Rinko le tomo un hombro. –Lamento haberte echo pasar este mal rato…

-No se preocupe… estoy bien. –Le toco su mano. –No se tarde o mi abuela empezara a pelear con su esposo.

-Oh, ni me digas… Luego no se como callarlo. –Rió y se encamino a la puerta. Nos vemos y cuídate.

-Si. Gracias.

Miro lo que tenia en las manos. Ya estaba anocheciendo… Lo mejor seria leer la carta después de cenar.

* * *

Ryoma ya estaba acostumbrado que su departamento era siempre el punto de reunión. Ryoga, Steve, Sam siempre estaban ahí. Aunque la menos aprovechada era la joven que siempre le dejaba comida casera en su frigobar; algo bueno salio de todo. Por cualquier pretexto… 

-¿Entonces van a estudiar aquí? –Ryoma veía a los tres acomodados en su sillón.

-Si, es que mi depto es muy frío, y el de Ryoga muy ruidoso, y el de Sam pues lo comparte y su compañero no es nada callada… -Steve movía su lápiz mientras hablaba.

-¿Ya saben el trato, verdad? –Ryoma se acerco al sillón individual de su pequeña sala.

-No te preocupes, Ryoma. Traje spaghetti y albóndigas –Sam señalo unos trastes que estaban en la barra de la cocina.

-Esta bien. –Se acerco a la cocina y cerró la cortina de la barra. –Un día mas…

-¿Recibió tu carta? –La joven estaba recargada en la puerta.

-No lo se, aun no hablo con mi mama… -Saco sartenes para calentar.

-Espero que no te moleste… -Se acerco con una bolsa en las manos. –Pero compre algo para tu bebe… -Le extendió la bolsa. –En cuanto la vi, supe que era el regalo apropiado.

-No era necesario –Le sonrió. Ella se había convertido en su amiga, la apreciaba y le agradecía que pudiera hablar con ella. Lo hacia con Ryoga… pero era difícil que se pusiera serio.

-Ábrelo.

-O.k. –Su sonrisa se amplio mas cuando vio el contenido. Era una gorra. Como la suya… -No se que decirte…

-No le puse inicial puesto que no sabemos como le va a poner…

-La próxima vez, la enviare en la paquetería. Gracias, Sam –La abrazo.

-Me voy a poner celoso… -Steve miraba la escena.

-Mada mada dane…

-¡Ey! Quedamos que ya no nos ibas a decir tu frasecita… -Le regalo un beso a su novia. –Como me dijo Ryoga… ah si, Chibisuke

-Calienta la comida. – Le aventó un trapo y salio de ahí.

-Como te gusta hacerlo enojar… Eres malo… -Sam sonreía.

-Ya, ya, ya. Vamos a comer.

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama. Otra vez ese malestar. Estaba hinchada. Se sentía mal. 

-Si dentro de un rato sigo igual, le tendré que decir a la abuela. -Paseo su mirada por su recamara, y vio el sobre. –Al mal paso darle prisa…

Se levanto. Lo tomo y se volvió a la cama. Vio las letras, eran de el. Lo abrió despacio. Lo primero que saco fueron las fotos.

Sonrió. Los hermanos Echizen estaban en casi todas. Se veían unas oficinas de fondo. Ryoma siempre con su cara de enojado, y su hermano todo lo contrario. En otras se veía un departamento; salía una joven rubia, atractiva y otro hombre de ojos verdes. Los cuatro estaban en un sillón. Se veían felices. Las guardo en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Ahora estaba la carta… ¿Qué podría decirle?

-No podemos dejar de pensar en el –Acaricio su vientre. –Aun lo amamos, espero y que algún día lo conozcas no es tan malo ni huraño como parece…

Distendió la hoja y empezó a leer.

_Sakuno:_

_¿Cómo haz estado? Ya es bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te extraño, esa es la única verdad… No hay día ni hora en la que no piense en ti y en nuestro hijo… Nuestro hijo¿Qué raro suena, no?_

_Mi hermano esta entusiasmado con la idea de ser tío, creo que te lo comente la vez que te vi en el hospital. Gracias a el estoy trabajando, soy mensajero. Ya me imagino tu cara cuando leas de que estoy trabajando; aunque no lo creas, paso mucho tiempo con la gente desconocida… Y tengo que ser agradable, si no mi jefe me corre. Mada mada dane…_

_A duras penas lograre graduarme… casi no tengo tiempo para la escuela. Y por extraordinario que parezca tampoco lo tengo para el tenis; si mi padre leyera esto; de seguro ya estuviera montado en un avión para acá. Mada mada dane._

_Me haces falta… no sabes lo que daría por que estuviéramos juntos. Y siempre me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tú me hubieras dicho que me quedara contigo. No es un reproche ni nada por el estilo; solo pienso en el hubiera… Y ese hubiera no existe, ni existirá…_

_Yo se que todavía no haz de querer verme… te entiendo. Yo fui el que tomo la decisión de separarnos; mi tenis y mi beca fueron más importantes… Tu misma lo dijiste. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento cada día que me levanto y se que no podré ver tu cara. O que no conoceré a mi hijo._

_Esta carta era solo para expresarte todo el amor que te tengo y te tendré. Por que quiero que sepas que MI AMOR POR TI NUNCA DESAPARECERA._

_Cuídate mucho a ti y al bebe. Que la anciana sirva de algo y te ayude a criar bien a ese Ochibi._

_Te amo._

_Ryoma E._

Las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro. Las manos le temblaban. No sabia que pensar; el estaba sufriendo al igual que ella…

-Ryoma… -Algo tan sencillo fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

El corazón le empezó a latir con mas fuerza… le dolía el pecho. Lo mejor seria ponerse a descansar… eran muchas emociones.

Mañana ya pensaría que hacer…

* * *

Un nuevo día llego. Y aunque había amanecido con una tormenta que parecía nunca acabar, hoy era el turno de cuidarla para Eiji y Momo. Esos días eran los más divertidos. Y es que ese par junto… 

-¡Nya¡Gane! –El neko brincaba en los sillones de la sala.

-No Eiji, hiciste trampa… -Estaban jugando Twister (el ese tapete con círculos de colores). Sakuno sostenía la pizarra con las indicaciones.

-Yo no hice trampa. No es mi culpa que no seas tan ágil como yo. –Eiji le cerró el ojo.

-Siempre es lo mismo cuando juegan a esto… Y tu siempre pides este juego Kikumaru. –Sakuno se levanto de su lugar y se metió a la cocina.

-Si, ella tiene razón. –Momo empezaba a recoger el juego.

-Yo que quería jugar otra vez… -Se desilusionó el peli rojo.

El sonido de uno platos rompiéndose hizo que se encarreraran hacia el lugar. La joven estaba encogida acariciándose el vientre.

-Sakuno¿estas bien? –Momo le ayudo a enderezarse.

-Si, creo… que… -La respiración se le entrecortaba

-¡NYA¡NYA! –Eiji estaba como loco corriendo por la cocina.

-¡Cállate, Eiji! –Momo le grito. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Ya es hora… -Sakuno se les quedo viendo.

-¿Hora¿Tienes hambre? –Eiji estaba rodeado de signos de interrogación.

-No, se me rompió la fuente. –Sakuno aun los observaba.

-¿La fuente? –Momo estaba igual que el peli rojo solo que en versión chibi.

-Kami… Ya tengo contracciones. –Esperaba que ya le entendieran.

-¿Contracciones? –Eiji seguía en la luna.

-Un momento… -Momo se quedo pensando… y pensando… hasta que el foco se le prendió. -¡KAMI¡EIJI EL BEBE YA VA A NACER!

-¡QUE¿Ahorita? –Volvió a correr por la cocina.

-No, ahorita no. –La castaña se tranquilizo. –Esto puede tardar, preocupémonos cuando las contracciones sean cada 20 minutos. –Dio un suspiro. –De seguro con este clima, mi abuela no regresara de la capital hasta más tarde. No quiero hablarle aun, capaz de que se viene con prisa… y no queremos ningún accidente.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? –Mejor se hubiera quedado callado Momo porque en ese instante se fue la luz. –Genial¿y ahora que mas?

-Momo… -El peli rojo sostenía la bocina.

-Mande…

-La línea esta muerta… -El neko parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Relajémonos, tengo mi celular. –Sakuno le extendió el móvil. –Aunque solo alcanza para una llamada¿a quien le marcamos?

-A Mamushi… es el único que tiene carro. –Momo empezó a marcar el número. –Me contesto el buzón de voz, le dejo un mensaje. Espero que no tarde en revisarlo…

-Debí haber traído el mío… -Kikumaru buscaba con que prender unas velas.

-No pasa nada… -Sakuno le extendió los cerillos. –Nos relajamos… y ahí que limpiar la cocina…

-¿Por qué? –Momo se incluyo en la conversación.

-Por que ahí se me rompió la fuente…

-Trae el trapeador y una cubeta… -Momoshiro le dio indicaciones al neko. –Mejor vete a acostar, cualquier cosa nos llamas

-Esta bien.

La castaña se encamino a su recamara con ayuda del pelirrojo. Tenia que cambiarse, su ropa estaba húmeda.

Este podia ser un día muy largo…

* * *

Desde que había amanecido tenía un presentimiento. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Pero esa presión en el pecho no lo dejaba. 

A duras penas se había logrado concentrara en su trabajo. Aunque se había tenido que regresar dos veces a una empresa; por que dejo unos paquetes que no eran para ese lugar. Ese había sido un regaño seguro por parte de su jefe.

La llegada a su departamento tampoco había sido buena. Otra vez tenia visitas. Sam llevo esta vez carne asada con puré de papa.

Se fue directo a la cama. Tenía pensado llamar a casa de su mama; pero mejor mañana. Hoy no tenia ganas.

Pero algo le decía que le marcara a Momoshiro…

* * *

Habían pasado horas y cada vez se veía a Sakuno más pálida. Los dos chicos estaban preocupados. 

-Momo esto ya no me esta gustando… -Eiji se movía de un lado a otro por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Lo se, pero tampoco la podemos sacar con este clima; y el baka de Mamushi que no me regresa la llamada… Kami¿ahora que hago? –Takeshi estaba desesperado, las contracciones eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

-La señal de tu celular viene y se va… si Kaoru te ha estado marcando de seguro su llamada no ha entrado… ¡QUIERO A MI MAMA! –Kikumaru estaba llorando a mares.

-Calmate… -Miro su celular. –No hay señal… espera… esta entrando el servicio.

* * *

-Debo de estar loco para estar llamando como loco a estas horas. –Ryoma se encontraba sentado en su cama y marcando unos números. 

Un tono, dos tonos…

_-Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio._

-¿Qué diablos? –Ryoma lo volvió a intentar

Un tono, dos tonos…

-¿Diga? –La voz de Momo le contesto.

-Momoshiro… -Ryoma le contesto. -¿Dónde estas que tu celular no tiene servicio?

-En casa de Sakuno… -Su voz se oía preocupada.

-¿A esas horas? –Ryoma estaba seguro que las cosas no iban bien.

-Quiero que estés tranquilo, y que no te asustes…

-¡No me digas eso! Y dime que esta pasando. –Esa presión, de nueva cuenta se estaba haciendo en su pecho.

-Esta cayendo un diluvio aquí, no hay línea, no hay luz… -Takeshi iba a seguir enumerando las cosas que estaban pasando, pero la voz irritada del príncipe lo corto.

-¡Ve al grano!

-Y Sakuno esta en labor de parto… -Lo soltó tal y como venia.

-Ah… ya me habías preocupado… -Se estaba relajando cuando su cabeza reacciono (todos son una bola de despistados). -¡QUE¿Y POR QUE NO ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!

-Ella dijo que no era necesario, hasta que las contracciones fueran mas frecuentes… cosa que esta pasando en estos momentos… -Se empezaba a sentir incomodo, muy incomodo.

-¿Quién esta contigo? –Por Kami, que fuera Kaidoh.

-Eiji

-¿Por qué de todos ustedes tenia que ser Kikumaru? –Echizen casi podia jalarse el cabello en ese preciso momento.

-¿Bueno¿Ryoma, sigues ahí? –La comunicación empezaba a fallar.

-¿Takeshi?

-_¡Momo esta saliendo mucha sangre! _-La voz del pelirrojo le helo la sangre. _–Y ella esta pálida, mas de lo normal… ¿Qué hago?_

-¡Momo que pasa¡Momo! –Empezó a gritar.

-¿Ryoma? –No oía sonidos al otro lado de la línea. –Si me estas oyendo busca la forma de comunicarte con alguien.

_-¡Momo, Sakuno no se despierta!_

Y ahí se corto la llamada. Su corazón y su mente se desconectaron por unos momentos. Esto no podia estar sucediendo…

Marco un numero muy conocido por el, esperaba que ahí si hubiera línea.

-Residencia Echizen.

-Nanako, no hay tiempo. –Tomo fuerzas. –Hable con Momoshiro y me dijo que esta en casa de Sakuno; por Kami… Algo no va bien, esta en labor de parto. –Alcanzo a oír un pequeño suspiro por parte de su primo. –Manden una ambulancia ya, por favor.

-Si, Ryoma. ¿Tu estas bien?

Como respuesta obtuvo el tono de que ya le habían colgado.

Volvió a marcar otro número. Ya era bastante tarde ahí, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Diga? –Una voz bastante adormilada le contesto, por cierto; era de mujer.

-Sam, necesito que me prestes dinero. –La voz de su amigo le preocupo.

-¿Esta bien todo?

-No, tengo que ir de emergencia a Japón…

-¿Japón?

-Sakuno esta mal… quiero estar con ella…

-Voy para tu casa.

Colgaron.

Tenia ganas de llorar. Pero no podia. Tenia que ser fuerte…

Se paro y empezó a hacer una maleta.

Lo único que podia pensar, era que Kami los cuidara y protegiera. Pronto estaría con ella…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jejeje, creo que me van a odiar... si, por dejarlo ahi.**

**Una cosa que se me paso fue el nombre de las canciones en el capitulo pasado. **

**La primera (cuando Momo se da cuenta que le gusta Sakuno) Se llama: Que locura enamorarme. De Eddie Santiago.**

**La segunda se llama: Estas tan linda y es de Roberto Carlos.**

**Que bien se siente estar de vuelta. **

**Bueno vamos a contestar sus reviews del capitulo 9!**

**Kathya gatito: Que bueno que te gusten mis historias. Pues... aun me estoy debatiendo en que sera. Los gemelos van ganando, pero tambien tengo varias cosas que tomar en cuentaantes de poner que sera.Si, Ryoma sospecha e imaginate que pasara despues... Saludos!**

**Itnuzi Desli: Hola, Hola! SI! Me pusiste atencion en la parte de las canciones, le atinaste a las dos. Si, me gusta mucho la musica; ya sea de mis papas, mia, de mi hermano; yo oigo de todo y a todo le agarro una historia. A mi tambien me gustaria hablar contigo. Saludos!**

**Vale: Si, salio cortito el capitulo de Momo. Pero yo les avise. Aqui esta la actualizacion. saluds!**

**Slamina: Tengo el don de dejar las cosas en suspenso, pero a poco eso no es lo que les gusta? No te ha pasado eso, que te enamores de la misma persona que una amiga, ye empieces a alucinar? A mi si. Ryoma no quiere desconfiar de su mejor amigo, pobre... Todo lo que dices es cierto y aqui te daras cuenta. Parece que tu si entiendes las complicaciones de unos gemelos, hay que ser analiticos. saludos!**

**fIxEdIxYs: Que bien que te guste mi historia, gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. Ya veremos que pasa con el bebe de sakuno. Saludos!**

**Yumi: Gracias por leerme y dejar tu review. saludos!**

**Javiisi: A todas les da lastima Momo... Nohay que compadecerlo tanto. Tendra sus arrebatos. Aqui esta la respuesta o la escena que querias ver, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Silene-luna: Si, estuvo corto; pero intente compensarlo con este. Tiene muchas cosas que pensar y analizar... saludos!**

**Bueno hasta aqui con los del capitulo. Y los de mi aviso los respondere lo mas resumido que pueda (ya quiero subir este capitulo).**

**Descanse todo lo que pude, cosa que ayudo. Aunque recai y tuve que ir a que me recetaran algo en el hospital. Tenia una bacteria, pero la bacteria se fue (bravo por los medicos). Y como ya explique arriba hubo otra razon para mi tardanza. Y ahora estoy con tratamiento homeopatico para tratar mis nervios (tengo muchos) y unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes que me dan ( que cosas me pasan...)**

**Estoy muy contenta con mi embarazo. No lo hice publico (me siento como una artista) hasta este momento; por que perdi un embarazo pasado a los seis meses. Asi que no me quise emocionar mucho. Pero ahora estoy que no quepo de felicidad.**

**Sus animos me sirvieron de mucho. Y lo siento, algunas me dijeron que informara como iba mi recuperacion... pero casi no me conecte.**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVA CUENTA POR SU APOYO. LOS QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO. **

**Dejenme sus reviews! **

**La meta (si, me siento mal por pedirlos pero... PRESIONENME. Tengamos en cuenta que no se si el bebe va a llegar antes) Hay 170 reviews... que les parece 185.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	11. Bienvenidos

**Holas!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Bueno, bueno esta tardanza se debio a un problema tecnico (mi hermano me borro el capitulo). Y lo tuve que volvera escribir de vuelta. Hay una gran diferencia entre este capitulo y el que se elimino; este tiene mas sentimentalismo (las hormonas estan haciendo su trabajo). **

**Me gusto mucho como quedo, preparen algunos pañuelos... hay muchas escenas conmovedoras...**

**Este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a ANGIE O LADY SESSHOUMARU gracias por tu mail tan bonito. Este capitulo va para ti.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 10. Bienvenidos.

No supe en que momento perdí el conocimiento. Me siento ligera, muy ligera.

Oigo voces a lo lejos… creo que es Momo y Eiji. Momo esta hablando con alguien y Eiji grita… ¿Qué esta diciendo?

¿Sangre¿Pálida¿Están hablando de mí?

Momo me esta moviendo… esta situación se esta poniendo rara. Quiero moverme, en verdad quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo.

La puerta… tocan la puerta. ¿Quién será?

Alguien esta tomando mi muñeca, y alguien mas me esta poniendo una mascara en mi boca y nariz. Algo dicen de llevarme a un hospital…

¡Kami¡Mi bebe! Por favor muevete, quiero sentirte. Tarda unos momentos, pero responde a mi llamado.

Me están sacando de la casa. ¿Qué por que lo se? Porque la lluvia esta mojando mi cara… siento frío.

Me siento cansada… demasiado. Quiero dormirme… Si, eso es lo que haré. Ya no puedo más.

* * *

Cuando llego Sam, en compañía de Ryoga a su departamento; el ya tenia su maleta preparada y listo en la puerta. 

-Ochibi¿por que no me llamaste a mi? –Ryoga sostenía un maletín en su mano derecha

-No tengo tiempo… -Ryoma estaba mas serio y seco de lo normal. -¿Me conseguiste el dinero?

-Espera, si espera un instante. –Ryoga movió sus brazos. -¿Y la aduana?

-Tenia el número del amigo de papa, así que le marque; le explique la situación y accedió a ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera. –Respiro hondo. –De todas maneras el se comunico a casa para informar que iba para allá.

-Yo quiero ir contigo. –Ryoga le toco su hombro.

-Gracias, pero… el tramite solo lo harán para una persona y ese tramite esta a mi nombre.

-Ten, es todo lo que pude conseguir a esta hora. Lo justo para tu vuelo; dudo que te alcance para un transporte en cuanto llegues a Japón. –Sam le extendió un sobre con el efectivo.

-Tengo que irme al aeropuerto. –Se abrió paso hacia la salida.

-Te llevamos –Ryoga tomo su bolso. –De todas maneras, voy a mover mi visa; para alcanzarte lo mas pronto posible¿esta bien, Ochibi?

-Como quieras, pero ya vamonos.

Los tres salieron a la fría madrugada que se vivía en Chicago.

Serian horas de angustia de ahora en adelante…

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala de espera. Como efectivamente había dicho Eiji, Kaoru se intento comunicar con los chicos pero la llamada nunca entro. Presintiendo que algo iba mal se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de las Ryuzaki; se puso pálido cuando vio que una ambulancia subía a la chica. 

Después todo fue muy rápido. Momo se subió con la chica; Kaoru y Eiji estaban intentando hablar con Sumire, con Tezuka. Tenían que localizarlos; tardaron pero al fin lo consiguieron. Sumire ya estaba en camino de vuelta de su salida, se espanto, pero trato de guardar la calma. La pasaron a recoger a la estación, lo demás iban a llegar al nosocomio.

La espera… esa espera que los ponía a desesperarse. Todos se miraban, pero ninguno decía nada.

Era poca la información que tenían de la castaña; solo que estaban haciendo lo posible por estabilizarla a ella y al bebe. Y probablemente, lo mas seguro, era que naciera por cesárea.

-Sumire-sensei. –Una alarmada Rinko llego con su sobrina. -¿Qué paso? Nanako no pudo explicarme mucho… Solo que había mandado la ambulancia hacia tu casa

-¿Ustedes llamaron¿Cómo se enteraron? –Sumire se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

-Ryoma le marco a Nanako pidiéndole que llamara a emergencias. –Todos voltearon a ver a la Sra. Echizen. Tardo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se tapo la boca con la mano. –Yo…

-¿Y como se entero tu hijo del estado de Sakuno? –Sumire quería explicaciones.

-Eh… bueno…

Kaoru y Momoshiro se quedaron viendo fijamente. ¿Era la hora de decir la verdad?

-Disculpen… ¿Familiares de la Sra. Ryuzaki? (suele suceder que aunque una mujer no este casada; y este embarazada le digan señora. Cuando menos aquí).

-Si, yo. Soy su abuela. –Sumire se adelanto.

-Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… y el bebe tenia el cordón en el cuello. Además de que cuando llego aquí su presión estaba por las nubes. –Observo toda la gente que estaba escuchando el diagnostico. –Dudo que el bebe resista… fue mucho tiempo sin oxigeno…Y ella esta muy débil, la hemorragia fue muy grande. Ustedes estaban consientes de que cualquier cosa podia salir mal en este embarazo. Vayan preparándose para lo peor… Lo siento mucho… Vengo en unos minutos más, para darle mas detalles…

Le puso la mano en el hombro a la entrenadora y se fue del lugar. Sumire sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Unos sollozos la sacaron de su trance… Era el neko, que estaba acurrucado en el sillón…

-Lo siento, Sumirecita… Nosotros debimos de habernos dado cuenta que algo iba mal… -No levantaba la vista. –Yo… no se que haré si algo les pasa… -Por fin levanto la vista. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas. –Perdóneme Sumire-sensei.

-No, no es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie… -Sumire se sentó a lado de el y lo abrazo. –Yo se que Kami, tiene un plan trazado para esta situación; así como también se, que no permitirá que nada malo les pase a mi nieta y a su hijo…

-¿en verdad no me odia? –Se limpio el rostro.

-No. Mejor tratemos de pensar cosas positivas. –Cuando termino de decir esto, recalco que alguien faltaba ahí. –Rinko¿Y Nanjiroh?

-Ya es hora de que aclaremos un asunto… -Rinko le dirigió una mirada a su sobrina; se sentaron delante de la entrenadora.

* * *

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, sus papeles ya estaban arreglados. El amigo de su papa lo esperaba en la aduana. Después de darle algunas indicaciones, le dejo marchar. Ryoga se quedo platicando con el, mientras Sam se despedía. 

-Promete que me vas a hablar pase lo que pase… -Sam buscaba la mirada de su amigo, pero no la encontraba. –Ryoma…

-Lo haré… En cuanto pueda te devuelvo este préstamo… -Fue lo único que dijo.

La chica se desespero. Sin medir consecuencias, lo abofeteo. La gorra que cubría su rostro fue a parar al piso. Su cabeza de lado mostraba la marca roja en su mejilla. Se quedaron un instante en esa posición. Ryoga quiso correr hacia ellos, pero el amigo de su papa se lo impidió.

-Tu hermano necesita eso…

-Pero…

-No.

Ryoga veía como su hermano menor no reaccionaba. Esperaba que esto no acabara mal…

-¡Tanto te cuesta decir lo que sientes¡Eres un estupido Ryoma Echizen! –Sam lloraba, le dolía verlo así; sin expresarse.

Ryoma alzo la vista. Su mirada… era una mirada que nunca le había visto…

-No es momento para que me derrumbe… Ellos me necesitan… ¡QUIERES QUE ME PONGA A LLORAR? Eso no va a arreglar nada¿oíste bien, nada… -las palabras le empezaban a ahogar. -¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué me da miedo saber que puedo perder a cualquiera de los dos¿Qué sin ellos no puedo vivir?

Fue lo último que dijo. Se derrumbo en el piso. Sus rodillas le fallaron. Lloro… por eso no quería decir lo que sentía. El sabia perfectamente que podia suceder una escena así… Unos brazos lo rodearon y lo acompañaron en su llanto.

-Prefiero verte así… que con tu mascara de Señor Frío. –Sam lo acunaba en sus brazos. –Yo sabia que te hacia falta desahogarte…

-Yo no se… ella es mi vida… y el bebe… es todo lo que yo quise desde que supe que la amaba… -Sus lagrimas seguían cayendo. -¡Que voy a hacer si Kami se lleva a alguno… o a los dos?

-Shhhh, ya veras que nada malo va a suceder. Y que esto es solo un mal rato que pasaran para volver a estar juntos… -Sam lo levanto y le seco el rostro, cuando su mano paso por la marca rojiza le sonrió. –Espero y no se te haga un moretón…

-Pegas duro… -Una débil sonrisa se asomo. En el parlante se anunciaba el vuelo de Ryoma. –Ya es hora…

-Si. Cuídate. Te quiero, enano… -Sam sonrió, aparte de su amigo lo consideraba un hermanito. A sus 20 años siempre quiso tener una familia grande. Y siendo hija única, su sueño nunca pudo ser… Así que Ryoga y Ryoma llenaban ese vacío.

-¿Enano?... –Se empezó a alejar de ella. -Mada mada dane...

-Para ti también, recuerda que yo soy más grande que tú… por lo tanto mas sabia… -Sam le dirigió una ultima mirada mientras los hermanos hablaban. –Espero que todo salga bien, como dijo Ryoga que se decía… ah si; Chibisuke

Ryoga lo veía. Se mostraba mas relajado; parece que esa cachetada le había devuelto la cordura.

-¿Estas bien? –Ryoga le pregunto.

-Si… pega duro. Vete con cuidado, capaz de que a ti también te golpea…

-Baka… me refiero a Sakuno…

-Ya me siento un poco mas tranquilo; aunque no se lo que me espera allá…

-Te espera papa en el aeropuerto.

-Ahora el baka eres tú, me refiero a su estado de salud…

-Oh, ya veras que todo se va a arreglar. Ahora, ya es tiempo de que abordes. Te alcanzo en un par de días; se me olvidaba que tengo que avisar de tus próximas faltas en el trabajo y las mías. –Le sonrió. -Vete con cuidado.

-Si. Nos vemos.

Camino hacia la puerta de abordaje; estos meses espero por poder hacer este viaje. Pero no por el motivo por el que lo hacia en ese momento.

Si el viaje de ida fue pesado, este viaje de vuelta lo seria aun más…

* * *

Todos estaban callados… No podían creer lo que la mama de Ryoma había dicho y lo que Mamushi había agregado a la conversación. Y todo este tiempo ellos habían juzgado al Ochibi… 

FLASH BACK

-Ya es hora de que aclaremos un asunto… -Rinko le dirigió una mirada a su sobrina; se sentaron delante de la entrenadora.

-¿Qué asunto? –Sumire soltó al pelirrojo de su abrazo.

-Nanjiroh no esta aquí, por que tuvo que ir a arreglar unas cosas al aeropuerto… -Rinko hizo una pausa.

-¿Al aeropuerto? –Tezuka se metió en la conversación. –Disculpe, Sumire-sensei.

-No, no te preocupes. Continua…

-Tío fue a arreglar la entrada de Ryoma para acá... –Nanako fue la intervino en esta ocasión.

-¿Ryoma va a regresar? –Sumire estaba molesta. -¿Para que¿Cómo es que sabe todo lo que ocurre aquí¡Quiero explicaciones!

-Tranquilícese Sumire. –Rinko tomo una bocanada de aire. Momo y Mamushi empezaban a sudar, si salía a relucir que ellos dos eran los que hablaban con Ryoma estaban perdidos. –No estoy del todo segura, como es que Ryoma sabe de la situación de Sakuno; pero mi hijo esta preocupado, por eso es que decidió venir a ver como están su nieta y el bebe.

Al par de chicos les volvió el color. Al parecer la Sra. Echizen no los echaría de cabeza.

-Mi nieta no lo quiere aquí… -Ryuzaki seguía molesta. –Además ya han pasado muchos meses y de el, ni sus luces…

-En eso también esta equivocada. Mi hijo en todo este tiempo le ha hecho llegar cosas para el bebe…

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca he recibido nada de parte de el –La conversación se estaba poniendo tensa.

-Algunos de los regalos que nosotros le hemos estaba dando, los manda Ryoma de Estados Unidos. –Rinko tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. –Por favor, no se moleste. Yo no he podido decirle que no a mi hijo, es mi hijo y el bebe mi nieto. No sabe lo que daría por que todos estos meses no fueran de esta manera.

-En eso ninguna de las dos se debería de meter, Fzzzzzzzz. –Mamushi hablo. –Lo que les voy a decir, no quiero que salga de aquí…

-¿Qué tienes que ver en este asunto, Kaoru? –Kunimitsu vio de manera no muy grata al susodicho.

-Fzzzzzzzz, Sakuno me confeso algo… Antes de que Echizen se fuera, la visito en el hospital. –Kaidoh guardo unos momentos silencio. En los cuales las miradas se posaron fijamente en el, en especial una de ojos violetas. –El le pidió perdón, y le propuso dejar la beca para estar a lado de su nieta. –Observo a su sensei. –Lo perdono, pero le dijo que se marchara; que ella no le podia amarrar a Japón… Creo, que al otro día Echizen se marcho…

-Parece que hemos juzgado mal a Ryoma. –Oishi fue el primero que hizo algún comentario.

-Yo… no entiendo por que Sakuno no me dijo nada… -A Sumire por fin se le quito el enojo.

-Fzzzzzzzz, por que de por si, no lo puede ver… menos si sabe que tuvieron un ultimo contacto…

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Sra. Ryuzaki? –El medico se acerco al grupo.

-Si¿Cómo están? –Sumire se levanto como resorte del sillón.

-Su nieta esta despertando de la anestesia, y el bebe en la Unidad de Cuidados Neonatales, la U.C.N. La incubadora y el respirador lo están ayudando a mantenerse con vida en estos instantes.

-Es cierto… no me ha dicho que fue. –Poco a poco las ideas en su mente estaban aclarándose.

-Es un niño. La mama aun no lo sabe… ¿quiere decirle usted¿o prefiere que lo haga yo? –El medico no podia esconder su cara de tristeza. –Es importante que sepa el estado de su hijo…

-Lo mejor será que le diga yo, pero acompáñeme para aclararle cualquier duda que tenga, por favor. –No sabia como podia reaccionar, ella estaba tan ilusionada. Sumire pensaba en eso una y otra vez.

-Como usted desee. En unos momentos regreso para llevarla al área de cuidados intensivos. –Y volvió a marcharse.

-Sumire… -Rinko se acerco.

-Espero y que Ryoma llegue a conocer a su hijo. –Se abrazaron mutuamente las señoras. –O que ocurra un milagro…

* * *

Poco a poco iba despertándose. Quiso enderezarse pero un dolor en el vientre le llamo su atención. Se toco el estomago y… 

-¡Mi bebe! –Grito de pronto.

-Tranquilícese Señora, mientras estaba inconsciente le practicaron una cesárea. Relájese, perdió mucha sangre.

La habitación se hacia mas clara. Tenía suero en una mano y sangre en la otra, Además de algunos aparatos en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?-Su voz se oía rasposa y débil.

-Lo siento, vengo empezando mi guardia y aun no me informan bien de su caso. Pero el doctor no ha de tardar en venir a verla. –La mujer vio con ternura a la joven. –Ya vera que cualquier cosa que suceda, siempre tiene solución. Descanse. Tengo que seguir con mi ronda.

-Gracias…

Se quedo sola. Bueno, ni tan sola en la sala había al menos tres mujeres más. Y al igual que ella, no se veían con buena cara. No paso mucho tiempo cuando entro una persona muy conocida para ella, con el traje especial para ese lugar. (Ya saben los azules o verdes que dan en los hospitales)

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña? –Sumire tomo una silla que estaba cerca para sentarse a lado de su nieta.

-Molida… pero bien. ¿Ya te dijeron? –Sakuno sonreía. Sumire no sabía que contestar, no quería ser la culpable de que esa sonrisa se esfumara.

-¿Qué tuviste un hermoso niño? –Sumire vio como la mirada de la castaña se ilumino.

-¡Fue niño!

-Sakuno… tengo que decirte algo. Tómatelo con calma. –La de ojos rubí, se quedo callada. –Hubo problemas, y el bebe tenia el cordón en el cuello. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin respirar. Esta muy débil, sus pulmones no funcionan como deberían. Esta en una incubadora, no creen que resista mas de este día…

-¡No, abuela! Es mentira, verdad. Dime que es mentira. –Sakuno empezaba a alterarse. -¡Quiero verlo!

-Ten en cuenta que desde el principio de todo esto, te dijeron que habría problemas… -Sumire noto como su nieta lloraba. –Necesito que estés relajada, tu también estas aun delicada…

-¡Quiero verlo! –Sakuno volvió a gritar. Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. –¿Quieres que me relaje? Mi hijo que aun no conozco, esta grave; me dicen que tal vez no llegue a ver el día de mañana. ¿Y QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE!

Unos de los monitores empezó a hacer un ruido. Sakuno estaba muy agitada. El medico y la enfermera entraron corriendo al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Sumire se levanto de su lugar.

-Saquela por favor.

Le indico el galeno a la enfermera. Mientras tanto la castaña se sentía débil una vez más. Lo ultimo que diviso fue al doctor inyectándole algo en la intravenosa.

-Déjeme ver que pasa ahí. –Sumire forcejeaba con la enfermera.

-Lo siento mucho. Ordenes del doctor.

La acompaño hasta la sala de espera. Y le explico lo que le harían a Sakuno donde todos la miraron con expectación.

-Tuvo una crisis… La sedaron…

El ambiente no se recuperaba de una cosa cuando llegaba otra… Y lo que aun falta…

* * *

Cuando llego a Japón era apenas la mañana. Estos cambios de horario lo estaban matando… A duras penas dormito en el avión, estaba cansado, con hambre, preocupado y ansioso… 

El aterrizaje fue suave. La búsqueda de su equipaje fue rápida y sencilla (puesto que solo fue una pequeña valija).

Se dirigía a la salida del lugar, cuando fue voceado por el altavoz del lugar. Le indicaban que se dirigiera al área de administración, que le estaban esperando.

Camino hacia allí, sin ninguna prisa. Cuando llego su papa y otra gente más lo estaban esperando.

-Bienvenido hijo… tengo horas aquí… -Nanjiroh le salio al paso. -¿Quiere ir a casa o prefieres…?

-Vamos al hospital¿Por qué esta ahí, verdad? –Ryoma tan seco como siempre…

-Si, tu mama y Nanako están ahí. –Se volteo a ver a las personas con las que estaba. –Gracias por todo, cualquier información yo les aviso. Gracias por todo.

Salieron del lugar. Nanjiroh paro un taxi y le dio la dirección del nosocomio. No tardarían en llegar.

* * *

-¿Quiere algo de comer? –Oishi se acerco a su entrenadora. –Desde ayer no ha consumido nada… 

-No tengo hambre, es mas el estomago lo tengo revuelto.

-Le pedí a mi papa que pasara a dejarnos un poco de comida… Por favor, no es hora de que se enferme –Kawamura miraba acongojado, como la persona tan fuerte que solía ser su sensei estuviera en ese estado.

-Sumire-sensei, ambos tienen la razón –Fuji le acerco un jugo. –Tome esto, y cuando llegue la comida; pruebe aunque sea un bocado.

-Gracias, chicos. No se que haría si ustedes no estuvieran conmigo. –Sumire agarro el jugo.

-Yo también se los agradezco…

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz…Sumire soltó el jugo, el envase de cristal al hacer contacto en el piso se quebró en varios pedazos. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Ryoma Echizen…

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta. Poco a poco las cosas e imágenes llegaban a ella. Su bebe, su salud… Todo le llego en un tornado que en un momento la perturbó de nueva cuenta. 

Se relajo, no quería que la sedaran. No, lo que quería era que la llevaran a ver a su pequeño.

¿Cómo seria¿Se parecería a ella o a Ryoma…? Ryoma… como le gustaría que estuviera con ella. En ese momento necesitaba de su apoyo, de su amor…

Estaba muy sensible, demasiado…

* * *

-Echizen… -Sumire se levanto de su sillón 

-Sumire-sensei… ¿Cómo esta? –Ryoma le dio una mirada que nunca pensó que le dedicaría. Una mirada tierna. –Mas bien… ¿Cómo están?

-Hijo… -Rinko lo abrazo. Esos meses lo hacían parecer mas alto (en realidad, si creció un poquitin). -¿No quieres comer algo? Hiciste un viaje pesado…

-No, quiero saber como están. Quiero verla… -Ryoma se deshizo de la muestra de afecto de madre. –Digo, si es posible…

-Están graves… los dos. –La anciana sabia que no debería de darle más rodeos al asunto. –El bebe esta en incubadora, sus pulmones no están lo suficientemente maduros. Y Sakuno perdió sangre en la cesárea, además de que su salud esta deteriorada…

Momoshiro y Eiji que eran los más cercanos al ojos de gato, lo sostuvieron, cuando notaron que sus rodillas fallaban. Al samurai se le formo un nudo en la garganta, el "príncipe" que durante tantos años se había mostrado inquebrantable, altivo e indiferente… hoy estaba de rodillas y pidiendo; no más bien rogando que le dejaran ver a la mujer de su vida…

-Déjeme verla… por favor… -La voz de Ryoma era apenas un hilillo. –Usted sabe que yo nunca le he pedido nada…

-Sumire, por favor… -Rinko sostenía un pañuelo en sus manos. Esta escena estaba siendo perturbadora para ella.

Ryoma sentía como sus amigos lo tomaban por sus brazos. Pero el no quería alzar la mirada, aunque estaba humillándose; lo único que quería era que le creyeran… Necesitaba que le dejaran verle.

Sintió un nuevo par de brazos, pero estos eran diferentes. Era de mujer… pero no eran ni de su mama ni de su prima.

Hasta que unas palabras le llegaron…

-Nunca crei llegar a ver este dia… Y hoy que lo presencio, no se que hacer. –Sumire lo estaba abrazando. –Se nota que la quieres, no; más bien, le amas a mi nieta. Y yo se que aun ella siente algo por ti. Espera aquí unos instantes en lo que veo si puedes pasar a verla. En la madrugada tuvo una recaída y la sedaron, hay que ver si ya despertó…

-Gracias… no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. –Ryoma, por fin dejo que lo observasen. Su rostro tenia las lagrimas marcadas. (okis, esto parece telenovela en horario estelar)

-Anda, levántate. –Sumire se levanto y le extendió la mano. –Y límpiate el rostro, no quiero que te vea así…

-Mada mada dane…

* * *

Estaba mirando hacia el techo en la espera de que el doctor o la enfermera le fueran a checar. Tenia que pedirles que la dejaran ir a los cuneros. 

La puerta se abrió. Cual fue su sorpresa al no ver ni al doctor, ni a la enfermera, es mas ni a su abuela. La persona que se acerco fue el joven de mirada gatuna.

-Hola… -Echizen se sentó a su lado y le acaricio su mano. –Lamento la tardanza…

-Oh, Ryoma… -Empezó a sollozar. Envolvió sus dedos con los de el. –El bebe…

-Ya lo se, pero veras que se va a recuperar… No en balde tiene la sangre Echizen en sus venas –Le sonrió. –Es mas, estoy seguro que será un gran jugador de tenis como yo…

-Ya te dijeron que fue niño… -Una tímida sonrisa acompaño su comentario. -¿Lo haz visto?

-No, pero si quieres podemos ir juntos. –La mirada de la madre se ilumino. -Tu abuela consiguió que nos dejaran verlo, aunque sea por los ventanales de fuera de la sala.

-¿Podemos ir ahora? –Parecía una niña pequeña, como le gustaba que actuara de esa manera.

-Deja le aviso a la enfermera para que traigan la silla. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –No te vayas a mover…

-Que bromista me saliste… con la herida que tengo me duele hasta para reír. –Le saco la lengua y lo dejo ir.

* * *

Sakuno iba sentada en la silla de ruedas, con su suero y la sangre en su regazo. No quiso llevar el artilugio ese que tenía en su cuarto. (disculpen mi ignorancia; pero no se como se llama esa cosa que parece perchero en donde ponen estos aditamentos. Si alguien lo sabe, háganmelo saber). A lado de ella iba la enfermera que le atendía en su habitación. 

Un Ryoma bastante demacrado la iba empujando. Estaba cansado, pero no iba a dejar en ningún momento a su… ¿Qué era ella de el¿Su novia¿Su esposa? No, no, no, no era ninguna de esas dos opciones. La única que quedaba era que esa joven era su mujer.

-Ryoma… creo que es aquí. –La fina voz lo saco de sus "profundos" pensamientos.

Un gran ventanal de vidrio separaba el pasillo de la sala. Había varias incubadoras, con algunos bebes tan pequeños que parecían muñecos.

-Esperen un momento aquí, les enseñare cual es su hijo… -La enfermera se puso el traje esterilizado, hablo con las encargadas del lugar y se encamino hacia un incubadora en especial.

-Estoy nerviosa… -Las manos le sudaban.

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo. –La acaricio el cabello y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

De repente les acercaron una incubadora, la incubadora de su bebe.

Tenía un respirador en la boca, su abdomen subía y bajaba como si estuvieran obligándolo a hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por cinta. Pero el cabello era parecido a su padre, aun faltaba que le creciera; puesto que estaba peloncito, pero se veía adorable. En sus piecitos estaban las vías por las que le administraban sus medicamentos, su alimento y todo lo que le hiciera falta.

A la pareja de jóvenes se les destrozo el corazón de ver a su primogénito en ese estado. Sakuno acerco su mano a sus labios, deposito un beso y lo pego a la ventana donde lo veía. Ryoma se sentía contento y a la vez tan impotente de no poder hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí.

Fueron pocos instantes lo que lo vieron; por que la enfermera lo regreso a su lugar. Pero estaban satisfechos de al fin conocerlo…

-Se parece a ti… -Sakuno volteo a ver a Ryoma. –Aunque sus cejas y su rostro es parecido al mío...

-No, me importa si se parece a ti. Es muy lindo... –Le beso de nueva cuenta su frente. –Ya veras que lo va a lograr, será muy pequeño, pero el sabrá salir adelante…

-Lo se… -Volteo la silla para quedar de frente a el. –Por cierto… bienvenido a Japón.

-No, pequeña. Mas bien, bienvenidos… Tu hijo llego al mundo…

Se dieron un tierno toque en los labios. Eso era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento, no más.

* * *

-Son muy jóvenes para pasar por todo esto… -La doctora de la U.C.N veía a la pareja. –Y el bebe tan frágil… 

-Tengo entendido que el chico viajo desde estados Unidos solo para ver como estaban ambos. –La enfermera de Sakuno le contesto. –Se ve que se quieren, y que quieren a su hijo; así que lo que pase esta en manos de Kami, y solo de el…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

**Aun les esperan dias muy pesados... ¿Les gusto?**

**Vamos a contestar sus reviews!**

**Kathyagatito: Le rompo a Eiji una raqueta en la cabeza? Y si queda peor? Espero que aqui se haya reinvindicado. Creo que leyendo este capitulo sales de tu duda. Saludos!**

**Lin: En realidad la escena de la carta no estaba contemplada... pero al estar escribiendo el capitulo se me vino a la mente. Sip, mi bebe va a ser niño y se va a llamar Uziel (significa la fuerza de Dios o Dios es la fuerza); aun estoy buscando un segundo nombre... Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Slamina: Hello girl! No me eches tantas porras con lo del parto... de por si ya estoy medio nerviosa... Yupi! Felices vacaciones! Bueno, bueno, creo que ya les habia dejado descansar bastante de mis escenas dramaticas y de suspenso. A poco no las extrañaban? Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Saludos!**

**Javiisi: Ten por seguro que mi Ochibi tambien va a ser fan de este anime tan bueno. Uziel, me encanta ese nombre (ademas de que no es muy comun). Los embarazos siempre son para mirarlos con felicidad y positivismo. Yo creo que no se aguanto las ganas de ir a ver que pasaba, por los gritos que estaba haciendo el neko... Cualquiera se preocuparia. Elegi a Eiji por que... simplemente... POR QUE ES EIJI! Saludos!**

**Vale: Las deje en ascuas... ñaca ñaca. Me esmere en escribir cosas que valgan la pena la espera. Saludos!**

**So-chan: Gracias por tus buenas vibras! Que bueno que te guste mi historia. Bueno creo que este bebe (el de Sakuno y Ryoma) no nacio muy bien que digamos, pero esperemos que el mio si. Saludos!**

**Angie: Amiga! Gracias, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo de mi anterior embarazo y sabes lo que significa este para mi. Con tus porras y las de las demas lectoras me suben ni animo al 1000 por ciento. Un saludo y un beso. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te lo haya dedicado.**

**Kaeri chan: Holas! Mi maridito... lo bueno es que estos dias no he tenido noticias de el. Soy mala, muy mala por dejarle ahi. Jejeje. Yo tambien te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Gracias por preocuparte por mi y mi bebe. Saludos!**

**-ivekag-: Si, gracias a ti se habia cumplido la meta... pero... fallas tecnicas. Espero que te guste este capitulo, que a mi me agrado bastante como quedo. Saludos!**

**Ann black: Todo mundo se queja de este par de hombres tan despistados; pero yo se que mas de una los quisiera a su lado. Ryoma esta todavia un poco consternado, pero hay que entenderlo.. Yo les voy a presentar a mi Ochibi. Saludos!**

**Punxy: Oye, ya te extrañaba hace un ratito que no recibia noticias tuyas, pero ya estas de vuelta. Bravo! Asi como dices que te quedaste yo se que este capitulo te va a encantar. Saludos! Y gracias por tus animos.**

**Luthien: Si, soy mala, re que te mala. Ne, solo un poquito. Y quien te dice que a Ryoma ya se le arreglo su vida? No, no, no, si no este fic ya no tardaria en acabar; y ten por seguro que aun no tengo la intencion de acabarlo. Momo... va a ser pieza importante en lo que va a pasar dentro de algunos capitulos. Saludos!**

**LihoShido: Otra mas que andaba ausente durante tanto tiempo... Me encantaron todos tus comentarios, de todos tus reviews. Tus reviews me hacen feliz! Espero que esta vez no te desaparezcas tanto... okis? Y no me importa que me dejes tus reviews grandes, me encantan esoso. Saludos!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Son todos, espero suscomentarios. **

**Ahora si, lo prometo lo prometo; que cumpliendo la meta de reviews actualizo. Bueno hay 194... les parece... 215, son muchos? Bueno es para que me den tiempo para hacer el capitulo que viene.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	12. Sidestory 1: Ryoma

**Hola!**

**¡Que emocion! Ya estoy de vuelta; aunque aun no al 100 por ciento. **

**Bueno, tuve niña! (ultrasonido chafa) Nacio el 19 de septiembre, peso 3.200, midio 50 cms. Nacio por cesarea programada (un dia antes, se me estaba pasando el parto), dure internada poco mas de 3 dias (estaba histerica el ultimo dia). Y digo que aun no estoy de vuelta, por que no me puedo sentar mucho tiempo en la compu (la nena, mis papas y que me duele mucho mi espalda estar sentada tanto tiempo).**

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO! Es un sidestory (algo asi como un detras de ka historia) Me decidi ya que me di cuenta que no explique muchas cosas acerca del noviazgo de esta parejita. Este es sobre Ryoma ( ya saben, su punto de vista) y el proximo (el cual no espero tardar mucho) es sobre Sakuno. **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Ryoma…**

Mientras el camino en el avión hacia Japón se le hacia interminable. No podia dejar de pensar como es que Sakuno estuvo alguna vez en sus brazos… y también que el comienzo de su relación no fue nada fácil…

De por si declarársele a la joven había sido algo muy… "improvisado". Muy para sus adentros les agradecía en silencio a Kikumaru y a Takeshi el haber intercedido ese día.

La nostalgia se estaba apoderando de el… Y recordar esos días lo tranquilizaban por momentos…

* * *

Después de dejarla en su casa ese día; tenia la misma sonrisa arrogante en su boca como cuando ganaba un partido. Su mama lo recibió y no pudo dejar pasar esa felicidad que irradiaba su pequeño hijo. 

-¿Ryoma? –Rinko le hablo desde la sala.

-Mande… -Se acerco hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te fueron en las clases con la nieta de Sumire?

Agacho su gorra –Bien.

Nanako que iba pasando por ahí noto ese rubor en su primo. -¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Nanjiroh que había estado "leyendo" dejo de lado el papel.

-Ya sabia yo… que algún día serias como yo… -Se acerco a su hijo, con una expresión seria y se puso al frente de el tomándolo por ambos hombros. –Dime… ¿besa bien¿Cómo se ve con falda corta?

El Tennis No Oujisama le clavo una mirada demasiado helada a su padre. –Eres un hentai… -Le hablo mas bajo. –Y mejor deja de decir esas cosas si no quieres que inexplicablemente tus "periódicos" se quemen accidentalmente…

-Nya… era una broma… -Su esposa lo veía con mala cara. –En serio era una broma… aun es muy pequeño para esas cosas…

Eres

Por tu forma de ser conmigo lo que mas quiero

Eres

Mi timón, mi vela, mi barca, mi mar, mi remo

A su mama no le podia mentir… y esa misma noche le platico lo que empezaba a sentir por esa castaña…

-Nunca creí que yo… -Ryoma estaba acostado en su cama acariciando a su fiel compañero, Karupin.

-¿Te enamorarías? –Rinko acomodaba la ropa limpia de su hijo

**

* * *

**

**Eres**

**Agua fresca donde se calma la sed que siento**

**Eres**

**El abrazo donde se acunan mis sentimientos**

* * *

-Si… ella es muy diferente a mí. Al principio solo pensaba en ella como la niña torpe que era nieta de la entrenadora… Pero eso cambio… ¿o yo cambie? 

-Puede ser un poco de las dos cosas… maduraste. No, por siempre ibas a ser un chiquillo; solo interesado por el tenis. –Se recargo en la puerta. -¿Ella te corresponde de la misma forma?

**

* * *

**

**Eres**

**El regreso que cada vez más y más deseo**

**Eres**

**La respuesta que no encontraba entre mi silencio**

* * *

-Así y más… ya me habían dicho los sempais que ella sentía algo por mí… No me interesaban ese tipo de cosas así que no le preste mucha atención. –Se levanto un poco. -¿Las cosas cambiaran? 

-No se… depende. ¿Entre tú y ella¿O con los demás?

**

* * *

**

**Eres**

**Mi ternura, mi paz, mi tiempo, mi amor, mi dueño**

**Eres**

**Lo que tanto quise tener y que en ti yo encuentro**

* * *

-Ya sabes que no soy de los que le gusta que sepan toda mi vida… y ella es demasiado tímida. –Miro por un instante a su mama que sonreía. -¿te ríes de mi? 

-No, hijo; no es eso. ¿Te haz dado cuenta que tu padre y yo somos totalmente opuestos?

**

* * *

**

**Eso y más**

**Y otras cosas que compartimos como un secreto**

**Para andar**

**Entregándonos sin temores lo que tenemos**

**Eso y más**

**Dulce amor que llegaste a mí como un viento nuevo**

**Eso y más**

**Que callamos para vivir cuando llegue el tiempo**

* * *

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –Alzo la ceja, lo pensó unos instantes… y llego a la conclusión. –Los polos opuestos se atraen… 

-Tu padre y yo tendremos nuestras diferencias… pero nos queremos mucho. No dudo que tu y esta niña, lleguen a tener una relación linda. Las cosas entre tu y ella cambiaran –A Ryoma no le gusto ese comentario. –Pero no para mal; conocerán cosas nuevas juntos; y sobre los demás… no te preocupes, mientras tú y ella ignoren a esa gente; no tiene por que pasar nada.

**

* * *

**

**Eres**

**El anhelo adonde encamino mi pensamiento**

**Eres**

**Mi razón, mi mitad, mi fuerza, mi complemento**

**-Si… tienes razón. –Miro el reloj en su mesa de noche. –Mañana tengo escuela…**

**-Descansa, todo saldrá bien…**

**Eres**

**La ternura día a día me enciende el alma**

**Eres**

**La verdad que me empapa todo como agua clara**

* * *

Una leve turbulencia le despertó de su sueño. Reviso la hora… apenas llevaba la mitad del camino. Su mama siempre fue y será su apoyo. Le agradecía que cada vez que el quisiera hablar de algo; ella estuviera a su disposición. Saco una fotografía que siempre traía consigo en su cartera; eran ella y el. ¿Cuándo se las tomaron? 

El primer día que tenían de noviazgo y el día que todo Seigaku se entero de su relación…

* * *

Se había levantado temprano, pero no tanto como para que le alcanzara el tiempo para pasar por su novia… novia… que raro se oía esa palabra en su vocabulario. 

Cuando llego a la escuela se dirigió directamente a las canchas. Una castaña estaba hablando con su abuela, a lado de una muy gritona niña de coletas.

No podia acercarse a ella en este momento, no si quería salir vivo de la vieja y la gritona…

-¡Ah! La juventud… que tiempos aquellos… -Momoshiro junto con el neko estaban detrás de el, observándolo.

-¡Ochibi¿A quien observas? –Eiji se recargo en el. --¿Acaso será a Sakuno-chan?

-Mada mada dane… -Bajo su gorra y se encamino a los vestidores. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

-¡Oye! No nos dejes hablan aquí como locos –Momoshiro y compañía corrieron detrás de Echizen.

Cuando llegaron a los vestidores, estaban casi todos los ex-titulares (a excepción de Tezuka que ya estaba en las canchas). Cada vez que tenían tiempo entrenaban con los miembros de la Seigaku.

-Algo me dice que algo paso con la nieta de la entrenadora ayer, en su entrenamiento… ¿o me equivoco, Ochibi? –Eiji estaba demasiado entusiasmado

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño del grupo. Solo se delato… ese sonrojo no era por el calor que se sentía en el lugar.

-Mmmm interesante… -Inui saco su libreta. –Ryoma nunca se había sonrojado al hablar de Sakuno… -Siguió anotando. –Hay un… interesante… mas del 80 por ciento que al fin Ryoma se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella…

-¡Nya! Tus datos nunca fallan, Sadaharu… -Eiji tenia un dedo en su barbilla moviendo acertadamente su cabeza.

-Chicos… no molesten a Ryoma… Respétenlo el ahora es el capitán del equipo. –Oishi quería parar esa conversación. No le gustaba que se ventilara la vida de los demás.

-Yo digo que ya hasta son novios… ¡La juventud! –Takeshi ignoro lo dicho por su ex-subcapitan

Ryoma se quedo callado… ¿Era el, o Momo y Eiji sabían mucho acerca de su vida? Algo andaba muy raro…

-Cuéntanos que paso ayer… ¿ssi? –Eiji le hacia ojitos.

Les pondría una trampa… y si estaba en lo cierto; los haría pagar…

-Unos accidentes…

-¿Accidentes? Kami¿Estas bien¿No te duele nada? –Oishi ayudado de Kawamura le revisaban el cuerpo.

-Si… me duele un poco la espalda… el cuerpo… estoy adolorido. –Cruzo su mirada fugazmente con Inui, al parecer el de anteojos le entendió.

-Bueno, Ryoma nos sigues platicando en la cancha; ya es tarde y Tezka ya ha de estar desesperado –Fuji al fin hablo.

Todos salieron del lugar. Al llegar a las canchas Tezuka ayudaba a unos principiantes con sus saques. Tenia que seguir con su plan…

-Me siento mal… con lo que me paso ayer; no creo poder hacer nada…

-Ya veo… -Brillaron los lentes de Sadaharu. –Por esta vez no tomaras mi jugo… pero los demás lo tomaran doble….

Momoshiro y Eiji gritaron y se quedaron viendo.

-Eres un mentiroso Echizen, los niños en las patinetas no te hicieron nada. –Eiji le grito frente a todos.

-Si, y la bicicleta solo te mojo. –Momo le secundo a su amigo pelirrojo.

Ryoma los miro de manera de manera acusadora… Los haría pagar.

-¿Y ustedes como saben que fue lo que paso?

-Ehhh, bueno, lo dedujimos… -Momo sudaba la gota gorda.

-Echizen no comento nada de acerca como se lastimo… -Fuji abrió sus ojos.

-Eso es cierto… solo dijo que tuvo unos accidentes… -Kawa le dio la razón al "genio"

-Ya que yo soy el bochou y que ustedes en estos momentos son mis discípulos… -Esa sonrisa en el rostro del No Oujisama no podia significar nada bueno… -Sadaharu el jugo de todos nosotros lo tomaran ellos dos

-¿QUE! –Ambos chicos gritaron a todo pulmón.

-Aun no termino –Tragaron saliva. –Darán 10 vueltas y al termino de cada tanda se tomaran un vaso de jugo; y darán otras 10 vueltas junto con otro vaso de jugo. Y así van a estar hasta que se acaben 6 vasos de jugo cada uno…

-No sabia que Echizen podia ser así de malo… -Kawa compadeció a sus compañeros

-Fzzzzzzzz ese baka de Momo se lo merece.

-Ese lado oscuro de Ryoma, me agrada –Fuji era el único divertido por la idea.

-¡OISHI! No permitas este castigo inhumano –Eiji lloraba a borbotones pegado a las piernas del mencionado.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez si tengo que decir que se lo merecen. –Syuchirou solo se hizo a un lado

-Y si no se apuran serán 7 vasos de jugo… -Echizen seguía observando a sus sempais.

-¡No es justo! Todavía de que te hicimos un favor… -Momo movía su cabeza de forma negativa.

-Muy bien, ya son 7 vasos.

-¡NYA! Yo mejor ya empiezo… -El lindo neko se resigno y empezó su castigo.

Un poco mas alejada del equipo estaba la joven castaña observando la escena; aun no podia creer que fuera novia del chico de sus sueños. Se acerco hacia la escena, justo en el momento en que probaban su primer vaso de bebida.

-¡Hola Sakuno! – Fuji le sonrió a la nieta de su entrenadora.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ryoma. Este solo se agacho tapándose su sonrojo con la gorra. Y en momentos como este Sakuno desearía ser fanática de las gorras…

-¿Ven…? –Momo dificultosamente podia hablar después de regresar del baño. –Les… dijimos… que… ellos… ya… estaban… juntos…

-¿Quieres otro vaso? –Ryoma volvió a la misma compostura de antes.

-Por favor… Saku… ayuda… -Eiji se arrastraba hacia ella.

-¿Nani? –Sakuno volteo a ver al príncipe. –Eh… Ryoma… ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-No. –Una respuesta tan simple como eso.

-¿Pues que hicieron ustedes dos? –Sakuno le puso un paño húmedo a Eiji en la frente.

-Nos espiaron ayer y fueron los causantes de los accidentes¿te parece poco? – La castaña lo miro un instante.

-No estoy de acuerdo en el castigo, pero tampoco estoy a favor de meterse en la vida de los demás. –Volteo a ver a ambos chicos. –Lo siento, Ryoma puede hacer lo que quiera…

No se va a meter en este asunto… Ryoma pensó realmente satisfecho.

-Mejor apurense, que aun tenemos mucho que entrenar… -Tezuka llego en ese momento, había escuchado todo (además de que Ryoma era ahora el capitán) así que el no iba a hacer nada para interrumpir ese asunto.

No había entendido que fue lo que paso ese día… Pero toda la escuela era realmente rara…

Las chicas lloraban cuando lo veían y los chicos, bueno, algunos también lloraban y otros tantos lo miraban con unas ganas de matarlo. ¿Qué estaban locos?

Su salón de clases no podia ser la excepción.

-¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA! –Observo como la niña gritona arrinconaba a Sakuno.

-Pues… es que… apenas fue ayer. No sabía que se correría tan rápido el chisme por la escuela. –En un tono neutral de voz.

-¡ERES MUY INJUSTA¿Acaso no…

-Eres muy escandalosa… guarda silencio.

Ryoma se puso entre las dos. Tomo de la mano a la castaña y salio del salón. Sakuno lo siguió sin hacer ningún comentario; iba con la cabeza agachada no soportaba las miradas que les dirigían.

**

* * *

**

**(El)**

**Por que tú me enseñaste a vivir de otra forma.**

**Te quiero**

**No le encuentro razón a mi vida**

**Cuando no te tengo**

**Por tu inmensa ternura y tú forma de ser**

**Yo te quiero**

**A tu lado yo siento que es mía**

**La tierra y el cielo**

* * *

Llegaron a la azotea. Era una linda mañana. El cielo azul… Un sol radiante… ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba al príncipe en ese día? Oh, si; ya sabia que era… **

* * *

**

**(Ella)**

**Por que tú me enseñaste a querer de esta forma**

**Te quiero**

**Por que antes de ti**

**No sentí un amor tan sincero**

**Por que nadie me dio la ternura**

**Que a tu lado encuentro**

**Es por eso y por muchas razones**

**Que tanto te quiero**

* * *

La tomo por el rostro, observo su linda cara confundida… y sin previo aviso la beso. Un beso tierno. Sintió como los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello. Solo existían ellos dos… su mama tenia razón. Todo iba a seguir igual. **

* * *

**

**(Ambos)**

**Por que nadie en la vida me amo**

**Como tu, yo te quiero**

**Por que estando a tu lado**

**Yo siento que nada le temo**

**Por que contigo aprendí**

**Que la vida es mejor**

**A tu lado yo tengo ternura y amor**

**Es por eso y por muchas razones que tanto te quiero**

* * *

Pero el ensueño les duro poco, unos flashes se sintieron sobre ellos. Cuando se separaron vieron en la puerta a un reportero del diario escolar y al molesto Momoshiro; ambos con cámara en mano. 

-Momo…

-Yo se que algún día me lo agradecerás…

-Esto se vera genial en la primera plana del periódico: "¡En exclusiva! El nacimiento de la pareja de oro: Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen"

-Tienen 3 para irse de aquí…

**

* * *

**

**(El)**

**Por que a veces durmiendo pronuncio tu nombre**

**En mis sueños**

**Por tu inmensa ternura y tú forma de ser**

**Yo te quiero**

* * *

-Pero, quiero una entrevista. –El pobre de chico no sabía lo que podría sucederle s no se alejaba de ahí. 

-Eh, creo que Ochibi no bromea… Yo que tu le hago caso… -Momo empezaba a sudar.

**

* * *

**

**(Ella)**

**Este amor es tan grande**

**Que el mundo parece pequeño**

**Es por eso y muchas razones**

**Que tanto te quiero**

* * *

-2… 

Su novia le vio la cara, en tantos años de conocerlo; podia distinguir cuando estaba molesto… y esta era una ocasión de esas…

-Chicos…

Ambos voltearon a ver a Ryuzaki.

-Ryoma no esta bromeando…

No lo pensaron dos veces y salio humo de sus pies. Si la joven lo decía, tenia que ser muy serio el carácter del Príncipe.

**

* * *

**

**(Ambos)**

**Por que nadie en la vida me amo**

**Como tu, yo te quiero**

**Por que estando a tu lado**

**Yo siento que nada le temo**

**Por que contigo aprendí**

**Que la vida es mejor**

**A tu lado yo tengo ternura y amor**

**Es por eso y por muchas razones que tanto te quiero**

* * *

-Eres malo… -Lo reprendió. 

-Mada mada dane. –Le sonrió. -¿De veras me crees capaz de hacerles algo?

-Después de lo que vi esta mañana creo eso y mucho mas de ti… -Lo abrazo más hacia ella, pero la cara del joven cambio por un momento, para tornarse seria. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Nada cambiara entre nosotros¿verdad? –Observo como el ceño de su novia se relajaba.

-Claro, a menos de que tú quieras lo contrario.

-Ten por seguro que no. –La observo de un modo diferente. –Ahora¿en que nos quedamos?

-¿Nani? –No, sin duda las cosas no cambiarían, ella seguía siendo igual.

-Ah, si. En esto.

Y continuo con el beso que aquellos entrometidos habían interrumpido…

* * *

-Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar. 

Volvió a despertarse. Siguió las indicaciones y observo la pista de aterrizaje.

-Todo fue un lindo sueño… al que no se si pueda regresar…

Fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de bajar del avion.

**

* * *

**

**(Ambos)**

**Por que nadie en la vida me amo**

**Como tu, yo te quiero**

**Por que estando a tu lado**

**Yo siento que nada le temo**

**Por que contigo aprendí**

**Que la vida es mejor**

**A tu lado yo tengo ternura y amor**

**Es por eso y por muchas razones que tanto te quiero**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¿Que les parecio? Es la primera vez que hago uno de estos...**

**Bueno respecto al "Señor del Desierto" lamento decirles que tardare un poco mas en actualizar. Le di pririodad a este fic, ya que la ultima vez que actualice "el Señor... subi dos capitulos.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN PREOCUPADO POR MI! ESPEREN PRONTO UN DETALLE MIO EN SUS MAILS!**

**Espero actualizar pronto!**

**Reviews! (realmente he extrañado sus mensajitos)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	13. Sidestory 2: Sakuno

**Hola!**

**Bueno pues aqui reportandome para el segundo Sidestory.**

**Una nota creo que se me olvido poner el titulo y los interpretes de los temas que use en el de Ryoma, asi que aqui van: La parte en donde Ryoma platica con su mama, es la cancion "Eres" de Jose Maria Napoleon. Y la segunda donde estan Sakuno y el en Seigaku es, "Por muchas razones te quiero" de Palito Ortega.**

**Para este capitulo ocupe: La primera "Te quiero asi" de Valentin Elizalde y la segunda es "Descontrol" de Crisitian Castro. GRACIAS ANGIE!!!!!**

**Mi fic de "Amiga mia" Hungry Heart ya esta arriba, es la introduccion para uno mas largo que se llamara "Promesa final". Dense una vuelta y diganme que les parece.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakuno.**

Me siento por primera vez en todos estos meses… relajada. A lo mejor por lo que me pusieron en el suero…

¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? Y no me refiero a encontrarme inconsciente… si no, a ser mama.

Ryoma… tuvimos muy buenos momentos. Aunque también hubo algunos desagradables…

* * *

Una cosa tenia que admitir su mayor fuerte no era la seguridad en si misma, y menos si era la novia del chico mas guapo de la Seigaku. 

-¡Eres tan afortunada de ser la novia del príncipe Ryoma! –Tomoka tenía corazones en sus ojos cuando hablaba del peliverdoso.

-¿Tu crees? –Sakuno reía nerviosamente por los comentarios de su mejor amiga

-¡Claro! –Se puso seria un instante –Aunque hay unos rumores de que la alumna de intercambio…

-¿Quién? -Lo pensó un instante – ¿Ashley¿Ella que?

-Si, ella... Bueno… no es un secreto que a ella le gusta el príncipe, seria ciega si no le gustara. –Estaba dándole más explicaciones de las que necesitaba.

-¿Ella que, Tomo?

-Es que ella hizo el comentario de que haría lo que fuera, pues, para separarte de el… -Se agacho un instante, pero después sonrió. –Aunque dudo mucho que lo logre.

Siguió el parloteo incesante de su amiga, pero ella ya no la oía. Pensó en Ashley. Era más alta que ella, tenía un cabello sedoso un poco más abajo de los hombros y de color rubio, ojos verdes; y tenia cuerpo de actriz de televisión. Además de que formaba parte; no más bien era la capitana del equipo de porristas (que gracias a Ashley habían formado)

¿Cómo podia competir contra ella?

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su salón de clases; ¿y cual fue su sorpresa? Que Ashley estaba sentada en la mesa de Ryoma, con el uniforme de porrista (que era una falda muy, muy corta) y platicando muy cerca de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y encima del príncipe? –Tomoka se acerco echa una furia contra la rubia.

-Ah, eres tú. Osakada –La vio de arriba para abajo. –Como te iba diciendo Ryoma¿si vas a ir a comer con los del equipo y nosotras? –Alzo una ceja el chico. –Yo invito.

-Esta bien –Era muy bien sabido que el príncipe no rechazaba una comida gratis.

-¡De veras? –Se puso de pie brincando como una niña pequeña. –Bueno, nos vemos a la salida. –Camino hacia la puerta y vio a la novia de Ryoma parada. –Oh, no te vi. ¿Cómo estas Ryuzaki?

-Muy bien… ¿y tu? –No podia dejar de decirse que era bellísima.

-Excelente, espero que no te moleste que Ryoma coma conmigo, digo, con los del equipo. –Y puso una cara tan tierna.

-¿Hoy? –_Hoy no, Kami, hoy no. _Se repetía mentalmente la castaña

-Si, hoy. ¿Por qué? –Ella sabía perfectamente que celebraba la pareja este día.

-¿Y Ryoma te dijo que si?

-Si. Bueno me tengo que ir. –Le sonrió. –Chao

Le dio el paso y se sentó en su pupitre sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hoy era su primer mes de novios… y el lo iba a pasar con otras personas. Sintió como le jalaba el cabello, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerse para adelante. Y durante el día de clases lo evito¿Cómo se había atrevido a olvidarse de su primer mes?

-Hey, tu. Osakada. –Le hablo a la chica de las coletas. –Necesito que me digas algo

-¿Ryoma? –Se le abalanzo -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿No sabes que tiene Sakuno? –Llevaba intentando acercarse a cada rato y ella siempre encontraba la manera de darle la vuelta y ya era la hora de irse; tenía que avisarle que iba a ir a comer con el equipo.

-No lo se, aunque… -Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por cierta rubia.

-Perdón por el retraso¿nos vamos? –Ashley interrumpió lo que estuvo a punto de decirle Tomoka, jalo al chico y lo llevo hacia la salida. –Oye, me avisaron que no nos podían acompañar los demás así que solo somos tú y yo.

-Lo que sea…

Cuando hubieron caminado algunas cuadras y llegaron al restaurante de comida, el príncipe recordó que no había encendido su celular en todo el día. Metió la mano al bolsillo y abrió el aparato. Espero unos segundos y… ¡SORPRESA! En el recordatorio estaba: 1 mes con Sakuno.

Empezó a atar los cabos y se dio cuenta el por que su novia lo evitaba¡SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO QUE HOY CUMPLIAN UN MES!

-Eh, Smith –Le habló por su apellido a la chica, que estaba viendo el menú del lugar.

-Ya te dije que me digas Ashley. –Le sonrió de manera provocativa.

-¿Eh? -¿Tenia un tic o algo así? Siempre que lo veía le sonreía de esa manera (¡Ryoma no baka!) –Me tengo que ir, recordé que tenía que hacer algo.

Se le borro la sonrisa. Su plan no podia echarse a perder. Tenía que lograr besarlo y cuando eso sucediera, sus amigas (que estaban escondidas) tomarían fotografías que pondrían en toda la escuela. Ryuzaki no aguantaría la humillación y dejaría a Ryoma; y a lo mejor hasta se iba de la escuela, demasiada humillación para una chica como ella.

-¿Es importante? –Fingió interés

-Si… -Agacho la mirada¿como se le pudo haber olvidado? –Hoy cumplí tiempo con Sakuno.

-Oh, -No dejaría que se fuera sin antes hacer lo que había planeado. -¿No puedes ir mas tarde?

-No. Me tengo que ir. –Se iba a acercar a ella para darle la mano, pero ella vio la oportunidad para intentar besarlo. No lo logro. Y lo hubiera echo si no fuera por que Ryoma se hizo a un lado. -¿Qué crees que haces? Eres una tonta. –Su carácter no había variado mucho.

Eso la había echo enojar. -¿Tonta! –Lo miro con furia. –La tonta es tu novia. Es una inútil, despistada, y no se compara en nada a mí.

No iba a permitir que alguien ofendiera a Sakuno. –Tienes razón, no se compara en nada a ti. Ella es dulce, de buenos sentimientos y mucho mas bonita que tu.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Lo iba a abofetear, pero el fue mas rápido. -¡Estupido!

-Creo que ya entendí… -Esta salida había sido a propósito. Nadie le veía la cara de tonto al The Prince of Tennis. – Creíste que yo me iba a pelear con Sakuno y tú aprovecharías para acercarte a mí. –La cara que puso la rubia se lo confirmo. –Que ilusa…

Y salio del establecimientos con destino a casa de Ryuzaki.

**

* * *

**

**Nunca estás contenta  
Contigo misma,**

**Siendo tan linda**

**Te exiges tanto que hasta el llanto dejas caer**

* * *

Sakuno miraba el techo de su habitación. Su mama había salido de compras y su papa tardaría todavía un rato en llegar del trabajo. Así que podia pensar… ni siquiera tenia intención de quitarse el uniforme. 

Ryoma estaría en lo correcto si busca a Ashley… ella es mejor en todo.

**

* * *

**

**Ya no andes diciendo  
Que tienes miedo que yo te deje  
Que en mi camino yo me enamore  
De otra mujer**

* * *

Tocaron el timbre. No tenia ganas de abrir pero algo en ella se lo pedía; así que se levanto de mala gana de su cama. Camino a paso lento. Pero el timbre seguía sonando de manera insistente. 

-¡Ya voy! –Se apresuro a la entrada. -¿¡Qué no oye que le dije que ya venia!?

Pero apenas levanto la mirada y vio quien era.

**

* * *

**

**Que no sabes que yo  
Me estoy muriendo por tu querer  
No hay nadie en la tierra  
Que tenga esas piernas y esa piel**

* * *

Se apresuro a intentar cerrar la puerta. La mano de Ryoma lo evito y empujo esta, fue tanta su fuerza que le propino un buen golpe a Sakuno en la cara. Se apresuro a entrar y ponerse a lado de ella. 

-¿Estas bien? -Le acaricio la cara a la joven. –Perdóname, no era mi intención.

-Estoy bien. –Se sobaba la nariz. –Solo me duele un poco.

-Perdóname… -La miro de diferente manera.

-Ya te dije que no me duele… -Evito la mirada gatuna.

-No me refería a eso…

**

* * *

**

**Te quiero así, te amo así  
Así como tu eres  
Yo te escogí, por ser así  
Entre tantas mujeres**

* * *

-No deberías estar comiendo con tus "amigas" –Cerro la puerta de su casa. 

-No. Ashley planeo algo para que yo no viniera contigo. –La mirada de Sakuno al fin se poso en el. –Pero, aquí estoy; contigo.

-¡Eso no es lo que me molesto! –Le alzo la voz, pero después la volvió a bajar. –Aun no lo sabes…

**

* * *

**

**Me gustas tú, tan solo tú  
Lucero de mis noches  
Yo te daré todo mi ser  
Jamás te haré un reproche**

**Porque te quiero así.**

* * *

-Si, me acorde… -Antes de llegar a casa de su novia, paso a comprarle un regalo. –Toma. -Le extendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo. –No es mucho, pero… 

-Gracias. –La abrió y se dio cuenta que era un pin (un dije mas pequeño) en forma de corazón. –Es muy lindo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –La castaña le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que si. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? digo, si te molestaba que yo saliera con ella.

-¿Por qué no habrías de salir con ella? Es muy bonita, yo entiendo que a ti te llame la atención… -Agacho su cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala.

-¿Estas loca? –Sakuno no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante aquella respuesta. –No me pongas esa cara. Por algo yo me fije en ti, y no en ella. ¿No lo crees?

**

* * *

**

**Nunca estás contenta  
Contigo misma siendo tan linda  
Te exiges tanto que hasta el llanto dejas caer**

* * *

-Si, pero. 

-Nada de peros. –Se sentó a lado de ella. -A mis ojos tú eres más bonita, mas lista, eres una persona muy dulce, muy tierna

**

* * *

**

**Ya no andes diciendo  
Que tienes miedo que yo te deje  
Que en mi camino yo me enamore  
De otra mujer**

* * *

No termino lo que estaba diciendo, por que los labios de su novia lo callaron. Cuando se separaron, ella fue la primera en hablar. 

-¿En serio sientes todo eso por mi?

-Eso y mas… Creí que ya te lo había demostrado. –Se movió incomodo.

**

* * *

**

**Que no sabes que yo  
Me estoy muriendo por tu querer  
No hay nadie en la tierra  
Que tenga esas piernas y esa piel**

* * *

-No puedo evitar sentirme así, tú eres uno de los más guapos y populares de la escuela. Todas las chicas están detrás de ti… 

-Pero yo ya tengo novia.

La empezó a besar, de una manera ya no tan inocente. Pero el sonido de unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta los separo; dándole paso a Namiko Ryuzaki.

-Hola Ryoma –Volteo a ver la cara de ambos adolescentes. -¿Interrumpo algo?

* * *

Creo que si mama no hubiera llegado en ese momento, hubiera pasado algo en la sala… 

Mis problemas con Ryoma no acabaron ahí. Podía ser muy seguro en la cancha, pero fuera de ella… era extremadamente celoso.

* * *

Keysouke era un compañero de otra clase, Sakuno y el eran amigos; al ser vecinos. Pero casi no hablaban en Seigaku. Ryoma no sabía esto. 

Un día, al no tener nada que hacer opto por ir a visitar a Sakuno. Al llegar a su casa cual fue su sorpresa, ella estaba tomando por el brazo a un chico de cabellos azulados. ¿Qué hacia agarrando a ese estupido?

-¿Qué diablos!...

Se acerco a la escena. Oía las risas de su novia, cosa que le enfureció aun más. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, tosió para hacer evidente su presencia.

-¿Ryoma? –Sakuno volteo a ver de donde provenía ese sonido. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Echizen parado viéndola con disgusto. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a ver pero… ¿Quién es el? –Miro de arriba abajo al chico que estaba a lado de Ryuzaki

Eh, me llamo Keysouke Narumi (Jeje, mi lado Hungry Heart). Mucho gusto… -Le extendió la mano, pero el príncipe no tuvo la intención de estrechársela.

-Mada mada dane...

-Juju… -Sakuno tenía varias gotas en la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -Keysouke lo observo. –Tú debes ser Ryoma Echizen¿verdad?

-Si, Y soy novio de Sakuno. –Mirada fulminante por parte del peli-verdoso

-Em, no es hora de que te vayas, Key. –Sakuno miro los ojos azules del chico.

-Si, nos vemos Sakuno. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ryoma. –Hasta luego Echizen.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sakuno no sabia que decir, era obvio que el estaba enojado. Mientras tanto en la mente del chico solo pasaban estas preguntas¿de donde se conocían¿Por qué se hablaban con tanta familiaridad¿Por qué no sabía quien era¿QUE HACIA ELLA CON EL A SOLAS?

-Me voy… -Y así sin más Ryoma se fue de ahí.

-¡Oye! Espera…

Demasiado tarde. Ya no estaba la vista. Pero mañana seria un gran día para arreglar este problema.

Casa de Ryoma.

Miraba un punto en la nada. Karupin se acurrucaba a su lado. Se sentía furioso de ver con que cariño, SI; cariño, con el que hablaban ellos. Era algo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera con sus contrincantes, era una furia distinta. ¿Por qué era furia, no?

-No se para que me tormento con estas tonterías... Será mejor dormir.

Llego a la escuela. Estaba tan sonriente como siempre. Pero ni rastro de su novio.

-De seguro llegara tarde… -Y dispuso a acomodar sus cosas en el pupitre que le correspondía.

Pero no, nuestro querido príncipe estaba acomodado en la azotea. La vio cuando llego, pero aun no se sentía con el humor indicado para hablar con ella. Un momento… ¿Ese fulano también asistía a la Seigaku? De seguro ellos… Sakuno se veía muy contenta con el… Y el la miraba con amor…

**

* * *

**

**Esto es peor de lo que pienso**

**Será que nunca supe controlar**

**Sufrir del pensamiento**

**Que inevitablemente te hizo mal**

* * *

-¿Desde cuando me están viendo la cara? 

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para encararlo. Cuando llego a planta baja, lo busco por todos lados. Y lo encontró subiendo por las otras escaleras, de seguro iba a su clase. Corrió hacia el tumbando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente.

Lo jalo hacia abajo. Fue tanta la fuerza que ambos rodaron por los escalones recorridos. En cuanto pisaron el descanso Ryoma se abalanzo dándole varios puñetazos en la cara.

-¡Oye¿Qué te pasa? –Keysouke en un momento en que dejaron de caerle los golpes, lo diviso. -¿Echizen?

-¡Sakuno! –Horio entro derrapando en el aula.

-¿Horio¿Qué pasa? –Sakuno se paro de su asiento

-¡Ryoma! –Hablaba trabajosamente, no en balde la carrera que había pegado

-¿Qué tiene mi príncipe? –Osakada grito

-El… esta peleando…

Mas tardo en decir eso, que en lo que Sakuno junto con Tomoka salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Oye¿y como sabremos donde esta? –Sakuno tuvo un momento de lucidez

-Fácil. –Señalo unos jóvenes que corrían –Síguelos…

**

* * *

**

**La ausencia aun es enfermiza**

**Relajada mi necesidad**

**Demostrar desconfianza**

**Aunque dijeras siempre la verdad**

* * *

Una gran bola de alumnos los rodeaba. Keysouke no tuvo más remedio que defenderse. La pelea no iba muy dispareja, ambos chicos lo hacían bien. 

-¿Por qué me golpeas? –Narumi esquivo un golpe.

-¡Hasta cuando creyeron que me verían la cara de imbecil? –Ryoma soltaba un puñetazo más

-¿De que hablas? –Soltó una patada que llego a su objetivo, el estomago de Echizen.

La patada y la respuesta hicieron que lo volviera tumbar en el suelo. -¡De Sakuno y de ti!

-¿Qué!

-¡Ryoma!

**

* * *

**

**Conclusión, lo se, despierto**

**Siempre el miedo y la inconformidad**

**Que sentías en silencio**

**Preguntando si podré cambiar**

* * *

Entre Horio, Tomoka y Sakuno los separaron. Sakuno jalo a Ryoma lejos de los curiosos. 

-¿Qué paso ahí? –Mientras lo revisaba, pero el le aventó la mano. –Solo quiero ver si estas bien.

-Estoy perfecto… -Se toco el labio, la sangre estaba fresca.

-¿Por qué estas enojado? –Sakuno se recargo en la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿de veras quieres que te lo diga? –Otra vez el enojo le nublo el pensamiento.

-Si.

-¿Por qué me engañas con Narumi? –Directo como una bala

-¿Estas loco?

**

* * *

**

**Descontrol sin paradero**

**Disertada mi mentalidad**

**Sembrando en mis adentros**

**Es absurdo, es mi enfermedad**

* * *

-No, no lo estoy. –La arrincono. -¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? 

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en ese sentido con el. – Lo miro a los ojos. –Es mi vecino, y desde hace años somos amigos.

-¿Entonces por que yo no sabia de el? –La desafió de igual manera.

-Claro que te lo mencione, veo que no me pones demasiada atención a lo que te digo – Lo separo de ella.

-Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a hablar…

**

* * *

**

**Ya no puedo más**

**No quiero ser así**

**Traicionero de mis pensamientos**

**Esclavo de mi propio mal**

**Yo tendría que cambiar**

* * *

-¿estas bromeando? 

-No. No quiero que le hables. No vaya a ser que al rato el o tú se vean como algo más que amigos… -Miro la cara de ella, era de enojo e incredulidad. –Eres mía, y no quiero que nadie mas se te acerque…

Mala elección de palabras.

-¿me ves como un objeto? –Ahora estaba desilusionada. –Lamento decirte Ryoma, que soy un ser humano. Y no soy de tu propiedad…

-No, espera. No quise decir eso. –Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella lo evito.

-El es mi amigo, y aun no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso… ¿eso quiere decir que le tengo que quitar el habla a mis demás compañeros?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que…

-¿no confías en mi? –Le miro con los ojos aguosos.

-No… -Dejo sin habla a la chica. – Si… bueno… es que…

-¡Basta! –Le grito. –No quiero seguir escuchándote. Si no puedes confiar en mí, dejar tus celos a un lado… -Se le quebró la voz. –Lo mejor será separarnos. Con permiso

Salio corriendo, dejando a un golpeado e impactado Ryoma.

**

* * *

**

**No, no, no debo continuar**

**Estos celos me están destruyendo**

**Se que mi vida es algo mas**

**Yo tendría que cambiar**

* * *

-Soy un estupido. –Camino hacia las canchas de tenis. No había entrado a ninguna clase; es más, ni siquiera había ido a la enfermería. 

-Echizen… -Esa voz…

-Bochou… -Ryoma intento disimular con su gorra los golpes (tonto).

-Sumire-sensei me llamo y me dijo lo que había pasado esta mañana. –Le quito la gorra. –Oishi esta en los vestidores… tiene el botiquín. Vamos. –Camino delante de el para que lo siguiera.

-No, gracias. No necesito ayuda. –Su arrogancia, si necesitaba ayuda. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Mira... –Tezuka se puso frente a el. –Sumire-sensei me explico que el pleito fue con un amigo de su nieta... tu novia.

-La vieja es una chismosa…

-No te expreses así de ella. –Tomo aire. –Esta preocupada por su nieta, la encontró llorando en un pasillo…

**

* * *

**

**Celos de amor, es el veneno**

**Que poco a poco empieza a destrozar**

**Esa unión de cuerpo y mente**

**Que tanto tiempo nos costo soñar**

* * *

Trago saliva. La hizo llorar. ¿Qué clase de persona era? -… 

-¿No contestas nada? –Kunimitsu lo fulmino con la mirada. –Ya veo. Te encelaste…

-Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia… -Se giro para irse.

-Ella te quiere demasiado… tiene años enamorada de ti. –Vio el chico detuvo su andar. –Si no la quieres perder deja a un lado tu orgullo…

-Ella no me quiere oír. –Contesto.

-Busca la manera de que te escuche.

-No se donde esta…

-Deja de poner pretextos Echizen. Esta en la biblioteca buscando información para una clase que te perdiste hoy.

Volteo el menor, pero solo vio la espalda del chico de gafas.

-Gracias.

-Mejor apurate.

**

* * *

**

**Necesito más consejos**

**Que provengan de razón y paz**

**Ya se que no eres el demonio**

**Que esta comprando mi felicidad**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, tanto llorar no era bueno. 

-Ryoma no cree en mi… -Siguió garabateando su libreta. –Además me ve como si fuera su gato… algo que solo a el le pertenece.

Miro hacia los estantes que estaban frente a ella. Historia Universal… ¿de que era el trabajo?

-¡Diablos! Mejor me voy, mañana llego temprano para hacerlo.

Recogió sus cosas. Salio del lugar a paso lento…

**

* * *

**

**Ya no puedo más**

**No quiero ser así**

**Prisionero de mis pensamientos**

**Esclavo de mi propio mal**

**Yo tendría que cambiar**

* * *

Ryoma iba a encontrarse con la castaña cuando una escena llamo su atención. Ese cabello azul… Camino hacia el joven, que era atendido por una chica de cabello violeta. 

-Ese tipo… ¿Qué se cree el rey de aquí? –La chica parecía molesta. Le estaba sobando la cara a Narumi.

-Ya, ya, te digo que no es nada. –Le agarro las manos y las beso. –Minagi, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-Echizen es un salvaje. –Le dio un beso en los labios. –Anda, pues; vamos a mi casa.

Ryoma trago saliva. Esa tal Minagi parecía ser la novia de Keysouke. Intento salir de ahí, pasando desapercibido; pero una rama en su camino lo evito.

-¡TU! –Minagi salio tras de el. Lo agarro por el uniforme. -¿Por qué golpeaste a mi novio?

Estaba en lo cierto. –Mada mada dane…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Narumi lo evito.

-Ya… no paso nada¿verdad, Echizen? –Lo miro estaba igual de molido que el.

-Lo siento. –Apenas si salieron esas palabras del príncipe. Pero lo suficiente para que el amigo de Sakuno lo entendiera.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Minagi se acerco de nueva cuenta.

-Se hace tarde… -La abrazo. –Nos vemos, Echizen… -Empezó a caminar. –Espero que se puedan arreglar.

Ryoma los observo… y recordó que tenía que ir a verla.

**

* * *

**

**No, no, no puedo continuar**

**Estos celos me están destruyendo**

**Se que mi vida es algo mas**

**Yo tendría que cambiar**

* * *

Se entretuvo platicando con unos compañeros, así que su salida no había sido tan rápida como esperaba. Su cabeza estaba gacha, cuando choco con alguien. 

-Nunca cambias… -Ryoma la tomo por los brazos.

La voz la tomo por sorpresa. –Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. –Intento zafarse, pero el era mas fuerte.

-Necesitamos hablar. - Le alzo la cara para que lo mirara.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si… discúlpame. No debí decirte esas cosas. –Recargo su frente en la de ella. –Perdí los estribos no se lo que me paso…

-Una disculpa no va a arreglar esto. –Estaba dolida lo veía en sus ojos.

-Lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar. –No cambiaba la mirada de esos ojos rubíes. –Ya se que una disculpa no va a arreglar todo, pero… Te amo y no quiero que esto termine aquí.

-NO soy un juguete… y no puedes prohibirme tener amigos. Es como si yo te pidiera que dejaras el tenis. ¿Podrías? –Se estaba relajando poco a poco

**

* * *

**

**No, no, no puedo continuar**

**Mi vida he de cambiar**

* * *

-Yo se que tu nunca me pedirías eso… 

-Nunca digas nunca… -Aquello le asombro.

-Me encontré con Narumi –Ryuzaki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. –Y a su novia…

-Minagi… es buena chica… un poco excéntrica, pero buena persona. –Su novio la observó. -¿Ahora entiendes? Ellos llevan casi toda la secundaria juntos.

-Me disculpe con el…

-¿De veras? –Eso era nuevo.

-Quiero empezar esto de nuevo de la manera correcta. –Le sonrió

-Yo aun no he dicho que si. –Frunció el seño.

-Lo se, pero tus ojos muestran lo contrario. –Sakuno se sonrojo. –Ahora déjame convencer a tu boca…

Le dio un beso, Sakuno se dejo llevar… Aquel chico la conocía demasiado…

**

* * *

**

**No puedo continuar**

**Mi vida he de cambiar**

* * *

Al poco tiempo Keysouke se traslado de escuela, al igual que de casa. Minagi lo seguía viendo y de vez en cuando lograban telefonearse. 

El efecto del tranquilizante, estaba cediendo. Ya alcanzo a oír los sonidos.

No quiero despertar tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Acabado¿les gusto?**

**Gracias a los me mandaron reviews en sidestory de Ryoma!**

**Me tengo que ir. Son las 11:50pm y ya es hora de dormir.**

**Saludos!**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	14. Dias Negros

**Hola!**

**He regresado!! Y con un cap muy esperado!! Por fin sabremos (bueno, ustedes por que yo ya se, jiji) que paso con Ryoma, Sakuno y el pequeño...**

**Estoy muy orgulloso me hice 100kb de word... Me queme las pestañas; bueno ni tanto, uso lentes... Agradezcanle este cap a mis queridisimas: Kaeri-chan, Sango Tsunade (la enfermera me recuerda a alguien, jeje).**

**Respecto al epilogo de el "El Señor del Desierto" Tengo ua noticia que informarles. Kaeri-cahn y yo hemos decidio en mutuo acuerdo q cuando ella acabe su adaptacion de "Entre el amor y el odio" (que es la historia de Ann y Momo q se empezo en la adaptacion mia) vamos a hacer el pilogop juntas, el mio va a estar desde el punto de vista de sakuno y Ryoma y el de ella desde el de Ann y Momshiro. Asi que ya estan avisadas.**

**ESTE CAP VA PARA TI FRIKIS!!! Te lo prometi y aki esta.**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Días negros.**

**Día 1.**

Después de aquella visita, Sakuno regreso a su habitación. Ryoma no pudo quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que el hubiera deseado, la paciente tenia que descansar.

Cuando salio a la sala de espera. Todos le miraban, sabían que habían ido a ver al pequeño.

-¿Cómo esta? –Sumire se acerco al joven.

-¿Quién? –Volvió a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre.

-Echizen… no creo que sea el momento oportuno para tu carácter. –El bochou se le quedo viendo al menor.

-Ya se… Ella ya esta mejor, no estaba tan pálida cuando la deje y el bebe… -Tomo aire para contestar. –Esta delicado, es muy pequeño… se parece a mi… -Una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Pobre niño… mira que parecerse a ti… -Eiji le hablo bajito

-Habrá que turnarnos, no podemos estar todos aquí. –Rinko les hablo. Lo mejor seria que ese comentario no trascendiera. Miro a su hijo. –Supongo que tú quieres ser el primero. –Asintió. –Sumire supongo que tu también.

-Si. Chicos¿Quién se quiere quedar?

-Yo. –Momo alzo la mano.

-No, tu no ni Eiji. Lo mejor será que ustedes vayan a descansar. Estuvieron con Sakuno cuando todo pasó.

-Entonces para que pregunto… -Eiji hablo bajito.

-Te oí… -Sumire miro feo al neko.

-Fzzzzzzzz, yo Sumire-sensei. –Kaoru salio de entre los jóvenes.

-Esta bien. Pónganse los demás de acuerdo en como van a venir.

-O.k. –Todos le respondieron.

* * *

Sakuno estaba en su cuarto. Le dolía su herida, con razón no quería que se moviera hasta el día siguiente. 

El dolor era intenso… Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que su menstruación ya había llegado y que le estaban dando cólicos, unos cólicos muy fuertes, pero… sentía húmeda la gasa que le cubría la herida.

-Que raro… -Se destapo la sabana que la tapaba, grande fue su horror al ver que la gasa estaba llena de sangre. -¡Enfermera! –Esto no era normal.

La persona entro corriendo y observo lo mismo que veía la joven mama.

-¡Doctor! -salio de nueva cuenta del lugar donde para fortuna de Sakuno su doctor el Dr. Namiya pasaba en esos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa? –El doctor se encontró con la enfermera. -¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Doctor la paciente Ryuzaki sangra mucho…

-Duele… -Ya era insoportable lo que sentía en ese momento la castaña.

-Sakuno¿me oyes? – El Doctor emitió una alarma para recibir apoyo.

-¿Por qué me duele? –Un nuevo pensamiento llego a su cabeza. –Por favor, quiero ver a Ryoma…

-Traigan el suero y pidan dos litros de sangre O negativo, -Miro a la joven unos instantes. –Lo siento Sakuno, pero…

-¡Por favor! Tengo que hablar con el… -Su rostro se contrajo a causa del dolor.

-¿Qué pasa con ese suero? –Grito el galeno. – Tengo que llevarte al quirófano en este instante… Algo salio mal, tu matriz…

-¡NO! Yo quiero hablar con el antes de que algo mas pase…

-Si pasa mas tiempo… tendré que extirparte toda tu matriz…

-Quiero verlo…

-Doctor… -El doctor la vio. –Yo puedo ir por el, y alistarlo para que entre unos instantes a quirófano.

-Por favor… -Le ponían en el suero algo para aminorarle su sufrimiento. Sakuno tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Esta bien, dese prisa señorita. –La mujer salio deprisa de ahí. –Pidan el quirófano, llamen al anestesiólogo… y prepárense para lo peor. –Lo último lo dijo mas bajo

* * *

Ya todos se habían ido. Solo estaban Sumire, Kaoru y Ryoma. Mas tarde llegaría Nanako con algo de comida para quedarse con ellos. 

El silencio era incómodo. ¿Qué podia decirse en esos momentos? "Oye¿viste el partido de tenis de hace dos semanas?" No, no había palabras que decir en esos momentos.

-¿Familia de Sakuno Ryuzaki? –La enfermera entro corriendo. Hasta que diviso al chico de cabellos negros-verdosos. – ¿Ryoma?

Los tres se miraron extrañados. –Si, soy yo. –El joven se acerco a ella. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tiene mi nieta? –Sumire se abalanzo sobre ella.

-La paciente va a ingresar a quirófano, esta perdiendo sangre. –Se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Pero como? –Kaoru no entendía, si todo iba bien

–Pero antes de que le hagan algo, quiere hablar con usted. –Señalo a Ryoma.

-Vamos. –No dejo que terminara de hablar cuando el ya se estaba adelantando. – En unos momentos mas, les traigo informes. –Ya se iba cuando la mano de Sumire la detuvo.

-Es riesgoso¿verdad? –La mirada de Ryuzaki estaba apagada.

-Si… ella lo sabe. –El agarre se soltó. –Con permiso.

Tomaron asiento una vez más en la sala de espera.

* * *

Las enfermeras le habían dado un traje nuevo; como el que minutos antes se había puesto para ir a ver a su hijo. Pero ahora tenia que verla a ella, y no precisamente en una visita grata. 

-Por aquí. –Se abrieron paso hacia en área restringida. –El anestesista vendrá en unos cuantos momentos, así que no estará conciente mucho tiempo. –Llegaron a una puerta "Quirófano 2" Se leía en el lugar. Ryoma estaba aun paso de entrar, cuando la enfermera (la voy a bautizar) Tsunade lo detuvo. –Hay sangre, puede impactar¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

El lugar era blanco, ese blanco de hospitales que te enferma aun mas de solo verlo. Tenia un olor muy peculiar, se imagino que seria con lo que desinfectaban el lugar. Gente iba y venia, todos vestidos igual que el.

Ella estaba acostada en medio del quirófano. Había sangre en el piso, la camilla, en ella…

-En cinco minutos llega el anestesiólogo. –Tsunade le acerco un banco para que sentara cerca de ella.

-Hola… -Un hilillo de voz salio de su boca seca.

-Viniste. –La perdida de sangre estaba haciendo estragos en la energía de la joven. -¿Ya te explicaron?

-No. –Se veía mal. No le gustaba verla así.

-Me van a limpiar la matriz… con eso debe de parar la hemorragia. Pero… -Callo un instante.

-¿Pero, que? –Sus ojos se cristalizaban. –No hagas que me preocupe, por favor.

-Si no sale la cirugía como esperan… -Trago saliva. –Me extirparan la matriz…

-No entiendo… -Debió haber puesto mas atención en la clase de anatomía (como yo… reprobé esa materia, jeje)

-Ryoma, si no puede detener el sangrado. Me quitaran la matriz… No podré tener mas bebes… -La pequeña, si, por que aun era pequeña. Esa pequeña a la que Ryoma amaba como a nadie en este mundo.

-Eso no me importa mientras tu estés conmigo… debes reponerte, por nuestro hijo. –Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella era tan joven y pensar que tal vez nunca mas podría tener un hijo; lo lleno de desesperación.

-Yo solo quería que lo supieras. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

-Ya es hora. Llego el Dr. Kanzaki. Es el anestesiólogo de guardia. –El Dr. Namiya separo a la joven pareja. –Todo esta listo. Por favor salga. –Invito a Ryoma con un gesto para que volviera con Sumire y Kaoru

* * *

**Dia 4**

Había pasado gran parte de la madrugada, y el estado de angustia por saber el estado de Sakuno iba en aumento. Llevaba alrededor de 4 horas en quirófano y nadie les daba algún dato sobre ella. Nanako había hace dos horas, grande fue su sorpresa al saber lo de Sakuno

-¿Acaso son unos incompetentes? –Ryoma bramo por octava vez en esas horas. -¿Cómo es posible que no sepan nada?

-Ya, Ryoma. Tranquilízate. –Nanako intentaba hacer entrar en razón al más pequeño de sus primos. –No ganas nada poniéndote en ese plan.

-Fzzzzzzzz Deja de portarte como un chiquillo. Fzzzzzzzz madura, Echizen. –Kaoru seguía a lado de la entrenadora

-Ellos tienen razón, Ryoma. –Hablo Sumire. –Ya se que no es fácil¿olvidas que ella es mi nieta?

Madurar… Eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenia que madurar por ella y por el bebe. Además esta situación lo ameritaba. Necesitaba distraerse…

-Ahora regreso. –Se acerco a su prima. -¿Tienes cambio?

-Si. –Le dio unas monedas y el joven se alejo del lugar.

* * *

RING RING 

-¿Diga? –Sam contesto el teléfono

-Hola… -Apenas tenía voz.

-¡Ryoma! –Se enderezo del sillón donde estaba sentada. -¿Qué paso?

-Todo va mal… -Sollozos se oían en la línea. –El bebe es muy pequeño y ella esta en quirófano, algo salio mal. Si no le controlan el sangrado le van a quitar su matriz…

-Dios… -Se sentía mal. No tenía el gusto de conocer a Sakuno, pero gracias a Ryoma, sentía lo contrario. Era una chica muy linda. –No se que decirte, enano.

-No se que hacer, ni como actuar… Me siento solo. –Ella era la única que sabia gran parte de sus sentimientos.

-Animo, estoy yo aquí para lo que necesites. –Un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba el habla. –Ellos te necesitan entero…

-Lo se…

-¿A quien se parece? –Lo mejor era animarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Ryoma tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo; el timbre de su voz cambio.

-Tiene algo de los dos… pero mas a mi. –Sonrió, por primera vez en ese día.

-¡Pobre niño! Mira que cargar con ese estigma… -Rieron un poco, pero el sonido del teléfono de que acababa el tiempo los interrumpió.

-Me tengo que ir… Gracias por escucharme.

-¡Vaya! Debo de sentirme halagada, ni siquiera a Ryoga he oído que le des las gracias de algo. –La joven seguía la misma línea de camadería.

-Mmmm, retiro lo dicho…

-De nada, chibisuke. – Rió la joven desde el otro lado del charco -Te quiero. Cuídate cualquier cosa me marcas¿de acuerdo?

-Mada mada dane. Adiós. –Fue su contestación.

-Jaja. Adiós.

Colgaron ambos. Se sentía mejor. Al menos logro despejarse y desahogarse.

* * *

No pasó después de eso mucho tiempo para que llegara el Dr. Namiya, y no traía muy buenas noticias. 

-¿Cómo esta? –Ryoma se adelanto al grupo.

-¿Eres también de Seigaku? Supongo que del equipo de Tennis¿verdad? –Dedujo lo lógico, por lo regular los chicos eran los que la acompañaban.

-Soy el papa del bebe. –Ese tono seco, hacia parecer que estaba molesto. Pero así habla nuestro príncipe.

-Oh, ya veo… -Tendría que dirigirse a el. –Detuvimos la hemorragia…

-¡Gracias Kami! –Sumire miro hacia el techo con las manos en el pecho

-Aun no termino –Su voz adquirió un tono diferente. –Masajeamos su matriz y raspamos…

-¿Rasparon? –Nanako empezaba a atar cabos en la universidad; cuando había echo sus rondas en ginecología, habían hablado acerca de este tratamiento. Era uno muy abrasivo.

-Si… raspamos mucho. Por lo cual su matriz quedo demasiado débil, demasiado delgada. –Tomo aire. -Seria un milagro si pudiera tener otro bebe.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero una voz lo corto.

-Son unos idiotas- Ryoma estaba agachado.

-¿Perdón? –El galeno pestañeo confundido. No supo bien lo que paso, solo que estaba en el piso con la cara adolorida.

-¡Doctor! –Unas enfermeras corrieron hacia la escena.

-Fzzzzzzzz¡Calmate! –Kaoru estaba deteniendo a Echizen. –Fzzzzzzzz estupido

-¡Suéltame! –Forcejeaba el "pequeño"

-Ryoma, por favor. –Nanako le gritaba. –Primo…

-¡Para de una vez por todas, Ryoma! –Sumire se puso delante de el. -¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?

-Ellos… la dejaron… estéril… -Su respirar era agitado.

-Eso no es cierto. –El Dr., se levanto de donde estaba con ayuda de las jóvenes. –Puede volver a quedar embarazada; aunque no ahora, tal vez en algunos años.

-Pero usted dijo…-Por fin Kaoru lo dejo libre

-Se lo que dije… ¿Acaso no creen en los milagros? –Todos se quedaron callados. –Espero que si crean en ellos, ella y el bebe los necesitan… Con permiso.

Nadie dijo algo mas y solo hablaban para lo necesario. Ese día no pudieron ir a verla. El Dr., pensó que era lo mejor. Pero que el día siguiente a primera hora podrían ir al cuarto que ya le habían asignado.

* * *

**Día 3.**

La vista desde su habitación era muy bonita, pero no le estaba disfrutando en lo más mínimo… Era un día nublado. Un día para quedarse en la tranquilidad del hogar. Que más daría ella por tener esa tranquilidad; estar en casa de su abuela con su pequeño y con Ryoma… Pero dudaba que eso fuera a pasar.

TOC TOC

-Pase. –Se volteo con cuidado.

-¿Cómo estas? –Ryoma entro y se sentó a su lado. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Te dijeron… -Lo dijo como una afirmación.

-¿Qué? –El esperaba un hola de parte de ella.

-Que no puedo tener bebes… -Se sentía vacía, si su pequeño no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir nunca mas podría tener uno mas.

-Eso no me importa, solo me importa que tú estés bien. –Le tomo con delicadez su mano, en esa tenia el suero. -¿Sabes como me sentí cuando me avisaron que estabas grave?

-… -Miro el rostro preocupado

-No me importo que fuera de madrugada en Chicago, hice todo lo imposible para venir. –Le dio un beso en el dorso. –No me vuelvas a dar ningún susto¿de acuerdo?

-Ryoma…

Cruzaron miradas… ¿Hace cuanto que no se daban un beso? Se empezaron a acercar, estaban a escasos milímetros…

-¡Sakuno! –Momo entro con las manos detrás de la cabeza

Inmediatamente se separaron y miraron hacia diferentes lugares. _Maldito Momo_ pensó Ryoma. Y muy sutilmente le solto la mano.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –_Estaban a punto de besarse¡Diablos! No pude evitar sentir celos. _–Por que si es así, puede volver mas tarde.

-Para nada, Momo. –Sakuno le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué quieres? –No pudo evitar que el tono de su voz sonara enfadado.

-Nada mas venia a avisarles que tu mama –Señalo a Ryoma –Y tu abuela. –Ahora a la castaña- Fueron a conocer al mini Ochibi.

-¿Mini Ochibi? –Sakuno pestañeo confundida.

-¡NYA! Claro, es el mini Ochibi. –Eiji entro brincando a lado de Oishi y Fuji. Y hablando demasiado rápido –Su papa siempre será el Ochibi, y el será el mini Ochibi… -Miro las caras de los demás. -¿me entendieron o lo explico otra vez?

-¡NO! –Lo pararon al mismo tiempo todos.

-Son malos, Oishi… -Y se recargo en el susodicho, mientras este le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo estas, Sakuno¿Te duele mucho? – Fuji abrió los ojos.

-Fuji, no esta bien hacer esos comentarios. –Oishi (MI NOVIO!!) movió la cabeza en forma negativa. –Son de mal gusto…

-Juju. –Le rodó una gota por la nuca a Sakuno.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Ryoma se levanto de su lugar y señalo a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, pues Sumirecita nos dijo que a nosotros nos tocaba el turno de hoy. –Fuji volvió a su estado normal.

-Ya veo… -Sakuno miro al chico de mirada gatuna. –Ryoma… -Le hablo bajito. -¿vas a ir a tu casa?

-Si. No me voy a regresar a Estados Unidos hasta que ustedes dos no se encuentren bien.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse triste. _Se va a volver a ir… No quiere quedarse con nosotros…_

Siguieron hablando de cosa sin importancia sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo con su bebe.

* * *

-Se parece a su nieta… -Rinko veía desde el ventanal al pequeño. –Aunque… también a Ryoma. 

-Al menos hizo algo bien tu hijo. Mi bisnieto es hermoso –Sumire sonreía.

-Como es… Sumire-sensei

Estaban viendo que todo iba bien, pero de un momento la alarma de la incubadora del bebe Echizen-Ryuzaki sonaba de manera insistente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Rinko miraba con desesperación a los médicos de UCIN.

Todo se volvió caótico, cuando vieron que empezaban a administrarle algo a su suero e iban de un lado para el otro rodeando al nene.

-¡Sumire¿Que esta pasando? –Rinko estaba empezando a ponerse histérica.

Salio la enfermera del lugar. Paso a lado de ellas, y Sumire le jalo el brazo.

-¿Qué paso? –Tenía la mirada decisiva.

-Le colapso el pulmón y algo no va bien con sus intestinos. Lo van a tener que llevar al quirófano –Le enseño unos papeles. -Tengo que ir a que firmen la autorización

-Vayamos. –Rinko se puso delante de ellas. –Tenemos que ir con ellos.

-Andando.

* * *

Estaban riéndose todos de las ocurrencias del neko; cuando entraron las tres mujeres a la habitación. Ryoma se paro de su lugar y Sakuno se puso pálida. 

-Sra. Ryuzaki… -La enfermera se puso a su lado. –Necesito que me de una autorización.

-¿Autorización? -Ryoma volteo a ver a Sakuno.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a quirófano. –Todos vieron como Ryoma se acomodaba a lado de ella. –Su pulmón colapso y sus intestinos no están funcionando como deberían.

-Pero, pero –la chica no sabia que decir.

-Yo firmo. – Ryoma se acerco. La enfermera lo miraba con recelo. –Soy el papa.

-Pero es que son menores de edad, necesitan la firma de alguien más para validarla. –La enfermera miro a los que estaban ahí.

-Yo firmo con el. –Rinko le puso la mano en el hombro a Ryoma. –Es mi hijo.

-De acuerdo. -Firmaron rápidamente los papeles. –Alguien puede estar en la sala de espera de cirugía.

-Yo voy. –Rinko le dio una sonrisa a Ryoma. –Mejor tu quédate con ella. Yo cualquier cosa les informo.

-Gracias, Señora. -Sakuno agacho su cabeza

-Muy bien, sígame. -Y la señorita salio deprisa para ir hasta la UCIN, seguida de la Sra. Echizen.

-¿Por qué? –Sakuno empezaba a llorar hablando casi nada mas para ella.

-Hija… no se que decirte. –Sumire la abrazo.

-Es muy pequeño… Tiene muchas cosas por delante –Sollozaba con más fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien. –Ryoma la abrazo del otro lado. –Tiene que salir adelante, por que tiene unos papas, unos abuelos y unos tíos que lo esperan con ansias para enseñarle a jugar tenis…

Sonrieron en la habitación.

_-Se quieren mucho¿Quién soy yo para meterme entre ellos? Ella solo me ve como un amigo y eso acaba de ser comprobado…_

-¿Y como se va a llamar? –Oishi le hablo a la pareja.

Todos se miraron. Y Ryoma y Sakuno por primera vez analizaron que su bebe no tenia nombre.

* * *

-¿Papa? –Ryoga logro comunicarse con alguien en su casa. 

-Si… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Quién habla?

Ryoga se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¿Acaso tienes otro hijo? –Ryoga se paro del suelo, mientras todos en la oficina lo miraban raro.

-Si… se llama Ryoma. –Le encantaba hacer enojar a esos chicos.

Respiro hondo. –No voy a seguirte el juego. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Fíjate que me ha estado doliendo la espalda… ya sabes un hombre tan ocupado como yo…

-¡Papa¿Cómo están Sakuno y el bebe? –Respiro hasta diez

-¡Ah! Lo hubieras dicho antes… -Dejo de hablar

-¿Y? –A veces su padre llegaba a ser muy molesto

-Fue niño, pero esta delicado. Tu madre me acaba de hablar para decirme que lo iban a meter a cirugía; algo de sus pulmones y no se que otra cosa. –tomo aire y siguió. –Y a la muchacha la operaron ayer en la madrugada, esta delicada todavía.

-¡Kami! Chibisuke ha de estar destrozado… -Pobre, Ryoma lo necesitaba con el. –Papa, voy a ir esta semana para allá. Tu amigo me ayudo a mover la visa.

-Ahhh

-Yo les aviso cuando vaya para allá, -No logro distinguir sonidos del otro lado de la línea. -¿Sigues ahí?

-Ahhh

-¡PAPA¡DEJA DE VER TUS REVISTAS! –Nanjiroh soltó el periódico que tenia en las manos. –Yo les marco para cuando salga hacia Japón.

-Si, si, ya oí. –Fastidiado le contesto. –Adiós. –Le colgó. – ¿Por qué siempre me regañan?

Y siguió con sus revistas.

* * *

Fueron horas de incertidumbre las que pasaron hasta que Rinko llego a la habitación, con el neonatólogo el Dr. Okami. 

-Buenas noches. Dr. Okami –Saludo a todos. -¿Sra. Ryuzaki, Sr. Echizen?

Ryoma miro a Sakuno y le tomo la mano.

-La operación fue un éxito –Soltaron un suspiro. –Mejor les informo que no tengan grandes expectativas de vida… siempre se les informo de que esto iba a ser muy difícil.

-Prefiero al otro doctor, ese, al menos hablaba de milagros… -Ryoma le hablo de frente.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo… pero seria ser hipócrita. No digo que todo vaya a salir mal, pero; mas vale que lo bauticen y registren aquí. Claro si esa es su decisión. –Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, pero la voz de Sakuno lo detuvo.

-Se llama Kenji… -Ryoma la miro a los ojos. –Kenji Echizen Ryuzaki

-Ya veo, esperemos que su nombre le traiga suerte. Kenji… sano, saludable –Sonrió. –Esperemos… con permiso

-¿Cuándo lo decidieron? –Rinko le acaricio la mejilla al príncipe.

-Cuanto estabas en la sala de espera… -Sumire miro a la pareja. -¿Van a hacer lo que les dijo el medico?

-Si, abuela. –Sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. –Pase lo que pase quiero que mi hijo tenga un nombre.

-Muy bien. –Cruzo los brazos. –Entonces voy a pedir informes y a hacer todo lo necesario para que lo hagan mañana.

-Le ayudo, Sumire-sensei. –La Sra. Echizen la acompañó.

* * *

**Dia 4.**

Sakuno estaba en la silla de ruedas, empujada por Ryoma. Sumire, Rinko, Nanako y Nanjiroh iban con ellos. Ya un sacerdote los estaba esperando en la entrada de los cuneros.

-¿Familia Echizen y Ryuzaki? –Todos asintieron. -¿Falta alguien mas?

-Yo. –Namiko Ryuzaki se acerco a su hija y ambas empezaron a llorar. –Tu papa es un testarudo y no vino, pero yo; en cuanto tu abuela nos informo que el bebe estaba delicado y que lo bautizarían hoy… no puede evitar venir. –La miro a los ojos. –Te quiero mucho, hija.

-Mama… -Siguió llorando. –Gracias por venir.

-De nada, pequeña. –Miro a Ryoma- Haz venido…

-No podia dejarlos solos… -Trago saliva. –Si le molesta mi presencia…

-Para nada. –Se quito las lágrimas de los ojos. –Al contrario, te agradezco que no hayas dejado sola.

-COF, COF ¿podemos empezar? –El sacerdote tosió, para llamar su atención

-Perdón, vamos, vamos –Namiko se unió al grupo.

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor de la incubadora. Sakuno acariciaba la delicada piel del bebe y Ryoma su cabecita. 

-Kami, envuelve a este tu hijo… -Miro a los jóvenes.

-Kenji Echizen Ryuzaki –Ryoma le contesto sin mover la vista de su hijo.

-Kenji Echizen Ryuzaki envuélvelo en tu manto y nunca lo desampares…

Los adultos oían con atención todo lo que decía el anciano. Poco después llego el juez encargado del registro del pequeño Kenji.

-¿Es hijo de ambos? –Todos lo miraron con cara de: OBVIO. –Jeje, bueno pues necesito que firmen aquí –Señalo una línea. –Y aquí –Otra línea mas. -Los dos en ambas partes.

* * *

**Semana 1.**

Sakuno ya estaba dada de alta. Pero casi no se despegaba del hospital. Ella y Ryoma ya estaban llegando a un punto de extenuación crítica. Casi no comían, casi no dormían y están por de mas a punto de desmayarse. Ese día era la guardia de Tezuka, Kawamura e Inui con ellos dos. Estaban en un pasillo que daba directamente a la UCIN.

-Tezuka¿no crees que ellos deben de ir a descansar? Sakuno apenas se esta recuperando de sus cirugías –Kawa estaba hablando alejados de la pareja. –Y Ryoma ni siquiera ha ido a su casa desde que llego de Estados Unidos.

-Tienes razón. –Se ajusto sus gafas. –Iré a hablar con ellos…

-Hay un 95 por ciento de probabilidades de que no quieran mover de aquí. –Los lentes le brillaron. –Y un 5 por ciento de que acepten…

-¿5 Por ciento? –Tezuka miro interesado a Inui.

-Claro. Siempre y cuando; según mis datos. –Checo su cuaderno. –Hay un 99 por ciento de probabilidades de que tu les prestes tu departamento; eso se convierte en el 5 por ciento para acepten irse…

-¿Mi departamento? –Kunimitsu alzo la ceja.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Tezka. –Kawa agitaba los brazos.

-No queda de otra si queremos que descansen –Camino hacia la pareja.

-Echizen, Sakuno. -Ambos voltearon a ver al ex –capitán –Es hora de que vayan a descansar…

-No, gracias. –Sakuno le sonrió. –Preferimos quedarnos aquí

-Se van a enfermar…

-NO gracias. –Ryoma fue el que le contesto.

-Hazlo por ella, no tiene mucho que le dieron de lata. –Su voz seguía igual de imponente. –Debería estar en cama, le duele la herida (duele y mucho, ouch)

-… -Ryoma se quedo callado

-Mi departamento esta cerca, cualquier cosa pueden estar aquí en 10 minutos –Tezuka saco unas llaves.

-Esta bien. –Ryoma las tomo y ayudo a pararse a la castaña.

-Pero, Ryoma…

-Solo vamos a dormir un par de horas, comer algo y regresamos. –Le apretó la mano. -¿Esta bien?

-Ya que… -Lo siguió. –Cualquier cosa nos marcan, por favor

Cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron de la decoración tan sobria que tenia el lugar, muy minimalista.

-Wow… Tezuka bochou tiene muy buen gusto… -Miro los alrededores.

-Si… -Busco la puerta de la cocina y se metió al lugar. –Mira, hay sándwiches. ¿Crees que le importara si los comemos? -Le grito desde ahí

-No creo. -Y se metió el también.

Compraron tranquilos y comieron varias cosas. Cuando hubieron estado satisfechos, recogieron el lugar y se dispusieron a ver la tele en la pequeña sala.

-No lo había pensado –Un bostezo interrumpió su frase. –Pero estoy más cansada de lo que creía…

-Si, yo también. –Se acurrucaron en el sillón de dos plazas. –Prendamos la tele, eso ayudara a adormecernos

-Muy bien.

Se quedaron dormidos pero no había pasado ni siquiera una hora cuando les llamaron del hospital.

RING, RING

-Mmmm –Apretó mas hacia el a Sakuno.

RING, RING

-Ryoma… -Se empezaba a despertar. –Hay que contestar…

RING, RING

-Mmmm –Le apretó aun mas

-¡Ouch! –Sakuno se levanto poco a poco, y Ryoma se acerco a ella.

RING, RING

-¿Estas bien¿No te lastime? –Ryoma la inspecciono de arriba abajo

-Contesta. –Le ordeño la castaña

-Voy –Alzo la bocina. -¿Diga?

-Echizen… -Tezuka le contesto serio.

-¿Qué paso? –Se levanto del sillón. Y Sakuno lo miro a la expectativa

-Kenji tuvo un paro respiratorio, esta al 100 por ciento en el respirador… -Guardo silencio

-Vamos para allá. –Colgó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Ryoma? –Sakuno se puso delante de el

-Tuvo un paro respiratorio… esta al cien con el oxigeno. –La abrazo.

-¿Hasta cuando? –Sakuno lo acerco más a ella.

-Shhhh ya veras, que el va a salir adelante. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –Vamonos, nos están esperando.

-Si.

* * *

Estaban dentro de la Unidad. Ryoma y Sakuno acariciaban su bebe. No podían despegarse ni un solo momento de el. 

-Mira… cada vez es mas parecido su pelo al tuyo… -Sakuno le susurro a Echizen.

-Lástima que aun no sabemos a quien saco los ojos. -Le respondió en el mismo tono. Las cintas adhesivas seguían en sus parpados. –Me gustaría que fueran de tu color…

-Es lo de menos… yo ya quiero poder cargarlo… ¿Tu no?

-Si, aunque me da miedo; es tan chiquito. –No media más de 40 cms. Y solo vestía un pañal.

-Te acostumbraras…

* * *

**Semana 3.**

Después de que en una semana le habían bajado el oxigeno del respirador, subido de peso y estaba teniendo mejorías en su estado de salud. Y en un par de días le quitarían el respirador; sus pulmones estaban madurando. Los doctores le habían pronosticado que cuando menos dos semanas mas y podrían llevárselo a casa. Siempre y cuando su estado siguiera así.

Ryoga había llegado a Japón. Y ese día era su turno de guardia con Eiji y Oishi; ¡ah! y los papas.

-En verdad Sakuno… no se como te fuiste a fijar en mi hermanito. –Ryoga hablaba hasta por los codos.

-Yo lo apoyo… -Eiji movía su cabeza en estado Chibi de forma asertiva.

-Eiji eso es de mala educación –Syuchirou regaño a su pareja de tenis. –Parece que tu hermano se lleva bien con Eiji.

-Mada mada dane… -Ryoma estaba harto del parloteo incesante de esos dos.

-Jeje –Oishi se rasco la nuca

-Eiji… -Sakuno le hablo a neko.

-¿Mande? –Le puso ojitos de gato

-Estas haciendo enojar a Ryoma… y Ryoma de malas no es muy agradable, tu lo sabes –Cerro los ojos y movió su mano señalándolo.

-¡NYA! Pero Ryoga también lo esta molestando-Señalo al peli-verde mayor.

-Pero yo se que tu amigo no permitiría que me pasara algo… -Este a su vez señalo a Oishi.

-No creo que sea capaz de hacerles algo¿verdad Ryoma? –Lo miro.

-No me tienten…

Tragaron saliva los tres hombres. Sakuno se rió bajito; y miro por el rabillo a Ryoma y vio que se tapaba la sonrisa con su inseparable gorra (creían que me había olvidado de ella, no!).

-Sra. Ryuzaki. –El neonatólogo se acerco al grupo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Todos se pusieron alertas.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes de un asunto delicado. –Miro a los presentes. -¿Quieren que lo hagamos aquí?

-No hay ningún problema. –El Príncipe hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo. – Son de nuestra total confianza.

-Muy bien. -Se sentó en la banca en que estaban ellos. –Hemos descubierto que el oxigeno a la intensidad que lo hemos mantenido le ha causado estragos en sus pulmones; los cuales ya están en el estado necesario para moverse por si solos.

-¿Qué tipo de estragos? –Syuchirou miro al galeno

-Han hecho un pequeño orificio en ambos; aun no es de gravedad. Pero si esperamos más tiempo lo más probable es que vuelvan a colapsar estos.

-¿A que viene toda esta charla? –Ryoga se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues que si no operamos, esta en riesgo Kenji. –Checo unos papeles. –Hay varios riesgos en la cirugía…

-¿Es el único medio para que todo esto acabe? –Sakuno apretó los puños.

-La cirugía, si.

-¿Cuáles son los riesgos? –Kikumaru puso una voz firme. -¿Y que tanta probabilidad hay de que esto sea lo ultimo que le hagan?

-Los riesgos serian, ya sea; un paro cardiaco o un paro respiratorio. Que llegue poca oxigenación a su cerebro y tenga secuelas en el habla, en la motricidad. Hay un 80 por ciento de que algo suceda en la operación. – Ryoma se tapo la cara con las manos. – Y después de esta cirugía casi un 100 por ciento de que seria lo ultimo.

Sakuno busco la mano del padre de su hijo y se la apretó. –Es lo último. –Ryoma le dio la razón.

-Esta bien. Damos el consentimiento. –Estaban preparándose para firmar; cuando el Dr. Okami agrego algo más.

-Hemos discutido mis colegas y yo; que si algo saliera mal en la operación, seria justo que Kenji ya no sufra más…

-Oishi… no entiendo. –Eiji tenía signos de interrogación alrededor.

-Quiere decir, que ya no quiere prolongar la vida de Kenji si algo saliera mal. –Oishi se sentó de golpe.

-¡LO QUIEREN MATAR! –El neko grito

-Eres un baka… Quiere decir que si Sakuno y Ryoma no quiere que lo resuciten lo dejaran en paz –El mayor le revolvió los cabellos a su hermano pequeño. –La decisión que tomen será la más acertada y tengan por seguro que nosotros los apoyaremos.

-…

-Ya ha sufrido mucho, Ryoma… -Sakuno lloraba. –No soporto saber que lo harían volver, y que seguiría con su agonía.

-Pero…

-¿No te duele saber que tu hijo esta pasando por un dolor que ni siquiera tu y yo en nuestra vida pasaremos? –Ryoma iba a agregar algo más cuando la castaña continuo. - ¿No te duele que tu nunca podrías estar en el lugar de el para evitarle tanto sufrimiento? Yo ya quiero, que si Kami quiere llevárselo, que este con el Kenji seria un angelito más que Kami quiere a su lado…

Ryoma proceso cada una de las palabras de Ryuzaki… Ella tenía razón.

-Ya no hagan nada por el si se llegara a poner grave… Kenji merece un descanso. –Alargo la mano para firmar los documentos y después se los paso a Sakuno.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos… En el quirófano que será la operación hay una habitación donde se ve la cirugía¿Quieren estar en ese lugar?

-Si.

* * *

Los cinco observaban como el pequeño cuerpecito era rodeado por varias personas; y como con sumo cuidado hacían cada uno de los cortes. 

-¿Eso le duele? –Eiji parecía un niño pequeño con sus preguntas.

-No, esta anestesiado –Y Oishi era el único con la paciencia para contestarle.

Ryoga observaba la operación-Ryoma-operación-Sakuno-operación. Nunca imagino estar viendo como operaban a su sobrino.

-¡Esta bajando la presión! –Un enfermero checo un monitor.

-Pidan más sangre al banco. –El Dr. Okami estaba sudando. _Vamos, pequeño. Tus papas te necesitan._

-¡Ryoma! –La castaña se echo a llorar en el pecho de su único amor.

-El es fuerte, lo va a lograr… -Ryoma veía el moviendo del quirófano

-¡Sigue bajando la presión! –El monitor emitía un sonido insistente…

* * *

Sakuno miraba por el balcón. La luz entraba a borbotones. Miraba con atención al cielo, pensaba que en ese preciso instante Kami la estaba observando 

-¿Qué piensas? –Ryoma se puso a su lado

-Que Kami es muy grande y poderoso… -Se recargo en el ventanal

-Lo se… -Un llanto infantil llamo su atención. –Ya tiene hambre…

-Es un tragón, se parece a su papa. –Se acerco al moisés y tomo a Kenji en brazos. Se lo extendió a Ryoma. -¿Ya no te da miedo cargarlo?

-No, al contrario. Me fascina verlo tan cerca de mí. –Lo acuno en lo que su mama se acomodaba en la mecedora.

-Dámelo, si no empezara a pedir Ponta de uva. –Empezaron reír; mientras el más pequeño succionaba el pecho de su madre.

Era el tercer día desde que habían llegado a la casa de las Ryuzaki. Después de la operación solo estuve tres semanas más en el hospital. Todo había salido bien…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ADAPTADORA:**

**Les gusto? Yo creo q si. dejenme reviews, hace mucho que nos le decia que me dejaran; pero en realidad me mate para q este capitulo quedara de calidad... Por fis!!**

**Vamos con reviews del sidestory de Sakuno:**

**Javiisi: Nuestro querido principe puede llegar a ser un hombre agresivo si se le provoca... para muestra este cap. Espero q t haya gustado el cap.**

**Angie: Olas amiga! No dejes q ese baka de Ryoma t grit, no debemos dejarnos... aunk sea tan lindo (si, ya se; no tan lindo como mi Kuni...) aunk mi Oishi sea el mas lindo. Ya sabia yo q la escena de Tezuka t iba a gustar. Saludos!**

**jessenia cea: Jeje, gracias por leerme, me gusta q me digan cosas bonitas (aunk no me las crea y me sonrojen), digo al fin y al cabo mujer. Saludos!**

**A las demas les mande un reply... POR FIS DEJENME REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPITULO!!**

** Aki les dejo que Kenji si significa lo q puse en el fic**

**Kenji: Sano, Saludable (Nombre Masculino)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	15. Despues de la tormenta

**Hola!**

**Uyy q emocion! Jiji me diverti al scribir st cap (cuando lo lean entenderan).**

**Pues.. sobre el epilogo ya lo he empezado (aunk tampoco he scrito la gran cosa) y cuando tengas mas se lo voy a enviar a kaeri para q me diga como le vamos a seguir.**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Después de la tormenta… Llegan las visitas**

Aun estaba dormido. Eso de bajar en la noche por agua caliente a la cocina; podia ser un poco molesto. Pero ver a su hijo comer con tanto gusto… valía la pena.

A sus escasos mes y medio de vida; su hijo era un glotón (a quien se parecerá?) Y no se llenaba con el alimento que le proveía Sakuno.

Después de haber echo su cometido de haber llenado aquel biberón de 4 oz. Se dirigió otra vez a su recamara. En realidad era la de el y la de Sakuno. Y no, no piensen mal. No han hecho nada.

Es mas casi no han tenido momentos a solas para platicar. Y hacerlo a estas horas de la noche; tampoco era muy agradable.

Cerró los ojos un instante, mientras seguía su camino para las escaleras. Y no se fijo en el mueble del teléfono.

-¡DIABLOS! –Grito al sentir como sus dedos tronaban a causa del impacto.

BUA, BUA, BUUUUAAAAA (jiji es a mi ver el llanto de un bebe. Aunque Massiel llora muy fuerte…)

-¡Ay no! –Subió más a prisa las escaleras, olvidándose del dolor. –Se despertó de malas…

* * *

Sakuno se levanto de su cama. El moisés estaba a lado. Ryoma ya se había tardado con el biberón; y en cualquier momento Kenji despertaría. 

-¡DIABLOS!

El grito que soltó Ryoma despertó al bebe; que daba unos berridos…

-Ven. –Lo tomo en sus brazos. Le habían mandado reposo; después de no haberse cuidado la cesárea, ha tardado en sanar más de lo debido. Y se suponía que no debía cargar a Kenji… cosa que no cumplía a espaldas de Ryoma y su abuela. – Tienes mucha hambre¿verdad? –Lo acerco a su pecho, pero el seguía llorando. – Vamos, pequeño… -Pero al parecer sus brazos no eran suficientes para calmarlo

-Lo siento, no me fije de la mesa y me golpee los dedos. –Dejo la mamila en la cama y le quito al bebe de los brazos. –Ya sabes que no debes de alzarlo. –Lo acuno para que se calmara; cosa que funciono por que el pequeño dejo de llorar. –Ten, ya dale de comer.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y "mini Ochibi" empezó a succionar. Ryoma se acostó a lado de ella. Pego su cabeza al respaldo de la cama. Entre Ryoga y sus papas habían comprado una cama matrimonial. La individual era pequeña para los dos. Y ahora que lo recordaba… que Sumire aceptara que viviera en esa casa y aun mas que durmiera con Sakuno fue muy difícil…

FLASH BACK

Ese día al fin darían de alta a Kenji. Todos estaban emocionados. Aunque los chicos habían decidido que ese un momento que solo Sakuno, Ryoma y sus familiares tendrían que disfrutar. Tenían preparada una silla de auto. Nanjiroh había llevado su carro para llevar a todos a… ¿A dónde iban a llegar?

-Eh –Nanjiroh le toco el hombro a su esposa. –Tengo una duda

-¿Cuál? –Rinko lo miro, mientras esperaban que Ryoma y Sakuno bajaran de cuneros. Nanako y Ryoga mantenían una conversación amena a unos pasos del lugar.

-¿A dónde va a llegar nuestro hijo? –Su cabeza estaba llena de signos de interrogación –Digo, por que ha de querer estar cerca de Kenji…

-Oh… no lo había pensado… -Miro a la entrenadora y se encamino a hablar con ella. -¿Sumire –sensei?

-¿Qué pasa Rinko? –La anciana volteo a verla.

-¿Dónde van a vivir los chicos?

-Sakuno va a vivir en mi casa; tiene ahí todo lo que necesita. –Miro como el matrimonio Echizen se miraban nerviosos. -¿Ustedes que tienen?

Los jóvenes se acercaron a los adultos.

-Es que…

-Llegamos –Sakuno estaba contenta de que su bebe al fin saliera del hospital. -¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? –Miro al padre de su hijo y que tierno se veía cargando al pequeño.

-El medico dijo que ya evitaras hacer esfuerzos, y que tenias que estar reposando… -Alzo un poco la cobijita para ver que el niño no se hubiera despertado.

-Como haz cambiado, chibisuke. –Ryoga le alboroto el cabello.

-Bueno¿y donde vas a vivir Ryoma? –Sumire vio por la rendija a su bisnieto.

-En su casa. –Lo pronuncio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh, no jovencito. –Sumire se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces que Sakuno se vaya a vivir al templo –Sabia que ella nunca permitiría eso.

-No vas a caber en mi casa…

-Duermo en el cuarto de Sakuno –La susodicha se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-No van a caber, es una cama individual…

-Nos la arreglaremos –Y le mando una mirada picara, recordando su primera vez; que fue en una cama de ese mismo tamaño. Sakuno solo volteo hacia otro lado. Y Ryoma miro a su hijo¿Cuándo lo habrán concebido?

-Ella tiene que estar cómoda… -_Vieja bruja…_ Ryoma frunció las cejas. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mama… papa… ¿me prestan dinero? –Los miro.

-¿Dinero¿Para que? –Rinko pestañeo confundida al igual que su hijo mayor y su sobrina.

-Para comprar una cama…

-Jajajajaja –Nanjiroh lloraba de la risa que le provoco ver la cara de la anciana.

-¿Es en serio? –Rinko le jalo la oreja a su esposo para que guardara la compostura.

-Si. –Camino hacia el carro de su progenitor.

-Pero¿lo quieres en este momento? –Lo siguieron los demás.

-Si. –Miro a Sakuno, y le guiño el ojo.

-Es que no creo que nos alcance; tendríamos que ir a la casa. Eso nos quitaría tiempo y la mueblería cerraría…

-Ni modo será para otro día… -Sumire sonrió descaradamente.

-Eh, yo traigo dinero… -Todos miraron a Ryoga –Además de que le debo a Ryoma… Y con esto quedaríamos a mano

–O.k vamos a hacer una parada para comprar la cama. –El menor subió al carro de su papa, seguido de Sakuno.

–Creo que no vamos a caber en el carro Nanjiroh –A Rinko le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

–Que el monje pervertido lleve a Sakuno y a Ryoma a mi casa. Nosotros vamos por esa cosa… –Alzo los hombros y camino hacia el auto de ella.

– ¿Están de acuerdo? – Cuándo se giro Rinko para decirles se dio cuenta de que carro ya se había ido. – ¿Por que me enamoré de el?

– ¿Y hasta ahora te quejas? –Sumire subió a su auto, mientras Nanako y Ryoga reían por la cara de la otra mujer.

FIN FLASH BACK

– ¿Qué estas pensando? – Sakuno acomodo de nueva cuenta al bebe en su camita.

– Nada, nada –Se acomodaron para dormir. – ¿Qué hay que hacer mañana?

–Pues mañana viene mis amigas y los sempais para ver a Kenji...

– ¿Es obligatorio? –Ryoma la abrazo.

– No empieces que por tu culpa lo hemos estado postergando…

–Mada mada dane…

– A también te falta mucho –Bostezo –Si quieres dentro de dos horas seguimos con esta discusión.

– Esta bien

Se acurrucó el uno a lado del otro y dejaron que sueño les venciera.

* * *

Era un día soleado. En la casa de las Ryuzakis (y también de Ryoma) estaban haciendo el aseo para recibir a las visitas que irían. 

- ¿Y quiénes van a venir? –Ryoma hablaba bajito para no despertar al niño y les dejara hacer las cosas

-Pues los sempais… Tomoka, Ann, Kazue, Mishaeru, Reika, Shiory, Sei, Nanase y Tomoyo. Son unas amigas de la escuela. –Lo observo desde el sillón donde estaba mientras Ryoma quitaba el polvo de la sala

-Espero que no se quieran quedar mucho tiempo… -Sintió como un trapo le golpeaba. -¿Qué?

-Eres un grosero… -Y se fue de ahí, dejándolo solo.

-Genial… -Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Últimamente tenía esos arranques. –Y me toca hacer todo esto solo… Van a venir puras mujeres… bueno y los sempais… así que no creo que me aburra…

* * *

Era un día más en la casa de la familia Fuji. Una mujer castaña, muy hermosa con el cabello ondulado. Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa. No tenía nada que envidiarle a alguien más; pero en este instante tenia una platica interesante… 

-Vamos, hermana. –Fuji miraba a la mencionada. –Seria un buen detalle que les leyeras las cartas…

-No lo se… -La castaña se rascaba la cabeza. –Están pasando por un momento agradable…

-¿Acaso algo esta mal? –Abrió los ojos para observarla.

-¡No hagas eso! –Cerró los ojos suspirando. – No se como tienes amigos, creo que el único cuerdo en esta casa es Yuuta y eso por que no vive aquí…

-Creeme que me gustaría que viviera aquí y no con ese pervertido de Mizuki –Volvió a su estado normal, pero su voz era diferente.

-Ya te he dicho que son alucinaciones tuyas. Solo son amigos; es más –Ahora ella era la que abrió sus grandes ojos azules. –Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de Tezuka... son muy apegados

Syusuke que estaba tomando agua escupió una parte de ella, ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

-Eres mala. –Abrió los ojos también. - ¿Será por eso que somos hermanos?

-Jiji. –Y volvió a ser la misma. –A lo mejor.

-¿Entonces si vas conmigo? –Vio que la mayor iba a empezar a protestar. –Si quieres no les leas la suerte a ellos; pero irán mas invitados. Será una pequeña fiesta…

-¿Una pequeña fiesta? –Ladeo la cabeza. – ¿No habías dicho que solo irían a conocer al bebe?

Abrió los ojos. –Hice una llamadas… y arreglé algunas cosas…

-Syusuke… -Negó con la cabeza. -¿El joven Echizen y su novia saben de esto?

Volvió a la normalidad. -¡Claro¿Por quien me tomas?

-No preguntes… -Y salio hacia el jardín. -¿Les avisaste tu, o alguien mas?

-Le dije a Eiji que le avisara a Ryoma. –_Y así como es Kikumaru de seguro no les dijo nada…_ Siguió a la mayor. –Yo les avisaría a los demás.

-Esta bien. Iré… pero solo por un rato

-Ya sabía que no me ibas a fallar hermana. –Y la abrazo para observar el cielo tan lindo que había ese día.

* * *

-Vamos a ponerte lindo, Kenji –Sakuno platicaba con su pequeño mientras le buscaba su ropa en la cómoda. – No queremos que las amigas de mami digan que su bebe, siempre esta desarreglado. 

-Te ves muy linda. –Sumire se acerco a su nieta.

-Oh, abuela, que cosas dices. –Y siguió en su labor.

-Y tú… ¿Por qué tienes un papa tan molesto? –Le acaricio la nariz, haciendo que sonriera; aun cuando estaba dormido.

-No seas así, abuela. –Sakuno puso la ropa de su bebe en el cambiador. Y empezó a desvestirlo con cuidado.

-¿Y aun no han hablado? –Le paso la primera prenda.

-No… -Su semblante se hizo triste. –Me da miedo… no se que pasaría si me dijera que va a regresar a Chicago. Ryoga se va dentro de tres dias…

-Supongo que antes de su partida va a conversar con el¿no? –Sumire acaricio la mejilla rosada de su bisnieto.

-Lo mas seguro… -Sacó su loción y le puso en la ropa. –Trabajan juntos…

-Aunque tu papa sea lo que sea; no sabes como me gustaría que te criara. –Cargo a Kenji. –Mereces la oportunidad de que Ryoma este contigo… -Miro a su nieta. –El niño se esta acostumbrando a su papa; y cuando se vaya… vas a sufrir tu y el

-No digas esas cosas abuela… -Iba a empezar a llorar.

DING, DONG

-¡Yo abro! –Ryoma grito desde la planta baja.

-Anda, límpiate el rostro. –Salio de la habitación con el bebe en brazos. –Si te ven así; de seguro golpearan a Ryoma.

-Si, en un momento voy…

* * *

Camino hacia la entrada, de seguro iban a empezar a llegar los invitados. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sostuvo de la pared para no caerse. 

-¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! –Ryoma le grito a las personas que estaban en la puerta,

-¡Hola Ochibi! –Eiji entro seguido de Tomoka, Horio, Oishi, Inui, Kazue, Shiory y Reika. –Espero que no te moleste que haya traído algunas cosas.

-¡¿ALGUNAS COSAS?! –Ryoma seguía sostenido de la puerta. –Kikumaru traes¡un equipo de sonido, discos, comida hasta para regalar, bebidas al por mayor y decoraciones!

-Lo siento, intente impedirlo. Pero me dijo que ya te habían avisado –Oishi hizo una reverencia.

-Eh… -El neko trago saliva. –Se me olvido marcarle, Fuji me dijo que yo les marcara…

-Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades de que Syusuke le haya encargado a Eiji esta tarea para que no hiciera la llamada…

-Oye… -Reika una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules le hablo a Tomoka. -¿El siempre es así? –Señalando a Inui.

-Nop, hoy esta tranquilo. –A las demás chicas les escurrió una gota por la nuca. –Bueno, bueno… ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

-¿Qué te pasa Tomoka? –Horio abrazo a su novia.

-Hey, chicas… -Tomoka se dirigió a las demás, que parecieron entendieron sus palabras. – Ya vieron que aquí esta Ryoma Echizen…

-¿El fulano, que abandono a nuestra amiga? –Shiory examino de arriba abajo a Ryoma.

-¿El que es un egoísta? –Reika lo miraba feo, muy feo.

-¿Aquel que se cree superior a los demás? –Kazue de un momento a otro se convirtió en un gigante con llamas alrededor.

-¡EL MISMO! –Las demás la imitaron y estaban alrededor de un muy Chibi Ryoma.

-Oishi esto se esta poniendo feo. –Eiji trago saliva.

-Inui ¿no crees que lo mejor será que les quitemos a Echizen? –Tenia varias gotitas alrededor de el.

-Sempais, conozco a Tomoka y no creo que lo que le espere a Ryoma vaya a ser algo bueno… -Horio trago saliva.

-Si quieren inténtelo ustedes, pero les recuerdo que son 4 mujeres furiosas y sin comer. -Inui siguió escribiendo en su libreta.

-Paso –Eiji se fue a acomodar las cosas.

-Yo te ayudo Eiji. –Oishi fue a ayudarle a su pareja de juego.

-Oigan sempais espérenme. –Horio les siguió.

-Ya sabía que era un 100 por ciento que ellos no le ayudarían a Echizen. –Siguió muy concentrado en su libreta.

-No se que piensen ustedes, pero ESTE se merece un escarmiento por hacer pasar meses de angustia a nuestra amiga; además de que perturbo a nuestro "sobrinito" –Kazue le dirigió una mirada que mataba.

-Oigan… -Ryoma intentaba escabullirse. - ¿No creen que podemos arreglar esto como gente civilizada? –Por mas que intentaba alejarse ellas leían sus movimientos; se sentía como en un juego de tenis.

-¿Tu te detuviste a pensar en los sentimientos de Sakuno? –Reika seguía muy, muy enojada.

Estaban ya casi encima de el, cuando una voz les detuvo.

-¡Chicas! –Sakuno acababa de terminar de bajar las escaleras con Kenji en brazos.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –Sumire bajo detrás de ella.

Como por arte de magia; las jóvenes pusieron caras de ternura y rodearon a Sakuno en su estado Chibi, brincando y alzando las manos.

-Ellas… -Estaba asustado por todo lo que acababa de pasar. –Están locas…

-Mejor ya no digas nada, o seguirán con lo que dejaron pendientes. –Horio jalo a su ex –compañero.

DING, DONG

-Abre por favor, Ryoma. -Sakuno estaba sentada en la sala enseñando a su hijo.

-Todo yo… -Ryoma miro al pelirrojo. -¡Eiji¡Eso se puede…

La advertencia llego tarde por que un jarrón acaba de romperse en el piso con la flores recién traídos por la entrenadora.

DING, DONG

-¡Kikumaru! –La bisabuela le grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡BUA, BUA, BUUUUAAAAA! –Kenji despertó de mala manera gracias al escándalo.

DING, DONG

Todos empezaron a gritar, y a echarse la culpa unos a otros.

-¡Eres un idiota Eiji¡Mira lo que haz hecho! –Ryoma lo jalo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡NYA AYUDAME OISHI¡OCHIBI ME QUIERE MATAR! –Eiji gritaba despavorido.

DING, DONG

-¡BUA, BUA, BUUUUAAAAA!

.-Por favor Ryoma suéltalo, lo vas lastimar–Oishi intentaba zafarlo. –Es tu amigo…

-¡Claro! Tenia que ser el bruto de Echizen –Kazue empezo a jalar a Eiji para zafarlo.

-¡Ya cálmense! –Sumire se metió en medio de ellos. -¿Acaso son unos niños?

DING, DONG

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado, Horio? –Tomoka jalo de la oreja al uniceja. -¡Ayúdanos!

-Pero…

-¡AHORA! –Horio se paro como un resorte para separar a Ryoma de Eiji.

-¡BUA, BUA, BUUUUAAAAA!

-¿Lo puedes detener? –Sakuno le ofreció el pequeño bulto a Shiory.

-Claro. –Lo agarro. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

DING, DONG

-Detener todo este escándalo. –Y se paro con una decisión que nunca se le había visto a la de ojos rubí. –Por favor llevalo a la parte de arriba.

-Oh, pequeño Kenji. No te pongas así. –Shiory arrullo al bebe. Mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡SE CALLAN EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE TODOS!

El sonido de la puerta, los gritos y hasta Kenji quedaron en absoluto silencio en cuanto la joven madre grito.

-¡Tu! –Señalo a Ryoma. –Suelta en este instante a Eiji. –El chico acato la orden sin replicar. –Tu, y tu –Señalo a Oishi y a Inui. -¿Qué clase de gente son¿Acaso no pueden quitar a Ryoma de encima de Eiji? –Ustedes. –Señalo a sus amigas y al novio de esta. – Agradezco su ayuda; el que quieran defenderme; pero con sus gritos nada se iba a arreglar. –Les sonrió y miro a su abuela. -Abuela¿puedes abrir la puerta?

-Eh, si. –Pestañeo antes de ir a la mencionada. –Pasen, pasen lamento la demora.

Entraron los faltantes junto con la hermana Fuji. Todos estaban en silencio; como si al romperlo algo o más bien "alguien" pudiera molestarse.

-Hola a todos. –Shiory bajo las escaleras y se tropezó con alguien al hacerlo. –Oh, lo siento.

-Fzzzzzzzz no hay problema. –La joven era muy linda, y al parecer no se había atemorizado al verlo. Kaoru se sonrojo; esa chica tenía algo especial.

-Eh… -Shiory Asuka por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

Todos veían como "la viborita" parecía estar muy interesado en aquella chica. Shiory era todo lo contrario a Kaoru. Era una persona dulce; y tenia amigas por doquier. Habladora hasta por los codos. De cabello color rojizo; que contrastaba con su piel; es mas parecía siempre estar pálida debido al color. Sus ojos eran como los de Sakuno.

-Ejem… –Sakuno carraspeo. Si esos dos seguían en ese estado lo mas seguro es que su pobre hijo fuera a dar al piso... -¡Ejem! –Lo hizo más fuerte.

-¿Eh? –Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Que si siguen viéndose como lo están haciendo… -Se empezó a reír. –Ryoma se molestara –Los dos tenían signos de interrogación a su alrededor. –Por que su hijo se caería y eso no le causaría ninguna gracia.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –Las risas en el lugar estallaron al oír el comentario de la castaña

-Fzzzzzzzz eso no es gracioso. –Estaba sonrojado al igual que ella. Extendió sus brazos para cargar a Kenji; cuando su piel rozo la de ella; el sonrojo se pronunció aun mas. –Lo siento. –Y lo alzo. –Mmmm, que pena que no te parezcas a tu mama.

-¡JAJAJAJA! -Las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes.

-Mada mada dane… -Y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Oh vamos, Ryoma no es para que te enojes… -Sakuno camino tras el amor de vida.

-Bueno, bueno. –Tomoyo Takami se acerco a Kaoru: -¿Me dejarías verlo?

Todos se acercaron a Kaoru.

Kenji Echizen Ryuzaki era todo un amor; y el vivo retrato de padre, aunque con algunos obvios signos de Sakuno.

Su cabello era del mismo color de Ryoma. Aunque los cabellos le eran un poco necios. Sus pequeños ojos eran de la misma forma paternal; de gato, pero de un color igual a la madre.

Además sonreía igual a ella. Su padre nunca sonreía; así que el carácter era de Sakuno.

Los rasgos eran de la familia Ryuzaki. Aunque tenia un brillo en la mirada muy parecido a los Echizen.

Iba vestido con una playera blanca y bordes azules (muy parecida a la casaca de los regulares de Seigaku); un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis adidas blancos (regalo de Ryoga). ¡Ah! Y una gorra que Ryoma había traído de Chicago; que ya tenía la K en la frente.

-¡SE VE TAN LINDO! –Ann estaba acariciando la mejilla del bebe.

-De verdad que si es un bebe, bonito. –Sango Fuji (ese no es su nombre, pero ya lo tenia y se me perdió. Además lo base en alguien, Jiji) estaba a lado de su hermano observando.

-Basta, basta. –Sumire agarro a su bisnieto. –Si lo siguen atosigando se va a fastidiar. –Todos se alejaron y se acomodaron en la casa.

* * *

-No se por que te molestas si todo era una broma… -Sakuno estaba recargada en la tarja de la cocina observando como el príncipe miraba hacia la puerta que daba a al jardín. 

-Mada…

-No te atrevas a decirme que me falta mucho; por que tu frase me tiene hasta aquí. –Y se señalo la frente.

-A todo mundo le contestas bien; a todo mundo le respondes con una sonrisa. –Su voz se apagaba a cada instante. –A todo mundo… menos a mi…

-Oh, Ryoma. –_Es cierto; inconscientemente he intentado alejar a Ryoma de mi lado. No quiero que me lastime otra vez…_

-Se que no he sido una buena persona; pero he cambiado e intentado enmendar mis errores. –Ryoma miro a su mujer. –Siento que esto no va bien…

-Yo… -No sabia que contestarle

-No te estoy echando la culpa de nada, es solo… -Tomo aire. –que siento que ya no quieres estar conmigo…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –La joven abrazo a Ryoma; lo que no sabían es que su conversación esta siendo escuchada por alguien mas. –Yo te amo, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado.

-Yo también te amo. –Y la beso; hace mucho que quería besarla con esa intensidad. Y estaba siendo demasiado fogoso ese beso; es mas estaba a punto de ser otra cosa cuando…

-¡Ejem! –Takeshi apareció en la puerta de cocina. –Si siguen así; Kenji tendrá un hermanito o hermanita. –La molestia se veía reflejada en su cara. –La hermana de Fuji quiere leerles las cartas; y me mandaron a buscarlos…

-Mada mada dane, Momoshiro. –Ryoma se tapo el sonrojo con su gorra. –Yo no creo en esas cosas.

-A mi me mandaron a darte el mensaje.

-No seas así. –Sakuno agarro a Ryoma y le dio un beso en mejilla. –Vamos a probarlo, no pierdes nada¿o si?

-Ya que. –Y caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Maldición! – Cuando ya no los yo cerca; Momo golpeo la mesa del desayunador.

-Fzzzzzzzz no seas estupido. Ellos son pareja, tienen un hijo y lo más importante es que se aman. –Kaoru estaba en la puerta; donde instantes antes el había estado. –Tu solo eres el MEJOR AMIGO de ambos –Recalcando lo que era para la pareja.

-Ya lo se… es solo que… -Tenia la quijada trabada del coraje y la impotencia que sentía en ese preciso momento. -¡Diablos! No puedo evitar sentirme como me siento…

-Te lo advertí desde el principio. Fzzzzzzzz como siempre eres un idiota. –Y se dio la media vuelta para llegar a la sala. –Y no tardes o empezaran a preguntarse que fue lo que paso contigo…

_-¿Qué me pasa¿En que me he convertido?_

* * *

-Muy bien –Acomodo la mesa que iba a ocupar. -¿Quién es el primero? 

Todos se miraban unos a otros.

-Yo. –Tachibana se acerco a Sango.

-Muy bien. Barájalas. –Le dio el mazo. Después de haberlo hecho. –Ahora saca 7 cartas. –Ann obedeció. –Vamos a empezar. –Miro las cartas (no las voy a poner; por que no se me todas… Buuu! Para Viri!) –Estas viviendo un amor… -Ann se puso del mismo color de su cabello. –No correspondido; lo quieres desde hace tiempo… Pero el solo te ve como una amiga… -Ann sabia de quien hablaba; solo esperaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta. –Aunque… se te vienen desilusiones, es posible que tengas una oportunidad de estar con esa persona…

-¿Quién será? –Sei Nanao se encimo en Ann. Aunque no iban en la misma escuela; al ser amiga de Sakuno era amiga de todas. -¿No nos puedes dar una letra?

-¡NO! –Ann se paro de la silla. –No quiero forzar as cosas; lo que tiene que venir vendrá… -Se acomodo la falda que traía. -¿Quién sigue?

-Yo. –Inui se sentó en la silla e hizo el mismo procedimiento que la menor Tachibana.

-Eres una persona… muy peculiar… -A Sango le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-¿Peculiar? Yo diría raro… se me hace igual al hermano de ella. –Eiji le susurro a Horio.

-No te haz dado el tiempo para encontrar a tu persona indicada. –El de gafas siguió escribiendo todo lo que le decían. -En el ámbito profesional… No tienes nada de que quejarte, haz cumplido las expectativas de vida que te haz trazado. –Siguió viendo las cartas. –Creo que es todo…

-Interesante… muy interesante. –Se levanto con la vista puesta en su cuadernillo.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Anda, Tezuka. Prueba. –Syusuke lo animo. –Es muy buena en lo que hace.

-Esta bien. – Hizo lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Mmmm… -Puso una mano en su barbilla. –Esto si que no me lo esperaba…

-¿Qué? –Todos los regulares estaban encima de la mesa.

-Jiji… no creo que le guste que lo diga es voz alta… -Miro con curiosidad al mejor amigo de su hermano. -¿Verdad Tezuka?

-… -Solo la miro de vuelta

-Pero, hay una cosa que si te puedo decir. –Todos pararon más las orejas. – Será mutuo… Y será una etapa muy buena para ti. Era lo que te hacia falta.

-Gracias. –Nadie logro ver la sonrisa que adornaba al capitán. Solo una joven de cabello negro que se sonrojo al ver lo apuesto que se veía sonriendo. (Fans de Tezuka BABEEN!)

-¿Estas bien, Kazue? –Tomoka codeo a su amiga.

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo confundida. –Si… ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo. –Ryoga empezó a sacar su tan "peculiar" carácter. –Dime cosas bonitas… y trátame bonito ¿si? –A todos les escurrió una gota por la nuca, Ryoga Echizen le estaba coqueteando a Sango Fuji.

-No me gustan "niñitos" Así que evita tus… -Lo miro de arriba abajo. –"dotes de galán"

-¡Ouch! –Se rasco la cabeza. –Eso dolió…

-Ya, ya, empecemos. ¡Hey! Te gusta una mujer extranjera… y… -Abrió los ojos aun más. -¡Es la novia de uno de tus amigos!

-¿Qué! –Ryoga se removió en asiento incomodo. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que señala que es una mujer que pertenece a una persona muy allegada a ti. –Y lo miro. –Y no creo que sea la mujer de tu hermano. ¿O si?

Ryoga sintió las mirada afiladas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡No, claro que no! –Y cruzo aun más los brazos.

-¿Ves? Es la novia de un amigo. No se ve muy claro si tengas oportunidad o no… Así que solo espera…

-Gracias. –Y murmuro por lo bajo. –Bruja…

-No creo que a Fuji le guste que hables así de su hermana… -Kawa estaba avergonzado por e comentario que alcanzo a escuchar.

-No digas nada…. Ese tipo me da escalofríos… -Y quito la imagen de su mente: de un Fuji persiguiéndolo con un cuchillo en la mano. Y gritando¡Te atreviste a decirle bruja a mi hermana! –Por favor…

-El no dirá nada, es una persona muy callada. – Nanase se metió en la conversación. -¿Verdad Kawamura?

-Aja… -Y se volteó. Esa chica lo hacia ponerse nervioso.

-Toma, Kawa. Se te cayó esta raqueta. –Fuji le entrego una raqueta de Echizen que estaba en la sala.

-¡BURNING¡Eres una joven muy linda! –Nanase parpadeo confundida, esa era la conducta que quería ayudarle a tratar Takashi. -¡Deberías ir a verme jugar!

-Basta. –Nanase le quito la raqueta. Y el volvió a ser el mismo tímido de siempre. -¿En verdad te parezco linda?

-Eh… yo… pues… -Fuji empujó a su amigo por la espalda. –Si, eres muy linda…

-Jeje, gracias. –Y se sentó a su lado en la sala.

-Lo sostengo, los amigos de Chibi-suke son raros. –Ryoga se sentó en la sala.

-¿Quién quiere pasar? –Sango miro a los presentes.

-Yo. –Reika se sentó. Lo mismo de los demás.

-Jajajaja –Sango empezó a reír. -¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué pasa? –La de ojos azules se acerco para ver más de cerca las cartas.

-Esta carta –Y le señalo una. –Significa amor…

-¿Y…? –Namino (¿su apellido, les suena chicas? Jajajaja!) Estaba casi encima de la mesa.

-Que es un amor que veré de muy cerca. Esta –Y señalo otra. –Me dice que será alguien cercano a mí…

-¿Y eso que? –Reika se rascó la cabeza.

-Jajajaja. Nada "cuñadita" –Y miro a la castaña, solo para ver como se paraba y se iba lejos de ella.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡lo sabe! –Iba hablando bajito. -¡Que pena¡Sabe que me gusta su hermano! –Choco con alguien. -¡Ouch!

-¿Estas bien? –Los ojos azules de Fuji se abrieron para observarla con detenimiento.

-¡AH! –Y se alejo en Chibi forma de Syusuke. -¡Mishaeru pasa tu!

-¿Mmmm? –Y alzo los hombros

-No, mejor tu, prima… -Mishaeru empujó a Tomoyo. –Te cedo mi lugar

-¿Yo? –Se sentó más a fuerza que con ganas. Eiji le siguió… en verdad que esa joven lo tenía hechizado.

-Jiji- Mishaeru diviso al mejor amigo del neko a su lado. –Se ve que a tu amigo, le gusta mi prima¿verdad?

-Ese Eiji… -Miro como su amigo el neko, tiraba baba por la peli negra. –Así que es tu prima…

-Si. –Y miro al sub –capitán. Se sonrojo. Era un chico atractivo. – Eh…

-¿Te sientes bien? –La madre de la Seigaku se hizo presente. –Estas muy roja¿no tendrás temperatura?

-JAJAJAJA Lo que tiene mi prima se le quita… -Tomoyo se empezó a reír desde donde estaba sentada. –Claro, si tú la ayudas…

-¡CALLATE! –Mishaeru se echo a correr hacia Tomoyo, para quedar a su lado. -¿Por qué no empieza ahora? –Le hablo a la hermana de su sempai.

-Esta bien –_Ahora entiendo por que son amigos de mi hermano… todos son iguales…. _Y una gota escurrió por su nuca. – Veamos… -Extendió las cartas. –Una muchacha activa, siempre se te ve acompañada… -Observo como la joven asentía. - ¿bueno es una plaga o que?

-¿Qué¿Que paso? –Todos se acercaron más.

-A ti también te gusta alguien y es correspondido. –Se sonrojo y miro al pelirrojo. Que se puso igual que su cabello. – Jajaja, será un noviazgo y matrimonio muy divertido

-¡¿MATRIMONIO?! –Todos observaron a Tomoyo.

-No, prima… ¿Me piensas hacer tía, tan pronto? –Mishaeru disfrutaba ver a su prima en aprietos.

-¡NYA! –Eiji grito por un comentario que le hizo la hermana de Fuji al oído. -¿Es en serio? –La mujer asintió. –No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué pasa Eiji? – Fuji se acerco a su compañero de clases.

-Tu hermana es muy buena en lo que hace… -Y cruzo los brazos mientras hacia gestos de niño pequeño.

-Miren ya llegaron Sakuno y Ryoma…

* * *

-Yo no creo en estas cosas… -Ryoma se sentó a lado de Sakuno y enfrente de la hermana de su sempai. 

-No es necesario que creas en lo que te voy a decir; claro si no quieres. –Les dio el mazo de cartas. -¿Juntos o separados? (no se si se pueda hacer, pero aquí le inventare)

-Juntos. –Respondieron ambos.

-Muy bien. Barájenla. Y cuando acaben pártanla en dos y el otro ponga su puño encima de ella. –Hicieron lo pedido. Ryoma puso la mano en cima del mazo. –Repite. Por mi…

-Por mi –Su voz sonaba antipática

-Por Sakuno…

-Por Sakuno –Entono su voz de diferente manera.

-Por mi hijo, Kenji….

-Por mi hijo Kenji. –Y su voz fue aun más tierna.

-Y por todo…

-Y por todo. –Acabo de decir las cosas y quito su mano. Sango empezó a mover las cartas.

-Ya veo… -Empezó a leerlas. Todos se espantaron cuando salio la carta de la muerte. Hasta el escéptico de Echizen.

-¿La muerte? –Fuji abrió los ojos.

-No piensen mal –Vio las caras asustadas de todos. –La carta de la muerte puede significar muchas cosas. –La joven pareja no se tranquilizo con eso. –Para que en verdad signifique muerte tendría que ir a acompañada de alguna otra… pero no esta aquí. –Observo las que estaban desplegadas en la mesa. –En este momento para ustedes significa… -Las siguió analizando. –Van a cerrar ciclos… y aquí habrá una separación. –Ryoma y Sakuno se observaron. –Preferiría terminar hacerlo a solas, solo ustedes y yo.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Sei se alejo de la mesa.

-Podríamos ir al jardín… -Sakuno se paro de la silla. -¿Te gustaría?

-Si, perfecto. –Sango se levanto. -Syusuke por favor lleva la mesa así como esta. No vayas a mover nada por favor.

Salieron los cuatro. Para que instantes después Fuji entrara.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Se sentó a lado de Tezuka que estaba platicando (si, platicando. El interés tiene pies) con Kazue y Tomoka.

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –Eiji se acerco al equipo de sonido.

* * *

-Lamento decirles lo que les voy a decir pero… -Se acomodo en asiento. –Se ve una traición, un amigo tuyo. –Señalo a Ryoma. –Y a ti, se te ven lágrimas… y lejos de Ryoma. 

-¿A mi? –Sakuno apretó la mano de Ryoma.

-Bueno, ambos. Ninguno se quedara aquí… Se ve una mujer en medio de ustedes…-Seguía descifrando la tirada. –Se ven celos, envidias, peleas… No se vienen tiempos felices. Van a tenerse rencor…

-Eres una fatalista. Lo único que nos haz dicho son cosas malas… -Echizen estaba molesto

Los miro con ternura. –Se aman… y bastante. Kenji es un niño amado por sus padres. Además de que todos los que están ahí dentro son unas personas locas cuando lo tienen cerca.

-No, así son siempre… -A las dos mujeres les escurrió una gota por el comentario.

-Un ultimo consejo o mas bien una observación. –Les agarro las manos para que las juntaran encima de la mesa. –Si su amor es así de fuerte como yo lo veo… saldrán bien librados de todo esto…

-Gracias. –Sakuno le sonrió.

-Mada mada dane. –Ryoma se levanto de la silla.

-¡Ryoma! –Ryuzaki lo iba a regañar.

-No te preocupes Fuji y Yuuta me habían comentado como era su carácter… -Acomodo sus cosas en su bolso. –Yo me paso a retirar.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un rato mas? –Sakuno empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Si, una cosa. –Y se volteo a Ryoma que venia atrás de ella. –Pase lo que pase… no vayas a enojarte. –Y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué lo dices, acaso…?

No acabo su pregunta, por que la escena que vio hizo que se le desencajara la quijada.

La sala estaba convertida en una especia de antro. Todos bailando y tomando sus bebidas.

-¿ACASO…? –Ryoma iba a gritar pero Sakuno lo detuvo.

-Déjalos, no tienen la música fuerte y Kenji esta arriba con mi abuela. –Le sonrió. –Deja que hagan su fiesta.

-¡Que imprudentes! –Se enojo aun más cuando observo a su hermano mayor bailando muy alegremente con las amigas de Sakuno.

-Jeje, por eso te dije que no te molestaras. –Sango le agarro del hombro.

-¿Ya sabias? –Sakuno seguía observando desde donde estaban.

-No.

-¿Lo viste en las cartas? –Ryoma miro a la mayor.

-No.

-¿Entonces? –Le preguntaron ambos.

-Sospeche que esas eran las intenciones de mi hermano… -La pareja se cayo al piso por el comentario. Y cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo mejor será unírnosles. –Sakuno jalo a Ryoma para llegar a la sala.

Sango iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando se topo con Momoshiro.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, ellos dos no merecen estar separados… -Y siguió de largo ignorando lo que le fuera a decir el oji -violeta. El solo parpadeo, cuando vio salir a Sango de la casa.

* * *

-¡Que cansado estoy! –Ryoma traía su pijama puesta y se estaba acomodando en la cama. 

-Ni lo digas. -Sakuno checo por ultima vez a su hijo y se acostó a lado de Ryoma. –Lo bueno es que Kenji estuvo tranquilo.

-Si… -La abrazo más y apago la lámpara. -¿Haz pensado en lo que…?

-No, no quiero sugestionarme. –Acaricio la mano con que la estaba abrazando. –Lo que tenga que pasar pasara, prefiero vivir el ahora…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –La beso. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –Bostezo. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y descansaron de aquel día, que quedara en su memoria… Por algún tiempo…

* * *

**NOTAS DEE LA ADAPTADORA:**

**Q les parecio? Les gusto? Spero q si.**

**Bueno abajo stan una bios q les hice a los personajes q aparecen aki.**

Nombre: Kazue Nakamori

Edad: 18 años

Color de piel: Blanca

Color de ojos: Verdes claros

Color de cabello: Negro

Descripción general: Es una de las más grandes junto con Ann, Nanase y Sei. Conoció a Sakuno cuando Momoshiro fue el que sustituyo de capitán a Tezuka. Ese día se realizo un juego muy esperado. Momoshiro vs Kaoru; para ver quien seria el relevo de Tezuka. Sakuno fue a apoyar a Momo (junto con Ryoma; aunque este no lo demostrara) y Kazue solo fue por curiosidad. Pertenece al club de Volleyball.

Interés amoroso: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Nombre: Mishaeru Takami**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Color de piel: Morena clara**

**Color de ojos: Miel**

**Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro con luces rubias**

**Descripción general: Ella junto a su prima Tomoyo; entraron este año como alumnas procedentes de otra escuela; para ser exactos de la Fudomine. Se cambiaron debido a que sus papas (el papa de Mishaeru es hermano del papá de Tomoyo) los cambiaron de oficinas (y por lo tanto de casa) y la Seigaku les quedaba mas cerca. Más detalles en la bio de Tomoyo. Pertenecen al club de fútbol soccer.**

**Interés amoroso: Oishi Syuchirou**

Nombre: Reika Namino

Edad: 17 años

Color de piel: Blanca

Color de ojos: Azules

Color de cabello: Castaña

Descripción general: Mejor amiga de Shiory conoció a Sakuno gracias a esta. Va en diferente salón de clases que estas. Es fanática de hacerles bromas a las demás. Pertenece al club de Tennis.

Interés amoroso: Syusuke Fuji

**Nombre: Shiory Asuka**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Color de piel: Blanca**

**Color de ojos: Rubí (igual que Sakuno)**

**Color de cabello: Pelirrojo**

**Descripción general: Shiory y Sakuno comparten salón de clases desde que entraron a la Seigaku. No es gran aficionada al Tennis; por eso no iba con Tomoka y Sakuno a los juegos en primer año. Practica la natación.**

**Interes amoroso: Kaoru Kaidoh**

Nombre: Sei Nanao

Edad: 18 años

Color de piel: Blanca

Color de ojos: Verdes oscuro

Color de cabello: Es azul oscuro, casi negro (y no es negro azulado… lo tiene como Nanako la prima de Ryoma… espero que no me este volviendo daltónica…)

Descripción general: Es una alumna ejemplar. Esta en el cuadro de honor, directora de la mesa de consejo estudiantil. Siendo una de las mayores, le dio su apoyo incondicional a Sakuno cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Pertenece al club de ajedrez. Es fanática de las matemáticas.

Interesa amoroso: Inui Sadaharu

**Nombre: Nanase Okawa**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Color de piel: Morena clara**

**Color de ojos: Azules**

**Color de cabello: Castaño cenizo**

**Descripción general: Siendo una de las grandes; tiene el sentido de la protección al por mayor. Conoció a Kawamura una vez que fue al restaurante de su familia; el no la recuerda. Desde ese día se enamoro de la personalidad bipolar; y por ser tan sobre protectora quiere ayudar a Kawa con su problema (extraño, no?)**

**Interés amoroso: Takashi Kawamura**

Nombre: Tomoyo Takami

Edad: 17 años

Color de piel: Morena clara

Color de ojos: Miel

Color de cabello: Negro azulado (heredado por su madre)

Descripción general: Prima de Mishaeru. Va en el mismo salón que su prima (y que Sakuno). Nunca simpatizo con Ryoma, pero la relación era cordial. No estaban de acuerdo con el cambio de escuela, pero Ann (que era amigas de ambas en Fudomine) las convenció y les presento a Ryuzaki. Y su gusto aumento cuando conoció a cierto pelirrojo en el día del club mixto (o algo así, es un cap del anime. Así que chequenlo es buenísimo. Gracias Kumi-muni lo saque de tu página. Muy buena por cierto!) En las canchas del club de soccer.

Interés amoroso: Eiji Kikumaru

**Nombre: Ann Tachibana**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Color de piel: Blanca**

**Color de ojos: Cafés**

**Color de cabello: Castaño rojizo**

**Descripción general: Después de haber coincidido en varios juegos con Sakuno empezaron a entablar una amistad. Al principio se vio con el obstáculo de que Kamio la siguiera y le prohibiera tener algún contacto con cualquiera del equipo de Seigaku (para ser mas exactos con Momo; por ser un ladrón según el). Se ha convertido en una gran tenista y es la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil de Fudomine.**

**Interés amoroso: Takeshi Momoshiro**

**Bueno pues gracias a las personas q me dejaron review! Han sido muy lindos y alentadores sus comentarios. **

**Me gustaria contestarselos, pero la makina se traba; o me abre las paginas pero me las cierra. Asi q stoy haciendo sto rapido.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	16. La Espina Se Ha Clavado

**Hola!**

**Ya vine!! Wiiii **

**Bueno de aqui la historia tendra algunos reves; que de seguro me querran matar... ACLARO: ES UN RYOSAKU. Digo para que despues no me digan que cambie la pareja.**

**Mmmm, SE ACERCA MI CUMPLE! Para ser exactos el 1ro de Abril (anotenlo en sus agendas y calendarios, ok? jiji) No, es que me encantan mis cumples... por eso me gusta decirlo.**

**Este capitulo tiene una dedicacion especial. KAERI-CHAN AMIGA, FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!. Si, ya se que es hasta el sabado... pero quiero darte este pequeñin detalle. Asi que esto va para ti!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: La espina se ha clavado**

Era el día de la partida de Ryoga; y los Echizen y las Ryuzakis habían quedado de acuerdo para hacerle una comida de despedida al mayor de los hermanos.

-No entiendo, por que hacemos tanta algarabía… -Ryoma cargaba las compras del supermercado.

-No seas quejumbroso; es tu hermano. –Sakuno abrió la puerta de su casa. –Además el fue el que te dio trabajo.

-Error. –Dejo las cosas en la barra.

-¿Perdón? –Sakuno alzo sus llaves.

-Fue su jefe el que me dio trabajo, no el. –Y alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-n.nU Nunca vas a cambiar –Saco verduras del refrigerador.

-Se ira a tardar la vie… -Sakuno le mando una mirada que mataba. –Digo, tu abuela en regresar. Se llevo con ella a Kenji.

-No lo se, pero lo mejor será aprovechar el tiempo –Ryoma pensó otra cosa y rodeo a su mujer por detrás para besarle el cuello. -¡Oye! No hay tiempo para esas cosas…

-Ok, esta bien. –Y se puso a picar algunas cosas.

Sakuno miro al peli verde. Tenía que admitir una cosa; extrañaba el cuerpo de ese hombre. Y cada vez que lo veía dormir a su lado; recordaba algunos momentos íntimos que habían tenido.

Se acerco despacio. Ahora era ella la que le besaba el cuello.

-No que no había tiempo, para estas cosas. –Ryoma tenía mucha "tensión" reprimida en esos momentos; pero no se la pondría fácil a Sakuno.

-¿Yo dije eso? –Le mordisqueo la oreja.

-Aja. –Su garganta estaba echa un nudo, disfrutaba las caricias de esa pequeña diablilla.

-No lo recuerdo. –Metió las manos debajo de la playera de Ryoma. Pero las dejo de mover un instante. –Pero si quieres las cumplo…

-No.

Se volteo rápidamente para besarla. Ese beso no tenia nada de casto y puro. Estaba repleto de sensualidad y de toda aquella pasión que venían guardando a lo largo de todos esos meses. Ryoma empezó a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo (y la ropa) de Sakuno, ella le revolvía el cabello.

-¡Kami¡Cuánto te eche de menos!

Ryoma acorralo a la joven contra la mesa de la cocina. Sakuno suspiraba en el cuello de el. Ya no tenia la blusa y su falda la tenía levantada hasta la cintura. El; ya no tenía su playera. Las manos de Ryoma se mostraban traviesas… muy traviesas.

-Yo… creo… que… -Sakuno no podia terminar de hablar. Era muy difícil sintiendo esas manos en su cuerpo.

-Vamos… a tener… que… subir… -Se entretuvo en los pechos de ella.

Ryoma movía a Sakuno hasta las escaleras e iban a empezar a subir cuando…

RING, RING

-No hagas caso. –Ryoma siguió en lo suyo.

RING, RING

-Ryoma… -Ryuzaki lo separo un poco de ella. Le hablo cerca de los labios. – ¿Y si es importante?

RING, RING

-¡Diablos! –Se separo de ella, para que contestara. La excitación estaba haciendo estragos en su mente; la sentía muy pervertida…

-¿Diga? –Sakuno intentaba calmar su respirar.

-Sakuno, soy yo. –La voz de Sumire le contesto al otro lado de la línea. -¿Van llegando de las compras?

-¿Perdón? -Su respiración apenas empezaba a normalizarse.

-Si, es que te oyes muy agitada. Como si hubieras corrido. –Sakuno se sonroja hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-Eh, si… -Cambio de tema. -¿Ya van a llegar? –Miro a Ryoma que se cruzaba de brazos mientras fruncía las cejas.

-No, para eso te marcaba. –Espero un momento antes de seguir. –Mis amigas y yo queremos ir a tomar algo a una fuente de sodas.

-¿Te vas a llevar a Kenji? –El rostro de Echizen se ilumino. -¿Te vas a tardar?

-No lo se; pero para antes de que lleguen los invitados ahí estaré. –Se oía una voz familiar cerca de su abuela. –Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Oye¿llevas bien surtida la pañalera? –Quería evitar las miradas lascivas que le enviaba el peliverde.

-Si, nos vemos mas tarde. –Sumire cortó la comunicación.

-¿Entonces van a tardar? –Acaricio a la madre por detrás.

-Si… -Se dejo llevar por el momento. _-¡Que mas da! Hace mucho que no tengo intimidad con el… y verlo tan tentador todas las noches_

-¿Quieres cocinar o subir a nuestra habitación? -No acabo de decirle, cuando su mujer ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Alcanzame! –Sakuno le grito en su carrera.

-¡Después tenemos que cocinar, eh!

Recogió la ropa y corrió detrás de Ryuzaki. Después solo se oyeron algunas risitas, algunos gemidos y muchas palabras de amor.

* * *

Colgó su celular. –No se, por que no vas directamente a hablar con ella. –Sumire se acomodo en el sillón donde estaba. 

-Mi nieto no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

-Bueno, al menos admites que quieres a Kenji.

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciera. –Yuuichi Ryuzaki cargaba a su nieto. –Además este pequeño es tan adorable…

-Je, si se parece a su papa. –Mirada fulminante por parte de su hijo. –Bueno, es lo que todos dicen…

-No me hacen gracia, tus comentarios tan oportunos, madre… -Le dio el biberón que le extendió su progenitora. –Aun sigo molesto por su manera de actuar de Sakuno… fue muy irresponsable

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario. –Se acomodo en el sillón donde estaba. –Pero deberías de tener en cuenta que ella lo pago con creces al estar Kenji tan delicado.

-Si, madre. Lo se. –Su esposa se sentó a su lado. –Namiko me dijo como estaba este pequeño en la incubadora…

-¿Aun no piensas hacer las paces con Sakuno? –Sumire dejo su te en la mesita de la sala. –Los extraña…

-…

-Cariño, tu madre tiene razón. –Namiko acaricio el brazo de su esposo. –Sakuno es nuestra hija, además esta nueva etapa… -Agacho la cabeza. –Me gustaría compartirla con ella…

-Si, a mi también. –Miro a las dos mujeres; que tenían los ojos iluminados. –Solo denme tiempo¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… -Namiko iba a hacer un comentario mas, pero su esposo la corto.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Al menos es un avance… -Sumire alzo su taza para hacer un brindis.

-Por el momento solo quiero disfrutar a mi nieto… -Yuuichi acaricio la mejilla del "mini Ochibi"

* * *

-No puedo creerlo. 

-¿Lo que hicimos? –La joven se sonrojo. –Pero si ya lo habíamos hecho antes…

-Baka… eso no. –Sakuno termino de sazonar la sopa.

-¿Entonces? –Ryoma comió una zanahoria.

-¡Que ya sepa cocinar tan bien! –Ryoma cayó al piso gracias al comentario de su mujer. -¡Es increíble! Nunca me habían salido tan sabrosos mis guisos…

-Kami, pensé que era otra cosa mas importante… -Se apoyo en la tarja para pararse. –Si siempre haz cocinado bien...

-Si, pero creo que ser mama afino mi sazón. –Probó con gusto una vez mas las cosas que había preparado.

-Estas loca… -Sakuno estaba a punto de estrellarle el cucharón en la cabeza. –Pero una loca adorable (Jiji a mi me dicen seguido esa frase…)

-Jaja, a veces puedes ser un chico agradable… -Ryuzaki siguió en sus labores.

DING DONG

-¡No puede ser! –Sakuno miro el reloj. –Llegaron antes y mi abuela aun no esta aquí.

-Tranquila, haremos de anfitriones –Se quito el mandil rosa (Jajajaja) que traía puesto.

-Pero aun no me arreglo, y Kenji va a llegar sucio de la calle…

DING DONG

-Anda a cambiarte, que cuando llegue Sumire-sensei yo cambio a Ken. –La apuro hacia las escaleras.

-¿Seguro? –Desabrocho las cintas de su delantal. –Por que no importa si me quedo con esta ropa…

-Anda… yo me encargo de todo. –Estaba punto de abrir la puerta cuando…

-¡NO QUIERO PELEAS¡NI CON TU PAPA NI CON RYOGA! –Risas se oyeron detrás de la puerta. - ¡¿ENTENDISTE!?

-Si, y toda la cuadra también n.nU –Abrió la puerta. –Pasen…

-¡Que cosas! Mi hijo el más joven sometido a las órdenes de su esposa. –Un golpe sonó por la casa -¡Ouch¡Eso me dolió Rinko!

-Nanjiroh, deja a Ryoma en paz. –Ryoga se estaba riendo a lado de su prima. – No crean que no se lo que han estado planeando… Yo me voy a encargar de que no ceda ante sus provocaciones.

-Gracias, mama. –Los dirigió a la sala. -¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Nanako?

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

-¿Ves, Ryoga? –Nanjiroh se acomodo en el sillón. –Por eso te digo que no te cases, al rato no te dejaran ni salir a la esquina sin pedir permiso.

A Ryoma le iba creciendo y creciendo una venita en la frente. Y su puño estaba cada vez más hinchado y grande por el coraje que estaba reteniendo.

-Ejem… -Nanako le hizo señas a su tía.

-Y bueno… ¿Dónde esta mi nieto? –Rinko intento no sonar alterada.

-Sumire-sensei se lo llevo a ver a sus amigas… -Poco a poco volvía su respiración a ser normal.

-¡Vaya! –Ryoga se integro a la carga. -¿Dónde quedo lo de "vieja"·? Ahora es Sumire-sensei.

-¡BASTA! –Rinko se paro de su lugar y se puso enfrente de su hijo mayor y su esposo. -¡Que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Ryoma se tranquilizaba poco a poco. ¿Cómo es que habían logrado echar a perder el buen humor que sentía?

-Voy por algo de tomar. –El anfitrión se paro de su lugar y camino a la cocina.

-Tú, acompáñalo. –Rinko le ordeno.

-Pero, mama. –Ryoga parecía niño pequeño.

-Ayúdalo¿o prefieres quedarte aquí, conmigo? –Ryoga trago saliva. Su mama era muy buena gente; pero enojada, era de temer…

-Esta bien. –Y se fue por el mismo camino que su hermano.

-Ahora… ¿quieres que te diga lo que le puede pasar a tus revistas si no dejas a Ryoma en paz?

-Gulp. –El Samurai quedo sucumbido ante su mujer.

Que ironía¿no?

* * *

Se termino de cambiar su ropa. Apenas y le había alcanzado el tiempo para verse decente delante de sus suegros y su prima… ¡Que raro se sentía llamarlos así! 

-Bueno, creo que me veo bien. –Unos jeans azules, con una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos. -¡No se porque me pongo nerviosa! Digo, no es la primera vez que me vienen a ver a mi casa… -Se miro al espejo dándose una mirada de aprobación. –Ahora si, vamos a saludar.

Bajo a la sala y solo observo a Nanako y a los señores Echizen. Faltaban Ryoma y su hermano.

-Buenas tardes. –Sakuno hizo una reverencia a sus visitas. -¿Ya les ofrecieron algo de tomar?

-Buenas tardes, Sakuno. –Nanako se paro de su lugar. –Ryoma fue por ello; Ryoga le esta ayudando.

-Bueno, déjenme ver por que se tardan.

Camino hacia la cocina e iba a entrar pero la conversación de los hermanos le llamo la atención.

-¿Sabias que a Steve lo corrieron de los departamentos?

-No… no he hablado para allá… menos con ella…

-Vamos chibisuke; llámala. –La voz del mayor sonaba distinta. –Te extraña…

_-¿Quién puede extrañar a Ryoma?_

-No deja de preguntarme por ti…

-No le hable desde que Kenji estaba en el hospital, le prometí tenerla al tanto…

_-¿Tenerla al tanto? _-Sakuno quería interrumpir, pero su curiosidad era aun más grande.

-Mmmm, creo que mejor te comento algo… -Ahora la voz de Ryoga sonaba dudosa.

-¿Algo? –El príncipe se oía molesto. -¿Ahora que hiciste?

-Sam se fue a vivir a tu departamento… -Silencio. –Tuvo problemas y yo…

-No, esta perfecto. De todas maneras ella se la vive allí. –Oyó como el agua de la tetera hervía. –Extraño su comida…

_-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí… Pero no me gusta como se expresa de ella… De Sam…_

-¿La quieres? –Esa pregunta le hizo dejar de respirar.

-Si, la quiero mucho… -Una respuesta tan sencilla hizo que su mundo se viniera abajo.

-¿Por qué no me alcanzas allá? –Sakuno sentía las enormes lágrimas que se arremolinaron en sus ojos. –Digo, de todas maneras te tienes que dar de baja en la escuela…

-Si, ya lo había pensado… -El sonido de tazas la regreso a la tierra. –La extraño… ¿Quién si no te daría unos buenos golpes?

-Jaja, que gracia me hacen tus comentarios chibisuke… Admite que la quieres más de lo que me haces creer…

-Mada mada dane… -Su voz sonaba feliz. –Claro, que la quiero. Además si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí… todo lo que soy desde que me fui se lo debo a ella.

-En eso tienes razón.

Las voces se acercaban hacia ella. Se limpio la cara e intento serenarse lo más que pudo. Camino para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ouch! –Ryoga se quejo detrás de esta. -¡Eso me dolió, Ryoma!

-Mada mada dane… -El príncipe se hizo a un lado para que la persona entrara. -¿terminaste de arreglarte? –Le hablo con tanta dulzura que el corazón de la castaña se estrujo por el dolor que sentía.

-Si, gracias. –Evito la mirada gatuna de su pareja. –Tardaron mucho así que vine ayudarlos.

-Si, es que no encontrábamos el te. –Ryoma le mintió. –Además de que Ryoga es muy torpe…

-¡Hey! Soy más habilidoso que tú… -Los hermanos caminaron con Sakuno entre ellos.

-Je¿Quién lo dice? –La arrogancia del menor salio a relucir. –Soy mejor que tu en todo…

-¡Mama¿Quién es mejor¿Ryoma o yo?

Todos empezaron a platicar amenamente. Pero Ryuzaki estaba lejos de estar concentrada en la plática. De vez en cuando les sonreía o cabeceaba para exponer su postura en la pelea de los chicos.

_-Me mintió… ¿Quién es Sam?_

* * *

-Residencia Kaidoh. –La voz de una mujer le contesto. -¿Con quien quiere hablar? 

-Buenas noches. ¿Me comunicaría con Kaoru, por favor?

-¿De parte de quien?

-De Takeshi.

Momentos de silencio. Tamborileaba los dedos en la mesita del teléfono.

-Fzzzzzzzz¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo. –La seriedad en la voz del muchacho alerto a Kaoru.

-¿Ahora? Ya es muy tarde…

-No, mañana. A eso de las doce en las cancha de tenis callejero.

-Fzzzzzzzz, esta bien. -¿Por qué tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba mal? –Ahí nos vemos…

-Gracias, hasta mañana.

Takeshi colgó el teléfono. No tenia con quien hablar mas que con el. Y ni modo que se pusiera a platicar con Ryoma.

-Hola¿Cómo estas? –Hablo en voz alta. –Sabes… me enamore de la mama de tu hijo y me dan celos cada vez que los veo juntos… -Sonrió al ver cuan estupido podia ser si se lo proponía. – De seguro me da un golpe… ¿Qué hago?

La noche cayó en su casa. Lo mejor seria descansar… tenia que sincerarse y no quería parecer un zombi cuando pasara eso.

* * *

-¿Por qué no acompañaste a tus papas a dejar a Ryoga en el aeropuerto? –Sakuno jugaba con el pequeño en la cama. 

-Por que ya era mucha gente, y parecería manifestación si también iba yo… -Sacaba unos juguetes que le habían dado a su hijo.

-Ya veo… -Aunque jugaba con Kenji… no estaba del todo contenta. La situación con Ryoma la hacia pensar mil cosas; y de todas esas no sabia a cual hacerle caso…

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Echizen le paso la mano por los ojos. -¿Qué tienes?

-Eh… no, nada. –Le sonrió. –Solo tengo sueño… -Vio a su hijo. –Y este pequeño que no tiene la intención de irse a dormir aun… -Sintió unos labios en su frente.

-Acuéstate, voy a la cocina. Le hago la mamila y le entretengo un rato allá abajo. –Tomo al niño que ya estaba con un mameluco en brazos. –Así tú duermes, y yo me canso. ¿OK?

-Esta bien. –Bostezo. –Pero no te acuestes muy tarde…

-No lo haré…

Sakuno se acomodo. –A lo mejor solo son alucinaciones mías… y Sam no es nadie… -Cerro los ojos y rápidamente se quedo dormida.

* * *

-¿Diga? 

-Fzzzzzzzz lamento la hora… pero hay algo que tengo que contarte Tezuka.

-Debe de ser importante para que me marques a estas horas. –El bochou hablaba como siempre relajado.

-Se trata de Momoshiro… y de Sakuno. –Se quedo en silencio un instante. –En realidad nada mas se trata de el…

-Resulto cierto¿verdad? –Ya sabía a que se refería Kaoru.

-Fzzzzzzzz

-¿En que quieres que te ayude?

-Me quede de ver con el a medio día en las canchas de tenis callejero… -Tomo aire. –Creo que lo mejor será que tu hables con el.

-¿No lo haz hecho entrar en razón?

-Fzzzzzzzz es un necio… Las cosas se pueden poner feas si Ryoma se entera.

-Ya veo… -Analizo las cosas. –Mañana estoy allí.

-Fzzzzzzzz, gracias. –Se sentía un poco mas tranquilo. – Nos vemos mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana.

Colgó su celular. El oji-violeta se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Y al parecer no quería oír la verdad. No tenia de otra; tendría que interceder.

* * *

Tentó a su lado buscando acurrucarse; pero no encontró a nadie. 

-¿Umh? –Se giro. -¿Ryoma?

Se levanto y miro que en el moisés Kenji dormía placidamente. Pero ni rastros del causante de ese sueño.

-¿Dónde estas? –Miro el reloj. –Casi la una de la mañana… -Extrañamente el celular de Ryoma no estaba en el buró. –No hagas que desconfíe de ti…

Se puso una bata y salio sin rumbo fijo; solo quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Ryoma.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo; su voz era lo único que llenaba el silencio de la casa. Y provenía de la cocina; una vez mas.

-Ya, deja de regañarme… -Silencio. -¿Quién te dijo que te quiero?... Eres muy vanidosa… Si, tienes razón por eso te quiero…

_-¿Gustas? Esa debe de ser Sam _–Sus piernas no resistieron y se dejo caer. No hizo ningún ruido.

-¿Te gusto mi cama?... Si, ya se que no es la primera vez que duermes en ella… -Ryoma estaba contento y bromeaba en la línea. – Aunque ahora que vuelva espero que no te importe compartirla… ¡Hey! Soy friolento –Se puso serio. –Haber dime… Ujum… Aja… No entiendo a que viene esto… ¿Francamente?...

Sakuno dejo de llorar unos instantes para escuchar mejor.

-OK, esto es lo que pasaría. Llegaría de Chicago y le quitaría a mi hijo. Sin oír nada; y me lo llevaría lo mas lejos que pudiera… No, no dejaría que ella lo viera… Si, eso es lo que pienso hacer… Mada mada dane, tú me entiendes. –Sakuno no supo que fue eso que había escuchado. –Jajajaja, tu serias su mama… Si, fíjate que si te imagino de mama… -Una vez

mas se puso serio… -¿Estas bromeando? –La oji-rubí trago saliva. -¿Estas embarazada? –Las lagrimas salieron una vez mas, y esta vez no tenían intención de detenerse. –Estas totalmente¿segura?

_-Embarazada… ¡No puedo creerlo!_

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sam? –Ryoma rechino la silla en la que estaba sentado; era tanto el silencio que retumbó por toda la casa. -¡Diablos! Tengo que colgar, hice ruidos y de seguro se van a despertar… ¿Estas loca?... No estoy seguro… Prefiero que sea mas tarde… No, no te la voy a presentar.

_-¡Es una descarada¡Es la amante y quiere conocerme… aunque… Ryoma ni siquiera me ha dicho si somos novios o algo más. _–Camino rápidamente hacia su recamara sin querer escuchar mas. –_Nunca ha hablad de matrimonio…_

Mientras ella se acostaba con Kenji en sus brazos; la conversación seguía en la cocina.

-Si, prometo que después hablamos de esto… Si, onee-chan… Bye…

Miro el teléfono y recordó toda la conversación.

FLASH BACK

Le costo un poco de esfuerzo hacer que Kenji quisiera dormir; pero lo logro. Miro a Sakuno; se veía tan bella. Ya no era ninguna niña; aunque tampoco una adolescente, y mucho menos una mujer adulta… No sabía como describirla… Ella era para el, tantas cosas…

Acaricio su cabello y le dio un beso ahí mismo. Estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que iba a hacer… y al fin tenia la respuesta. Quería a Sakuno a su lado toda la vida. ¡Al diablo con la beca! Era un buen jugador así que tenía bastantes expectativas de vida.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa después de que regrese de mi viaje… aunque eso será una sorpresa…

Con sigilo salio de la habitación; no sin antes mirar el reloj. Las doce… era buena hora para marcar a Chicago. Bajo a la cocina. Saco una botella de leche y el celular del bolsillo de su short. Tomo lentamente el líquido.

Marco un número conocido para el… un tono… dos tonos…

-¿Diga? –Una joven le contesto en su casa, pero no le sorprendió.

-Mada mada dane, Sam.

-¡Ryoma! –La estadounidense le contesto con alegría. -¿Cómo estas¿Kenji¿Sakuno?

-Yo estoy bien… un poco desvelado al igual que ella; pero al fin y al cabo bien. Y Kenji esta hermoso.

-¿Me mandaste fotos? –Samantha seguia entusiasmada.

-Si, las lleva Ryoga. –Un sorbo más a su leche.

-¿PORQUE NO TE HABIAS COMUNICADO CONMIGO! –Ahora sonaba molesta

-Ya, deja de regañarme…

-Oye, me tenías a punto de tomar un vuelo a Japón con tal de tener noticias de tu hijo. Imaginate si no me quisieras… -Hablaba como una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién te dijo que te quiero?...

-¡Eres un monstruo! No se como una persona tan bella y linda como yo, tiene un chibisuke como tu a su lado…

-Eres muy vanidosa…

-Pues por eso me quieres…

-Si, tienes razón por eso te quiero…

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa.

-¿Te gusto mi cama?...

-Pues ya me acostumbre, me gusta más la mía. Aunque no se a que viene tu pregunta ni que fuera la primera vez que me cedes tu cama…

-Si, ya se que no es la primera vez que duermes en ella…

-Poco a poco me ido acostumbrando a vivir aquí…

-Aunque ahora que vuelva espero que no te importe compartirla…

-¡Claro que me importa! –Empezó a reír. –Dormirás en la sala.

-¡Hey! Soy friolento…

-Si, pero no. –Cambio su tono de voz. –Necesito tu ayuda para mi tesis; es que vi un caso en el hospital y me voy a basar en el.

–Haber dime…

-Una pareja de casados que tenían algunos episodios violentos fueron a asesoria y nos pidieron ayuda. Para esto tienen un hijo. El marido estaba teniendo problemas con su esposa; así que por el bien de los dos decidió irse a un viaje de negocios fuera del país

-Ujum…

-Pero cuando llego se encontró con que su mujer le había engañado y que quería el divorcio para irse con su hijo y el amante.

-Aja…

- El tiene ganas de hacer muchas tonterías… algunas ni siquiera legales… -Oía como Sam tecleaba.

-No entiendo a que viene esto…

-Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, para darme una idea de todo esto. Yo tengo mis conjeturas pero son muy basadas a mi punto de vista de mujer…

-¿Francamente?...

- Es más si te pusieras en su lugar, te lo agradecería aun más…

-OK, esto es lo que pasaría. Llegaría de Chicago y le quitaría a mi hijo. Sin oír nada; y me lo llevaría lo mas lejos que pudiera…

-Oye, eso es muy radical. Al menos dejarías que lo viera¿no? –No podia creer que Ryoma era de esas gentes…

-No, no dejaría que ella lo viera…

-Eres malo… las mamas tienen derechos¿eso es lo que harías?

-Si, eso es lo que pienso hacer…

-Dirás, lo que HARIAS. Sakuno te tiene más atontado de lo que pensé…

- Mada mada dane, tú me entiendes.

-Me muero de ganas por que vengas, y mas aun de ver a tu hijo… -Alzo la voz. -¡Me urge! Y lo cuidaría…

–Jajajaja, tu serias su mama…

-¿Tan difícil es que me imagines en ese papel? –La alegría de la chica se esfumo.

-Si, fíjate que si te imagino de mama…

-Pues no me imagines por que en 5 meses lo voy a ser…

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¡Oh, si! Me encanta bromear con cosas de esas

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Por Dios Ryoma ¡cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!, hemos tenido problemas, Steve y yo; se torno un celoso y violento conmigo… No me quería cerca de ustedes… Me estuvo acosando después de que nos separamos. Esa la razón por la que me salí de mi departamento…

–Estas totalmente¿segura?

-Claro, aunque no se si quiero que Steve sepa que estoy embarazada de el. Por eso me vine para acá hasta que no sepa que hacer…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sam?

-No te preocupes… ya me las arreglare. –Un sonido fuerte le hizo alejarse la bocina.

-¡Diablos! Tengo que colgar, hice ruidos y de seguro se van a despertar…

-¡Si! Asi me pasas a Sakuno para que cuando menos le conozca la voz…

-¿Estas loca?...

-No… Tomo aire. –Creo que le diré a Steve de mi embarazo…

-No estoy seguro…

-Tarde que temprano se lo tengo que decir…

-Prefiero que sea mas tarde…

-Lo pensare… Bueno¿me presentaras a Sakuno? Mira tengo una web cam…

-No, no te la voy a presentar…

-¿Entonces en persona? Me gustaría que mi bebe conociera Kenji. Supongo que ya tienes que colgar, me gustaría que luego habláramos de lo que voy a hacer.

-Si, prometo que después hablamos de esto…

-Aunque con el primero que hablare será Ryoga…. Cuídate, chibisuke.

-Si, onee-chan…

-Besos a Sakuno y al bebe. ¡Bye!

FIN FLASH BACK

Dejo su basura en el lugar correspondiente y subió a dormir sin pensar que las cosas cambiarían de ese día en adelante.

* * *

-¡Bochou! –Momoshiro miro a la persona que venia con Kaoru. 

-Takeshi… -Tezuka se acomodo en la grada a lado.

-¿Qué es esto Kaoru? –Intento no subir la voz, pero su esfuerzo no dio muchos frutos.

-Fzzzzzzzz, yo ya no puedo con esto solo…

-¿Me lo explicas tu, o saco yo mis conjeturas? –Kunimitsu veía el partido que había en esos instantes.

-¿De que esta hablando? –Alzo la cabeza para ver el cielo.

-Fzzzzzzzz lo sabe todo…

-¿Todo? –Trago saliva. –Yo…

-Lo mejor será que te alejes de ellos dos… Ryoma la quiere demasiado…

-Fzzzzzzzz ¿quieres separar a Kenji de sus papas?

-No es tan fácil. –Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –Yo nunca pensé ni quise que las cosas pasaran así… no busque enamorarme de ella

-Pero aun así… lo estas. –Se acomodo las gafas. -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Yo… no estoy seguro… -Takeshi se frotaba las manos, en un gesto desesperado.

-Fzzzzzzzz, para algo me mandaste a llamar…

Ninguno se dio cuenta pero dos personas habían llegado hasta ellos. Y desde donde estaban alcanzaban a oír perfectamente la conversación.

-Quiero hablar con Ryoma. –Ni siquiera supo por que había dicho eso.

-¡Que? –Tezka no se esperaba esa respuesta. -¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

-¡Claro que lo se! –Todo lo que llevaba guardado salio en ese instante. -¿SABEN COMO ES VIVIR SABIENDO QUE LE MIENTES A TU MEJOR AMIGO¿O VER QUE LA MUJER QUE AMAS ESTA EN BRAZOS DE EL¡SI, PORQUE AMO A SAKUNO Y ELLA AMA A RYOMA!

-Fzzzzzzzz, Takeshi…

-¡NO! –Se paro de donde estaba. -¡USTEDES NO SABEN COMO ME SIENTO¡SABEN CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE TENTADO A DECIRLE A SAKUNO QUE OLVIDARA A RYOMA Y QUE SE FUERA CONMIGO?

Tezuka y Kaoru se miraron; al fin se habían percatado de las personas que los acompañaban.

-¡BASTA, MOMOSHIRO! –Kunimitsu alzo la voz.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue el llanto de una chica. Ann Tachibana estaba en las canchas. Pero la silueta de alguien mas les helo la sangre y mas aun cuando vieron los ojos, esos ojos que se veían furiosos…

* * *

-¡Mou! Casi no pude dormir. 

Sakuno se levanto ya entrada la mañana. Busco a su hijo, pero ni rastros de el… ni de Ryoma. Bajo al comedor donde su abuela leía el periódico.

-Buenos días. –Agarro un vaso y se sirvió jugo.

-Ryoma salio a dar un paseo por el parque con Kenji. –Lo bajo un instante. -¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo un mala noche… -_Y la noticia de que la amante de Ryoma esta embarazada…_

-¡Que raro! No oí que Kenji se despertara…

-No, la noche fue inquieta para mi… -Pico un plato de fruta que había delante de ella. -¿Se iban a tardar?

-No me dijo. Creo que después iba a ir a visitar a Rinko. –Vio como su nieta bostezaba. –¿Te gustaría ir a comprar ropa? La mayoría que tienes te queda un poco justa…

Lo analizo. Si se quedaba encerrada; le daría vueltas al asunto una y mil veces…

-Esta bien. Con gusto voy contigo.

Se animo y se apresuro a comer. A lo mejor no iba a ser un día del todo mal…

* * *

Todas y cada una de las palabras que había estado escuchando hicieron que sus esperanzas se hicieran añicos. 

Se echo a correr, pero no fue mucho lo que avanzo, cuando choco con alguien. Alzo la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron a cusas del asombro.

-Ryoma… -Observo que traía en brazos a Kenji, y que el pequeño dormía. –Yo… Ryoma…

-¿Lo puedes detener?

-Pero… Ryoma. –No supo que fue lo que la asusto mas; si la voz tan serena o la amabilidad empleada para lo que le pidió.

-Por favor.

Su mirada estaba fija en los tres chicos. Sintió como Ann le daba los brazos para que acomodara a su hijo. Le dio las demás cosas y se acerco poco a poco a ellos.

-Echizen… -Tezuka lo intercepto.

-Ahora no… -Miraba a Momoshiro con un odio y un coraje que nunca había sentido con nadie.

-Fzzzzzzzz –Kaoru hizo lo mismo que su bochou.

-Hazte un lado.

Los paso de largo sin ni siquiera inmutarse por las miradas que sus mayores le daban. Ann no sabia que hacer… Kenji suspiraba entre sueños. Solo se le ocurrió llamar a una sola persona… y no estaba segura de que fuera la indicada…

El de ojos violetas miraba como su ahora "ex –mejor amigo" se acercaba a el. Alzo la cara, no le daría la prueba de que se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Quiero explicaciones… aquí y ahora. –Tal vez fue el coraje o la edad; pero lo veía muy alto casi igual que el.

-Ryoma, yo…

-¡RYOMA, NADA! –Lo agarro de playera tipo sport que traía. -¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO CONFIE EN TI!

-Nunca fue mi intención… solo la empecé a amar…

Un sonido seco se escucho y Momoshiro en el piso y limpiándose el rostro; fue lo que les dio la respuesta. Takeshi intento defenderse; al ver como el menor estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, lo pateo. Ryoma se doblo; pero eso solo hizo que se enfureciera más. Un segundo y tercer puñetazo se estrellaron contra el rostro del oji-violeta.

-¡MALDITA SEA¡TE CREIA MI AMIGO! –Respiraba agitadamente. - ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO!

-Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos… fue poco a poco… ni si quiera me había dado cuenta… -Seguía en el suelo.

-Fzzzzzzzz, eso es cierto… -Kaidoh tomo del brazo a Ryoma. –Yo fue el primero que lo noto.

Le dio un manotazo – ¿Y no me lo pudiste haber dicho? –Su voz era gélida, como el tono que utilizaba para sus contrincantes. – Fui un estupido, confié en las personas menos indicadas… ¡ME VIERON LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO!

-¿Haz terminado?–Tezuka se acerco.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –Le grito por primera vez a su mentor. -¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!

-¡TRANQUILIZATE! –Tezka se paro delante de el.

-¡NO ME MANDES¡YA NO ERES MI CAPITAN! –Ryoma cada vez se enfurecía más y más.

-¡PERO SOY TU SUPERIOR!

-¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO!

-Fzzzzzzzz, calmense. –Kaoru miraba a Momo esperando que se levantara y le ayudara; pero el otro estaba en shock. El sabia perfectamente cuanto respeto había entre Echizen y Kunimitsu… y por culpa de el… todo se había ido a la basura.

-¡Deja de actuar como un niño! –No le grito, pero su voz estaba lejos de sonar calmada.

-Je… -El cerquillo se cabello le cubrió la mirada. –El gran Tezuka Kunimitsu… vamos¿me quieres dar a mi lecciones?

-… -El de lentes dejo que esotro continuara.

-Tú no tienes nada que enseñarme. –Alzo la mirada, era una mirada dolida, enojada y lo peor de todo llena de odio. -¿O que? No me dejaras mentir que eres un tenista truncado… un tenista que estuvo en la cima y ahora solo es uno más del montón…

-¡Echizen! –Mamushi reprendió al Ochibi, pero parecía no oírle.

-¡TU NO TIENES CON QUE CARA VENIR A DECIRME QUE HACER¡SOLO ERES UN FRACASADO! –Le escupió las palabras.

-¡Y TU SOLO ERES UN CHIQUILLO EGOCENTRICO! –Le dolieron las palabras pero no le daría el gusto de demostrárselo. –No te mereces nada de lo que tienes…

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Todo era como en cámara lenta. Ryoma le lanzo un golpe a Tezuka…

Momoshiro no podia creer lo que veía, Kaoru intento detenerlo y Ann apretó hacia ella a Kenji.

… El mayor lo veía venir y fue más rápido… Tirando a Ryoma lejos de el.

-¡Basta, Tezuka! –Syusuke corrió hacia sus compañeros.- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Suéltame! –Ryoma se levanto y miro a los demás con rencor. –No te acerques nunca más ni a Sakuno, ni a mi hijo. –Señalo a Takeshi. –Por que te juro que te vas a arrepentir…

Camino hacia Ann, intercambiaron algunas palabras y caminaron juntos hacia la salida de las canchas.

Los cuatro restantes se miraron entre si. Ahora si; las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Como lo ven? Wiii la primera escena y la ultima fueron las que mas me gustaron. Buuu para Sakuno que piensa que nuestro Ryoma la engaña...**

**Vamos a los reviews!**

**Kaeri-chan. Ne... ya viste que este cap va para ti? Jajaja a mi tambien me encanto la forma de "proteger" que tienen las amigas de Sakuno. Kenji es un niño muy lindo y mono... M encanta los bbs!! (ne? me lo juras? jajaja) Ese Momo... crees que aprenda con la golpiza de Echizen? ... NO, yo tampoco lo creo XD No hablemos de actualizaciones, xq las cosas se pueden poner feas, ok? Cuidate! Tqm.**

**Sango-Tsunade: Ne, hermanita... xq siempre me difamas? ... Arruinas la sorpresa... Kieres 1 novio? Mmmm djam pnsar... y sigo pensando... Ne... deja lo consulto con la almohada... Jajajaja... Tqm. Nos vemos en el msn.**

**Rocecil: HOla! Gracias por tu review! Si, no se vienen cosas agrdables. Espero que me sigas leyendo! Saludos!**

**Saku-chan: Hola! Pues no puse la conti rapido, pero espero que este cap te guste. Grax por tu review. Saludos! Me acabo de dar cuenta que me dejaste dos reviews, GRACIAS!**

**Itnuzi Desli: Hola! MOu... no te gusto el cap pasado? Mou... prometo mejorar! Aunque creo que entendi mal... Ne... me explicas!? Jiji. Espero que este cap te guste.**

**Harlett: Hola! O.O NO entendiste el titulo de mi cap anterior? Bueno explico. "DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE LEGA LA CALMA" Esa es la frase; pero aki no llego la calma (ya sabes despues de los problemas llega la calma) llegaron las visitas. Me explico? Jajajaja no podia dejr a los chicos solos, vdd? Ademas me di el lujo de ponerme en la historia (soy Mishaeru, wiii mi novio es Oishi) Juju soy una de las hermanas Fuji. Viridiana Fuji. Jajaja. Saludos! Gracias por tu review!**

**Marie: Hi! Aki sta la conti! Gracias por tu review! Saludos!**

**LihoShido: Holas! Como haz estado? Jiji, dond andabas mujer? Jajaja, no se como se me ocurrio la idea de hacer la "fiesta"; estuvo buena la idea, no? Momo... a este paso mas de una de ustedes l quiere ahogar en el mar... Prometo no hacer que lo odien mucho. Wiii espero que me dejes tu comentario para este cap. Jeje, extraño tus reviews grandes! Cuidate! Saludos!**

**Punxy: Olas! Yo toy muy bien y tu? Ne, no importa que tardes en leerla; lo importante es que lo hagas. Jiji, disfruta las vacaciones, xq la escuela no es muy bonita... Matar? No... aunque... las cosas podrian dar un giro... Ne! Es broma! Gracias pòr tu review! Saludos!**

**TaTaN-kUn: Yo estoy muy bien y tu? Espero que de ahora en adelante me dejes reviews, eh! Jeje, no es cierto. Cuando puedas dejamelos. Tu golpeas a Momo y a Ryoma, los dos se lo merecen, jajajaja. Me dejas review en este cap... digo, para saber tu opinion! Saludos!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REIEWS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!**

**Y espero que en este cap tambien cuente con su apoyo.**

**Saludos!**

**Espero sus regalines en mi mail ,eh! Jajajaja no es cierto.**

**Cuidense!**

**Las kero!**

**aDiOs!**


	17. La Huida

**Hi, hi!**

**He regresado, y no... no he andado de parranda... mas bien agreguenle que ya entre a la escuela y se me esta haciendo bastante pesado el ritmo que llevo.**

**Sumenle que la musa se fue a Italia... entonces ya se iba de vuelta, pero en la escala que hizo cerca de mexico la logre pescar de vuelta... y salio este cap en un solo dia.**

**FELICIDADES MARIP. No me dijiste que dia era tu cumple... solo que ra este mes... asi que... este cap va para ti. Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo y los animos que me das!**

**Tambien para Tata-kun. Eres el unico chico con un fic de este anime (y muy interesante por cierto) Admiro tu animo de hacer cosas diferentes. este cap tambien va para ti.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 14

La Huida

Kenji jugaba con su sonaja ajeno al caos que se desataba su alrededor. Ann le hacia algunos gestos para entretenerlo; Ryoma aun no estaba capacitado para cargar a su primogénito. Habían agotado todas las palabras habidas y por haber entre ellos.

FLASH BACK

La mirada que lanzaba el Tennis No Oujisama era de temer. Los ojos dorados brillaban; como nunca lo han hecho, ni siquiera contra el oponente más fuerte que hubiere tenido en su carrera.

-Es hora de irme. –Ryoma extendió los brazos; al hacerlo se dio a notar el temblor que desprendía su cuerpo al tener todavía coraje dentro. -¿Me pasas a Kenji?

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Le sonrió de la forma que la menor de los Tachibana sabia hacerlo. –Si quieres vamos juntos… Tengo ganas de ver a Saku-chan… -Su mirada fue empañada por un leve dejo de tristeza.

-No es necesario…

-No me importa. –Le extendió la maleta mientras seguía con el bebe en los brazos. –Vamos…

Caminaron un tramo sin decir nada, hasta que el joven se decidió.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-No… -Su cerquillo le cubrió la mirada. –Aunque los sospechaba… de un tiempo para acá… Takeshi ya no me buscaba para dar la vuelta…

-Ya veo… -Miro de reojo a la pelirroja. –Te enteraste por completo el día de hoy…

-Si… al igual que tu… -Acaricio a Kenji. –Aunque nuestros casos son distintos…

-Tienes razón… -Su puño se volvió a crispar. – Mi mejor amigo me engaño y me vio la cara de idiota… todos estos meses…

-Lo mejor será, que te relajes… -Alzo sus ojos vidriosos. –Ken no estará a gusto en tus brazos…

-No puedo evitarlo… todos lo sabían y nunca me dijeron ¡Nada! –Detuvo su andar para golpear la pared. Sus huesos sufrieron daño; pero el no sintió el dolor. –Me siento impotente… ¿y si ella…

-No, de eso puedes estar seguro. Sakuno nunca ha pensado estar con Takeshi de otra forma que no sea más que una amistad. –Kenji abrió sus ojos gatunos. -¡Hola, pequeño! –Lo enderezo para que quedara sentado en sus brazos. -¡Mira ahí esta tu papi!

El pequeño entendiendo lo que le decían giro su mirada hacia su progenitor; y en un claro gesto de su inconciencia extendió los brazos hasta el. Ryoma sonrió, una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Ese niño era toda su vida…

-¿Te duele? –Le señalo ambos puños. Uno se veía rojo e hinchado y el otro solo inflamado; al igual que rostro, que empezaba a ponerse morado. -¿Qué vas a decir cuando te vean llegar?

-No lo se. –Le hizo algunos gestos para que Kenji se riera. –El disfruto todo el proceso… yo no podré regresar el tiempo…

-¿Vas a hablar con ella de todo esto?

-No quiero que se le vuelva a acercar… -Miro el cielo… algunas nubes empezaban a ennegrecerse. –Regresando de América… vendré por los dos… y regresare a radicar en definitivo en aquel país…

-Pero… -Ahora la que detuvo el andar fue ella. -¿Cómo estas tan seguro que acepte a irse a un país lejano?

-Porque ira conmigo…

-Deberías de hablar de todo este asunto con ella.

-¡NI HABLAR!

-Pero, Ryoma…

-No, y no intentes decírselo que tu no tienes ningún derecho en todo este asunto…

-Comprendo.

Trago las lagrimas que estaban por salir. ¡Claro que tenia derecho! Pero… lo mejor seria guardar todos sentimientos muy dentro de ella…

END FLASH BACK

Llegaron a la puerta de su nueva casa.

-¿Pasas? –Le hizo señas.

-No… -Le extendió al pequeño. –Lo mejor será que venga otro día. –Jugueteó con las mejillas del niño. – ¡Pórtate bien, Kenji! –Miro a Ryoma. –Nos vemos…

-Hasta luego…

Entro a la casa… no había ruidos, así que no había nadie.

-Lo mejor será es que me ponga a limpiarme mis heridas. –Coloco a su hijo en un corral que había en la sala. –Mientras tanto ponte a jugar un rato…

Se dirigió al baño por el botiquín, prendió la luz; abrió el espejo y se miro en el.

-No puedo odiarlo… tanto como yo quisiera…

Y apago el foco.

* * *

El ambiente en el parque no era mejor. Takeshi se había levantado del piso, solo para sentarse en las gradas con la mirada perdida. Kaoru no sabia que decir; nunca espero que las cosas salieran de esta manera. Fuji tenia los ojos abiertos y mirando atentamente a Kunimitsu. 

-¿Y ahora? –El de ojos azul eléctrico le miro. -¿Vas a dejar así las cosas?

-No… solo hay que esperar a que se tranquilice… -Miro de reojo el de peinado puntiagudo. –La noticia que supo no fue para menos. –Sobo su puño.

-¿Duele? –Fuji cerró los ojos.

-Un poco…

-Fzzzzz lo siento mucho buchou… -Kaoru se acerco a ellos. –No creí que pasara esto…

-No te preocupes Kaoru. –Fuji le sonrió.- No creo que tú tengas la culpa¿o no? -Abrió los ojos.-Takeshi… –Su mirada se endureció y miro a Momo. –Sabíamos que esto tarde que temprano ocurriría… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se… -Por fin se levanto de ahí. –Creo que alejarme de ellos… -Miro a su sempai. –Discúlpeme buchou por el mal momento que paso con Echizen. –Bajo la cabeza. –Nunca pensé que seria capaz de ofenderlo…

-Yo tampoco…

Syusuke observo a su mejor amigo. El se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo mal que sentía por dentro. Ryoma era el Pilar de Seigaku, el pupilo de Tezuka. Y el que Ryoma dijera todas esas palabras… debió de haber ser muy duro…

-Vamos, Takeshi. –Mamushi señalo la salida. –Tendremos que pasar a curarte…

-No, déjalo así. -Intento sonreír. –Le diré a mi mama que me cure en cuanto llegue… -Empezó a caminar. – ¡Nos vemos!

-Las cosas no pudieron terminar peor… -Fuji puso una mano en su mentón.

-Fzzzzz, yo creo que aun falta…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… esto solo es la punta del iceberg.

Se quedaron un rato más en las canchas. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. No sabían porque pero esa incertidumbre no los dejaba en paz…

* * *

-¡Gracias abuela! -Termino de abrir la puerta de la casa. –No sabes como me hacia falta ropa… 

-¡Ten por seguro que todo esto se lo cobrare a Ryoma! –La cantidad de bolsas era un poco… como decirlo… ¿Numerosa?

-n.nU Abuela… -Miro a su alrededor. Observo juguetes que no debían estar en el corral; por consiguiente… Ya habían llegado. –Este tiradero solo lo pudieron hacer Ryoma y Ken…

-¿Me lo juras? -Sumire le hablo con obvio sarcasmo. Miro su reloj. –Casi es hora de empezar a hacer la comida… Iré yo por las cosas…

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -Sakuno dejo sus bolsas en el piso.

-No, mejor quédate a acomodar todo esto… -Tomo su bolso. –Nos vemos mas tarde…

-Si. Con cuidado…

Como pudo tomo todas las bolsas. No quiso gritar; que tal si Kenji estaba dormido… Al acercarse a su recamara alcanzo a oír las risas de su hijo… Ok, tal vez solo estaba jugando con su papa.

-¡Hola¿No ibas a ir a casa de tu mama? –Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Ryoma morado de la cara y con vendoletes en la ceja… y ni que decir de sus manos. -¡Ryoma! –Corrió hacia el.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada… solo un incidente. -Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Sakuno intento tocar sus puños.

-¿Un incidente? –Torció la boca. -¿me quieres decir que paso?

-No. –Pareció dudar al ver la cara tan decidida de su mujer. –Solo una cosa…

-¿Qué? –Le sonrió a su hijo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Momoshiro.

Sakuno se puso razonar esas palabras; por un instante pensó que era una broma (de muy mal gusto por cierto). Pero al ver la cara tan seria de Ryoma una gran duda surgió en su cabeza…

-¿Por qué? –La voz se oía un poco molesta.

En algún lugar recóndito del ego de Ryoma se encendió una mecha.

-Porque lo digo yo, y punto. –Se paro de la cama dejando a Ken y a Sakuno en ella.

-No, dame una buena razón. -¿Qué se creía¿Su dueño? Ni que fuera un animal o algo por el estilo… -Y espero que sea buena para que me pidas que deje de hablarle a mi mejor amigo…

-¡EL NO PUEDE SER TU MEJOR AMIGO! –Le grito. El Pequeño Ken miro a sus padres. -¡EL ES UN TRAICIONERO! NO QUIERO VERLO CERCA DE TI O DE KENJI

-¡No me grites! Esa no es una razón¿Qué paso? –Lo miro con decisión ya no era la misma niña de hace unos meses.

-… -Kenji estaba confundido; nunca había visto esa escena a su alrededor… ¿Por qué papi y mami gritaban?

-¡Merezco una explicación! –El cielo empezó a tronar; al parecer el día tan lindo que fue en la mañana no lo seria más…

-Solo no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver… -La miro como si fuera un rival, con frialdad, con indiferencia. –Y no estoy jugando Sakuno…

-¡No eres mi dueño! Si yo quiero hablarle, lo haré.

-¡TE JURO QUE SI EL SE TE ACERCA O VICEVERSA TE VAS ACORDAR DE MI!

Le hablo muy cerca de su cara y alzando su dedo índice. Sakuno trago saliva, en este momento lo único que sentía por Ryoma era… miedo…

-Eres un idiota…

Y salio de la habitación dando un portazo. El primogénito de Ryoma al ver a su madre salir de la habitación, soltó a un llanto inconsolable.

Ryoma tomo a su hijo en sus brazos, lo acuno y dejo que sus lagrimas se fundieran en la pequeña cabellera igual a la de el.

Se recostó, pero la puerta de la entrada alerto sus sentidos. Salto de la cama; logrando despertar a Ken, y solo observo como Sakuno salía sin rumbo definido.

-¡Diablos! En cuanto llegue Sumire-sensei iré a buscarla.

Acaricio las majillas de su hijo; el junto con su madre eran su luz, su paz… su todo.

* * *

Su madre lo había regañado por el estado en el que había llegado. Le sonrió de manera triste; como cualquier mama, dejo que subiera a su habitación, ya después hablaría con el. 

La cara le dolía, vaya que el chico tenía fuerza. Se tiro a su cama. Las escenas venían una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Ryoma…

Ann…

Tezuka…

Kaidoh…

Sakuno… Sakuno… ¿Ahora que iba a pasar entre ellos? Sonrió irónicamente¿Ellos? Nunca hubo un ellos…

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido; la lluvia podía ser un buen tranquilizante. Cuando el sonido de su celular lo saco del trance. Y más aun cuando vio quien era la persona que le llamaba.

-¿Sakuno? –Contesto el aparato.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Puedes salir?

-Creo que si… -No dudo ni un solo instante, tal vez esta seria su despedida¿no?. - ¿En donde nos vemos?

-Ala vuelta de tu casa.

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy a la vuelta de tu casa, sal. –Estornudo, no había sido tan buena idea salir con esta lluvia. –No tardes, necesitamos hablar.

-Si, ahora salgo.

No dio tiempos a interrogatorios, solo vieron como salio corriendo con unos abrigos en las manos.

-¿Y ahora que? –La Sra. de la casa solo movió la cabeza. –Pero cuando regrese me va a escuchar…

* * *

-¿Como fue posible todo eso? –Oishi se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación. Todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de la familia a Kawamura. -¿Cómo se salieron las cosas de control? 

-Tranquilízate… -Tezuka tomo de su te. –Era una bomba de tiempo…

-Si…, pero… Ellos dos eran tan buenos amigos… -Takashi paro un momento de preparar los alimentos para seguir en la conversación.

-Fzzzzz… eran algo más que solo amigos… Fzzzzz muy dentro de Ryoma el sentía un cariño de hermano por Takeshi.

-¡Hoi! Ochibi golpeando… -Eiji tenia signos de interrogación a su alrededor. -¿Y que ira a decir Saku-chan?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué dirá Sakuno? No, mas bien ¿Qué es lo que le ira a decir Ryoma a la chica?

-¿No creen que deberíamos decirle algo a Sumire-sensei? –Kawa termino de pasarles sus bebidas a sus compañeros.

-Mmmmm, esa podría ser una buena opción… -Fuji puso su mano en su mentón, en un obvio intento de analizar el asunto. –Pero¿si eso acelera las cosas entre Ryoma y Sakuno?

-…

-Habrá que esperar…

Se miraron¿Dónde estaba aquel equipo tan unido que alguna vez fueron¿Cómo llegaron hasta este punto?

-No, lo mejor será ir a casa de Sumire-sensei. –Fuji miro a Tezuka. –No puedes dejar las cosas así, y entre mas rápido las compongas mejor…

-Lo mas seguro es que Sakuno y Ryoma estén en su casa. –Oishi miro el mal tiempo que hacia fuera. -¿Nos vamos de una vez?

-Fzzzzz hay que dejar que las aguas se calmen… -Tomo un sorbo de su te.

-¿Cuáles… -Fuji abrió sus ojos. –Las del clima o las de la emociones?

-Las dos.

Tezuka dio por terminada la conversación. Miro a Oishi y con solo una mirada fue lo suficientemente explicito como para que el sub se para y tomaran su abrigo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Papa! –Kawa se empezó a quitar el delantal. -¿Puedes atender el restaurant, un rato?

-¡Si! –Salio de la parte trasera del establecimiento. -¿Vas a tardar?

-No lo se… -Miro a los chicos. –Cualquier cosa yo te aviso¿esta bien?

-Vete con cuidado…

Observo como todos los amigos de su hijo salieron con tan fuerte lluvia.

-Algo importante ha de ver pasado…

* * *

-¡Ya llegue! 

Sumire entro con las compras en sus manos. Aun no terminaba de desempacarlas cuando bajo u Ryoma con abrigo en mano y Kenji en la otra. Divertido, al ver la apuración de su padre.

-¿Lo puede cuidar un rato? –Se lo puso en las manos, para colocarse su chamarra.

-¿Y Sakuno?

-… -Siguió con su labor.

-¿Qué paso? –Sumire le puso una mano en el hombro. -¿Pelearon? –Ryoma asintió sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mayor. –Ya veo… -Lo soltó y miro por una de las ventana. -¿Salio con este clima? Debió ser una discusión grande para que saliera…

-Algo…

Se puso delante de ella. Lo analizo, ya no era el mismo chiquillo de antes. Aquel que conoció por medio de su mejor pupilo; el padre de Ryoma. A sus 17 años (recuerden las edades de Ryoma y Sakuno son 17) había madurado, a lo mejor no de la manera adecuada y mas ortodoxa… Pero claramente se podía leer el cambio al ver sus ojos… ojos de gato, como diría su nieta… ojos que el pequeño Ken había heredado… y que guardaban el mismo misterio que leía en esos ámbares en este instante.

-Se que hasta este instante nunca te lo había mencionado… pero… -Acarició su rostro de la misma manera que lo hacia Rinko. –Sakuno no pudo haber escogido mejor chico para ella que tu.

-Yo… -No sabia que decir, nunca antes había estado en aquella posición con su "entrenadora".

-Aunque a veces no lo parezca, yo te… -Tomo aire antes de seguir. – Te quiero mucho, y te veo como mi nieto.

-Sumire-sensei… -Se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Anda. –Le dio una ligera bofetada. –Ve a buscarla.

-Etto… -No quería romper el momento en el que estaban.

-Tatata… –Kenji empezó a reírse.

-Eres un oportunista… -Sumire le golpeo la punta de la nariz. –Igual que tu papa…

-Mada mada dane… -Le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña; pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. –Espero no tardar…

Se coloco su gorra y estaba a punto de salir cuando una punzada lo hizo voltear a ver a su hijo. No supo que fue lo que lo orillo pero regreso, le dio un beso y un abrazo.

_Te quiero Kenji… nunca lo olvides._

-¿Todo bien? –Sumire lo miro como bicho raro.

-Si. Ahora vengo.

Salio cuando la lluvia estaba en pleno apogeo. El aire y el frío calaban. Pero tenia que encontrar a la castaña y aclarar las cosas.

-Al mal paso darle prisa…

* * *

-¡Hoi¿No les gusta jugar en la lluvia? –Kikumaru iba saltando en cada charco que encontraba. 

-Lo único que espero en estos instantes es que no pesquemos algún resfriado al salir con este tiempo. –Oishi apretó mas el paso.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Tezuka se abrigo más. –Después de todo esto lo mejor será tomar un buen baño. –Todos miraron a su capitán. –CADA QUIEN EN SU CASA –Hizo especial énfasis en esa ultima oración.

-No seas aguafiestas, Eiji se esta divirtiendo. –Fuji señalo al pelirrojo. –Nos hacia falta distraernos¿no te parece Kaoru?

-… -El chico miraba hacia algún punto.

-¿Estas bien, Kaoru? –Takashi le golpeo el hombro. -¿Kaoru?

-Fzzzzz, por aquella calle esta la casa de el baka de Momoshiro…

-¿Y…? –Eiji paro su paso al igual que los demás.

-Fzzzzz estoy casi seguro que lo vi corriendo hacia allá. –Señalo la calle trasera a la casa de su compañero.

-¿Con esta lluvia y después de lo que paso? –Oishi alzo los hombros. –Lo ultimo que creo que le gustaría hacer a Momo seria correr debajo del agua.

-Pero… -Kaidoh iba a decir otra cosa cuando fue interrumpido.

- Anda, han de ver sido alucinaciones tuyas. –Fuji le empujo para que siguiera caminando. –Vamos que tenemos que llegar a casa de Sumirecita.

-Fuji… -Tezuka miro de reojo al oji-azul.

-Si… ya se que no le gusta que le digamos así…

Siguieron su camino¿Se habrá equivocado Kaoru?

* * *

Llego agitado debido a la rapidez con que llego al encuentro. La observo, todo la ropa se le pegaba; parecía estar dándose calor. La manera en que sus manos estaban colocados a su alrededor. También se le veía pensativa… y triste. Lo mejor seria acercársele. 

-¡Estas loca? –Momo le coloco una de sus chamarras. -¡El clima esta horrible!

-Necesito que me expliques. –Alzo la mirada y encontró con el rostro de su amigo morado. -¡Que paso?

Takeshi pareció reaccionar y volteo a ver hacia el lado contrario. –No entiendo…

-¡No me vengas con eso Momoshiro Takeshi! –Le tomo con rudeza la cara para verlo de frente a frente. -¡Ryoma estaba lastimado, al igual que tu!

-Yo no tengo nada que decir… -Y puso sus manos en la nunca mientras dejaba que las gotas le mojaran de lleno la cara.

-Que raro… -Torció la boca. –Porque Ryoma me pidió, no; más bien, me exigió que te dejara de ver…

-No se a que te refieres. –Siguió en la misma posición.

-¡No me vengas con eso! –Le grito. -¡Tengo derecho a saber por que Ryoma no deja ver a mi mejor amigo!

-¡Lo siento! –Al fin la miro. –Pero, no quiero que tengas problemas con el, por mi culpa.

-¡Yo quiero saber!

-¡Porque no le preguntas a el! –Se sentía frustrado. -¡El es el papa de Kenji, no yo! –Tenia que sacar todo las cosas.

-¡Pero eres mi mejor amigo! –Estaban sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al frío, bueno y también porque estaba muy cerca de la cara del oji-violeta.

-¡TAL VEZ ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! YO NO SOLO QUIERO SER TU MEJOR AMIGO. –Tomo aire.

-¿Qué? –Se separo.

-Ryoma y yo peleamos… ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

Los callaron. Sakuno no daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Y Momo, bueno… el decidió que esta seria a única oportunidad que tendría para besarla.

-Sakuno…

Se acerco a ella lentamente esperando ser rechazado; pero no hubo ninguna resistencia de la menor. Así que acerco sus labios, los toco. Eran como siempre los había imaginado.

Sakuno no supo lo que estaba haciendo, se dejo llevar… Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de el. Necesitaba comprobar… comprobar que su amor por Ryoma era lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo apretó hacia ella, haciendo el beso mas profundo.

Entre la lluvia y las emociones. No se percataron que Ryoma observaba todo…

* * *

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –Sumire caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala. –Era lógico, Momoshiro siempre estuvo con Sakuno. 

Eiji jugaba en el piso con Ken, mientras el neko-chan hacia muecas graciosas el nieto de Nanjiroh mostraba sus encías a todo su esplendor.

Oishi sonreía de ver aquel bebe, algún día tendría el suyo… y haría las mismas payasadas que Eiji… Ok, un poco menos.

-Kami, espero que las cosas no empeoren… -Se sentó a lado de Tezuka. – Pegas duro… Ryoma tenia muy marcado el golpe… gracias a eso han de ver peleado… Era inevitable que Sakuno se diera cuenta.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Taka se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

-Fzzzzz parece que la lluvia ya cesó… -Kaoru cruzo las piernas mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-Muy bien. –Sumire se paro de un brinco. – Saquen los paraguas que están en el closet y algunos impermeables. –Indico a Taka, Fuji y Kaoru. -Eiji a cambiarle el pañal a Ken-chan. –Pareció razonarlo. –No, mejor Oishi o Tezuka. –Yo iré a hacerle una maletita a Ken…

-¿A dónde vamos? –Eiji tenía un dedo en el mentón.

-Dejaremos a Ken con sus abuelitos Echizen, je… como tenía ganas de decir eso. –Sumire tenia estrellitas a su alrededor.

-n.nU –Todos miraron hacia diferentes lugares.

-¡Anden! No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva la lluvia, así que abríguense por si tenemos que buscar a este par la ciudad.

-Mmmmm, hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades de que Echizen la encuentre antes que nosotros…

-¿Y que hacemos? –Oishi dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo, voy a hablar con Takeshi. _Y con mi hijo y mi nuera… tienen que saber todo esto. _Ustedes si quieren los dejo en un taxi a sus casas.

-Mou… yo que quería ir a tomar te. –El acróbata cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Quieren ir a mi casa a tomar el te? –Fuji les sonrió.

-¡Si! –Eiji brinco de su asiento.

-Usted también esta invitada, Sumirecita. Necesita dejar a estos dos hablar a solas. –Syusuke abrió los ojos.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero antes tengo que ir a otro lugar. –Empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡La acompañamos! –Todos a coro le siguieron.

-Eso me temía. –Le contó con pesadez a su bisnieto.

* * *

-Momo, yo… 

-Fue tal y como lo esperaba. –No podía estar más emocionado. ¡Sakuno le correspondió el beso!

-Para mi no… -Estaban empapados, el agua les escurría. –Solo quería ver si estaba confundida… y no lo estoy. Amo a Ryoma como desde el primer día que lo vi.

-Saku… -Bajo la mirada, para su cabello mojado le tapara los ojos.

-No quiero perder tu amistad. Digo, si tú permites tenerla… - Le sonrió. –Yo hallare la manera de hacer entender a Ryoma, no es tan terco como crees…

-No se si quiera estar a tu lado, solo siendo tu "amigo"…

-¿Vas a echar a perder todo lo que tenemos? –Hizo un puchero de molestia. Takeshi la observo… no podía negarle nada.

-Si convences a Echizen de que tolere mi presencia… -Suspiro. –Estoy de acuerdo.

-Gracias. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Me voy, porque de seguro volverá a llover… y Ryoma y mi abuela han de estar histéricos de que aun no llego.

-Si. –Lo único que pudo darle fue una sonrisa fingida. -Anda, que tienes que llegar darte un duchazo.

-Nos vemos.

La vio correr. Así tenían que ser las cosas…

* * *

La perdí… estoy seguro que la perdí. 

Yo la arroje a sus brazos… si yo no le hubiera gritado como le grite…

Tú no tuviste la culpa…

¡Bah! Nunca la supe apreciar…

¿Tú le dijiste que lo besara?

…

Eso pensé… ¿Por qué no le quitas lo que mas quiere?

Kenji…

Exacto.

Entro a su casa, bueno; a la que consideraba su casa. ¿Qué habían sido esos pensamientos¿Su conciencia? No, la conciencia siempre te hace ver el lado bueno de las cosas… Entonces¿había sido el?

Observo la nota arriba del teléfono de la cocina.

Ryoma o Sakuno:

Los chicos vinieron a explicarme la situación. Así que salimos para darles tiempo a que platiquen

Ken-chan esta en casa de tus padres Ryoma. No esta bien que ande con este frío en la calle; y como no puede venir con nosotros… (Temo por su bienestar con Eiji a su lado) Me avisan si quieren que yo pase a buscarlo.

Arreglen sus problemas.

Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Parece que tendré que ir por el yo. –Se sentó un instante en el comedor. Tentó el bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Cómo habrá llegado el baka de Ryoga?

Marco los tonos y espero a que alguien le contestara.

* * *

¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan despistada¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Momo? 

Si ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes se habría evitado semejante pleito con Ryoma.

Abrió despacio la puerta de su casa y estaba punto de anunciar su llegada cuando oyó una voz muy conocida para ella.

-NO, YO NO TENGO PORQUE PERDONARLA.

-ELLA ME TRAICIONO Y NUNCA SE LO VOY A PERDONAR…

-JA, Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ME CONOCIAS…

-NO ME IMPORTA LE VOY A QUITAR A KENJI Y NUNCA EN SU VIDA LO VOLVERA A VER.

Sakuno se paralizo.

-Buscaré la manera de llevarme a mi hijo lejos de ella, pero antes tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas con Momoshiro.

Trago saliva, tenia que avisarle. Quien sabe de que seria capaz.

-Me haces falta, Samanta…

Samanta… Sam… ¡Si la engañaba¡Quería llevarse a su hijo con su amante¡QUERIA QUITARLE A SU HIJO!

-Iré a hablar con el como dices… pero a ella no la perdono… No se lo merece.

No dudo en subir sigilosamente a su recamara. Había decidido que hacer.

-Más tarde te llamo. Bye.

Sam tenía razón…

-¿Diga? –Ryoga le contesto.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Vaya, vaya hermanito. Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí.

-Necesito hablar con Sam. Me urge…

-Parece que es serio… -Oyó como le gritaba a la chica.

-¡Ryoma!

-Hola…

-Mmmmm, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo tienes…

-Momoshiro me confeso que esta enamorado de Sakuno.

-Ouch…

-Y Sakuno me engaño… -Su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¡Que! Pero…

-Yo vi cuando se estaba besando con Momoshiro…

-Debe de ser una confusión…

-Yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos.

-Habla con ella, tienen un hijo por el cual tienen que resolver sus problemas. Debes de aprender a perdonar…

-NO, YO NO TENGO PORQUE PERDONARLA.

-¡La amas, no?

-ELLA ME TRAICIONO Y NUNCA SE LO VOY A PERDONAR…

-No seas terco, yo se que no puedes guardarle ningun rencor… y se que te estas muriendo por dentro

-JA, Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ME CONOCIAS…

-Porque te conozco te estoy diciendo las cosas.

-NO ME IMPORTA LE VOY A QUITAR A KENJI Y NUNCA EN SU VIDA LO VOLVERA A VER.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Buscaré la manera de llevarme a mi hijo lejos de ella, pero antes tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas con Momoshiro.

-Hablar con el, no lo vayas a golpear. Alguna vez fue tu amigo… y solo analiza las cosas. Tal vez solo esta confundido… paso todo el embarazo con ella… Le tomo gran cariño…

-Me haces falta, Samanta…

-No me digas Samanta… me siento vieja… -Casi podía ver que estaba sonriendo la chica. –Hazme caso¿si?

-Iré a hablar con el como dices… pero a ella no la perdono… No se lo merece.

-No hagas ninguna tontería… Por favor…

-Más tarde te llamo. Bye.

-Cuídate, bye.

No podía odiarla… pero… ¿Qué era lo que había visto?

-Ni modo, tendré que verle la cara a Takeshi…

Tomo sus llaves y salio.

* * *

Esta temblando… Tenia que irse de ahí. Y llevarse a su hijo con ella. 

Metió todo lo que podía en unas maletas. Documentos, ropa, mamilas, leche; todo lo que pudiera meter.

-Dinero, necesito dinero.

Reviso sus cajones, encontró muy poco. Recordó que Ryoma tenía su cartera en el buró… que mas daba si agarraba ese efectivo o no.

-Mou… solo 400 dólares… -Se froto con nerviosismo las manos. -¡Mi abuela! Ella siempre deja dinero en un cajón de la cocina… y en su closet…

Corrió a la recamara de la mayor. Esculco el cajón y lo encontró.

- 900… ¿Me hará falta más?

Bajo a la cocina y siguió con su colecta.

-1300… yo creo que con esto me alcanzara por el momento. Ahora lo que sigue… -Saco su celular, marco y espero.

-¿Diga?

-Momo, necesito de tu ayuda.

* * *

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento… -Kiku-chan se trono los dedos de las manos. 

-Debe de ser importante para que te encuentres en este estado… -Inui acomodo sus gafas.

-Supongo… ¿no podemos ir a su casa Sumirecita?

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAN SUMIRECITA!

-Eiji compórtate. –Tezuka alzo un poco su voz para restablecer el orden.

-Mou… esta bien. ¿Pero soy el único que se siente raro?

-¿Creen que algo malo vaya a pasar?

Fuji termino de servir la bebida. Sabía que necesitaba a su hermana, pero era la hora en que no llegaba.

-¿Y si les marcamos a sus móviles a Saku-chan y a Ryoma? –Taka saco su teléfono.

-Pero s no hacer nada. –Sumire hizo lo mismo. –Tú márcale a Ryoma y yo a mi nieta.

* * *

Acababa de leer la nota de su abuela. Ken estaba en casa de sus suegros… ex –suegros. 

Tomo un poco de comida en unos recipientes. Solo tenia que esperar a que llegara por ella.

_Había una vez un perrito llamado pegamento… se cayó y se pego… jajajajajajajajajaja_

-n.nU Creo que mi tono suena un poco raro. –Miro de quien era la llamada. –Abuela… -Unas lágrimas se asomaron. –Lo siento… -Cancelo la llamada. –Perdóname…

Alcanzo a escuchar como un carro se estacionaba al frente de su entrada.

-Llego el momento.

Agarro sus maletas. Miro por última vez a lo que había llamado hogar durante este tiempo. Endureció su mirada y salio para encontrarse con Momo en la puerta esperando por ella.

-Vamos, aun tenemos que ir por Ken-chan. –Momo tomo las valijas.

-Si.

Se metieron juntos al taxi y observo con curiosidad como Momo tenia una petaca (o mochila) deportiva a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? –Señalo lo mencionado.

-No creas que dejare que Kenji y tu anden vagando solo en quien sabe por donde. –Le dio indicaciones al conductor. –No podía dejarte sola…

-Gracias no sabes como te lo agradezco…

-Ya, ya. –La abrazo. –Mejor prepara tu mejor cara… no será fácil pasar a casa de los Sres. Echizen y saber que tal vez ya no vayan a ver a su nieto.

Ryuzaki no supo que responder, solo se acurruco mas en su amigo.

* * *

DING, DONG 

-¿Si?

-Buenas noches, disculpe… ¿se encuentra Momoshiro? –Ryoma pregunto al padre de su amigo.

-Si, creo que esta dormido. –El papa del chico observo como Echizen estaba empapado. -¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

-Por favor, es urgente que hable con el.

-Pasa. –Lo llevo al recibidor. -¡Momo! –No hubo respuesta. -¡Momo te buscan!

-¿Qué son esos ruidos, amor? –La mama de su amigo salio limpiándose las manos.

-Un amigo de Momo viene a buscarlo y el joven que no se digna a bajar. –El sr cruzo los brazos. –Sube por el¿si?

-Ya, ahora voy.

La Sra. era el vivo retrato de Takeshi.

-¿Amigo de la escuela?

-Si, Sr. Del equipo de tenis.

-Ya veo.

-¡Momo no esta! –Bajo la escaleras a prisa. –Le falta ropa y la ventana de su cuarto esta abierta… ¡Creo que ha escapado!

-¡Como es posible!

RING, RING

El celular de Ryoma empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Dónde estas Ryoma?

-Taka-san, necesito que marques al teléfono de Momoshiro… yo me intentare comunicar con Sakuno… -Tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-Sumire-sensei se ha intentado comunicar con ella desde hace unos minutos y no contesta… ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Momoshiro escapo de su casa… Intenta comunicarte… iré a casa, espero que la encuentre ahí…

Corto la comunicación. Y sintió las miradas de los mayores.

-¿Tu sabes donde esta mi hijo? –La Sra. lo miro.

-No estoy seguro. –Escribió en un papel que vio cerca su número. –Si tienen alguna información, marquenme.

-Pero…

-En verdad no se en donde se encuentre, en cuanto sepa algo me comunico con ustedes. –Subió el ziper de su chamarra. –Con permiso.

Salio al frío de la noche. Y corrió a toda marcha hacia la casa de las Ryuzaki.

* * *

DING, DONG 

-Van… -Nanako salio a recibirla. -¡Sakuno, que sorpresa!

-Si¿como estas Nanako? –Intento sonar lo mas natural posible. – Vengo por Kenji…

-Oh… tan bien que nos la estábamos pasando. –Alzo los hombros. –Ni modo, anda pasa para que te lo lleves.

-Si, pero no me puedo tardar. –Señalo el taxi. –Si no me saldrá el viaje muy caro…

-Ya veo. –Le sonrió. –Entonces no tardemos más.

Pasaron y observo como Rinko y Nanjiroh estaban tirados en el piso jugando con pelotas de tenis (para variar el asunto) con Ken a lado.

-Buenas noches. –Hizo una reverencia cundo llego. -¡Hola, pequeño!

-Tatata. –Ken estiro sus manos para que lo cargara su mama.

-Mmmmm, parece que nunca cambiara a nadie por su mama. –Nanjiroh se aro del piso. -¿Y el bueno para nada de mi hijo?

-¡Nanjiroh! –Rinko le dio un golpe en el estomago. –No le hagas caso… ¿Quieres una taza de te? Te ves un poco molida.

-Si, lo que pasa es que tuve que andar en la calle… Y lo único que quiero hacer es tomar una ducha e irme a la cama. –Sonrió con verdadero cansancio. –No quiero ser grosera pero mi taxi me espera.

-Anda, nosotros lo pagamos. Quédate un rato mas… -Rinko intento bajar de nueva cuenta a su nieto. –Así esperamos a Ryoma y cenamos todos juntos.

-¡No! –Sonó mas espantada de lo que quería. –Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una ligera discusión y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y hablar las cosas con tranquilidad… _¡Genial! Nunca en mi vida había mentido…y hoy por fin he dicho todas las habidas y por haber._

-¿Por qué pelearon? –Rinko se detuvo un instante. –Digo, por si quieres platicar…

-Por cosas sin importancia. –Miro el reloj. –Son las 9:00… ya es un poco tarde para que este pequeño ande por la calle. –Le coloco un suéter. –Me tengo que ir…

-¡Vamos! No lo digas de esa manera. –Nanako le extendió la cobija y la maleta. – Parece como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver…

-Si, verdad. –La voz sonó triste. –Despídete de tus abuelitos, Ken.

-Cuídate, bebe. –Rinko lo acaricio.

-Espero que mañana dejes que venga a jugar… me gustaría empezar a entrenarlo como lo hice con su padre. –El samurai se puso a leer su "periódico" después de agitarle el cabello.

-Nos vemos, Ken-chan. –Nanako la guió hasta la salida. –Váyanse con cuidado¿si?

-Gracias Nanako. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Adiós.

Camino a prisa hasta adentrarse al interior.

-Listo. Vámonos. –Sakuno saco un biberón para dárselo a Kenji. -¿A dónde iremos?

-Por lo pronto a las afueras de la ciudad. –Dio algunas indicaciones. -¿Recuerdas el campamento que hicimos en las montañas?

-Si… -Miraba a su hijo como si fuera lo único que existiera.

-Iremos a esas cabañas.

No recibió respuesta. Así que giro a verla… y la pequeña estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Kenji… Perdóname… -Lo acaricio hasta que cerró sus ojitos.

-Sakuno…

La abrazo a el, para que se deshogara. Y la acaricio…

-Yo te protegeré…

* * *

-¡No esta! –Ryoma estaba como loco. No había rastros de ninguna de las cosas de los dos. -¡Ken! 

-¡Ryoma¡Sakuno! –Sumire subió las escaleras prisa. - Ryoma¿que paso?

-Momoshiro se escapo… ¡y no encuentro las cosas de Kenji y Sakuno por ningún lugar! –Ryoma termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con todos los restantes del equipo. -¿No hay ido por Ken?

-No, yo pensé…

No espero respuesta cuando ya estaba en la calle.

-Fzzzzz, yo tengo mi carro. –Mostró las llaves. –Venimos en el. Pasamos hace rato por el…

-¡Vamos a casa de mis papas!

* * *

-¿Fui yo… o Saku estaba rara? –Nanako estaba terminando su cena. 

-No… estaba extraña. –Rinko se paro de su silla.

DING, DONG, DING, DONG

-¡DIABLOS!

-¡Ryoma Echizen! –Rinko abrió la puerta de golpe. -¿Quién te enseño ese vocabulario?

No espero respuesta cuando entro desesperado a su antigua casa.

-¿Dónde esta Kenji! –Lo busco por todos lados.

-Sakuno se lo llevo… -Nanjiroh dejo su lectura de lado. -¿Por qué entras de esa manera?

-¿A dónde fue? –Ryoma miro a Sumire.

-Dijo que iba para tu casa…

-No… no puede ser… -Se recargo en una pared y se deslizo. -¿Qué hiciste Sakuno?

-¿Sumire-sensei? –Rinko se acerco temerosa.

-Sakuno huyo con todas sus cosas… y se llevo a Kenji con ella…

-Pero… -Nanako miro a sus tíos.

-Tampoco sabemos nada de Momoshiro… -Tezuka alzo la cara.

-¿Creen que… -Nanjiroh observo como Ryoma se limpiaba la cara.

-Se fueron juntos… yo vi cuando se besaban hace unas horas… -El Príncipe respondió. –Lo único que quiero en este instante es a mi hijo…

-Ryoma…

Todos se quedaron en el mismo sitio. ¿Cómo proceder¿Qué harían¿Denunciarían?

-¡QUIERO A MI HIJO! –Ryoma salio corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ryoma, hijo!

Rinko se echo a llorar. Y los demás salieron tras el…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mou... las cosas se complicaron. Pero es lo que le dara el ultimo giro a la historia. **

**Contestemos rws!**

**Kathya gatito: Hola! Sep... pobecito Ryoma... se entero de la peor manera posible... Y despues de que leas esto... Veras que las cosas no seran nada IGUALES.**

**Kaeri-chan: Amiita!!!! Jeje... Sakunito se molesto por ella misma... nadie la manda ha andar escuchando conversaciones telefonicas¿o si? Juju...A mi la que mas me dolio fue Ann, pobre chica. Y el golpe que Tezka le solto a Ryoma! Kawaii!!**

**-ivekag-: hi! Vdd que estuvo de 10 el cap pasado??!! Digo, y no es porque yo lo haya escrito... Ne, no te preocupes a mi mandan a dormir a las 10:00 pm... n.nU Bsos!**

**Marie: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme rw.**

**Saku-chan: Olas! Jajajaja Xd me dicen viridesgracias (ne, sango-chan?) por como escribo... Asi que ya sabemos a que apostarle, no? jiji...**

**Harlett: Jiji, Tormente poca cosa... tienes razon... yo no cause una tormenta les cause un diluvio... y ahora he escrito el apocalipsisi, jaja XD. Jiji, sep yo me quedo con mi novio hermoso Oishi!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el final!! Esa era la intencion. Jiji ten por seguro que ha Reika le ha de encantar la idea de ponerle escenitas con mi aniki... Ja ne!**

**Punxy: Jiji, gracias por tu rw, espero que este cap nuevo te deje tambien con los nervios de punta. Bye!**

**So-chan: Gomen T.T No pude actualizar antes!!! Gracias por leerla. Saku-chan saca conclusiones precipitadas... espero que despues de leer este cap me dejes tu opinion, okis? Ja ne!**

**Gracias por sus mensajes!**

**El proximo capitulo se titula:**

**El Recuento De Los Daños**

**Espero sus reviews ansiosamente!**

**Los kero!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	18. Recuento de los daños

**(Viridiana esta mas protegida que recinto gubernamental en tiempo de marchas, detras de un bunker)**

**Viri: Diablos... creo que esta vez si me matan.**

**Conciencia: Que esperabas tardaste mas de tres meses en actualizar...**

**Viri: Bueno, si... pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer... Entre a la escuela, mi makina se estropeo y tengo una del año del caldo... Massiel me absorbe mucho tiempo, me desconectaron el telefono por exceso de pago y mil y un cosas mas...**

**Conciencia: Espero que cuando menos valga la pena este cap...**

**Viri: n.n Tenlo por seguro!**

**Bueno queridisimas lectoras... no tengo cara para defenderme despues de esta ausencia... Y miren que estoy arriesgando mi pellejo a publicar hoy... mia madre me castigo (por un pelea entre nosotras) sin derecho de compu... pero yo hice una excepcion, jeje**

**Aqui veremos todo lo que paso despues de la partida de Saku-chan con Ken-chan... todo. **

**Tambien apareceran al final unos chicos de la escuela Rokkaku. Mis favoritos!!!!**

**No le hago mas de emocion. **

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Recuento de los daños

* * *

_Solo ha pasado un año… y las cosas cambiaron tanto… _

Ryoma dio un trago a su bebida mientras observaba la vista de su nuevo penthouse en Japón.

FLASH BACK

-¡QUIERO A MI HIJO! –Ryoma salio corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ryoma, hijo!

Rinko se echo a llorar. Y los demás salieron tras el…

-¡No lo dejen solo! –Sumire les gritó desde la puerta. –Se quedo mirando a la nada. Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. – Las cosas iban tan bien… al fin creí que mi pequeño nieto iba a vivir en familia…

-Sumire-sensei… -Rinko apretó más el agarre. – Vera que la encontraremos y todo se va a arreglar…

-No se como se salieron las cosas tan rápido de control…

-Ya, ya, vieja. –Nanjiroh se acerco hasta las mujeres. –Su nieta tarde que temprano regresara aquí… -Le palmeo la espalda… pero la encontró demasiado tensa.

-Sumire-sensei.-Rinko se acerco a ella. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Urgh… -Sumire se doblo y toco con desesperación su cuerpo; como si algo le recorriera por dentro.. –Rinko… una ambulancia…

Poco a poco se desvaneció en los brazos de la pareja.

-¡Rápido Nanako! –Nanjiroh le grito. –Llama a emergencias. –Nanjiroh, observo como la cara de la entrenadora empezaba a enchuecarse.

_Tal vez si yo no hubiera salido corriendo Sumire-sensei… no, los sempais me convencieron de que no era mi culpa. Volver a aquellos sentimientos me nublara la mente… y en estos momentos lo que necesito es tenerla lo mas lucida posible._

* * *

-¡Párate Echizen! –Kaoru debido a su entrenamiento fue el que logro darle alcance primero. -¡Fzzzzz no seas idiota! –Lo jalo justo a tiempo antes de que un carro lo atropellara. – ¡Lo que menos necesitamos es que te accidentes! 

-¿DONDE ESTAN! –Se soltó de el y lo fulmino con una mirada fulminante. – ¡Ustedes nunca sabrán lo que siento en estos instantes!

-Fzzzzz, yo me siento culpable… -Se paro erguido mostrando su verdadera estatura, estatura que sobrepasaba fácilmente la de Ryoma. – No pare todo este embrollo mientras pude… y ahora paso esto…

-La culpa no es de nadie chicos. –Taka-san les sonrió. –Además no demos todo por perdido, aun ni siquiera hemos intentado buscarla¿no creen?

-¡Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! Taka-san tiene toda la razón. –Alzo la cabeza al cielo que volvía a mojar las calles. - ¿No dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde?

-Estoy un 100 por ciento seguro, que Sakuno tendrá que volver… -Acomodo sus gafas.

-¿Qué dicen? –Oishi miro a los restantes del equipo. -¿Tenemos aun energías para buscar a Sakuno y a Kenji?

-¡SI!

Todos empezaron a formar grupos, pero el celular de Tezuka interrumpió la actividad.

-¿Moshi, moshi?

-¿Tezuka-kun? –Una voz desconocida le hablo.

-Si¿Quién habla?

-Soy Nanako… la prima de Ryoma.-La voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Nanako-san… -Ryoma se acerco a el. -¿Alguna noticia sobre Sakuno?

-No… es sobre Sumire-sensei…

-¿Sumire-sensei? –Todos se miraban desconcertados.

-Acaban de llevársela al hospital… -La joven no resistió y unas lagrimas ganaron. –Le acaba de dar una embolia… Esta inconsciente…

-… -Se mojo los labios. -¿Cuál hospital?

-¿Nani? –Eiji miro a los demás. -¿Hospital¿Qué tiene Sumirecita?

-Vamos para allá.

Colgó su móvil y miro a su equipo.

-Al parecer el stress fue demasiado y Sumire-sensei sufrió una embolia, la ambulancia la llevo lo mas pronto posible. –Tezuka fijo su vista en Ryoma que marcaba insistentemente su móvil. –Si no quiere contestar… no lo hará y punto.

-¡Pero ella tiene que saberlo! –El menor seguía en la misma labor.

-Por mas que quiera ser "positivo" en estos instantes es muy difícil serlo. –Miro a Oishi. –Esta lloviendo, esta luz no nos permite hacer nada; además de que primero tenemos que averiguar cosas tan sencillas como: el taxi en el que se fueron, si Momo se ha comunicado o dejo alguna nota para sus padres, si tienen dinero y cosas asi. –Observo como todos le daban la razón. –Lo mejor será ir al hospital y mañana temprano empezar la búsqueda.

-¡En este momento podrían estar en cualquier lugar! –Ryoma caminaba de un lado para el otro. - ¿Y si lo intenta sacar del país?

-¿Esta registrado como hijo tuyo, no? –Inui se metió en la conversación. –Si ella lo intentara necesitaría dar algún permiso con tu autorización; y a menos de que quiera falsificar documentos, no lo hará… -Inui miro el rostro y las manos vendadas de Ryoma.

–Además tu estado no es el mas optimo; los golpes de tu rostro; y estoy casi seguro de que al menos tienes los huesos de tu mano derecha abiertos… Tienes que ir al hospital también. –Fuji le enseño los vendajes.

-Si en la cabeza de Saku-chan queda un poco de cordura… -Eiji sonrió. –Sabrá que todo tiene un límite…

-Tienen razón… -Pareció tomar aire y empezó a caminar. –Vamos… es lo menos que puedo hacer por Sumire-sensei…

_Los chicos sabían que las cosas no serian las mismas en mucho tiempo; y lo único que esperaban era que algún día pudieran volver a ser las mismas. Porque creían que Sakuno y yo nos merecíamos un final feliz…_

_Hoy no estoy tan seguro de todo eso…_

* * *

_Las cosas durante este año, han rayado desde lo más incómodos hasta los más tiernos…_

_La noche que me fui, fue una de las mas largas de mi vida; comparándose tal vez a la del nacimiento de Kenji. Pero esa tenia un sentimientos muy especial: la tristeza..._

_Me sentí como una delincuente, alguien que era perseguida…_

Momo le hablo muy bajito. –Si lo que quieres es que no te encuentren; lo mejor será cambiar de vehículo… -La joven madre miro al niño que yacía dormido en sus brazos. –Si, lo se… Pero no se mojará si aprovechamos este receso de la lluvia.

-Bueno.

Tomo sus cosas y las acomodo; Momo dio las indicaciones al taxista para que los dejara en una parada de bus que había cerca.

-¡Uff, Saku! Esto pesa bastante… -El del peinado de los cabellos parados hacia grandes malabares con todas las maletas. –Lo bueno es que Ken esta totalmente dormido…

-Si, aunque pesa… y ya me duele la espalda. –Cubrió con el cobertor al pequeño; una brisa bastante fría se sentía en el aire. –Espero que siga durmiendo asi toda la noche…

-Saku… -Relajo los hombros en una obvia reacción de resignación. – Podemos volver… aun no es muy tarde…

-No. –Fue firme en su respuesta. –No quiero que me quiten a mi hijo, y con justa razón lo harían después de esto… No puedo dar marcha atrás…

-Pero…

-¡Mira ahí viene un taxi! – Le hizo la parada, esperando que Momoshiro no tocara este tema de nueva cuenta en mucho tiempo.

_El estar en las cabañas nos trajo recuerdos llenos de nostalgia; y claro algunos tantos muy buenos…_

_A la mañana siguiente bajamos al pueblo y vendí mi celular; nos caería muy bien ese dinero extra. Aunque tan apuraba andaba que olvide sacar el chip… esa chica se llevo todo… Al final había sido lo mejor; no quería que me encontraran, asi que debería de conseguir un nuevo numero._

_Gracias a Kami, Momoshiro encontró un empelo en una tienda de abarrotes en el pueblo cercano, en una tienda de abarrotes. No era mucho lo que percibía; pero al menos nos ayudo._

_No pude no dejar pasar desapercibido el aire tan extraño que había en mi nuevo "hogar", y yo se que en el fondo Momo también lo sentía… aunque no quisiera nunca demostrármelo…_

_Takeshi parecía (al paso de los días) sentirse más y más cómodo; pero para mi no. Todo era tan nuevo, tan irreal… tan doloroso _

_Las primeras noches fueron un martirio tanto como para Ken como para mi; lloraba casi todas, llegue a la conclusión de que esa era la manera en que llama a Ryoma… _

_Tal vez mi niño pensaba que su padre vendría a llenarlo con sus cariñitos…_

_Me sentí tan mal… De todas maneras fui muy cobarde como para encarara a Ryoma; pero no cambiaria que el se hubiera llevado a Ken a EUA._

_Recuerdo un incidente, sucedió más o menos dos semanas después de que huí…_

-¡BUA, BUA, BUA!!! –Ken estaba rojo por el llanto, y su madre desesperada cargándolo.

-Ya, ya, por favor, Ken… -Lo arrullaba. –Vamos, hijo…

-BUA, BUA, BUA. –El niño no parecía oírla.

-¿Otra vez no quiere dormir? –Momo se asomo por la puerta de la habitación. –Déjame ver si conmigo se queda en paz. –Lo tomo sutilmente y lo empezó a mecer.

-No creo que quiera, lleva horas asi. –Iba a seguir con su monologo cuando se dio cuenta que Ken se había callado. -¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Mmmmm, no lo se. –Miro al pequeño que empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos. –Solo lo tome y le empecé a hablar…

Ken dijo su primera palabra; y no era mama… -Papa… -Chupo su dedito. –Papa…

-Ryoma lo dormía asi… -Sakuno sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua. –El era el que lo acostaba en las noches… -Miro a su hijo. –Y ardía en ganas que Ken le dijera papa…

Momo sintió un nudo en la garganta. –Creo que es mejor que lo acuestes antes de que despierte.

_Lo tome con sumo cuidado; lo deposite en el futón. Cuando me volví a ver a Momo el había regresado a su cuarto._

_A la mañana se le veía incomodo, triste y hasta cierto punto avergonzado. Intente no mencionar nada de lo que paso, y pareció sentirse mejor, porque volvió a ser el mismo…_

* * *

_Cuando llegamos al hospital reinaba el caos en Urgencias; logre ver a mis padres y a mi prima. Corrimos hacia ellos, pero su cara no podía indicar nada bueno…_

-¿Cómo esta Sumire-sensei? –Inui se adelanto a todos.

-Las noticias no son buenas chicos… -Rinko observo al menor de sus hijos. –Sumire sufrió un derrame cerebral…

-… -Todos se quedaron pensando.

-El derrame le ha ocasionado una parálisis. –Nanjiroh fue cruel al soltar un comentario asi. –El lado derecho de su cuerpo no reacciona; aun no saben si será permanente u eventual…

-Chicos… ¿eso quiere decir que… -Eiji fue interrumpido por Tezuka.

-Que ella no podrá seguir su vida con normalidad, no podrá volver a caminar… -Parecía inquebrantable.

-¿Le han avisado a los padres de Sakuno? –Ryoma hablo bajito. – Ellos tienen que enterarse…

-No encontramos el numero, si quieres dámelo y yo marco… -Nanako se acerco a el. –Me preocupa tu estado primo…

-No importa eso ahora, la llamada la haré yo. De todas maneras tengo que decirles que Sakuno huyo con Ken. Saco su celular mientras avanzaba a un lugar con menor ruido.

_En la llamada solo atiene a decirles que Sumire se había puesto mal y que tenia que ir cuanto antes al hospital; el padre de Sakuno me respondió que porque su hija no estaba ya ahí… Me quede en silencio, les di el nombre del hospital y corte la comunicación… No era apropiado decirles la noticia por aquel medio._

_No tardaron en llegar. Yuuichi Ryuzaki me miro con una frialdad… como sospechando algo. Mis padres se dirigieron a ellos y con las debidas presentaciones; empezaron a hablar de la salud de la entrenadora. _

_Sus caras pasaron del asombro a la preocupación; entonces preguntaron algo… y las miradas se dirigieron a mí…_

-¿Por qué no esta Sakuno con su abuela? –Yuuichi encaro al joven y no podían pasar desapercibidos las huellas del enfrentamiento en el parque.

-Creo que debemos sentarnos y hablar… -Los intento guiar hasta unos sillones.

-NO. Quiero que me digas que esta pasando. – Todos los jugadores de Seigaku se acercaron. –Y quiero respuestas en este instante. -Lo jalo del brazo, pero una mano mas lo quito.

-No se le ocurra volver a tocar de esa manera a mi hijo¿entendió? –Nanjiroh reto con la mirada al abuelo de su nieto.

-Cariño, lo mejor será tranquilizarnos… -Namiko tomo del brazo a su esposo y se sentaron.

-Sakuno no vino ni vendrá… -Ryoma intento sonar lo mas calmado posible. –Huyo esta noche… y se llevo a Kenji con ella…

-¡¿COMO FUE ESO POSIBLE!? –Se paro como resorte. -¿Dónde estabas cuando ella se fue¿Porque tendría que huir?

-Habíamos discutido y ella salio de la casa; yo me quede con Ken y en cuanto volvió su madre me dirigí a buscarla… -Sintió la mano de Rinko cubriendo la suya.

-¿Cómo es que se llevo al niño con ella? –Namiko parecía estar más serena que su esposo.

-De eso tenemos la culpa nosotros. –Tezuka se acerco a los mayores. –Fuimos a casa de la entrenadora y le dijimos… -Cayo al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas.

-¿Qué le dijeron a mi madre? –Yuuichi parecía mas tranquilo.

-No creo que este en nosotros decirles esas cosas. –Oishi dio una reverencia. –Es momento de que platiquen ustedes; con permiso. –Miro a Ryoma y a los Sres. Echizen. -Estaremos cerca por si hay alguna novedad.

-Yo iré con ellos tíos. –Nanako siguió a los jugadores.

-¿Discutieron mi hija y tu? –Namiko miro al padre de su nieto.

-Algo… -Se movió incomodo en el asiento. –Me engaño con uno de mis sempais…

-¿Cómo? –Yuuichi frunció el cejo. - ¿Pero quien?

-Momoshiro Takeshi… -Rió sarcásticamente. – Y esto. –Señalo su rostro y manos. –Es la prueba de que intente alejarlo de mi familia…

-Llegaron todos hace unas horas a nuestra casa; minutos después de que Sakuno fue a recoger a mi nieto. –Rinko sostenía un pañuelo que estrujaba en sus piernas. –Ryoma salio disparado hacia la calle seguido de sus amigos; después de eso fue cuando Sumire-sensei…

-Entiendo... –Yuuichi masajeo sus sienes. -¿No hay algún lugar en el cual buscarla¿Qué tal el celular?

-Le he marcado como un loco… pero nada. –Tentó su mano y se estremeció de notar el dolor. –Y no se donde empezar a buscarla…

-Lo mejor será que vayas a atenderte esas manos, eres un tenista y las necesitas al 100 por ciento. –El papa de Sakuno parecía querer hacer una tregua. –Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por cualquier cosa…

-Yo acompaño a Ryoma, Rinko busca a Nanako y vayan a casa… -Suspiro. –Tal vez regrese…

-Estas son las llaves de la casa de la entrenadora. –Se las entrego a su mama. –Revisa la contestadora…

-De acuerdo… También te traeré algo de ropa seca. –Miro donde estaban los de la Seigaku. -¿No querrán irse un rato a descansar?

-No se, pregúntales a ellos. –Movió sus manos con entumecimiento. –Vamos, viejo hentai… Me duelen…

-¡Respeto a tu padre! –Dejo que se adelantara y les dijo a sus "consuegros" en voz baja. –Intenten llamarla ustedes… Mi hijo es obstinado y no se de lo que sea capaz al encontrarla… Y el y yo somos iguales…

-¿Me esta amenazando? –El hijo de Sumire lo reto.

-No, solo le advierto que si nosotros la encontramos primero… Kenji no volverá nunca a sus brazos…

-¿Quién se cree usted que es? –Yuuichi se puso a tu por tu con el "Samurai"

-La persona que estuvo a lado de su hija durante todo este tiempo… -Ryuzaki bajo la vista. –La persona que pasó horas de angustia al saber todo; y no poderle decir nada a su hijo… La persona que vio como a una hija a Sakuno… y la persona que jura que Ken-chan regresara a nuestro lado… Cueste… lo que cueste. –Le mando una mirada despectiva. –No se olvide de ello…

-Cariño… -Namiko lo jalo. –Odio admitirlo… pero ellos tienen más derechos… Ellos han estado a lado de Sakuno y Kenji…

-¡Nanjiroh! –Ryoma estaba impaciente.

-Piénsenlo… -Inclino la cabeza. –Nos vemos en un rato. Una cosa mas… es muy probable que nosotros la encontremos antes… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pero usted dijo… -Ahora si que el papa de Sakuno apoyaba la teoría que los Echizen eran una familia rara.

-Se lo que dije. –Alzo los hombros. –Es solo que pensé que no se podrían poner en nuestro lugar. –Miro a la mujer que tenia de frente. –Pero veo que es lo contrario, cuando regrese hablaremos de cómo buscarlos. –Y camino hacia Ryoma.

_Nanjiroh movió sus contactos… y temprano en la mañana empezaron las investigaciones. Sumire despertó esa mañana. _

_Fue un duro golpe para ella verse, como se ve… La cara desfigurada debido a las pocas fuerzas de los músculos de la cara, y todo el resto de su cuerpo como un muñeco._

_Esa misma mañana tuvimos la primera noticia de Sakuno; y no fue la mejor._

_Los Sres. Ryuzaki marcaron y esta vez si contestaron; pero solo para decirnos que la joven había comprado el celular; a una chica con la misma descripción de Sakuno… Y al intentar indagar aun mas sobre el paradero, la chica se puso nerviosa y nos colgó. Nunca volvió a contestar._

_No la culpo… de todas maneras todo lo que pasaba no le incumbía_

* * *

_La siguiente noche después de que salí de casa una opresión en el pecho no me dejaba en paz…_

-¿Cómo estará la abuela? –Sakuno observaba como Ken gateaba de un lado para el otro en la habitación. –Nos ha de extrañar… asi como nosotros la extrañamos…

-¿Crees que ella este ayudando en la búsqueda? –Momo apareció en el marco de la puerta. –Digo, porque si vieras cuantas llamadas de toda la gente que conozco hay en mi celular… No me extrañaría que también estuviera dentro Sumire-sensei.

-Lo mas seguro… -Miro a su bebe. –Es solo que… No se, es tonto pero siento que algo no anda bien…

-Tranquila, tal vez es solo la incertidumbre por lo que esta pasando… -Takeshi la abrazo e hico lo mismo que ella, observar al niño con ojos de gato.

_Si en ese instante hubiera sabido lo que le paso a mi abuela. ¡No lo hubiera pensado y me hubiera tenido a su lado!_

_Kami… tantos remordimientos… Y tan poco tiempo de vida para enmendarlos todos…_

* * *

_No tardamos en encontrar el taxi en que se habían ido Sakuno y… ese estupido. _

_Y la descripción era más o menos asi: Una pareja joven con un pequeño de brazos. El chico con un peinado de pelos puntiagudos y ellas cabello color cobre, a media espalda. Ambos muy enamorados… aunque la chica lloraba mucho. También nos relato que habían intercambiado unas frases, y bajado del taxi. No supo que fue lo que tomaron ni hacia donde se dirigieron._

_Me dolió en el alma saber todo esos detalles… enamorados… y sin rumbo fijo ¿Dónde quedo nuestro amor¿Por qué tenia que llevarse a mi hijo?_

_Los padres de Takeshi no estaban menos angustiados; pero creo que un día recibieron una llamada de el, solo diciéndoles que estaba bien… y que esperaba verlos pronto. Les creí cuando me dijeron que nunca más recibieron ninguna otra; y que no fue nada lo que les alcanzo a decir._

_Tanta gente salio lastimada… todo por una estupidez._

_Llame esa misma noche a Sam… lloro en la línea conmigo. Le dolía tanto; como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera. Le dije que no se preocupara o ese bebe lo iba a sentir. Que esperara mi llamada de regreso. Y ella me dijo que la universidad había enviado un paquete para mi; le autorice para que lo abriera… era mi matricula… _

_Nanjiroh contrato investigadores privados. Durante dos meses fueron infructuosos las pistas; y gastos monetarios exorbitantes… Fue cuando decidí mi futuro. Si quería encontrarlos… tenia que hacerme de un nombre, una reputación y de mucho dinero._

_Al cabo de cuatro meses me fui de Japón; después de algunas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso; debido a lo fraudulentas… logre salir de la preparatoria y entrar a tiempo para recibir mi beca._

_¿Qué que se de Sakuno?..._

_Muchas cosas…_

* * *

_Cuando vimos por primera vez nuestros rostros en una tienda del pueblo; fue un shock. ¿A tanto habían llegado las cosas?_

_Decidimos que era tiempo de trasladarnos, o no tardaríamos en ser encontrados. Nos trasladamos aun mas afuera de la ciudad, si las cabañas eran rusticas… el lugar al que nos fuimos aun más._

_Pero aun asi las noticias llegaban…_

_Medio año fuera de casa y la nostalgia me invadía asi que fui a dar una vuelta con Kenji en una carreola que hace poco le habíamos conseguido._

_Me detuve en un kiosco de revistas; llamándome la atención una de espectáculos. La compre y fui a la plaza a leerla; tenia que aprovechar que mi hijo estaba durmiendo._

_Lo que leí hizo que mi corazón terminara por cerrarse para Ryoma._

La Familia del "Samurai" Echizen esta de fiesta.

Se acerca la fecha para que la estadounidense Samanta Gilmore de a luz al primogénito de R. Echizen, hijo del afamado tenista Nanjiroh Echizen. Y también la fecha del matrimonio de ambos; llenando de gran expectativa a la familia; según gente allegada a los Echizen.

La fotografía fue el martes pasado; donde Ryoma Echizen y Samanta fueron captados saliendo de un restaurante; el joven Echizen ha adquirido una fama que parece seguir lo pasos de padre. Con tal solo 18 años se ha colado en el gusto de varios patrocinadores; al participar con gran éxito en varios torneos seniors. Ganando ya buenas cantidades de dinero; se le auspicia gran futuro en poco tiempo.

_La observe; era bella, el cabello rubio le tenia rizado. Y vaya que el embarazo le había asentado; se veía radiante. Y me recordó como fue el mío; en el me veía como una muerta viviente… constantemente pálida y sin vida. Parecía irse riendo… y Ryoma la tomaba de la mano. _

_Se veían tan contentos… Como no iban a estarlo si serian padres e iban a casarse…_

_No parecía el mismo Ryoma Echizen que yo había conocido; ahora parecía tan lejano e inalcanzable para mí._

_Desde ese día deseche la estupida idea de que algún día el y yo fuéramos la típica familia "feliz"_

_Cuando llegue a casa Momoshiro pareció notar mi estado de animo. Le enseñé la revista; y me presto su hombro… llore tan amargamente. Todas mis dudas eran realidad; el nunca me quiso y me veía la cara de idiota…_

_Desde esa fecha deje de interesarme por ese tipo de revistas; incluso me olvide de los deportes._

_No volví a ser la misma Sakuno Ryuzaki de siempre._

* * *

_Fue duro empezar de cero; pero tenía bien definida mi meta… y esa era convertirme en un profesional lo más pronto posible._

_Cuando llegue a Chicago fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con que Ryoga estaba saliendo con Sam… en un plan ya no tanto fraternal…_

_Steve se fue de la ciudad poco después de que intento golpear a Sam… Trago amargo para ella. Sam lo denuncio y a el no le quedo de otra mas que largarse lejos de nuestra vista._

_Ryoga en algún momento de la amistad que compartíamos ambos con Sam, dejo de verla como solo amiga… para quedar prendido de ella._

_Ella estaba tan dolida por Steve que tardo en darse cuenta que compartía el mismo sentimiento de Ryoga. Cuando lo hicieron oficial (por una conferencia en teléfono para decírselo a mis padres) me pidieron que me pusiera en el lugar de Momoshiro._

_El había estado a lado de Sakuno durante todo el embarazo y era normal que se hubiera enamorado de ella; pero me puse a la defensiva. Asi como Ryoga se había enamorado de Sam… Sam también se enamoro de el¿no? Eso quería decir que Sakuno había correspondido a los sentimientos de mi ex –mejor amigo._

_Con los hechos innegables, dieron media vuelta y empezaron con los preparativos de la boda… boda… a estas alturas el que debería de estarla planeando seria yo._

_Al verme tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, decidieron llevarme a cenar con ellos. De mala gana acepte. Pero de haber sabido que habría reporteros en la entrada¡ni de loco me hubiera parado por ahí! _

_El baka de Ryoga había tenido que salir a mitad de la cena, quedándonos a sola Sam y yo. La muy tontita iba riéndose de mí mientras salíamos… Todo por mi cara antipática para los medios._

_Pero ese día me quedó clara una cosa… Mis bonos iban subiendo asi que o tardaría mucho en cumplir lo que me había propuesto._

* * *

_Una vez mas hubo giros importantes en mi vida; y todo empezó hace un mes:_

-¡Sakuno! Logre conseguir una casa cerca de la región de Chiba… -Frunció el ceño. –Aunque tendríamos que mudarnos una vez mas. Pero tendría un mejor empleo, y nos darán ¡casa!

-Un momento. –Sakuno se acerco. -¿Qué no cerca de ahí se encuentra…? –Se rasco la cabeza. -¿Cómo se llama esa escuela? – Puso un dedo en la barbilla. -La que tenia por capitán a un júnior.

-Rokkaku, Sakuno, Rokkaku. –Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. –Y el capitan era Kentarou Aoi. –Le sonrió, nunca dejaría de ser la misma chiquilla de siempre. -¿Y que piensas de la idea?

-¿Haz dicho una casa? –Sakuno empezó a reír. -¡Que me encanta la idea, Momo!

Se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar como locos. Un muy entretenido Ken reía y aplaudía al verlos.

El pequeño ya caminaba con destreza. A los escasos 11 meses había decidido ser un hombrecito independiente; dejando de lado todos los cuidados de su joven madre.

Y ahora con un año y medio de vida; baila, come, va al baño y juega con su primera raqueta por si solo. Como bien diría Sakuno: Hay hábitos que nunca cambiaran. Aunque el balón de soccer solía entretenerlo aun mas, que esa pelota de tenis…

-¿Y cuando nos mudamos? –Sakuno alzo al niño para que Momo lo abrazara.

-Etto… -Hizo un gesto que causo carcajadas en el pequeño peli-verde. -¿Mañana? –Cerro los ojos y le dijo bajito a Ken. –Prepárate para los gritos peque…

-¡COMO QUE MAÑANA MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI! –El infante parecía ser el único que disfrutaba toda la situación. -¡Explícame ahora!

-Bueno es que me ofrecieron un puesto de profesor de tenis en un club privado; pero lo necesitan urgentemente… -Gulp. Trago saliva. –Pero ellos dijeron que mandaran temprano los camiones para trasladarnos.

Observo como la castaña se movía de un lado para otro. -¿Qué me ves? –Le aventó un juguete. -¡Apurate a empacar!

Levanto el objeto utilizado como arma. –Tu madre es peligrosa… y siento que soy el único blanco con el que puede practicar….

-¡YA!

-¡Voy! –Le dejo en el piso. –Será mejor que nos apuremos o Sakunito es capaz de hacernos en la cena.

-Mama…

Ambos personajes pasaron por demás, una noche bastante movida.

_La mudanza fue todo un show. Pero al final teníamos mas espacio. Era una casa en la región de Chiba. Dos pisos. En la parte de abajo una sala con TV, al armario de los abrigos, la cocina, el comedor y un medio baño._

_En las parte alta dos habitaciones; una mas grande que la otra. La grande era de Ken y mía, acomode una cama de una plaza y la cuna de Kenji a mi lado. Un closet de pared a pared y de piso a techo, y un ventanal daba gran luz a la habitación. La de Takeshi tenía una grande, suficiente para dos personas, una cómoda, y un escritorio._

_Takeshi me dijo que las habitaciones tenían esos muebles debido a que pensaban que éramos un matrimonio, y querían hacernos las cosas más… prácticas._

_Tenemos ya unos tres meses "saliendo" en plan romántico, me ha costado bastante… Pero Takeshi ha sabido ser paciente. Y nosotros hemos empezado a vernos como… novios._

* * *

_Sam había tenido una hermosa niña, sana y llena de amor. Ryoga la reconoció como hija de el; aunque no guardaran mucho parecido. Le pusieron Aiko Echizen Gilmore. Y tenia bastante sentido su nombre… Era la niña del amor._

_Mis padres llenaban un poco el hueco que había dejado Kenji con Aiko._

_Después del nacimiento me dirigí a Japón; me acaba de comprar un penthouse bien ubicado; además de que tenía un torneo en puerta, que me dejaría una buena recompensa monetaria. Asi que no me quedaría en ceros con mi compra._

_El investigador estaba citado para verse conmigo en cuanto yo llegara; me urgía ver a mi hijo… Me había perdido su primer año, y eso no me ha llenado de pensamientos buenos hacia Sakuno y el…_

_¡Como he cambiado! Al principio estaba dispuesto a perdonarla… es mas rogaba por encontrarla y arreglar todas nuestra diferencias, pero ahora…_

_¡Solo quería hacerle pagar en carne propia todo este año!_

* * *

_Y aquí es donde nos encontramos en el mismo espacio y tiempo. Hace una semana, Momoshiro se encontró con algunos jugadores de la Rokkaku… y empezó mi purgatorio._

-Vaya… -Momoshiro observo las canchas callejeras que mantenían en buen estado los integrantes de Rokkaku. –Cuantas cosas…

-¡Ya te dije que esas estupidas bromas no dan risa!

-Vamos chicos... calmense. –Un joven con cabello blanco estuvo al alcance de su campo visual. -¿Momoshiro Takeshi?

-Wow… me recuerdan. –Momo se acerco a los cuatro chicos que iban ahí. -¿Cómo te ha ido, Saeki?

-Muy bien, gracias. –Le observaba como no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. -¿Y a ti?

-Etto… -Sentía la mirada de Davide, Kentarou y Kurobane. –Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Los de la Seigaku te estuvieron buscando por aquí hace un tiempo… -Kentarou ya no eran tan gritón como antes. –Al igual que al hijo de Echizen…

-Yo…

-No somos nadie para juzgarte ni a ti, ni a ella. –Bane-chan le hablo. –Pero hay una cosa que ella debe de saber… -Miro a sus amigos.

-Me asustan… -Trago saliva.

-Lo mejor será que nos sentemos… -Saeki los guió a unos troncos. –Mira… Ryoma y los demás estuvieron como locos buscándolos…

-Eso ya lo se. –Le corto la oración. -¿Por qué creen que nos escondimos tanto tiempo?

-Eso es cosa que a nosotros no nos concierne… -Tomo aire. –Esa noche que se fueron… -Kentarou busco la ayuda de los de su alrededor.

-Sumire-sensei enfermo… sufrió un derrame cerebral. –Davide soltó todo de un jalón. –Esta enclaustrada a una cama la mayor parte del tiempo… cuando no esta en una silla de ruedas.

-Pero… -Takeshi movió su cabeza de un lado para otro. –Ella era una persona totalmente sana…

-La huida de su nieta es un buen motivo para enfermar¿no crees? –Kurobane Harukaze estaba serio.

-Yo… -Agarro su cabeza entre sus manos. - ¿Es permanente?

-No. –Kojiro Saeki observo la frustración. –Pero no ha querido hacer rehabilitación… Ni el apoyo de su hijo la ha sacado adelante… tal es porque se siente responsable de que Sakuno se haya ido…

-¡Basta! –Se paro. -¿No pueden creer que nosotros tenemos toda la culpa, o si?

-Me consta que Ryoma intento motivarla. –Kentarou se cruzo de brazos. –Nosotros fuimos varias veces a verla en el hospital junto con Oji. Echizen no pudo convencerla de tomar las terapias.

-¿Y como esta el? –Trago saliva.

-¿Te refieres a Echizen? –Kojiro tomo aire. -¿Cómo crees que estaría si se llevaron a su hijo?

-Fue un estupido, lo más sensato es que la hubiera demandado… -El pelirrojo siseo bajamente. –Nunca lo hizo.

-¿Pero nos busco, no? –Al fin despejaría sus dudas.

-¡Claro, que si! –Aoi lo rodeo. –Nosotros mismo extendimos carteles en esta zona.

Momoshiro bajo la vista y observo su reloj. Ya era tarde la castaña debía de estarlo esperando para cenar.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir. –Los miro. –Por favor no le digan a nadie que saben donde estamos…

-No te preocupes por eso… -Saeki se paro delante de el. –Preocúpate porque Echizen ya esta en la posición de profesional… Y no creo que descanse hasta encontrarlos…

-Ya veo. –Una sonrisa nostálgica lo invadió. –Esta cumpliendo su sueño…

-Algo asi. –Kentarou torció la boca. Y exhalo el aire que tenia contenido. –Ryoma contrato a un investigador privado; uno muy efectivo, debo agregar.

-¡Kentarou! No te metas en esto… -Bane-chan lo intento parar.

El calvo chico le tomo por el hombro al oji-violeta. –No tardara en encontrarlos… y no siempre van a poder huir.

-Lo se… -Sonrió y estrecho la mano del ex –capitan de Rokkaku. –Gracias. Nos veremos pronto.

-Cuídate, Momoshiro.

Los cuatro chicos observaron como salio de las canchas para dirigirse a un punto desconocido.

-¿Le dirás a Fuji-sempai? –Davide miro al peli-blanco.

-No creo que sea lo mejor. –Suspiro. –Lo último que me dijo es que ya estaban cerca de ellos…

-Fiu… -Chiflo Kurobane. –Espero que la chica y Takeshi saben lo que les espera…

-Yo también lo espero. –Kentarou metió las manos en su chamarra. –Conozco a Ryoma lo suficiente como para saber… que esta furioso.

* * *

Sakuno caminaba por las tiendas aledañas a su casa; mientras la anciana vecina que tenía cuidaba un rato de su hijo. 

Miraba paradores sin realmente fijarse en uno en especial; hasta que cierta cabellera castaña le llamo la atención.

-¿Reika? –Parpadeo u poco mas y sus dudas se disiparon. - ¡Reika!

La nombrada miro hacia todos lados. -¿Sakuno? –Murmuró bajo. –Kami, Reika… te estas volviendo loca…

-¡Reika! –Ahora si volteo a donde le llamaban. –Tonta… ¿Por qué no miraste hacia mí?

-Sakuno… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Eres una tonta! –Y la abrazo. -¿Por qué te fuiste asi¿Sabes todas las preocupaciones que pasamos?

-Yo… lo siento. –Y la abrazo aun más fuerte. –Discúlpame… -La separo y se seco las lágrimas. -¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar?

-Esta bien. Vamos a aquella cafetería. –Señalo una tienda al otro lado de la calle. –Tenemos mucho que hablar…

_Ni pensar que cuando la vi, la felicidad regreso a mi. Pero el panorama cambio rápidamente al pasar la platica._

Esperaron a que les dieran sus refrescos. Namino jugaba con su popote, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?

-Yo… por varios lados. –Sabia que ese era el tipo de preguntas que le haría. –Tiene poco que llegue aquí, a Chiba.

-Ya veo… ¡Ay, Sakuno! Han pasado tantas cosas… -Se movió aun mas nerviosa.

-¿Cómo esta mi abuela? –Un rayo de luz se prendió en sus ojos.

-Sakuno… -Y soltó a llorar. –Tu abuela esta en silla de ruedas…

-¡¿Qué?! –Se acerco más a ella. -¿Cómo?

-La noche que tú… -Le miro a través de las lágrimas. –Ella sufrió un derrame… no tiene movilidad en la parte derecha de su cuerpo… -Los sollozos aumentaron y se unieron los de Sakuno. –La hemos ido a ver a casa de tus padres… pero casi nunca acepta vernos…

-¿Mis padres? –Apretó su labios inferior con fuerza. -¿Me han de odiar, no?

-No lo creo… -La castaña tomo una servilleta y se limpio debajo de los ojos. –Le han ayudado a Echizen en tu búsqueda…

-Ryoma… -Lloro mas. -¿Cómo se encuentra el?

-Destrozado… Fuji me conto que se hirió las manos en un ataque de furia después de… -Guardo silencio y apretó su boca.

-¿Después de que?

-De que te vio besándote con Momo-chan-sempai. –Bajo la vista.

Sakuno proceso todas las palabras. -¿Me vio besándome con Momo?

-Sakuno, el ha hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarte a ti y a Kenji. –Una sonrisa tímida se dibujo. -¿Cómo esta Ken-chan?

-Muy bien, gracias. –Pensó una vez más. Si Ryoma ya estaba casado con otra y tenia un hijo¿para que la buscaba? -¿Y como esta el bebe de Echizen?

-¿Nani? –Reika se confundió. -¿Hablas de Aiko?

-Fue niña… -Se fijo en las personas que pasaban por la calle; entonces observó que ya era tarde. –Me tengo que ir; no creo que Ken aguante as tiempo sin mi… -Se paro de la mesa. – ¿Tienes aun el mismo numero de tu casa?

-Si… ¿me das el tuyo? –Agarro por debajo de la mesa su pantalón con fuerza. Esta era la oportunidad para arreglar todo.

-No. Yo te marco. –Sonrió con tristeza. –No le digas aun a nadie que me encontraste¿si?

-Pero…

-Por favor. Te prometo que dentro de poco tendrás noticias mías. –Tomo su bolso y camino a la salida. –Nos vemos, Reika.

-Hasta luego, Saku… -En ese instante sonó su celular, miro el remitente y suspiro. –Hola, amor… tengo algo que decirte Fuji…

* * *

DING, DONG 

-Ya era hora. –Ryoma camino a la puerta con un vaso de licor en la mano. –Lo estaba esperando… -Le dio el paso. -¿Algo de tomar?

-Un whisky, por favor. –Recibió su trago. –Lamento la tardanza, Sr. Echizen. –El hombre algo canoso se sentó en la sala. –Pero vera que la espera valió la pena. –Y le enseño un sobre. –Los encontré.

-¿A los tres? –Dio un trago.

-A los tres. –Solo escucho como se rompía un vaso. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si. –Tomo una toalla que había alrededor y se la puso en la mano. -¿Dónde están?

-En la región de Chiba, Momoshiro Takeshi acaba de entrar a trabajar a un club privado como maestro de tenis…

-¿Y ella? –Se sobaba la reciente herida.

-Acabo la escuela por correspondencia y se dedica por completo al niño. –Le extendió una foto del menor.

-Esta enorme… -Miro a su hijo. -¿Mi hijo…?

-El niño no carece de nada y dentro de lo que cabe tiene todo la atención que necesita. –Enseño otra foto con los tres jugando en un parque. -¿Piensa ir a verlos?

-No, aun no. –Se reclino en el sillón. –Primero hablaré con mi familia y abogado. –Sus ojos gatunos se fijaron en el hombre. –Necesito más fotos que demuestren que ella tiene algo que ver con este tipo…

-¿Adulterio? –Alzo una ceja.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Piensa quitarle al niño, no es asi? –Dio un sorbo a la bebida. Y dejo todas las fotos en la mesa.

-Absolutamente, pero me interesa la dirección del club y la dirección de la casa. –Una sonrisa maliciosa si dibujo en su rostro. –Hasta nuevo aviso, siga en ellos. –Le dio un rollo de dinero. –El pago no le faltara…

El hombre termino su trago y se levanto. –Ya veo que no… Me paso a retirar.

Ryoma le alcanzo y abrió la puerta. –Una cosa más… -El hombre se giro. –Ya sabe, absoluta discreción.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerde. Hasta luego.

Ryoma volvió a sentarse donde estaba al principio. Observo su vaso vacío y pensó en llenarlo más; pero le dio flojera y se quedo asi.

Agarro de la mesa una foto de Kenji.

-Pronto te veré, hijo… Te lo juro.

* * *

**Uuuuuuu, que las cosas siguen densas...**

**No tengo mucho tiempo asi que aqui mis agradecimientos a los rws:**

**Marie (Jeje, creo que a esta altura la calidad del fic ha mejorado, no?), Sango-Tsunade (cuantas veces te repito que te registres!!!??? baka, hermanita, jiji espero que te guste!), ryosakuforever (etto... ese Momo no entiende que nuestra querida Saku tiene fam... pero habra que ver como quedan las cosas, grax por tus 2 rws!!), punxy (malvada es mi segundo nombre, jajaja xD Ryomita dijo cosas que no debia mientras estaba molesto pero, Saku no debio actuar impulsivament, no crees? grax x tu coment!), Kiomi (Me agrada q t guste mi historia, grax x tus coment!), pekosimilk (espero que este cap tmb te guste, grax por leerme!), kari-chan (si que cosas se me ocurren en mi cabecita loca, jiji, todo esto se hizo un chismerio, no crees?), mudkip-chan (jajaja xD me ncanto tu rw!! no me inundes Mexico que mira que el DF, aqui por mi casa se inunda cañon... Gracias por tus saludos a mi gorda, y no te preocupes me encanta que se agarren confiancitas!!!, jiji), kathyagatito (aqui en este cap nuevo hablaron mas de sus sentimientos, espero que te guste, ok? y grax por tus dos reviews!), Kaeri-chan (amiguis!!!! jiji me pase de la raya, vdd? jajaj XD un best seller.. eso esta de 10! tqm), Mika Seido (una nueva lectora! welcome!!! espero que te siga gustando todo lo que se viene, saludos!), TaTaN (que vamos a hacer con tu papa, eh?! dile que tienes una novia por aqui y que todo lo que escribes solo lo utilizas para ligar, jiji, no vdd? jajaja XD Bueno Ta-kun espero verte pronto por aqui, ok? un bsot!), maihoney (mmmm, pues en este cap veras que fue l que paso despues de esa noche tan desastroza... grax por leerme y dejarme tu coment!), chika gary ( grax pòr dejarme tu rw antes que nada, una cosa ten por seguro TARDE QUE TEMPRANO ACTUALIZO NO VOY A DEJAR ESTO SIN FINAL, OK? espero que te guste este cap nuevo, n.n), Lorean-30 (me imagino que ha de ser medio pesado leer todo esto de jalon, no? pero aun asi grax por leerlo! espero que te guste el cap!), saky (aqui esta la conti, disfrutala!), So-Chan (lo que causa andar escuchando detras de las puertas... no, no, no... que cosas han ocurrido, jiji grax x tu rw!**

**Jajaja XD si les contara lo que sucedio mientras escribia esto... pero luego se los cuento, bueno si les interesa.**

**PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA!!!**

**Pero creo que las siguientes actualizaciones no van a tardar tanto, debido a unas cuestiones no voy a entrar a clases hasta enero, asi que tengo unos mesesillos libres, ok?**

**Las kero muchisimo y gracias una vez mas por su apoyo!**

**Las kere:**

**Viridiana!**

**saludos!**


	19. Es tiempo de regresar

**Hola!!!**

**Regrese!!! Sipi, yo se que me extrañaron!!!**

**Oki, doki... vayamos a lo que nos interesa... Este capitulo nuevo!**

**Fue muy dificil de escibir, hay muchas emociones... bastantes deberia de decir... encontraran escenas que haran que me odien... oh si!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! **

**Esto esta llegando a su fn... Solo nos restan 3 capitulos y un epilogo... Asi que se viene el desenlace de todo esto.**

**Lean, disfruten y nos vemos abajo!**

**Ah! Casi se me olvida, si ven que me faltan letras, es que mi teclado anda fallando, y aunque lo revise como 3 veces... siempre habra errores, ok?**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Es tiempo de regresar…

-¡Increíble! –Kawamura se dejo caer en el sillón. -¿Pero…?

-No se mucho, Reika dijo que vendría a explicarnos… -Fuji bajo los hombros. –Lo que si me dijo fue… que Momo y ella están juntos…

-¿Y Echizen? –Kunimitsu dio un sorbo a su te. -¿Ya lo sabe?

-No… decidí que lo mejor seria tantear el terreno… -Fuji abrió los ojos. –Ryoma se pondría un poco pesado… y temo por el bienestar de mi novia…

-Hoi… -Eiji se rasco la cabeza. –Ochibi va a tomar mal la noticia cuando lo sepa…

RING, RING

-Fzzzzz es el mío. ¿Diga¿Ryoma? –Todos lo miraron. –Fzzzzz ¿Dentro de dos horas? Fzzzzz... Ya veo… Hai… Ja ne. –Colgó la bocina y todos guardaron silencio. –Nos quiere ver en casa de sus padres...

-¿No te dijo para que? –Oishi se acaricio los dedos.

-Fzzzzz... Ya los encontró. –Tomo su chaqueta y se paro. – ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-Recuerden que Reika viene en camino… -Tomo su celular, intercambio algunas palabras. –Listo, nos quedamos de ver en un punto neutro. ¿Me llevas, Tezuka?

-Si, yo te llevo.

Quedaron repartidos en los carros. Y cada uno iba sumido en su mar de pensamientos.

Tezuka estaba en la universidad, dando lo mejor de si… mantenía una relación que perfilaba para matrimonio con Kazue. (Referencias ver cap 12)

Oishi había logrado tener una amistad con Mishaeru; su prima Tomoyo y Eiji eran pareja… El pelirrojo se desvivía por su chica. El vice-capitan mantenía sus energías en su escuela. Y Eiji… hacia su mejor intento en la carrera de Relaciones Publicas. Y Oishi lo hacia pero en la de Leyes al igual que Fuji y Tezuka.

Fuji; como ya se menciono, estaba de novio con Reika. Para gran regocijo de su hermana… Su escuela y su novia ocupaban casi todo su tiempo.

Kawamura e Inui también mantenían con cierta regularidad, salidas con las chicas. Kawamura pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en una escuela culinaria; y cuando no estaba ahí se encontraba en el restaurante de su padre. Inui había optado por la carrera de Químico. Esto, después de que todos los del equipo lo hicieron desistir de la carrera de Nutriologo…

Ryoma estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de Administración de Empresas; algo que sorprendió a varios… pero que estaban de acuerdo que esa carrera tenia mucho del carácter de Echizen.

Las chicas mayores ya habían salido del bachillerato; mientras que las demás estaban a punto de lograrlo. Aunque el vacío que dejo Ryuzaki a veces aun las embriaga; al igual que a los chicos.

* * *

-¿Estas segura? –Momoshiro se paseaba nervioso por el pequeño jardín del frente. -¿No crees que empeoraría las cosas? 

-No lo se, pero quiero verla. –Le aventó a los pies de Ken una pelota. –Si tengo o no la seguridad para hacerlo… esa es otra historia…

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que no notaron el brillo que despedía la lente de una cámara.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Momo se sentó a lado de ella e hizo que la castaña se recargara en el.

-No, lo mejor será que TÚ vayas a ver a tu familia. –Le sonrió con ternura. –Ya es hora de que los vayas a ver también… -Acaricio la cara tan tensa del chico. –Anda… hazlo por mi… ¿Si?

-Hump. –Inflo las mejillas molesto. –Cuando me pides las cosas de esa manera… no hay forma de negarme. –La abrazo aun mas a el. - ¿Y… Ryoma?

La castaña se tenso al oír ese nombre. -¿Qué… que hay con el?

-En cuanto sepa que regresaste… vendrá a buscar a Ken… -Miraron al niño que jugaba con gran alegría con su pelota. –Y no creo que llegue con buenas intenciones…

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora. –Se acurruco en el. –Ahora solo quiero pensar en la visita que les haré a mis padres… -Lo miro a los ojos. -¿No lo crees?

-Cuando me ves asi… -Acerco su rostro. –Me dan unas ganas de besarte…

-¿Y que esperas? –Le sonrió y termino con la distancia que se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Mama! –Ken rompió el beso al abalanzarse sobre las piernas de la joven.

-¡Ken! –Sakuno hizo una mueca de dolor. –Ya no eres tan ligero… me dolió…

-Jajajaja –Momoshiro cargo al niño y empezó a darle vueltas por el aire. -¡Estas tan enorme!

-Ya, ya. –Sakuno caminó hacia la puerta. –Vamos a cenar, que mañana me espera un dia muy pesado y quiero descansar.

-¡Andando, champion! –Momo abrazo a Saku y entraron a la casa.

* * *

-¡Mira, Nanjiroh¡Esta enorme! –Rinko lloraba mientras miraba las fotografías. -¡Se parece tanto a Ryoma cuando era de esa edad! 

-¡Es cierto, mama! –Ryoga le paso unas fotos a su esposa. -¡Mira Sam! Ken es igual a Ochibi a esa edad…

-Ha crecido tanto. –Samantha miro de soslayo a su cuñado; observo la nostalgia y la tristeza que lo embargaban. -¿Cuándo lo iras a buscar?

-Mañana o mas tardar pasado mañana… -Suspiro. –Sus padres tienen sentimientos cruzados… Sumire-sensei lloro cuando le mostré las fotos…

-¿Cómo sigue? –Nanjiroh alzo la mirada a su hijo.

-Me explicaron que tiene días buenos y días malos… -Se recargo en el sillón de la sala de sus padres. –Hoy fue un dia bueno, no estaba deprimida…

-¿Qué estas esperando para verla? –Sam soltó la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

-No me interesa verla a ella. –Mantuvo la mirada en la pequeña Aiko que jugaba con Nanako en el suelo. –Yo lo único que quiero es poder cargar a mi hijo…

-Ryoma… ¿No será mejor que primero hables con ella? –Nanako acaricio el cabello rubio de la niña. –Tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo… no se…

-¡No! –Se paro de un salto. -¡No se lo merece!

-Hijo… -Rinko apretó el pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos. –Piénsalo…

-¡No, no y no! –Alzo el tono de su voz. –Ella no se detuvo a pensar en lo que yo iba a sentir…

-¿Se lo vas a quitar? –Nanjiroh hablo con dureza. -¿Qué vas a hacer tu, con el?

El joven se giro sorprendido a ver a su progenitor. ¿Estaba hablando en serio¿Acaso no había visto todo lo que había pasado en ese año¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Nanjiroh Echizen, el viejo rabo verde?!

-¡Contéstame! –La voz sonó forme. -¿Qué vas a hacer tu, con el niño?

-Obvio¡Me lo llevo a vivir conmigo!

-¿Quién lo va a cuidar? –Sam leía las intenciones de su suegro.

-Lo de menos es contratarle una nana. –No se dejo amedrentar por el. –Y en dado caso, mama, Nanako y hasta Sam... ¡Podrían ayudarme!

-¡No es responsabilidad de ellas! –Nanjiroh se paro y se fue a lado de el. -¡No se acuerda de ellas¿Sabes el trauma que será para el niño que lo arrebaten de su madre?

-¡Yo también tengo derechos! –Se puso al tu por tu con su papa. -¡No decidas por ellas!

Las cosas estaban subiendo de calor. –Papa… Ryoma… Vamos a hablar con calma…

-¡No! Ryoma tiene que entender que no siempre va a tener todo lo que quiera… -Miro a los ojos a su hijo…

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres…?!

-¡Basta! –Rinko se paro. -¡El es tu padre Ryoma!

-¡Entonces que entienda lo que yo siento!

-Tíos… -Nanako miro a Aiko que empezaba a hacer pucheros.

-Llévatela Nanako… -Sam intento sonreírle. –No creo que se calmen los ánimos…

-Si…

Nanako salio de la sala con la nena en los brazos. Pero ni Ryoma ni Nanjiroh se habían movido de sus lugares.

-Quiero a mi hijo conmigo… -Mastico las palabras una a una.

-No seas caprichoso… ¡Lo único que quieres es vengarte de ella! –Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la sorpresa. -¡Abre los ojos!

-¡Kenji no es ningún capricho mío! –Apretó los puños con fuerza. -¡¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS¡¿DE MI QUE SOY TU HIJO, O DE ELLA?!

-¡NO ESTOY DEL LADO DE NINGUNO!

-¡Basta, Nanjiroh, Ryoma! –Se metió entre ellos; pero Ryoma la quito y empujo a su padre.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE CREES EN DERECHO DE DECIRME ALGO?!

-¡Ryoma! –Ryoga intento alejar a su hermano, pero el logro esquivarlo y siguió empujando al mayor.

-¡DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE NACISTE! –El Samurai lo tomo por las solapa de la camisa.

-¿Ah si? –Se rió burlón. –Te tengo una noticia… ¿¡Donde estuviste todos esos años en que me hizo falta un padre!?… ¡NECESITABA UN PADRE, NO UN ENTRENADOR NI UN CONTRINCANTE!

-¡Ryoma Echizen! –Sam se acerco hasta los demás. -Será mejor que salgas… antes de que hables de más…

-¡No! –Su mandíbula se tenso. –El habla de caprichos y egoísmo… ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo todos esos años que nos entreno a Ryoga y a mí?!

Nanjiroh se quedo sin habla por un momento. Rinko lloraba al ver la pelea entre su esposo y su hijo. –Ryoma, amor… por favor… Para esto…

-El quiere que piense en Ken… ¿Pero se detuvo a pensar en mi hermano y en mí? –La mirada ámbar tenia varios matices: dolor, angustia, tensión, tristeza…

-Yo lo hice por su bien… -Nanjiroh hablo casi en un murmullo. –Yo quería que fueran los mejores en el tenis…

-¿Tenis? –La furia volvió a el. -¿Por qué no, en la escuela¿Por qué no nos motivaste a estudiar algo?

-¡El tenis les gusta! –El monje se sintio ofendido.

-¡Ahora nos gusta! –Volvió a ponerse a la altura de su papa. -¿Pero crees que era agradable pasar tantas horas jugándolo¿Crees que era "divertido" aguantar tus burlas y tus presiones¿Crees que me gustaba ver como los demás padres pasaban tiempo de calidad con mis amigos; mientras tú solo tenias tiempo para un partido?

-Por favor, Ryoma… -Ryoga estaba temblando de miedo; si, miedo… porque esto podía causar una fractura mas en su familia.

-¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO! –Nanjiroh sintio la furia de todo este tiempo y alzo la mano… la bofetada resonó por la casa…

-Nanjiroh… -Rinko se cubrió la boca debido a la sorpresa.

-Suegro… -Sam fijo la vista en los tres hombres. -¡Ryoga!

Ryoga al ver que su padre golpearía a su hermano se puso delante, recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Ryoma miraba estupefacto a su aniki. Nanjiroh bajo la mano y se alejo de sus hijos.

-No iba a permitir que esto se saliera de curso… -El padre de Aiko se masajeo el lugar del golpe. –Papa… no digo que Ryoma tenga razón… pero si yo me hubiera quedado… tal vez seria igual de frío que el… No le enseñaste como tener amigos… Siempre fue un niño solitario… -Su mirada paso a Ryoma. –Y tu… es tu padre de sangre… mío no lo es… pero lo quiero como si lo fuera… con sus defectos y virtudes… No seas tonto Ryoma… hay varias cosas en juego, y no lo digo solamente por esto… Sakuno es la madre de Ken… y deberías hablar con ella…

-¡No quiero oír esto! –Tomo su chamarra y se encamino hacia la salida.

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE TRANQUILICES! –Por primera vez Ryoga fue el que grito. -¡No regreses hasta que hayas aclarado esa tonta cabeza tuya!

-¡Ryoga! –Sam lo miro con reproche. -¿Y si se lo toma en serio?

-Entonces no es tan inteligente como creí… -Ryoga se sentó y miro a sus papas.

-Creo que me iré a recostar… -Nanjiroh subió las escaleras.

-Se quedan en su casa, ya lo saben. –Rinko lo siguió con gesto preocupado.

-Amor… ¿Ahora que va a pasar? –Ryoga se recostó como niño pequeño en las piernas de su esposa.

-No lo se… es un cabeza dura… -Samantha Echizen observo como la tarde empezaba a hacer, para dar paso a la noche. -¿Los chicos iban a venir?

-Mmmmm, es problema de el… -Se retorció. –No quiero saber nada por el momento…

-Ryoga… -Le acaricio el cabello. _Hermanito… ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a tu mundo?_

* * *

-Que raro… -Oishi miro a los que iban en el auto con el. –Ryoma me dijo que dejemos la reunión para mañana… -Miro el móvil con fijeza. –Se oía raro… Dijo que no iba a estar en casa de sus papas; asi que mejor para mañana… 

-No se ustedes… pero a mi no me gusta esto… -Eiji se puso entre los asiento delanteros.

Les avisaron a los demás, y vieron que no era necesario que se quedaran la noche en vela; asi que cada quien se fue a su casa.

Ya mañana seria otro dia…

* * *

Recostó la cabeza en la silla que había en la terraza, la noche estaba fresca. Observo el cielo, casi rogándole que le mandaran una respuesta a sus problemas. 

-Creo que me pase con el viejo… -Dio un trago a su Ponta. –Pero… ¿Por qué no se pone en mi lugar? Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… -Se paro y camino al interior de su "casa".

Su departamento solo estaba iluminado por unas luces muy tenues. La sala era bastante espaciosa; sin ningún problema cabrían más de 20 personas. Los muebles eran de madera, y en colores oscuros. Casi no había cuadros. Pero una de las paredes estaba adornada con los premios que había ganado en toda su vida.

Habían dos puertas, una dirigía a la sala de servicio y la otra al comedor. Obviamente la puerta de entrada, que era la mas grande del lugar.

Un pasillo es el que daba paso a un medio baño, dos habitaciones de huéspedes, un estudio y la habitacion principal.

Era bastante grande el lugar y casi nadie lo conocía… pero si eras uno de los pocos amigos cercanos a el; ten por seguro que te mostraría la habitacion en la que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo.

Prendió la luz. Y lo primero que llamaba la atención era la pintura del cuarto. Era un mural con la imagen de un campo. El azul del cielo inundaba la mayor parte de las paredes. En el centro había una cama hecha a la medida, sencilla… pero no por eso desentonaba del lugar.

Había un baúl-juguetero que estaba tapizado con motivos infantiles. Pelotas, muñecos, autos y toda clase de juguetes que a un niño le gustarían.

Un armario estaba escondido detrás de una gran cortina que podía pasar por un telón de un teatro. Si la corrías; efectivamente había un mini teatro… detrás de el se escondía el closet.

-Vaya… -Se sentó en la alfombra que tenia figuras de pelotas de tenis. –No lo había visto acabado.

Solo había una ventana, pero estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no hubiera ningún tipo de accidente. Ryoma recordó un detalle que había pedido… apago la luz… y ahí estaban las estrellas…

Las paredes se iluminaban por cierta tintura fosforescente (Y nada toxica) en donde se suponía estaba el cielo.

Su mente vago en la conversación que había tenido con los padres de Sakuno. Les había pedido que si ella los iba a ver; que no dijeran nada sobre el ni sobre los planes para ver al niño. Aunque tampoco había sido honesto y no les dijo nada acerca de que quería la custodia total. Les enseño las fotos y ellos se quedaron con una.

También hablo con Sumire; bueno, hablo el… Era poco lo que se le entendía en ese estado a la ex –entrenadora. Urgía en ganas de ver a la castaña… su emoción era autentica… Pero la Sra. Namiko le comento acerca de los cambios que se tornaban en ella debido a los medicamentos que consumía. En un momento estaba feliz, pero al siguiente estallaba en furia… Esos eran los días malos…

Las estrellas hacían sentir cierta calidez en aquella recamara. Ryoma la sintio…

-Creo que este cuarto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… -Recargo su cabeza para dejarse envolver por la oscuridad. Y por fin saco lo que rondaba en su mente. –Lo único que quiero… es ser feliz…

El cansancio llego a el, y se quedo dormido… en el suelo de la habitacion destinada a Kenji…

* * *

Aspiro y exhalo en diferentes ocasiones… Parada enfrente de aquella puerta, se sentía como si tuviera 12 años. Pero ya no los tenía… asi que… Toco aquel pequeño botón; había decidido no llevar a Ken con ella… primero necesitaba tantear el terreno. 

Sonó el timbre. Alcanzo a oír voces dentro, las reconoció enseguida. Sus papas estaban en la sala… pero no escucho la voz de su abuela…

-¿Quién? –Escucho del otro lado. Era su madre.

-Soy yo… -Unas palabras tan sencillas; y con tantas implicaciones a cuestas.

-Sakuno… -Namiko asomo su cabeza. –Hija… -Estallo en lagrimas al tiempo que la abrazaba. –Me tenías muy preocupada… ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos meses?

-Mama… –La abrazo con fuerza. –Te extrañe… no sabes como me hiciste falta… -Junto su mejilla con la de la otra. –Me hicieron falta tus consejos… tu compañía… ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue este año!

-¿Quién es, amor? –Yuuichi abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. -¿Sakuno?

-Papa… -Se separo de su mama, y dudo por un instante antes de correr hacia los brazos de el. –Perdóname, papa… perdóname por todo…

-Shhh, perdóname tu a mi… yo debí de apoyarte… -Acaricio su cabellos. –Soy tu padre y te deje sola cuando mas me necesitabas…

-No importa. –Se separo e intento limpiar sus lágrimas. -¿Podemos empezar de cero?

-Claro que si, hija. –Namiko se unió a ellos. -¿Quieres entrar?

-Si…

La acompañaron y en cuanto cruzo el umbral, una sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Todo seguía igual, la sala, la mesa cafetera, los cuadros, las fotos… y la vio…

Sumire estaba en su silla de ruedas, sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa de verla en esa casa.

-Abuela… -Se acerco despacio a ella. –Lo siento…

-¿Queggg … hacesgggg.. aquiggg? –Sintio que le daban un golpe en el estomago al oír esa voz.

-He venido a verte… -Se hinco y acaricio su mano; pero la señora se la aventó. -¿Abuela?

-Yoggg… nogggg… tengoggg… ningunagggg… nietagggg… -La miro con desprecio.

-¡Madre! –Yuuichi se acerco a ellas. -¡No digas eso!

-Ellaggg… esggg… laggg… culpableggg… deggg… estog… -Con la vista señalo sus piernas.

-Abuela, perdona… Si hubiera sabido que te sucedería esto… ¡Nunca me habría ido! –La chica empezó a llorar y hablaba bastante rápido. -¡En cuánto lo supe, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí¡Perdóname abuela¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

-Tienesggg… razonggg… ¡tuggg… tienesgggg… laggg… culpaggg… deggg… todoggg! –La respiración empezaba a acelerársele. –Fueraggg… noggg… eresggg… bienvenidaggg

-¡Suegra! –Namiko se acerco al ver que la anciana se doblaba en la silla.

-¡Abuela! –La chica intento ayudarla, pero de nuevo fue rechazada.

-¡Veteggg!

Los ojos de Sumire se abrieron un poco más y tanto su hijo como su nuera se encaminaron a ella. Sakuno estaba encogida en un rincón de la sala. Su abuela, su querida abuela… la odiaba…

-¡Hay que subirla! –Sakuno salio de sus pensamientos, se acerco e intento ayudarlos, pero su padre movió la cabeza negativamente. –Esta muy agitada, deja que nosotros lo hagamos… -Su papa le mando una sonrisa. –Déjala… no te preocupes… -Pero en los ojos de Yuuichi había un dejo de reproche hacia la castaña.

-Esperanos aquí, hija.

Namiko ayudo a su esposo a cargar a la anciana y subieron las escaleras. Sakuno sollozo en silencio; sus padres y su abuela… Estaba segura que su padre la culpaba por el estado de Sumire… Y tenía toda la razón en estarlo.

Recorrió con cierta melancolía los cuadros que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, la mayoría eran fotos de ella… en sus diferentes etapas de niñez, otras más de Namiko o Yuuichi cuando eran jóvenes. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las anécdotas que le contaban cuando preguntaba por alguna foto en especial cuando era pequeña.

Iba a sentarse, cuando una foto llamo su total atención. Era una foto de Ken, una MUY reciente. Es mas, esa foto era de apenas unas semanas… Se veía que estaba tomada de lejos. Alzo una ceja, tomo rápidamente el portarretrato y descubrió la parte trasera de la foto. La saco con todo el cuidado que sus temblorosas manos se lo permitían. Las frases escritas en el reverso hicieron que el mundo de le viniera encima:

_Cliente: Ryoma E._

_Objetivo: Sakuno R. y Kenji E._

_Fotografía: 9/36_

_Numero de rollo: 5/15_

-No puede ser…

¡Ryoma la había encontrado¡Y SUS PADRES LO SABIAN! Tomo su bolso y dejo la foto tirada en el suelo. Tenía un mal presentimiento… salio disparada con rumbo a la casa donde cuidaban a Ken.

-Kami… no, que el no se le acerque…

Le hizo la parada a un taxi y le pidió que llegara lo más rápido posible al destino que le dijo.

* * *

No podía creer que estuviera a lado de el. Era tan lindo, era lo más precioso que había visto en su vida… 

Ryoma jugaba con Ken en la sala de la vecina de Sakuno, no había sido difícil argumentar que era tío del niño… y que Sakuno lo había citado ese dia… y que como tenia mucho tiempo que no los veía había decidido llegar temprano. Pero el no contaba con que la chica saldría…

… Asi que la viejecilla lo dejo entrar a su casa. Era buena mujer, no lo negaba… pero era algo vieja para cuidar a su hijo.

-¿Te gusta? –Le enseño un muñeco de un gatito con gorra y una raqueta de tenis. (Imagínense a un Eiji-neko… jiji)

-Tiiii. –El nene jugaba con el muñeco en sus brazos. -¿Papa? –Alzo sus ojitos y ladeo su cabeza como si quisiera reconocerlo.

-¿Qué? –Ryoma se sorprendió. Kenji se toco su pecho. Su padre alzo las cejas intrigado, observo que el peto del overol escondía algo; no había notado la cadenilla de oro que rodeaba su cuello. -¿Quieres enseñarme algo?

-¡Tiiii! –Y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. –Mama… -Y jalo la cadena causando que su piel del cuello se pusiera roja.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí. –Le tomo por las manos. –No hagas eso, te va a doler. – Aflojo el agarre de los deditos.

-¡Papa! –Empezó a reírse cuando vio a Ryoma tan cerca de el, al ver que el también sonreía y en un acto que dejo a sombrado al tenista… el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bastante húmedo y sonoro. -¡Papa!

-Kenji…

Ryoma lo acaricio con ternura y termino de sacar lo que colgaba de su cuello. Era un camafeo (un dije donde se pueden guardar fotos), lo abrió para gran alegría del peque, y se quedo de una pieza cuando vio lo que había dentro.

Era una foto de Ryoma… una foto de las que tomaban cada año en Seigaku; calculo que seria de hace tres años… Ya era novio de Sakuno y ese dia el iba enojado porque una vez mas lo habían obligado a tomarse esas "estupidas fotos". La castaña le sonrió y le dijo que ella le daba una suya si el le regalaba una de el…

Había aceptado… y había guardado también la foto de la castaña… es mas estaba seguro que estaba en alguna caja… en algún lugar de la casa de sus padres.

-Papa ia… -El niño señalo la televisión donde salio una especie de chango con mameluco. -¡Pica bu!

-¿Pica bu? –Frunció las cejas y empezó a reírse cuando observo que esa era la frase que decía el muñeco mientras se escondía detrás de sus manos.

-¡Pica bu! –Empezó a reír mientras se "escondía" de su papa.

-¡Pica bu, Ken! –Y se escondió detrás de sus manos. –Nunca había visto esto… tendremos que decirle a Aiko que lo vea…

-¿Iko? –El niño movió su cabeza.

-Si… Iko es tu…

DING, DONG, DING, DONG

-¿Quién será con tanta prisa?

La dueña de la casa salio de la cocina para abrir la puerta; pero Echizen ya sabia quien era… la sonrisa se le borro de los labios.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! –La voz de Sakuno lleno la casa.

-¡Mama! –El niño se paro y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Ken! –Lo abrazo y lo rodeo con fuerza. –Mami llego…

-¿Esta todo bien, Sakuno? –La viejecilla se asusto al ver el estado tan agitado de la joven.

-Si… Sakuno… -La voz de el, le llego bastante clara a Ryuzaki. -¿Esta todo bien?

-Ryoma… -Alzo al niño y se paro para ponerse delante de el. Había crecido, fácilmente le sobrepasaba por una cabeza.

-El Señor me dijo que era el tío del niño… y no dude en creerle… ¡Son tan parecidos¡Hasta podría ser el padre de Kenji! –Sakuno no miro a la señora, siguió con la mirada en Ryoma.

-¿Tío? –Alzo una ceja. _¿Qué diablos estas planeando Ryoma?_

-Si, como quedamos de vernos hoy... decidí llegar antes… pero no te encontré… -La miro con suspicacia. -¿Te molesta que haya venido temprano?

-No… para nada. –Su voz no sonó tan fuerte como ella quería.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café a tu casa? –Le sonrió con galanura a la anciana. –Le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero ya que llego Sakuno… no creo que debamos importunarla más…

-¿Estas bien, Sakuno? –La señora le toco el brazo. –Estas muy pálida…

-Si, solo fue la carrera. –Le sonrió. –Gracias por cuidarlo. –Apretó a el niño. –Dale beso Ken, y dale las gracias.

-¡Mua! –El beso trono en la mejilla. –Acias… -Empezó a aplaudir. -¡Papa! –Y le extendió los brazos a Ryoma.

-¿Quieres que te cargue? –Ryoma camino a ellos, pero Sakuno se volteo.

-Gracias una vez más. -Camino hacia la puerta. –Hasta luego. –Salio del lugar sin soltar ni un solo momento al niño.

-Gracias, que tenga un buen dia.

Ryoma se despidió con un movimiento de sus manos y siguió a la chica hasta su casa. Por fuera no se veía tan mal. Era como cualquier casa japonesa, la tenían bien cuidada. Las plantas de la parte delantera eran rosales en su mayoría. Seguía inspeccionando, pero una voz lo saco de eso.

-Pasa…

En cuanto entro lo primero que noto, fue la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por los ventanales del jardín trasero. La sala era sencilla, con muebles de color amarillo. La mayoría de madera.

El comedor era de cuatro sillas; pero había una silla periquera, asi que ese era al asiento de Ken. Alcanzo a distinguir una parte de la barra de la cocina.

Cuando volvió a posar su vista en la sala, noto como Sakuno le daba besos al niño mientras lo sentaba en un sillón a que viera la TV.

Ladeo su cabeza… y pensó en lo que le había dicho Nanjiroh:

_¿Sabes el trauma que será para el niño que lo arrebaten de su madre?_

Sakuno se desvivía por el niño; le tendió un jugo y unas galletas. No se dio cuenta que era ahora, ella, la que lo veía.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Su voz ya no se escuchaba tan temblorosa. -¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Nada… ¿Tienes Ponta? –Se cruzo de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Si, creo que si. –Bajo la mirada al niño. -¿Esta bien ese canal o quieres una película?

-Bebe… -Señalo un estante que estaba a lado de la televisión. –Bebe

-¿La del bebe? –Hizo una mueca de cansancio. –Ken… hemos visto esa película como 30 veces… ¿No quieres otra?

Ryoma sintio un nudo en la garganta al ver esa escena. Kenji saco el labio inferior y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Sakuno suspiro en un obvio claro signo de derrota.

-Ya va, ya va… -Volvió a ver a Ryoma. -¿Me esperas?

-Si quieres trae la bebida y yo pongo la película. –Se acerco a ellos. -¿Cuál es la que quiere?

Ryuzaki se quedo sin habla; y no era para menos… Ryoma estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Tanto que el aroma de su colonia la golpeo por completo. Sus facciones ya no eran tan infantiles, ni mucho menos su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían igual de intensos… un momento… ¿Por qué tenia esos tan cerca de los suyos?

-Deja de verme asi… -Un pequeño sonrojo se pinto en la mejillas de el. –Se te va a caer la baba…

-Lo… siento… -Bajo la vista avergonzada, pero choco con la de Ken que sonreía. –No te burles, peque… -Se paro, aun con la vista agachada. –Busca "La era de Hielo"

-¿"La era del hielo"? –Pestañeo confundido.

-Si… ¡Como le gusta la bendita película! –Le empezó a gritar desde la cocina. –Esta entre todas las infantiles…

-¡Vaya! –Le dijo al niño. -¿Haz visto todas esas películas?

-Tiiii. –Siguió señalando el estante. -¡Bebe!

-Mmmmm… -Miro dos cajas. -¿La 1 o la 2? –Se las enseño al niño.

-¡Eta! –La 1.

-Ya… -Se agacho y la puso en el DVD. -¿Sabes? –Se sentó a su lado y presiono play con el control. –Nunca la he visto…

-¿Mmmmm? –Kenji ya no lo veía, estaba concentrado en la ardillita que aprecia en la TV. –Jajaja ¡Ia, papa!

Sakuno entro con una charola en las manos, observo como Ryoma reía a lado de Ken. Y como el niño disfrutaba estar con el. No quería interrumpir la escena; pero… tenía que saber a que se debía la presencia Ryoma en su casa.

-¿Quieres que hablemos en el comedor? –Le hablo con un tono de voz neutro.

-Será lo mejor… -Algo en su interior había reaccionado. –Síguela viendo, voy a hablar con tu mama…

-Aja… -Ken seguía con la vista en la película.

Se sentaron en silencio, lo único que se oían era las voces chillantes de la caricatura.

-¿Y… como haz estado? –Ok, esa era una pregunta tonta.

-¿Cómo crees, Sakuno? –Torció la boca. –Es la primera que vez que veo a mi hijo durante tanto tiempo…

-Ryoma… yo… -Ya no se sentía tan confiada. –Lo siento…

-No me importan tus disculpas. –Intento que su tono de voz no fue muy alto. –Lo único que quiero es estar presente en la vida de Kenji…

-Ryoma…

-No, me importa si a Takeshi le incomoda la idea… -No pudo ocultar el desprecio que sentía por el. –Yo seré su padre de ahora en adelante… Quiero poder llevármelo de viaje, que duerma en mi casa, que pase tiempo con mi familia…

-¿Familia? –Sakuno sintio que le prendían fuego. –No creo que sea lo mejor…

-¿Perdón? –La conversación empezaba a hacerse cada vez mas tensa. -¿Creo que no me escuche bien? No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es asi como van a ser las cosas…

-¡Estas loco! –Ryuzaki se paro de la silla. –No voy a permitir que te lo lleves a ningún lugar…

-No quiero hacerlo por las malas. –Su tono era amenazador. –Y baja la voz, no quiero que MI HIJO oiga esto…

-No, no vas a sacar al niño de mi casa. –Miro de reojo que Kenji siguiera viendo la película. -¿Con que cara vienes a pedirme eso?

-¡Basta! –Se paro y le dejo un papel en la mesa. –No quiero quitártelo, ven a mi casa mañana. Esa es la dirección. –Se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás. –Hablaremos a solas… y lo arreglaremos entre nosotros…

-No creo que sea buena idea… -Miro con desconfianza el papel.

-¿Lo prefieres en una corte? –Empezó a caminar a la salida.

-No serias capaz… -Su mirada se aterrorizo.

-De eso y mucho mas… -Acarició la cabeza del niño. –Ya me voy… -Le dio un beso. –Te veo después…

-¡Dio! –Agito su manita. – ¡Dio, papa!

-Mañana en mi casa. –Abrió la puerta. –Estaré todo el dia allí. –Antes de irse la volvió a mirar. –Recuerdalo, Sakuno… por las buenas…

Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer. Empezó a llorar. Todos sus miedos se empezaban a hacer realidad. Tenia que andarse con pies de plomo si no quería perder la luz de su vida.

-¿Mami? –Sintio unas manitas en cu cabeza.

-Lo siento, peque… -Se limpio las lagrimas. -¿Ya termino la película?

-No… -Paso una mano por la mejillas de su mama. –Tite… mami

-No, no estoy triste… -Se paro y lo cargo. –Mejor veamos la película ¿Si?

Se sentaron, pero ella no la veía. Solo pensaba en el siguiente paso que daría.

* * *

-Pasen… -Entro a su casa con los demás siguiéndole. 

-¿Ese mueble es nuevo? –Inui apunto unas cosas en su cuaderno.

-Si, vi ese sillón en Nueva York, me gusto… -Se acerco al bar. -¿Algo de tomar?

-Ya sabes que la mayoría de nosotros no toma. –Kawamura tomo asiento.

-Ya lo se. –Y les enseño el pequeño frigo bar que tenia detrás. -¿Jugo, refresco?

-¡Hoi, hoi! Yo quiero un refresco.

Eiji le ayudo con los pedidos. Una vez que todos estuvieron en el mismo lugar, se hizo el incomodo silencio.

-Fzzzzz¿Vas a hablar o que? –Kaidoh se acomodo su bandana.

-Los encontré… y ya fui a buscarla. –Ok, la primera noticia ya la esperaban¿Pero la segunda?

-¿Cómo que la fuiste a ver? –Fuji dejo su vaso en la mesa. -¿Cómo sabes…?

Tiro un sobre muy grueso delante de ellos. –El investigador dio frutos.

Tezuka abrió el sobre y fue pasando las fotos con los demás. -¿Estaba el?

-No, trabaja en un club deportivo… por la región de Chiba… -Se recargo en el respaldo. –Hable con Kintaro esta mañana, me confeso que hace unos días se encontraron con el; cerca de las canchas de Rokkaku.

-¡Ken-chan esta enorme! –Eiji le enseño una foto del niño sonriendo. -¡Es igualito a ti, Ochibi!

-Je… -Sonrió. –Y en persona lo es aun mas…

-Fzzzzz¿Te dejo verlo nada más asi? –Alzo una ceja con duda.

-Mmmmm, en verdad… no. –Todos lo vieron con mala cara. –No me metí a su casa a escondidas ni nada por el estilo… -Seguían con la misma expresión. –Ok, no me metí a la de ella… me metí a la de su vecina…

-¡Ryoma! –Oishi se levanto. -¡Eso esta mal!

-Ryoma… -Tezuka tenía un tono nada agradable.

-Fzzzzz, eres un idiota…

-¡No me metí a la fuerza! –Si estuvieran en otro momento, tal vez; y solo… tal vez, se reiría por lo poco que lo conocen. –Toque y le dije a la señora que era el tío de Ken, y que iba a visitar a Sakuno… pero como no estaba decidí dejarle un mensaje con ella… -Puso cara de inocente. –Y como que no queriendo la cosa… note que ahí estaba el niño… asi que me dejo entrar.

-Aun asi… lo que hiciste estuvo mal. –Oishi se tranquilizo. -¿Qué te dijo cuando te vio?

-Se sorprendió; aunque… -Coloco una mano en el mentón. –Me dio la impresión de que sabia que yo iba a estar ahí…

-Eso es imposible¿no? –Tezka dio un sorbo a su jugo. –Digo, ella no tenia forma de saber que la habías encontrado.

-¡Lo tengo! –Eiji salto de su asiento. -¿Supongo que Reika le dijo lo de Sumirecita, no? –Todos tenían los ojos dilatados, pero Fuji los abrió con coraje. –Asi que lo mas seguro es que haya ido a ver a sus padres y ellos le hayan dicho…

-A ver, a ver, a ver… -Ryoma puso sus manos delate como si quisiera parar algo. –Párate ahí… ¿Reika le dijo algo¿Cuándo la vio?

Gulp. El neko trago saliva. Entonces recordó que habían acordado decírselo con… cierta delicadeza…

-¿Fuji? –Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en el.

-Etto… -Busco ayuda en los restantes. –Reika se encontró con ella… y le dijo que estaba en Chiba…

-¿¡Y PORQUE DIABLOS NO ME AVISARON?! –Respiro hondo. -¿Saben lo que me costo encontrarla?

-Ok. A ver, calmate¿si? –Fuji se puso delante de el. –Apenas ayer se la encontró, y fue una casualidad…

-¿Pero, porque no me dijeron? –Ya se había calmado.

-Por que cancelaste la reunión de ayer… -Kawa interrumpió. –Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué la cancelaste?

Ahora era el turno del mas chico ponerse incomodo.

-El baka la cancelo porque se peleo con mi padre ayer… -Ryoga entro acompañado de su familia. -¡Hola! –Les sonrió a los presentes.

-Mada mada dane… -Ryoma bajo su gorra (sip, aun la tiene!!)

-Fzzzzz¿Por qué fue la pelea?

-Porque mi papa le dijo que no le quitara a Sakuno la custodia de Ken-chan. –Sam le metió un pellizco. -¿¡Ahora que hice?!

-¡Ryoga Echizen! –La rubia le jalo la oreja; y el chico hacia malabares para no tirar a Aiko. -¡No te metas, son los asuntos de Ryoma!

-Pero… amor… -Intentaba soltarse, pero observo lo divertidos que estaban los de Seigaku. –Enfrente de los chicos no… -Se puso rojo. –Que van a decir de mí…

-¡No me importa! –Lo soltó y camino hacia la sala. -¡Hola¿Como están? –Saludo con un beso en la mejilla a todos. -¿Hace cuanto que no los veía?

-Si mis apuntes no me fallan… y nunca lo hacen… Mmmmm, desde el bautizo a Aiko-chan. –Inui repaso algunas páginas. –Si, totalmente en lo cierto…

-Juju… -La rubia empezó a sudar. –Eres un chico raro…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –Mirada sarcástica por parte del de gafas.

-Jeje, vamos amor… -Ryoga la empujo. –Lo mejor será instalarnos.

-¡Espera¿Cómo que instalarte? –Ryoma le impidió el paso y miro las maletas de la pareja.

-Sip. –Insertar carita de perro con hambre. (jajaja xDD) –Tú nos dijiste que nos prestabas una habitacion cada vez que viniéramos…

-Si, pero…

-Pero, nada. –Lo quito del paso. –En un momento volvemos…

-¿Por qué a mi? –Entro de nueva cuenta a la sala. – ¡Me enloquece!

-¡Nyah! Ryoga ha cambiado mucho desde que se caso con Sam-chan. –Puso su dedito índice en su mejilla. –Además de que Ai-chan lo vuelve loco…

-Dejen de hablar de mi hermano… -Ryoma bebió un sorbo de Ponta. -¿De que estábamos hablando?

-Fzzzzz, de porque te peleaste con tu padre. –Mamushi se notaba molesto con el "Pequeñín". –Fzzzzz… yo opino que tiene razón…

-… -Todos se miraban, nadie se animaba a seguir la línea que había tomado la conversación.

-Yo opino lo mismo. –Ryoma respiró hondo. – Aunque me vean asi… vi como lo cuida… también vi que para Ken seria muy difícil que lo separara de ella… y yo no le puedo hacer eso a el… -Torció la boca. –Whiz… me estoy volviendo blando…

-No, no creo que te hayas vuelto blando. –Tezuka se cruzo de piernas. –Estas madurando…

-¡Jajaja! Chibisuke no madura… -Ryoga llego con ellos. –Bueno, al menos ayer no parecía serlo…

-Lo entendí, si yo trajera a Ken en este instante… seria un extraño… -Recordó algo. –Aunque ella le haya dicho que yo soy su padre… eso no cambiaria demasiado las cosas…

-¿Ella le dijo quien es su papa? –Ryoga tenía una mirada de escepticismo.

-Algo por el estilo… el niño tiene un collar y en el tiene una foto mía. Ella le dijo que el es su papa.

-Vaya… -Kawamura miro a los demás. -¿Estará arrepentida?

-Si, si lo esta… y mucho… -Paso su mano alrededor de su cara. –Quedo de venir mañana… intentaremos arreglar esto por las buenas…

-¿Y si no lo logran? –Oishi tomo la palabra. -¿En que plan fuiste?

-En la mejor disposición…

-No pregunte eso… ¿Cómo le pediste las cosas? –El peli negro volvió a insistir.

-…

-¡Eres increíble! –Ryoga se paro de su lugar. -¡Se lo exigiste!

-¡No me eches la culpa! –Se paro. -Esta bien, a lo mejor no empecé esa conversación de la mejor manera posible… ¡Pero ella dijo que no iba a permitir que Ken estuviera con mi familia!

Todos se callaron, no parecía estar mintiendo. Y si la había citado para arreglar las cosas… aun persistía la esperanza de que acabaran los problemas.

-¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no se arreglaran por las buenas? –Eiji alzo una ceja. -¿De que serias capaz Ryoma?

Ryoma miro a Inui que hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza. –No se molesten… pero unos días después de que Sakuno se fuera… levante un acta por secuestro de menores…

-¿Cómo fue posible? –Taka miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

-Yo tengo que ver… -Inui se ajusto las gafas. –No permitimos que la hicieran girar… El abogado que contrato el señor Nanjiroh nos ayudo. –Tomo una pausa. –Nadie sabia de esto… nunca creímos; ni esperamos usarla…

-Fzzzzz ¿Ese es tu as? –Kaoru se masajeo la cabeza.

-Es lo único que tiene. –Fuji unió las manos como si fuera a rezar y hablo. –Si Sakuno no accediera, y Ryoma saca esa orden… solo hay dos opciones: Sakuno acepta hacer un arreglo fuera de la corte o Ryoma se queda totalmente con el niño. Si Ryoma se queda con el… automáticamente Sakuno da a parar a la cárcel… -Noto algo más. -¿Contra quien la levantaste?

Echizen bajo la vista. –Contra Momoshiro y ella.

-Ryoma, Ryoma… -Ryoga se paseo por la sala. –Esto se esta saliendo de control…

-No pienso utilizarla…

-¿Vas a mover el acta? –Tezuka repaso todas las clases a las que había asistido hasta la fecha. -¿Vas a hacer un plan de respaldo?

-Si… hable con el abogado. –Torció la boca. –Por adulterio no podría denunciarla. Puesto que no estamos casados; ni se puede demostrar que gracias a esa "relación" ha descuidado al niño…

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Eiji se puso serio. -¿De que te sirvieron tantas fotos?

-Ese es el plan emergente. –Se levanto, fue a buscar un sobre y se los extendió. –Demostrar con fotografías que todos estos años, Sakuno y el… -Tomo aire. –Tenían secuestrado al niño… debido a que tienen una relación sentimental… con el acta en mano… procede y le quitan al niño. Ademas de levantar una orden de restriccion…

-Yo creo que esto debe de hacerse con mucho cuidado… -Oishi termino de revisar los papeles. –Si tu abogado presenta esto ante un juez; inmediatamente servicios sociales lo saca de la casa… Y con la orden; ninguno de los dos podria acercarsele…

-Pensemos positivo¿no? –Sam salio del pasillo. –Pensemos que Sakuno acceda y que no sea necesario tomar tantas medidas…

-¿No que ibas a descansar? –Ryoga le cedió su asiento.

-Mmmmm, no. Mejor que duerma Aiko… -Se acomodo en el sillón. -¿Y si cambiamos el tema?

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! –Eiji se adelanto. -¿Les he dicho que Tomoyo ya entra a mi casa? –Sus ojitos tenían estrellitas. -¡Mis papas y mis hermanos la adoran!

-Vaya… -Takashi murmuro. –Esto se esta poniendo muy serio… y muy rápido…

-¡La quiero! –Ahora parecía un cachorrito. -¡Quiero casarme con ella y que sea la madre de mis hijos!

-¡Basta! –Todos le aventaron de cojinazos. -¡Debes de estar bromeando! –Fuji casi no podía hablar del asombro. -¡Tienes 20 años!

-¡Nyah¡Oishi me golpean! –Esquivaba los proyectiles. -¡Ayuda!

-¡Esténse quietos! –Tezuka se levanto. -¿Acaso es una broma Kikumaru?

-Etto… -Empezó a jugar con sus deditos. –Lo hemos hablado… y queremos casarnos jóvenes… -Alzo la cabeza. -¡Pero aun no queremos hijos!

-¡Tienes una horda de amigos calenturientos, Ryoma! –Sam empezó a reírse. –Vamos no lo hostiguen… -Se acerco al pelirrojo. -¿Quieres platicar conmigo?

-¿Me vas a dar una terapia? –Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. –No estoy loco…

-Y no lo estoy diciendo… mmmmm lo único que quiero es que hablemos acerca de las responsabilidades… -Lo tomo del brazo y lo alzo. –Regresamos en un rato. –Les sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones. -¿Sabes los gastos que tendrás…?

Ryoma movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Nunca creí que Kikumaru-sempai…

-Mucha información en tan poco tiempo… -Fuji observo su reloj. –Quede de ir a ver a Reika. –Se levanto. –Espero que todo salga bien el dia de mañana.

-Yo también me retiro. –Taka-san hizo lo mismo que Fuji. –Te deseo lo mismo…

-Yo me quedo. –Oishi les sonrió. -Esperare a que Sam termine de hablar con Eiji…

-Fzzzzz, yo también me quedo. –Kaidoh se acomodo en su asiento.

-Los demás nos pasamos a retirar. –Tezuka tomo su chamarra y le estrecho la mano a Ryoma. –la mejor de las suertes, Echizen.

-Gracias, bochou. –Observo la cara de Ryoga. –Y a todos ustedes también. –Su hermano le sonreía.

-Gracias a todos por aguantar a mi Chibisuke.

-No es molestia. –Fuji empezó a caminar a la salida. –Nos marcas por teléfono para saber que fue lo que paso¿si?

-De acuerdo. –Les abrió la puerta. –Hasta mañana.

-¡¿ES NECESARIO QUE ME EXPLIQUES COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES¡PERO SI YO, YA SE!

Los restantes que se quedaron en la sala abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. –Mi mujer puede ser muy… explicita… -Ryoga empezó a reírse como loco, muy seguido de los demás.

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Momoshiro daba vueltas por la recamara. -¿Cómo es posible? 

-Cálmate, Momo… -Suspiro. –Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde que temprano.

-Pero… -Seguía caminando como león enjaulado.

-No me puedo poner exigente… lo perdería. –Su mirada se desvió al pequeño que dormía en su cuna.

-Saku… -Se hinco delante de ella. –Yo te acompaño…

-¡No! –Se horrorizo ante la idea. No creía que Ryoma lo fuera a tomar de la mejor manera. –No creo que le agrade verte… al menos, no por el momento…

-Lo mejor será que mañana yo cuide de el… -Se dejo caer en la cama de la castaña. –No sabemos lo que va a pasar… pero… no quiero que este con alguien mas…

-Bueno… ¿no tendrás problemas en el trabajo? –Se acurruco a su lado.

-No, me deben horas. –La abrazo. –Ha sido un dia pesado… sobre todo para ti…

-Si… -Bostezo. -¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?

-Pesado… -Cerró los ojos. –Con eso de que se acerca un torneo en la región… todo mundo quiere aprender…

-Mmmmm… -Empezó a dormirse.

-Aja…

Se quedaron dormidos, ya dejarían los problemas para después.

* * *

-Bueno, me voy. –Ryoga le dio un beso a su esposo en la cabeza. –Si este trabajo se logra… nos podremos quedar a vivir aquí. 

-¿Quien lo diría? –Ryoma dejo a aun lado su vaso de jugo. –Mi hermano es todo un agente de publicidad…

-Mmmmm… -Sam dejo su taza de café. -¿Quién diría que Ryoma Echizen sea tan buen estudiante en su carrera de administración? –Le sonrió. –No sabía que eras tan inteligente…

-Viste mi historial. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sip. –Le saco la lengua. -¿Quién te manda a dejarlo botado por la casa?

-Que mas quisiera quedarme y oír una mas de sus discusiones… -Tomo un bocado de la fruta de su esposa. –Pero tengo que irme. –Le dio un beso a la pequeña Aiko que iba en los brazos de su nana. – ¡Nos vemos preciosa!

-Que cosas me dice señor… -La nana empezó a reírse al ver el sonrojo de Ryoga. –Era una broma, señor…

-Jajaja –Sam y Ryoma empezaron a reírse. –La Señora Amiyani es buena…

-Que graciosos… -Ryoga abrió la puerta. –Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

-Yo me voy a bañar. –Dejo su desayuno. –No tardara en llegar y no quiero que me vea asi. –Señalo su pijama de pantalón y camiseta. –Te quedas en confianza, Sam…

-Si Ryoma. –Acomodo su bata. –Tu tío esta loco, muñequita. –Amiyani le dio a la niña. -¿Quieres desayunar?

-¿Quiere algo mas?

-Que te sientes. –La rubia le señalo una silla a lado de ella. -¿Ya desayuno?

-Señora, no esta bien que la servidumbre coma con los patrones. –La señora de mas de 40 años movió al cabeza negativamente.

-Yo no soy normal. –Saco la silla. –Asi que siéntate.

-Es una mujer terca. –Se desparramó en el lugar.

-Mi esposo dice lo mismo. –Le cerró un ojo. -¿Qué quieres de comer Ai-chan?

DING, DONG

-Por eso que no se debe uno de sentar. –Se paro y camino a la puerta. -¿Esperara a alguien señora? –Murmullo bajito. -¿En que le puedo servir?

-Busco a Ryoma Echizen. –Sakuno se sintio intimidada por la mirada de la mujer que le abrió.

-Pase. –Le dio paso al vestíbulo. -¿A quien anuncio?

-A…

-¿Quién es, Señora Amiyani? –Sam salio con Aiko en brazos.

Sakuno se quedo en una pieza ¡Era la misma chica de la foto! y esa era la hija de Ryoma.

-No lo se. –Sam casi se cae a causa del comentario. –Se lo acababa de preguntar cuando usted llego…

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Akako Amiyani? –Dejo a la niña en el suelo. –Perdona, soy Samantha Echizen. –Le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto. –La estrecho, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. –Busco a Ryoma…

-Oh, ya veo. –Sam la miro de arriba abajo. ¡Era la chica perfecta para Ryoma! Sakuno Ryuzaki tenía que regresar con su cuñado. -¿Le puedes hablar al señor, por favor?

Sakuno se sentía tan minúscula. La rubia era ¡Hermosa! Y la manera en como la había mirado… de seguro no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-No hace falta ya llegue. –Salio con el mismo pantalón del pijama, pero solo una toalla cubría sus hombros. –Veo que ya se conocieron…

Ryuzaki estaba sin habla… ese abdomen… esos hombros… ¡Kami, que bueno se había puesto Ryoma!

-¿Es la mama de Ken-chan? –Lo tomo del brazo. -¿No trajiste al niño?

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Su tono era frío. –Creí que este asunto solo era entre tú y yo… -Le lanzo una mirada a Sam.

-Disculpen. –Bajo la mirada.

-¡No, espera Sam! –La detuvo del brazo. –No te vayas, eres mi familia…

-Kenji es mi hijo… -Sakuno sentía la tensión de ese año a punto de salir. –Y "esa" no tiene nada que ver…

-¡No le hables asi! –Ryoma al fin le dirigió la mirada. -¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¡No, Ryoma! –La chica se quito el brazo. –Ella tiene razón, yo no tengo nada que ver… -Cargo a la niña. –Venga conmigo. –Amiyani miraba muy mal a la castaña.

-Samantha, no es necesario. –Ryoma se puso delante de ella. –Tú sabes lo que significas para mí…

–Tranquilo. –Le acaricio la mejilla. –No pasa nada. –Sonrió a la nana. -Tenemos que arreglar a esta preciosura… para que papa nos lleve al parque cuando acabe sus asuntos… -Tomo del brazo a la señora y se perdió por el pasillo.

-¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo! –Sakuno tomo su bolso y camino a la salida. La escena le dolía fuertemente.

-¡Aun ni siquiera empezamos, Sakuno! –La detuvo del brazo. -¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

-¡¿Qué tienes tu, en la tuya?! –Lo aventó. -¿Para que quieres a Kenji contigo¡Tienes una familia!

-¡MI HIJO ES MI FAMILIA! –Se tomo la cabeza con agresividad. –Sakuno… quiero hacer las cosas bien…

-¡Entonces déjanos en paz! –Los labios le temblaban. -¡Haz tu vida lejos de nosotros!

-¡NO! –La tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos. –Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es pasar tiempo con el… lo quiero…

-Eso no fue lo mismo que pensaste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada… -Lo miro con odio. -¡Ni siquiera querías estar con el¡TE LARGASTE A CUMPLIR TU MALDITO SUEÑO¡NI EL NI YO TE IMPORTAMOS!

-¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS! –La apretó más y la agito. -¡No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí estando allá!

-¡¿Y porque no regresaste?! –Seguía en la intensa batalla de miradas.

-¡Tu no me querías a tu lado! –El agarre empezaba a lastimar. –Y ahora entiendo por que… -Los ojos rubí mostraron confusión. –No querías que estuviera contigo… ¡PORQUE ME ENGAÑABAS CON MI MEJOR AMIGO!

-¡Eres un imbecil! –Intento zafarse. -¡Me lastimas Ryoma!

-¡¿Ahora el que lastima soy yo, no?! –La aventó. -¡No se como te ame tanto!

-Ja, ja. No me hagas reír. –Se estaba sobando los brazos. –Si bien que te divertiste por allá…

-¿Qué? –Su rostro se deformo en una mueca. –Estas loca…

-¡SI, ESTOY LOCA! –Ahora se venían todos los sentimientos. -¡Estoy loca, porque pensé que estarías arrepentido!

-¿Arrepentido? –Empezó a carcajearse. -¿Y yo, porque habría de estarlo?

-Ya no más. –Se arreglo la ropa. –Me voy…

-¡Oh no! –Iba a agarrarla del brazo pero le dio un manotazo.

-No me toques. –Le dijo entre dientes. –Me largo y mi hijo se queda conmigo…

-Tú lo quisiste asi… -La dejo en el vestíbulo y corrió al teléfono. -¿Mr. Johnson? –Sakuno se quedo paralizada. –Habla Ryoma Echizen… ¿tiene eso listo? –Miro a Sakuno, la cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No lo harías… -Las lagrimas empezaron a arremolinarse.

-Vayan por el… -Observo como la castaña empezó a llorar. –Nos vemos en las oficinas… -Cerró el teléfono.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Apretó la correa de su bolso.

-Lo que me obligaste… -Le dolía verla en ese estado, pero no había marcha atrás. –Mi abogado, la policía, un juez y una trabajadora social van en este instante a tu casa para sacar a Kenji de allí.

-¡No! –Sam asomo la cabeza, pero ninguno la vio ni la escucho. -¿Ryoma que haz hecho? –Corrió a su recamara ¡Tenia que avisarle a alguien¡Hacer algo!

-No, no… ¡NO! –Saco su móvil. -¿Momo? –Las lágrimas le impedían el habla. –Van por el… Momo, van por el niño… -Silencio. –No dejes que se lo lleven… -Cayo en el suelo. -¿Tan pronto?

Miro con suplica al de ojos dorados; pero la evito y miro hacia la terraza. Ryoma también lloraba al verla asi… ¡Kami! El en verdad quería que las cosas fueran diferentes…

-Ryoma, por favor. –Sintio sus manos en su espalda. –No me lo quites…

-Te dije que hiciéramos las cosas por las buenas… -Su voz sonaba diferente.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOLATRA RYOMA ECHIZEN! –Sakuno le golpeo con los puños. -¡LAS COSAS SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE SER A TU MODO! –Sus uñas se clavaron en el. -¡TE ODIO!

-¡Ódiame! –Se giro y le tomo las manos por las muñecas. -¡PORQUE NO LO VAS A VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS!

-¿Qué? –Sakuno aun sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Me lo llevo a Estados Unidos conmigo! –Trago saliva.

-No puedes… -Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré! –La soltó. –Llevan una orden de restricción y un acta de secuestro de menores…

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Se horrorizo al saber que clase de gente era.

-De la misma manera en que tu te lo llevaste y te fuiste con Momoshiro… -Empezó a caminar a su recamara. –Me quitaste un año lo que mas amo en la vida… Asi que yo te lo quitare para siempre.

-¡Déjame cargarlo una vez mas! –Sus manos se unieron implorando las cosas. -¡Es mi hijo!

-No, Sakuno… ya no lo es más…

La figura de Ryoma se perdió por la oscuridad del pasillo aun escuchando lo sollozos que salían del cuerpo de Sakuno. Ryoma, en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitacion, empezó a llorar de la misma manera que ella.

-Yo no quería, en verdad no quería… –Los sollozos no dejaban que sus palabras se entendieran. –Perdóname Sakuno… perdóname Ken…

Mientras tanto en la sala, las piernas de Sakuno fallaron y cayó al suelo.

-Mi hijo… -Su pecho se movía agitadamente. –Mi hermoso bebe…

Tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta que tenia que irse a su casa. Se levanto con pesadez y miro por donde se había ido el padre de su hijo…

-Te odio Ryoma Echizen…

* * *

Takeshi sostenía a una llorosa Sakuno. Todo había pasado tan rápido… 

FLASH BACK

En cuanto corto la comunicación con la chica los golpes en la puerta eran ya, demasiado insistentes. No le quedó otra que abrirla.

-¿Qué diablos? -Le costo un minuto entender que hacia en el piso… el policía lo había derribado… con la intención de que no se resistiera. -¡Ey, me duele!

Escucho el llanto de Kenji, el cual estaba dormido, pero al oír el estruendo despertó agitado. -¡Déjenlo! –Intento zafarse. -¡No lo asusten¡Solo es un niño!

-¡Mama! –Alcanzo a ver al niño. Estaba empapado en lágrimas y grito aun más cuando lo observo en el piso. -¡Momo!

-No te asustes, Ken. –Le sonrió. –Todo estará bien…

-¡Mama! –Agito sus bracitos para alcanzar a Momoshiro, pero fue ese momento en que lo vio por última vez… porque lo sacaron de la casa.

-¡KENJI! –Se revolvió debajo del policía. –Por favor, déjeme verlo…

-Lo siento. –No parecía un hombre malo, solo estaba cumpliendo con lo ordenado. –Levántese… -Lo puso de pie, pero solo para ponerle las esposas. –Esta bajo arresto debido al secuestro del menor Kenji Echizen…

-¿Secuestro? –Movió la cabeza. –Debe de haber algún error…

-Todo lo que diga, puede y será usado en su contra…

El monologo siguió. Lo sacaron de la casa y casi grita cuando vio toda esa movilización. Patrullas, carros, y todos los vecinos viendo la escena.

-Esperara aquí mientras llega su cómplice… -Le abrieron la puerta de la patrulla.

-¿Cómplice? –Se sentó de mala gana.

-Si… -El policía leyó unas hojas que tenia en la mano. –Sakuno Ryuzaki…

-¡¿Esta loco?! –Se aventó a la ventanilla. -¡Ella es la madre del niño!

-Esa es la orden…

Cerró el vehículo y fue donde estaba un señor con traje negro. Takeshi busco a su alrededor algún indicio de donde tuvieran a Ken. ¡Lo vio! Estaba en un carro que decía en su costado: "Servicios Infantiles" Aun lloraba…

-Eres un estupido Ryoma…

La quijada estaba tensa. Bajo la mirada para no ver mas caras acusadoras. No tardó mucho en oír que unos carros empezaban a irse… de seguro el carro donde iba Ken, era uno de ellos…

Estaba en un estado en ensoñación, cuando los gritos de una mujer lo llenaron.

-¡¿A dónde se lo llevaron?! –Era Sakuno. -¡¿Arrestada?!

No oía mucho, pero poco después el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le indico que había sufrido el mismo destino que el. Seguido de los policías que entraron en la patrulla donde estaba el.

Los llevaron a la delegación, para inmediatamente después meterlos a unas celdas.

-¿Sakuno? –Momoshiro hablo a través de los barrotes.

-… -Sollozos.

-Contéstame… -Detestaba oírla en ese estado.

-Se lo lleva…

-¿Cómo?

-Se lo lleva a Estados Unidos con el… -El llanto se incremento.

-¿Pero?

-Si puede. Perdí los derechos de mi hijo…

-Sakuno…

La plática fue interrumpida por un joven. –Buenas tardes, soy Taro Ishida. Y soy el abogado que les encomendó el estado. –Reviso unos papeles. –Voy a ser totalmente honesto… no hay forma de ganar…

-Lo se… -La apagada voz de Sakuno se escuchó. –Quiero salir de aquí…

-Hable con el abogado de la otra parte. –Se sentó en una banca delante de ellos. –Van a retirar los cargos… pero aun asi, al pequeño no lo podrán ver…

-¡Pero es el hijo de ella! –Takeshi golpeo la pared con el puño.

-Si, pero levantaron una orden de restricción. –Les enseño un papel. –No hay gran cosa que pueda hacer…

-Solo saquenos de aquí… -Sakuno tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Saldrán hoy mismo, solo tienen que firmas unos documentos y saldrán… -Se levanto y se acerco a la celda de Sakuno. –Lo siento, señora… me gustaría hacer más…

-Gracias… -Lo miro de lado. –Yo fui la tonta… el quiso llegar a un acuerdo… y yo no lo permití…

-Oh… no sabia… -Le dio una sonrisa. –En unos minutos vendrán por ustedes…

Momoshiro entendió que Taro no podía hacer nada. Ellos ya tenían la carrera perdida.

Los policías fueron por ellos, y su corazón se partió. Sakuno estaba irreconocible… Tan frágil, tan desgarbada, tan triste…

Cuando salieron del área de celdas su sorpresa fue aun mas grande…Toda la gente cercana a el estaba en el lugar…

Pasaron delante de la mirada de todos los integrantes del equipo; los cuales lo veían con desaprobación y decepción… en especial Kaoru…

Su madre lloraba prendida del brazo de su padre… empezó a llorar el también…

El padre de Sakuno se mantenía alejado de todos, pero no por eso, menos consternado de ver a su hija esposada y tratada como una criminal…

Reconoció a la familia de Ryoma: Nanjiroh, Nanako, Ryoga y una rubia… la esposa de Ryoma que cargaba una niña… también noto que Rinko Echizen sostenía otro bulto cubierto por una manta… no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que era a Ken al que tenia.

Y entonces en su campo periférico lo vio a el, a su rival de amores, al padre del hijo que tanto deseaba que fuera suyo…

Ryoma estaba con los brazos cruzados y hablando con el mismo hombre de traje negro; ese debía de ser su abogado. Sakuno estaba con la mirada perdida; como si ver a toda esa gente la hubiera sumido en otro mundo.

Pasaron hasta una oficina en donde les explicaron como iban a quedar… Nada que no supieran ya… Firmaron algunas cosas… Ha de ver sido un buen rato, porque cuando los soltaron ya no había nadie.

Les entregaron sus objetos personales y salieron a la calle… Sakuno aun no hablaba ni media palabra; ya no lloraba.

Tomaron un taxi, por fortuna no tardo casi nada… Pero el entrar en esa casa… y recordar todo…

… Sakuno se desplomo y busco los brazos del pelinegro…

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes y Sakuno era una zombie… casi no comía, no dormía… 

Momoshiro la tuvo que llevar ante un medico; el cual le receto unas pastillas para dormir; además de citarla para una terapia con un siquiatra…

Parecía que las cosas iban mejorando en su ánimo… pero no en su entorno.

Fue en dos ocasiones a ver a Ken; una a la casa de el y otra a casa de los Echizen… pero ninguna dio frutos… ni siquiera le abrían.

Los regulares tampoco habían querido verla ni recibirla… no querían meterse en medio de esa pelea.

Sakuno no intento buscar mas ayuda; entendió que nadie se la tendería… asi que tomo una decisión…

Termino de limpiar su casa, checo tres veces que todo estuviera en su lugar…

Corto el cable del teléfono, tomo el frasco con las pastillas, unas navajillas… y cerro la puerta de la que una vez fue la habitacion de Kenji y la suya…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**O.O **

**Que ira a pasar??? Me mataran por todo lo que sucedio??? Ryoma cambiara??? Que intenta Sakuno??? Eiji entendera de donde vienen los bebes???? jajaja xDDD**

**Vamos con los rws...**

**Marie: Jiji... imaginate como acaban mis nervios despùes de escribir tantas cosas... jajaja xDDD... Si... lo de Sumire surgio al ver un programa de TV... ceo que eres la unica que me dice que ama al Ryoma rencorso... o.O ... Ok... Eso de la espera... pues no, vdd?? jiji... como que la hago mucho de emocion jajaja xDDD... Gracias por leer!!!**

**Ryosakuforever: Gracias por leer... pero como podras ver... me tarde con el cap nuevo, juju... Gracias tmb por los buenos deseos!!! Massi (es niña ) y yo te mandamos muchoss bsos!!!**

**Lin: Ok, Lin... respiremos... uno... dos... tres... Ya nos tranquilizamos??? jajaja xDDD Son chamacos (Conciencia: Calmate, tu, madura...) y no saben hablar de sus problemas... Espero que te guste este cap y tmb me dejes rw!!!**

**Karlyta: Hola! jajaja xDDD No sabes como me gusto tu rw!!! jajaja xDD Me hiciste reir! Ok, y tus puntos son totalmente ciertos.. Oficialmente: Sakuno es una tonta... xDDD Esos periodistas tendran su merecido, no te preocupes... Un bso!!!**

**So-chan: Haces que me sonroje... Yo? Imaginacion?? Mmmm... no lo se... tendria que pensarlo... Mada mada dane para mi... jajaja xDDD Y como bien decias... En este capitulo ardio Troya... Grax x tu rw!**

**Kathyagatito: Pues... veamos... no creo que hayan llegado los regulares a hablar con ellos... juju... ademas no creo que se vayan a meter mucho... bueno, al menos Kaoru si lo intentara. Aqui se dispersan tus teorias, ok? Un bsot!!**

**Mudkip-chan: Ejem... te contestare de la misma manera en que tu me dejas rws...**

**Viri se coloca sus gafas. Observa a Mudkip sentada en un sillon y con una camisa de fuerza... -Veamos sufre de un transtorno llamado "FANATICA-LECTORA-QUE-ES-SENCILLAMENTE-UNA-PERSONA-SENSIBLE" -Viri se quita las gafa. -Lo siento, no hay cura... **

**¡NO! -Mudkip se para y empieza a correr como loca. -Lo sabia, lo sabia... -Viri mueve la cabeza negativamente.-Mi locura es contagiosa... y mas si tardo lo que tardo en actualizar... ni modo, me tendre que acostumbrar a esos rws, que tanto me gustan...**

**jajaja xDDDD Te kelo niña!!!**

**Kaeri-chan: Mou... deprimentes y tristes?? T.T Ahora la deprimida soy yo... snif, snif... Ya, ya... Sigamos con tu rw! Oh si! Ryoma anda muy enoja,mdo bueno.. ahora creo que anda medio triston... Te kelo niña!!! Espero que tu piecito ya este mejor, ne? Te kero!!!**

**Punxy: Hola! Creo que a la mayoria le sorprendio lo que le sucedio a Sumire... y con justa razon, creeme... Romaticamente?? No lo se aun... todo pude suceder... ATENCION NO PROMETO COSAS DULCES Y LINDAS... Si, si odiemos a esos paparazzis tan feos, jajaja xDDD. Grax x tu w!**

**Alexandra: Ok, lo acompleto, pero no te deprimas sip???? Tarde, pero aqui esta la actualizacion!!! Gracias por leerme!**

**D: Hi!!! Pues aqui esta el capitulo, no abandonare este proyecto, ok??? Un bsot, gracias por leerlo!!!**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer este capitulo!!! Tmb a la gente que lo lee y no me dejan un mensajito, se los agradezco!!!**

**De antemano se que cuando lean el siguiente cap (que ya tengo hecho, je...) me odiaran...**

**DEJENME SUS RWS!!!!**

**Espero que este año que empezo sea de lo mejor para uds!!**

**Un beso y un saludo de mi parte...**

**Las kelo!!!**

**aDiOs!**


	20. El final

**HOLA!!**

**Como estan todas y todos???**

**Llegue con el capitulo que muchas de ustedes estan esperando...**

**Es su regalo por el dia de la amistad n.n!!!!!**

**Esta corto... pero... lleno de harto sentimiento... **

**Como el que yo tengo en estos momentos... una DIZQUE amiga.. se metio entre un chavo y yo... Ahora resulta que a ella le gusta y que van a salir... Viri anda triste... era una de mis mejores amigas... Ando muy desanimada... xq precisamente me paso esto antes del dia de la amistad... t.t**

**Se que dije que iba a actualizar Muestra... pero le estoy dando prioridad a los caps de este fic... ya estoy en el momento zucutrum del siguiente cap...**

**Disfrutenlo... aunque no creo que lo hagan...**

**u.u**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

Capitulo 17

El final…

_Las cosas no iban fáciles… nada fáciles… Los problemas me sofocaban, nada me daba la esperanza de un mañana… Estas semanas sin mi hijo… se me hicieron eternas… Nada me alegraba, nada me hizo salir de mi estado…_

_Y asi, sin mas me sumí en una depresión… Me encerré en un mundo en donde nadie tenía acceso…_

_Un mundo en el que me percate de todas las desdichas… y de todas las lagrimas que había causado… Un mundo en que solo habitaba la desolación… _

_¡Rayos¡Soy una idiota! Aprieto el pequeño osito que retengo en mis brazos y que se ha manchado con mi sangre, ese osito que fue el velador de los sueños de mi pequeño…_

_Las lágrimas empiezan a bañar mis mejillas, no supe en que momento empezaron a descender. Mojan mi ropa y mojan el frío suelo que me sostiene… Las lágrimas brotan… pero… lo hacen sin que yo lo quiera… Pensé que me había quedado sin ellas…_

_Miro la cuna de mi hijo, tan vacía, tan fría… Se había quedado sin su dueño… Los juguetes en la habitacion me miran con aquellos ojitos tan brillantes… Su lastima me hiere aun mas hondo…_

_La vida se esta yendo de mi… ¡Lo siento en mis venas! Venas que se están quedando sin su elixir… Al menos no siento dolor… _

_¡Hasta en esto fui una cobarde! Las pastillas me han dormido el cuerpo… pero no la mente y el corazón…_

_Oigo la puerta… seguro es Takeshi… ¡Pobre de el! Se que sufrirá… pero… será la ultima vez que lo haga por mi…_

_Me habla… se que me habla y se que estoy despierta… Pero no quiero subir al mundo real. _

_Ha notado el pequeño bote a mi lado… Sus dedos intentan taponar mis muñecas… Intenta usar el teléfono… pero se ha dado cuenta que desconecte la línea…_

_No quiero saber más… asi que regreso a mi mundo._

_Ryoma se caso y tiene una hija…La vida le ha sabido sonreír… Se regresa a Chicago… ¡Y se lleva a mi hijo con el! Se lo lleva… y no me dejo siquiera despedirme… Me lo arranco…de la misma que yo se lo arranque a el…_

_Mi abuela… Mi pobre abuela, la única que me dio su cariño y todo su apoyo en mis 18 años de vida... ¡Me odia! Se que me odia… lo leí en sus ojos cuando la visite… Perdió toda su vida… gracias a mí._

_Nadie me guarda cariño; los chicos que algunas me llenaron de sus cuidados y atenciones… No me dirigen la palabra… Y no los culpo… ellos que me dieron todo su tiempo y dedicación durante esos meses… Y la manera en que yo les pague._

_Los señores que alguna vez fueron mis suegros… Evitan mirarme… evitan demostrar en sus ojos toda la decepción que les invade… _

_No me queda nadie en este mundo… _

_Oigo que llama a alguien… pide una ambulancia… Les grita que se den prisa… que si tardan mas de la cuenta… sea demasiado tarde._

_Se arrodilla a mi lado… empiezo sollozar mientras los brazos de Takeshi me abrazan… sus susurros llegan a mis oídos¡¿Qué hiciste Sakuno¡Saku, tienes que quedarte conmigo! Piensa en Ken… necesita a su mama… ¡Saku, no me hagas esto!_

_No, no me necesita… Además Ryoma me lo dijo claro y conciso: Me quitaste un año lo que mas amo en la vida… Asi que yo te lo quitare para siempre._

_Cada vez es más fuerte la ausencia de mis fuerzas… y se escapan cada vez que sale un soplo de aire… Las pastillas hicieron su cometido…_

_Dormiré… dormiré para siempre. En un lugar donde al fin sea feliz… Donde este con Kenji a mi lado… y Ryoma no me odie…_

_Ya no oigo nada… Ya no siento nada…_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki… al fin ha muerto…_

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_T.T Snif snif... soy mala... muy mala.._**

**_T.T ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?_**

**_Weno no me voy a extender con los rws... porque Massi anda enferma (diarrea y tos) y mi hermana tambien (solo que ella tiene vomito...) u.uU_**

**_Y yo soy la enfermera. y si no quiero que me hagan un show en la cobijas o en la casa.. debo de estarlas checando... Si vieran toda la ropa de cama que lave hoy u.u Mis manitas me duelen... T.T es que la secadora no sirve... y la tengo que exprimir mano..._**

**_Ando muy quejumbrosa el dia de hoy... no les parece?? Es que necesitaba desahogarme..._**

**_Gracias a:_**

**Marie!** **Gracias por mencionar la pelea entre Nanjiroh y Ryoma, en vdd que me esmere... Creo qe ya era necesario que "platicaran" de eso... Eran cosas que se venian guardando y que tarde que temprano tenian que salir flote...**

**Mitzi: Jajaja xDDD No prometo momentos divertidos... que mira que me salen MUY BIEN jajaja xDDD... pero sigue leyendome...**

**Polin: Ok, tienes TODA la razon, ese seria un final bastante inesperado... jajaja xDDD Te digo una cosa? Yo no VEO telenovelas.. jajaja xDDD No me gustan...**

**Tati-chan: Sip, el si queria hacer las cosas por las buenas... pero no siempre sale lo que uno espera..**

**Lili: Je, si estuvo un poco dramatico... u.u ... **

**RyoSaku LOVE: Tu rw fue uno de los mejores que me han mandado, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y no andas por mal camino... pero le pondre lo kilos para que el final sea algo digno de leer.**

**Melania: Aki la conti!!!**

**Kaeri: Amiguis! jeje.. miedito??? Jajaja xDDD Eso es genial! jajaja xDDD Un bsot!**

**Biaca Azucena: Lo mas seguro es que nuestro querido Ryoma si se arrepienta de haberle quitado a Ken... Saku-chan... T.T snif snif...**

**Punxy: Te deje tensa??? Imaginate como quede yo despues de escribirlo... u.u**

**BUENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!! Espero que tambien me digan que es lo que les parecio este cap!!!**

**Y DE PASO LES DESEO UN MUY FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!**

**Las kero!! Y los kero!!!**

**Saludos!**

**Viste como no me olvide de ti Ta-kun!!!**

**aDiOs!**


	21. hacia la nueva vida

**HOLA!!!**

**Y su autora favorita regreso (jeje, modestia aparte) jajaja xDDD Ando con el humor del payaso...**

**Ryoma: Mada mada dane... eres mala...**

**Viri: Mira quien habla "Don Paleta de Hielo"**

**Ryoma: Ja! "Señora Drama"**

**Oishi: Ejem... Ryoma... dejala en paz...**

**Viri¡Gracias amor! -Se pone sus gafas. -Veamos... sus reviews fueron angustiantes... SE VE QUE NO LEEN MIS NOTAS!!!**

**1ro. Avise que aun faltaban varios caps antes del final...**

**2do. PROMETI FINAL FELIZ!!!**

**Ryoma: Respira... -Le paso un abanico.**

**Viri: Gracias n.n -Se tomo un vaso de agua fria de tiron. -Creo que les dejo para que lean el capitulo... AHORA SI LEAN LAS NOTAS!**

**Ryoma y Oishi: Nos vemos abajo!!!**

**Viri: DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Capitulo 18

… hacia la nueva vida

_Tiempo real…_

_La cabeza me daba vueltas, todo se había vuelto un tornado… y yo estaba en medio de el… Las cosas eran caóticas, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza…_

_Mi mirada se desvía… y te miro inerte en esa cama… ¡No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable!_

_Si, si… fue mi culpa… Si yo no te hubiera presionado, si yo no te hubiera quitado a Kenji, si yo te hubiera dejado en paz desde que me fui a Chicago…_

_Y si tan solo pudieras abrir tus ojos una vez mas… te pediría perdón._

* * *

FLASH BACK 

-Anda… come… ¿Si? –Ryoma sostenía una cuchara con manzana.

-No. –Y Ken tenía los brazos cruzados y la boca muy apretada… ¡Ah! Por esa boquita no entraría NI UN bocado.

-Ken… -Ryoma se apoyo derrotado en la mesita de la silla para bebe.

-¿Problemas con la comida? –Sam entro a la cocina cargando a Aiko.

-No quiere comer. –Se levanto a servirse un vaso de agua.

-Mmmmm, ya veo. –Se sentó delante de el, dejando a su hija en el piso. Le acaricio el rostro y noto los ojos cansados del pequeño. -¿No haz dormido bien, nene?

-Mama… -Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramo ni una.

-Extrañas a tu mami. –Miro con reproche a Ryoma que miraba por la ventana, sin poner atención en nada. -¿No ves cual es el problema?

-Lo se… -Sintio una manita en su pierna. -¿Qué hay Ai-chan? –La alzo. -¿Tu si quieres manzana? –Le extendió la cuchara, que de muy buena gana acepto la chiquilla. –Sip, en definitiva, las mañas se aprenden… -Le sonrió. .-Y tu las aprendiste de tu padre… pero espero que no se te pegue la manía de tu madre de fijarse en gente tan hueca… -Alzo se estrello en su cara. -¡Ouch¡Eso dolió!

-Te lo mereces… -Y la rubia le hizo señas para que viera que el niño estaba probando la comida que le ofrecía ella. –Tu padre es un tonto y no sabe que si no estas dispuesto a comer lo que debe de hacer es cambiar el alimento… -Le dio un bocado mas de cereal. –Ryoma vas a cumplir un mes con el, ya deberías haber notado los gustos de Ken…

-¡Lo se, lo se¡Creeme que en las noches cuando se la pasa llorando… ES EN LO UNICO QUE PIENSO! –Los bebes empezaron a llorar.

-Genial… -Sam dejo en el piso a Ken, tomo en brazos a su hija y los dirigió a la sala donde estaba la TV. -¿Quieren ver un programa?

-Ponle al 589… -Ryoma respiro hondo. –Ya no tarda en empezar… ¿Peek ah boo?

-¿Y que es eso? –Sam salio de la sala para meterse en la cocina.

-Su programa favorito de Ken… -Lo vieron desde el marco de la puerta, Ken le ayudaba a su prima a taparse los ojos; y esta reía a carcajadas. -¿Ves?

-Mmmmm, después de todo si conoces al niño… -Le revolvió el cabello.

-En realidad… lo descubrí el dia que fui a casa de Sakuno… -Se sentó en el desayunador.

-Es que… aun no entiendo… -Se puso delante de el. –Si no querías llegar a eso… ¿Cómo es que paso?

-No se… ella se altero… -Se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla. –Yo no quería que las cosas se terminaran asi…

-Bueno… -Sam lo tomo por la mano. –Y si no querías que terminara asi… ¿No haz pensado en que debiste abrirle la puerta cuando vino a buscarte hace unos días?

-Si lo hubiera hecho… -Bajo la voz. –Le hubiera dicho que la amo…que no la puedo olvidar… -Frunció las cejas al ver a su cuñada. -¿Sabes como me hace sentir saber que aun la amo?

-¡Hasta aquí! –Sam dio un manotazo en la mesa. –Ya va siendo hora de que te caiga el veinte… ¡Ryoma necesitas hablar de lo que sientes con ella!

-Ella esta con el… -Hizo una mueca de asco.

-Te tengo una noticia… ¡Sakuno no es ni adivina, ni lee mentes! Asi que ella tiene derecho de saber como están las cosas… -Estaba roja. – ¡Asi que mas vale que te des prisa y arregles todo este embrollo!

-Lo se, lo se… -Y bajo la cabeza derrotado.

-¡Ya me harte que solo sepas decir LO SE! –La rubia se masajeo las sienes. –Deberías arreglar las cosas… lo más pronto posible…

-Ya habia pensado en eso… -Le sonrió como cuando era niño. -¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Etto… yo… -La rubia empezó a juguetear con su cabello.

DING, DONG

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Sam se levanto y camino a la sala seguida de su cuñado, as bien escapando de las miradas que le daba. -¿Cómo están mis amores? –Y se sentó a lado de ambos niños.

-Si… ¡Ni creas que esta conversación termino! -De dos grandes zancadas la pasó y abrió la puerta. –Hola… ¿Tienen todo?

-Si… -Tezuka le extendió unos sobres. –Y te agradecemos la oportunidad… –Oishi y Fuji le sonrieron. –Tu abogado es una gran persona, y muy preparada…

-¿De que hablan? –La rubia ladeaba la cabeza intentando captar algo de lo que decían los chicos.

Ryoma le extendió unos papeles. –Mejor lee esto. –Se giro a los sempais. -¿Cuándo procede?

-Bueno, solo tiene que ir el Señor Johnson a terminar unos asuntos burocráticos… y que ella acepte firmar el acuerdo… -Fuji se dejo caer en un sillón.

¡Esto es genial, Ryoma! –Samantha lo abrazo. –El niño pasara una buena temporada contigo… -Se empezó a sonreír. -Y si no me equivoco las fechas que pasara con Sakuno corresponden a las que tendrías que estar fuera del país por los torneos…

-Exacto… dependo de esos ingresos para seguir con mi carrera… -Se veía relajado. –Además de que en este acuerdo también se estipula que yo le depositare en una cuenta la pensión del niño.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? –Sam se veía muy contenta.

-Yo quiero un te. –Tezuka se permitió regalarle una sonrisa a la joven.

-Un refresco. –Fuji miro a Oishi. -¿Y tu?

-También un refresco. –El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. -¿Y haz hablado con los padres de Sakuno?

-Si, el Sr. Ryuzaki fue el que me guió con los detalles del acuerdo… -Torció la boca. –Quería asegurarse que las garantías de su hija no fueran violadas…

-¡Vaya! –Fuji se sonrió. -¿Aun sigue furioso?

-No… -El de mirada ámbar tenso los hombros. –Ahora solo esta molesto… porque Sakuno no ha ido a verlos ni a pedirles ayuda en nada…

-¿En serio? –Tezuka levanto una ceja. –Yo pensé que seria a los primeros que iba a recurrir…

-No, al parecer hubo un incidente el dia que fue a verlos… -Dudo si seguir o no. –Que mas da… -Se rasco la cara. –Sumire se porto grosera con ella…

-¿Grosera?

Fuji se cruzo de brazos. No era ninguna novedad que la ex –entrenadora a veces sufría unos "delirios". A ellos también les habia gritado alguna vez… ese dia habia sido muy duro para todos los del equipo; pero entendían que era debido a los medicamentos tan fuertes y a la depresión que sufría la anciana.

-Le grito que era culpa de ella que estuviera en una silla de ruedas… -Ryoma tenso la mandíbula. –También notaron que habia visto la foto de Ken que les regale… asi que ataron los cabos y se dieron cuenta que Sakuno se habia enterado que YO los habia encontrado… Pura deducción…

-Ahora todo encaja. –Sam llego con una charola. –Mencionaste que cuando fuiste a su casa, parecía como si ella supiera que irías a verla. –Les paso sus vasos. –Pobrecilla ha de ver sido un gran shock que alguien tan cercano a ti te culpe de su estado…. En este caso de la parálisis de Sumire-san.

-¿Haz hablado con ella? –Tezuka dio un sorbo.

-Si, parece que ya esta mas conciente de lo que hace… recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo… -Ryoma suspiro. –Ella también se siente culpable… aunque su hijo y su nuera han intentado hacerla desistir de esos pensamientos…

-Será muy difícil. –Sam se acomodo en otro lugar. –Las dos han pasado por un año, bastante duro. Necesitan una buena terapia, una platica con alguien que sepa ayudarlas a superar sus problemas internos…

-Yo también haba pensado en eso. –Oishi busco algo entre su portafolio. –Es el Dr. Kamiya es un colega de mi tío… -Saco una tarjeta. -Hable con el y le explique la situación en la que esta Sumire-sensei… me dijo que podría atenderla… las primera sesiones serian en casa de ella; pero las demás en su consultorio…

-¡Claro! –La rubia recordó algo. –La señora casi no sale a la calle, necesitan animarla a que salga de su "huevito"

-Si quieren yo se la doy. –Ryoma extendió la mano. –Nada mas que esta semana salieron de la ciudad… llegan dentro de 8 dias…

-¿Al fin acepto? –Tezuka hablaba de una terapia, en un centro especializado en persona como Sumire.

-Pues… mas o menos… -Miro al techo. –Se la llevaron a base de engaños… Por eso les digo que cuando vengan yo se la llevo…

-Mmmmm, mas bien estaba pensando en que fuéramos a verla todos… asi aprovechamos y platicamos un poco con ella para ver como le fue…

-No es mala idea… -Fuji miro con aprobación a Syuchirou.

-Esta bien. -Ryoma les extendió el teléfono de su casa. -Marquenles a todos, díganles que los invito a comer… Ryoga paga…

-Eres cruel… -Sam le sonrió. –Jeje, pero que sirva de algo…

-¡De acuerdo! –Fuji empezó a marcar, pero algo cruzo por su cabeza. -¿Qué no hoy salían temprano las chicas de la universidad?

Tezuka miro con fijeza al genio… y trago saliva. –Se me olvido…

-Reika me va ahorcar… -Syusuke recogió sus cosas a prisa. –Voy por ella y regreso…

-Voy contigo… -Tezuka recogió su saco y su portafolios.

Sam y Ryoma se fijaron en Oishi que miraba el piso con algo de nerviosismo. -¿Oishi? –Sam se le quedo viendo.

-¡Mishaeru me mata! –El pelinegro siguió a los otros dos. -¡Avísenles ustedes a los otros!

Y asi salieron disparados a la salida, mientras unos incautos Ryoma y Sam aun seguían con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-Wow… -La Señora de Ryoga se quedo viendo la puerta. -¿Tan malas son?

-No tienes NI idea… -Ryoma sacudió la cabeza y se fue con su hijo y sobrina.

* * *

_Kenji necesita a su madre… Te necesita… YO te necesito…_

_¡¿Cómo fui tan ciego?! _

_¡Debí haberme dado cuenta el dolor que te iba a causar!_

* * *

-Jeje, parece que tú prima esta molesta con Oishi. –Eiji reía bajito acompañado de Tomoyo. 

-Sip. –Observo que Reika y Kazue estaban en el mismo estado de: ERES UN INCUMPLIDO, al igual que Mishaeru. –No creo que se encontenten tan fácil…

-Amor… anda… ya quita esa cara de enojo…

-No.

-Anda… mira que yo te quiero mucho…

-No.

-¡Reika! –Fuji se desespero, todos los miraron. –Tú sabes que estaba haciendo cosas que me ayudaran en mi futura carrera de abogacía.

-¡Tu y tu carrera! –Hizo un puchero. -¡¿COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR QUE TENIAS QUE IR POR MI?!

-¡Shhh! –Callaron a la joven, habia niños durmiendo en el lugar.

-Se me paso el tiempo… -Le acaricio la mano. –Perdóname, fue descortés de mi parte…

-Si, claro que lo fue. –La chica empezaba a ceder.

-¡No, Reika, no lo hagas! –Shiory, aunque muy junto a su NOVIO Kaoru; no evito meterse en pelea. -¡No se lo merece!

-Fzzzzz, no te metas… vamos a acabar en pleito… -Movió la cabeza con desaprobación. -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-¡Kaoru! –La pelirroja hizo un puchero. –Es que las tuvieron esperando mucho…

-Fzzzzz, pero eso no es pretexto para que te metas en la relación de ellos…

-Ya va, ya va… -Bajo los hombros derrotada.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? –Sei miro a todos. –¿A quien esperamos para empezar? -Observo con ternura al par de primos que cada tanto suspiraban entre sueños.

-Como que yo ya tengo hambrita… -Eiji se señalo el estomago, que hacia ciertos sonidos… por de más extraños.

-A mi esposo. Quedo de traer la comida… –Sam torció la boca. –Pero cuando llegue me va a escuchar… le dije que no se tardara… de seguro se quedo con la… -Dejo la frase inconclusa al ver todos abrían los ojos con sorpresa. -… secretaria esa… que me cae tan mal…

RING, RING

El teléfono sonó y todos miraron como Sam, rauda y veloz lo descolgó. -¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS?! –Silencio. -¡Oh, disculpa! –Se puso roja, pero su semblante cambio. –Ahora te lo comunico… -Tapo la bocina y se mordió el labio. –Es para ti, Ryoma…

-¿Para mi? –Se acerco. -¿Quién es?

-Momoshiro…

El ambiente se tenso de un momento a otro. E instintivamente Kaidoh se coloco a lado del Ochibi, como esperando que fuera a lanzarse a golpear a alguien.

-¿Qué quiere? –La voz sonaba fría.

-Hablar contigo, se escucha mal… -Sam sentía que algo no iba bien.

-No quiero hablar con el… -Se iba a dar la vuelta pero la voz de Kaoru lo paro.

-Fzzzzz¿Y si es algo importante?

-¿Importante? –El chico de mirada gatuna pensó un momento en las palabras.

-Se que por algo te ha marcado, y no creo que haya sido por gusto… -Mamushi tomo el teléfono y se lo extendió. –Fzzzzz, contesta…

Lo tomo con cierto recelo. -¿Qué quieres?

-_No quiero pelear… _-Era cierto, la voz de Takeshi estaba diferente. –_Se trata sobre Sakuno…_

-¿Sakuno? –Ryoma trago saliva y observo a los que estaban con el. -¿Qué pasa con ella?

-_Ryoma… _-La voz bajo considerablemente. Y los sollozos le llegaron a los oídos. –_Sakuno… Sakuno se intento suicidar…_

Dejo de respirar y sintio que las piernas le fallaban. Kaoru lo tomo por los hombros. -¡Echizen!

-_Voy para el hospital…_

-¿A que hospital la llevaron? –La voz le salio con gran esfuerzo, Tezuka en cuanto oyó la respuesta empezó a juntar a sus amigos.

-_En el mismo que nació Ken… ¡Por favor, no tardes!_

Se corto la llamada y Ryoma dejo caer el teléfono. Miro a todos… tomo aire… -Sakuno… se intento suicidar… la están trasladando al hospital…

-¡Kami! –Mishaeru se tapo la cara.

-¡Vámonos! –Sam agarro con cuidado a su hija y Reika la imito, solo que tomando a Kenji. –Dejaremos a los niños con mis suegros… en el camino le marco a Ryoga…

-¿Qué tan mal esta? –Kawa le ayudo a Kaoru a sostener a Ryoma, que aun seguía en estado de shock. –Reacciona Ryoma…

-¡Traigan una soda! –Nanase lo ausculto, estaba estudiando enfermería. –Lo mas seguro es que se le haya bajado el azúcar…

-Aquí esta. –Eiji le extendió la bebida.

-Tomate esto… -Nanase le acerco la lata. –Por favor, Echizen… -Poco a poco lo tomo, y su color le regreso. -¿Mejor?

-Creo… gracias. –Se enderezo y frunció a cejas. –Vámonos…

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –Tezuka le tapo el camino.

-Si… -Sus ojos estaban opacos. –Es hora de irnos… -Abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar.

-¡No lo dejen solo! –Sei empujo a los hombres. –Repártanse en un carro y váyanse directo al hospital, los que queden se van en otro carro.

-¡Yo tengo el mío! –Sam les enseño las llaves.

-Ok, Tezuka tu; te llevas a Echizen. Fuji, Nanase y Oishi se van con ellos. –Asintieron y salieron detrás del padre de Ken. Sei siguió con las reparticiones. –Mishaeru, Tomoyo, Eiji, Inui, Shiory y Kaoru en otro. Irán apretados, pero en el siguiente nos iremos los demás a casa de los Sres. Echizen.

-Me parece perfecto… -Reika abrazo aun mas al niño. -¿Ya tienen la maleta?

-Si… -Sam estaba nerviosa. -¿Alguien de ustedes tiene permiso?

-Yo. –Kazue alzo la mano. –Tezka me enseño a manejar y me acompaño a sacar mi permiso.

-Manejas tú. –Le aventó las llaves. –Mientras vamos en camino yo les marco a mis suegros y a Ryoga…

-Dejen les ayudo. -Kawamura cargo las pañaleras. –Esperemos que no sea tan grave…

Todos salieron del lugar cerrando el departamento. La alegría y la algarabía que hace unas horas se palpaban en aquel lugar; desaparecieron, dejando solo la tristeza y el dolor.

* * *

_¿Por qué Sakuno?_

_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Me dejas sin la luz de mi vida, no se que será de mi y de Ken de ahora en adelante… ¡No estoy preparado para dejarte ir!_

_No ahora… No ahora que descubrí toda la verdad…_

* * *

-¿Estará bien? –Nanase observaba de reojo al copiloto del auto. 

-No lo se… -Oishi lo movió por el hombro. -¿Ryoma?

-… -Tenia la mirada fija en el frente.

-Ryoma, contesta. –Fuji empezó a hablarle. –Si tienes algo que decir… dínoslo…

-Es mi culpa… -Era tan inexpresiva la frase.

-¿Cómo? –Tezuka le miro de reojo. -¿Cómo que tu culpa?

-Yo se que es mi culpa… -Se recargo en el vidrio.

-No es hora de ver quien tiene la culpa… -Nanase lo observo con cariño. –Si vamos a hablar en serio… tú nunca me caíste bien…

-Creo que no es tiempo de ese tipo de comentarios… -Fuji la miro feo.

Ignoro lo dicho por el Tensai. –Pero aprendiste de tus errores… -Recargo la mano en el hombro del chico. –Y lo veo aun más claro… ahora que te veo en este estado…

-Si yo no hubiera… -Observaron como cerraba con fuerza el puño.

-Los hubieras no existen… -Nanase siguió con su platica. –Los errores existen... asi que por que no mejor piensas que vas a hacer para ayudarla…

-Si le pasa algo, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca… -Bajo la cabeza.

-Siempre hay que mantener las esperanzas Ryoma, no lo olvides… -Le sonrió. –Aquí es…

-Dejen que…

No lo dejaron terminar. Llegaron corriendo a Emergencias, ni siquiera se preocuparon por esperar a que Tezuka parara el coche.

-¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta?

Ryoma empezó a buscarlo por la sala de espera. Y lo encontró en un rincón del lugar… lleno de sangre. Oishi, Fuji y Nanase tragaron saliva… ¿Era la sangre de Sakuno?

-¿Dónde esta? –Se paro delante de Momoshiro.

-La están tratando… -Tenía la mirada en el piso, se observaban los vestigios de las lagrimas.

-¿¡Como paso!? –Lo tomo por la solapa. -¿Qué le paso? –Hizo más fuerte el agarre. -¡CONTESTAME MOMOSHIRO!

-Yo… llegue a casa… -Aun se notaba aturdido. –Y ella… y ella estaba tirada en el piso…

-¿COMO PASO? –La gente de alrededor empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Echizen estaba pálido al sentir el olor de la sangre.

-Ryoma, calmate… -Fuji le tomo las manos. -¿No ves que aun se siente mal?

Aflojo el agarre. -¿Cómo paso?

-Se… tomo las pastillas que le recetaron… -Alzo su mirada para ver a los llegados, estaba llorando. - ¡Ryoma, habia tanta sangre!

-Momoshiro, siéntate. –Oishi le ayudo a hacerlo.

-¡Ryoma, se corto las venas, Ryoma! –El llanto era incesante. –Ryoma… ella… ella ha estado muy mal… -Balbuceo entre las lágrimas. –Las pastillas… -Deshizo el nudo que tenia en la garganta. -Y la perdida de sangre…

Echizen se dejo caer en el suelo. Empezó a respirar con fuerza, por momentos el aire no le llenaba los pulmones.

-¿Te han dado informes? –Nanase se agacho a su altura.

-Ryoma… -Lo miro con tristeza. –Llego muerta…

Fuji observo como Ryoma se giraba lentamente. –Momoshiro… ¿Muerta?

-La revivieron… pero no se recupera… -Takeshi intentaba limpiarse la sangre de las manos. –No logran estabilizarla…

-¡Ryoma! –Llego Tezuka acompañado de los que venían en el segundo carro. -¿Qué paso?

-Ahora no… -Oishi les movió la cabeza. –Vamos a la ventanilla… y les explico.

-¿Eso es… sangre? –Eiji señalo al oji-violeta.

-Quiero verla… -Ryoma se levanto y camino a la ventanilla. –Sakuno Ryuzaki…

-¿Disculpe? –La enfermera que se veía de mediana edad dejo los papales que leía.

-Quiero ver a Sakuno Ryuzaki… -Recargo su frente en el vidrio. –Por favor…

-¿La chica que acaba de entrar? –Checo unas cosas en la computadora. –No creo que puedas verla…

-¿Cómo esta? –El peliverde estaba desesperado.

-No lo se… -Se mordió el labio. –Si quieres puedo ir a ver…

-Por favor…

-Fzzzzz ¿No esta muy tranquilo? –Todos asintieron. –Me da mala espina…

-Esta como en una olla express… -Tomoyo se recargo en su novio. –Y no quiero estar ahí cuando saque la presión…

* * *

_Muerta, muerta… ¿Cómo es que un ángel puede morirse?_

_Tú no te mereces esa suerte, yo si… yo si me lo merezco… me merezco el peor de los castigos, pero tú no…_

_Tú eres… perfecta…_

* * *

La sala de espera nunca estuvo tan llena. Todos los allegados a la pareja se encontraban ahí, y todos estaban ya, enterados de la situación por la que pasaba la castaña. 

Nanako se habia quedado en casa con los bebes, que habían llorado al sentirse lejos de sus padres. Ryoga dejo la junta en la que estaba en cuanto le fue informado el estado de Sakuno.

Las noticias no habían sido buenas… tenia ya dos paros cardiacos.

-¿Familiares de Sakuno Ryuzaki? –El medico de guardia salio con el semblante cansado.

-…

Todos se miraron. En realidad nadie tenia un parentesco directo… mas que Ryoma… o Momoshiro, siendo este ultimo su… ¿novio?

-Yo vivo con ella. –Momo se le adelanto al pequeñín.

-Lo siento… -Intento sonreírle. –Necesitamos a alguien más cercano…

-Yo soy el padre de su hijo… -Ryoma se metió entre los dos. –Sus padres salieron de la ciudad, tiene un familiar enfermo y la llevaron a un centro…

-De acuerdo… -Se quito las gafas que portaba. –La señorita llego…

-¿Muerta? –Ryoma hablaba frío.

-Si… logramos revivirla… pero esta tan débil que fue inevitable que sufriera dos paros cardiacos. –Observo sus notas. –En el segundo tardamos más de la cuenta en reanimarla… Le soy totalmente sincero, ya la íbamos a declarar…

Rinko empezó a sollozar seguida de las chicas. Nanjiroh se sobo el cuello… esa chiquilla era el amor de su hijo… además de ser la madre de su nieto… ¿Acaso se merecía ese final?

-¿Cómo se encuentra en este momento? –Ryoma se recargo en una pared cercana.

-Lo siento mucho… esta en estado de coma… -Observo la palidez en los jóvenes que estaban enfrente de el. –No sabemos en cuanto tiempo despertara… si es que lo hace… -Se ajusto la bata. –Aun asi, fue un milagro que la joven no quedara en estado vegetativo… -Ahora si, le salio una sonrisa. –Los necesita… lo que cometió fue un suicidio… tiene problemas y lo único que pueda ayudarla es el apoyo de los suyos… -Observo a la gente que estaba en la sala de espera. Se notaba que la chica era querida por la gente de su alrededor… ¿Entonces porque los deseos de acabar con su vida? –Mientras ella no quiera despertar, recuperarse; todos nuestros intentos serán en vano…

-¿Cuándo podremos entrar a verla? –Momoshiro tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Aun no… esta en Terapia Intensiva… -Se puso sus lentes. –Si ya no tiene ninguna crisis… mañana por la noche la llevaremos a una habitacion… ¿Quién se hará cargo de los gastos?

–Nosotros… -Rinko pasó la mano por el rebelde cabello del menor de sus hijos. –No te preocupes por nada…

-Síganme por favor.

El medico los guió por un pasillo y todos se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Hasta que una risa, algo tenebrosa los saco de su estado.

-¿Momoshiro? –Kaoru se acerco al oji-violeta. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? -Alzo la vista, se veía algo… perturbado. –Veamos… -Y se puso delante de Ryoma. –Llego a casa después de un largo dia de trabajo, espero encontrarme con la sonrisa de Sakuno… y con el pequeño Ken…

-Momo… -Eiji intento pararlo.

-Pero… ¿Qué creen? –Abrió los brazos para darle más dramatismo a su relato. –Que hace un mes, un… estupido, se llevo la luz de Sakuno… y desde hace un mes… dia a dia he observado como sus ojos se van a apagando… -Estaba rojo de la ira. –Y hoy la vi tendida entre un charco de sangre… ¡SU SANGRE!

-Fzzzzz, calmate… -Kaidoh los tomo por los brazos, pero el chico se soltó.

-No, no quiero calmarme… -Empujo a Ryoma, que estaba anonadado. No sabia que responder. -¡Y tu tienes la culpa! –Nuevamente las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. -¡TU LE QUITASTE A SU HIJO!

-¡NO LO HUBIERA HECHO SI TU NO TE LOS HUBIERAS LLEVADO! –Ryoma se repuso, y tenía la misma, o más rabia que Takeshi. -¡¿PORQUE NO IMPEDISTE QUE HICIERA ESTO?!

-¡Chibisuke! –Ryoga miro a su hermano con suplica. Lo menos que se necesitaba en ese momento era una pelea entre esos dos.

-¿Eres un idiota? –Lo tomo por la playera. – ¿Crees que si hubiera sabido sus intenciones… la habría dejado seguir?

-¡Me estas diciendo que la veías mal! – Se zafo. –Si lo viste… ¿Por qué no tomaste las medidas necesarias para evitarlo? –Bajo la voz.

-La lleve al medico… el fue el que le receto las pastillas para dormir… -Se deslizo por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. –Yo no sabia… no creí… -Se tomo la cabeza con desesperación.

-Ryoma… estas siendo muy cruel con el… -Takeshi escucho una voz que no conocía. –Entiéndelo…

-La trajiste. –Lo miro con odio. -¡La trajiste!

-¿Qué? –Ryoma frunció las cejas con confusión.

-¡Trajiste a tu esposa! –Sin saber como, Momoshiro jalo por las piernas a Ryoma, tirándolo. -¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Cuál esposa, imbecil? –Le dio un golpe en la quijada. -¿De que diablos estas hablando?

-¡De esa! –Señalo a la norteamericana.

-¡Oye! –Ryoga lo levanto con una sola mano. –Esa… tiene su nombre… y es Samantha Echizen… -Momoshiro iba a decir algo. –Y es mi mujer…

-¿Cómo? –Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –Eso no es posible…

-Vamos a cumplir un año de matrimonio… -Sam se acerco al chico. -¿Por qué dices que soy la esposa de Chibisuke?

-La foto… Sakuno la vio… -Busco en alguien la ayuda, pero todos estaban igual de confundidos. –Estabas embarazada… sales de la mano con Ryoma… -Los hermanos cayeron en la cuenta. –Dicen que se iban a casar.

-¡Kami! –Kawamura movió la cabeza con desesperación. –No me digas que…

-Sakuno creyó todo este tiempo que tu… -Takeshi señalo a Sam. –Eras la esposa de Ryoma…

-¡Te lo dije Ryoga! –Ryoma empezó a caminar como loco por la sala. -¡Te dije que debíamos de haberlos demandado!

-¡Ahora todo encaja! –Oishi esta frenético. -¡Por eso se molesto cuando hablaron en tu casa Ryoma¡Creyó que Sam iba a participar en la crianza de Kenji!

-No es posible… -Ochibi se dejo caer en una banca. –Le quite a Kenji… todo por una confusión…

-Pero aun asi tu le ibas a quitar a Ken… -Takeshi se fue al otro lado del lugar. –Esa siempre fue tu intención…

-¿Ahora de que carajos me hablas? –Ryoma se paro de un tirón. -¡Habla de una buena vez!

-¡QUE TENIAS PENSADO LLEVARTE A KENJI DESPUES DE QUE SE FUERA RYOGA!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryoma le cerceno un nuevo golpe a Momoshiro. -¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡Ya me tienes harto! –Le regreso el golpe. -¡Te haces la victima! –Le tiro una patada. -¡CUANDO TODO ESTO ES SOLO CULPA TUYA!

-¡Sepárenlos! –Kazue empujo a Tezuka.

-¡Están en un hospital! –Una enfermera les grito, para depuse mandar a llamar a seguridad.

-¡Tranquilos! –Tezuka y Kawamura agarraron a Momo, Ryoga y Oishi a Ryoma. -¡Este no es el lugar! –La voz de Kunimitsu era agitada, debido al esfuerzo de retener al de cabellos puntiagudos.

-¡Calma, Ryoma! –El mayor de los Echizen se puso delante de el. -¿Quieres golpearlo?

-¡Kami, sabes que si! –Forcejeo más con Syuchirou. -¡Quiero hacerle pagar todo lo que me ha hecho!

-¿Y crees que este el momento apropiado? –Señalo la sala de espera. -¡Madura!

Inhalo y exhalo, varias veces antes de lograr calmarse. –Ya estoy bien… -Lo soltaron. –Voy a hablar a casa… -Se alejo de donde estaba Momoshiro.

-Ok… ¿de que va, todo lo que haz dicho? –Sam se planto delante del "impedimento por el cual su cuñado no era feliz" en pocas palabras: El intruso.

-Vaya… -El neko se cruzo de brazos. –Sam-chan es directa y al grano…

-No se a que te refieres… -Takeshi se sobaba la mano.

-A eso de que Ryoma se iba a llevar a Ken… -Se le notaba le mal humor. -¡Nunca ha sido su intención!

-Amor… calmate, preciosa… -Ryoga se acerco preocupado. –Te hará daño…

-¡No te metas, Ryoga Echizen! –Alzo un dedo para alejarlo. –No se tu, pero yo ya me canse de ver como ha sufrido todo este tiempo Chibisuke…

-Ja… -Momo negó con la cabeza. –Sakuno escucho una llamada… en donde Ryoma decía que se iba a ir a Chicago con Ken… con su amante… -Sam pareció recordar algo. –Por eso huyo…

-¡Increíble! –Sam casi se cae de la impresión. -¡Me va a matar cuando se entere! –Miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su esposo.

-¿Sam? –Ryoga se espanto al ver ese cambio. -¿Qué pasa?

-Fui una imbecil… -Trago saliva. –Es mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa? –Inui ajusto sus gafas y la pluma escribía con gran rapidez.

-¡LA DE LA LLAMADA ERA YO!

* * *

_¿Cómo podré ver a los ojos de mi hijo de ahora en adelante?_

_¿Cómo lo lograre sin sentirme culpable?_

_Sakuno… por favor, amor… abre tus ojos…_

* * *

Ryoma ya estaba tardando más de la cuenta en regresar; asi que marcaron a casa de los Echizen. Y efectivamente, Nanako les comento que Ryoma ya habia llamado… pero que en cuanto le comunico el estado de los niños le colgó. 

-¡Lo que faltaba! –Ryoga empezaba a poner nerviosos a sus padres. -¡Ryoma no aparece!

-Ryoga, si no te calmas… -Nanjiroh tomo aire. –Te daré tus pataditas…

Si la situación no hubiera estado tan tensa, lo mas seguro es que los chicos hubieran estallado en risas.

-Ya casi son las 11. –Fuji se levanto. –Creo que es hora de irlas a dejar a sus casas… -Las amigas de Sakuno iban a decir algo, pero el chico las paro. –Mañana empezaremos los relevos, asi que lo mejor es que descansen…

-Odio admitirlo… -Sei recogió su abrigo. –Pero tiene razón Fuji…

Tezuka y Kaoru serian los encargados de llevarlas. Fuji y Eiji harían de copilotos.

-Gracias por estar aquí. –Rinko se levanto a despedirlas. –Aunque no lo parezca… mi hijo agradece su apoyo…

-No se preocupe por eso señora. –Reika le dio la mano. –A estas alturas del partido nos hemos acostumbrado al carácter tan arrogante, engreído, insensible, poco caballeroso…

-Amor… -Fuji le tapo la boca. –Creo que los señores entendieron tu idea…

-Juju… no se preocupen… -Rinko se rasco la cabeza. –Váyanse con cuidado…

-¡Gracias señora!

-¿No creen que deberíamos de acercarnos a Momo? –Kawamura observo como el chico seguía en la misma posición de hace unas horas. –De seguro ni siquiera ha probado bocado… recuerden que venia llegando de su trabajo cuando…

-La encontró. –Inui escribió algo y cerro la libreta. –Creo que todos tenemos hambre, así que lo mas sensato es ir a la cafetería y comprar algo… -Inui miro a Kawa. –Lo mejor será ir a hablar con el…

-Si… lo veo muy mal… -Takashi siguió al de gafas.

-Si, yo voy con los señores Echizen… -Oishi se acerco a los padres. –Estamos pensando en ir por algo a la cafetería… ¿Se les ofrece un sándwich, un café?

-Si, por favor dos cafés y dos sándwiches. –Nanjiroh saco su cartera. –Ejem… -Observo a su esposa. –Cariño, no traigo dinero…

-Como siempre… -Rinko movió la cabeza y saco unos billetes de su bolso. –Aquí tienes, pregúntale a mi hijo y a mi nuera… veo muy mal a Samantha…

-Si, nosotros también lo notamos… -Oishi les sonrió. –En un momento venimos…. –Camino a la pareja. –Hola… este… vamos a ir a comprar algo para comer… ¿Gustan?

-Mmmmm… -Ryoga vio con preocupación a Sam que aun estaba impaciente. –Un jugo grande, un café… y lo que quieran… -Le dio unos billetes.

-¿Jugo? –Oishi acepto el dinero. –Mmmmm, yo pensé que pedirían café para aguantar la noche…

-Ryoga, no seas tan sobre protector… -Sam se levanto y se saco de los jeans unas monedas. –Que sean dos cafés y el jugo…

No término porque cayó desmayada, estaba realmente pálida.

-¡Samantha! –Ryoga la alcanzo a agarrar. -¡Diablos¡Le dije que se debía de cuidar!

-¡Ryoga! –Rinko se arrodillo a su lado. -¿Qué paso?

Salieron unas enfermeras a su encuentro. -¿Le sucede a menudo? –Le tomaron la presión.

-Es por su estado y el agotamiento… -Ryoga la cargo.

-¿Estado? –La enfermera lo miro al igual que la gente que se habia congregado.

El chico se sonrojo. –Esta embarazada… y era una sorpresa…

-¡Ryoga! –Rinko sonrió con autentica felicidad. -¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

-Porque esta mujer tan terca… -La acomodo. –Quería esperar a que las cosas entre Sakuno y Ryoma mejoraran…

-Mejor llévela dentro. –la enfermera le enseño el camino. –Lo mejor será chocarla…

-Si, ahora vuelvo. –Ryoga entro con su esposa con brazos.

-¡Vaya! –Oishi se sobo la frente. –Muchas emociones por un dia… -Observo que Inui y Takashi estaban avalando con Momo… y este les estaba respondiendo. –Bueno… ahora vengo…

-Si… gracias. –Rinko abrazo a su esposa. -¡Amor, seremos abuelos una vez mas!

-¿Otro? –Hizo un puchero. -¡Estoy viejo! –Y lloro en el hombro de su esposa.

* * *

_¿Sabes?_

_Todo este tiempo, y dentro, muy dentro de mi… siempre tuve la ilusión y la esperanza… De que nuestro destino era estar juntos…_

_Cursi¿no lo crees?_

* * *

-_No dejes que se duerma para siempre… devuélvemela… devuélvesela a su hijo… _Los ojos le empezaban a arder. –_Devuélvesela a el… a Momoshiro… _

-Fzzzzz, te han estado buscando como locos… -La Viborita se sentó y observo el cielo, el también.

-No quería hablar con nadie. –Apretó sus rodillas. –Aun no lo quiero…

-No me importa… -Ladeo la cabeza. -¿Qué piensas?

-Que ese idiota tiene razón…

-¿Momoshiro? –Se quito la bandana. –Y ese¿en que podría tener razón? –Alzo una ceja.

-Que es mi culpa… -Siguió viendo el cielo. –No se porque regrese de Chicago… me hubiera quedado allá…

-Fzzzzz, ella y Ken te necesitaban… -Puso los ojos en blanco. –Ya sabía que ese idiota no tenía razón en nada…

-Aun no termino… -Suspiro. –Ella no me quería a su lado… antes de irme… cuando la fui a cuidar al hospital… -Recordó ese dia. –Le dije que si quería que me quedara… me respondió que no…

Fzzzzz, parece que después de todo, Saku-chan es buena actriz… -Se le salio el comentario casi sin pensarlo.

-¿De que hablas? –Por primera vez lo miro.

-Ella me conto… -Ryoma s sorprendió, no estaba enterado que la castaña y Mamushi compartían cosas. –En verdad ella quería que te quedaras… pero no es tan egoísta como para que dejaras tu sueño por estar a su lado…

-Mi sueño… -Volvió a mirar el cielo que tenía estrellas. –Ya no estoy seguro que el tenis sea mi sueño…

-Fzzzzz… ¿Estas bromeando? –Kaoru se fijo que Ryoma tenia una mirada de autentica decisión. –Pero haz luchado tanto…

-Si, pero no tengo lo que siempre quise… -Se levanto y se sacudió las ropas.

-Fzzzzz… ahora si estoy confundido… -Lo imito.

-Lo que siempre quise fue una familia… -La brisa de la noche le hizo estremecerse. –No lo tomes a mal… quiero a mi mama, a Ryoga, a Nanako la considero como mi hermana… -Torció la boca. –Y dentro, muy dentro de mí… ese viejo monje pervertido ocupa un lugar muy especial… pero… de niño esperaba tener una familia como las de la de tele… -Kaidoh estaba anonadado, ese era un sueño que no se hubiera esperado del chico. –Bobo, lo se… -Se volvió a poner nostálgico. –Cuando comencé a estar de novio con Sakuno… siempre me vi a futuro con mi sueño hecho realidad… Tener una familia con ella… Y claro, siendo un jugador de tenis profesional…

-Fzzzzz… a veces tienes momentos de lucidez… -Se recargo en una pared cercana. -¿No crees que tal vez, y solo tal vez, debiste de haber compartido eso con Sakuno?

-Si, pero hasta la fecha piensa que mi sueño es el tenis… -Se rasco la cabeza. –Además siempre me ayudo a lograrlo…

-¿Aun la quieres?

-Si… -Bajo la cabeza. –Odio admitirlo… pero si…

-¿Y no vas a luchar por ella? –Kaidoh quería ver de nueva cuenta a la castaña sonreír, y si para eso debía obligar a Ryoma a encarar de nueva cuenta a Takeshi y fungir como arbitro… lo haría.

-Esta con Momoshiro… -No alzo su cabeza. -¿Lo recuerdas, no?

-Si te hubieras quedado… te habrías enterado de cosas muy interesantes… -Le señalo una banca. –Vamos a sentarnos…

-Me intrigas Mamushi… -Lo siguió.

-Sakuno nunca te engaño…

-¡¿Cómo...?! –Ryoma empezaba a enojarse.

-¡Cállate y escucha! –Alzo una mano. Y me dejaras acabar… porque yo que estuve en medio te podría decir si es cierto o no… -El chico no dijo nada. -Perfecto… -Se froto las manos para infundarse calor. – Sakuno huyo porque creyó que tú le quitarías a Ken y te lo llevarías a Chicago…

-¡Increíble! –Murmuro bajito. -¿Cómo puede creer eso?

-Al parecer escucho una conversación por teléfono… que mantenías con una mujer… -Ryoma ladeo la cabeza, no entendiendo a que se refería. –Asi que… Vaya, aquí viene lo difícil… -Tomo aire. –Pensó que era tu amante que tenias en USA, con la cual te llevarías a vivir a Ken… ¡Ah, si! También escuchó que la mujer estaba embarazada… asi que dedujo que ese bebe era tuyo… -Kaoru espero un grito, una exclamación, vaya… tal vez hasta un llanto… pero…

-… -Echizen no entendía. ¿De que mujer hablaba¿Amante? Imposible… ninguna chica le atrajo en ese lugar… ¿Embarazada? Ósea… ¿Cómo¿Por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo? -¿Mío?

-Increíble… -Kaidoh pasó con desesperación su mano sobre su cara. -¿De veras no me entiendes?

-No… ¿Debería? –Alzo ambas cejas.

-Fzzzzz ¡Eres un idiota! –Le dio un zape. -¡LA MUJER ERA SAM!

-¡Ouch! Dolió. –Se sobo la cabeza… esperen… -¿¡Samantha!? –Todas las piezas se unieron. –No, no, no… -Se levanto y empezó a caminar en círculos… -Tengo que decirle… tengo que explicarle… ¡Todo ha sido un error!

-¡Exacto, Ryoma! –Kaoru le tomo de los hombros. -Tienes que hacer que despierte…

-Pero… ¿Cómo hago eso? –Hasta donde el sabia, salir de un coma no era algo fácil. -¡No puedo hacer milagros!

-No estoy seguro, pero los doctores piensan que en ese estado de inconsciencia… -Aligero el paso de sus palabras. –Las personas son capaces de oír… ¡Yo se que aun te ama! –Vislumbró un rayo de esperanza en los ojos ámbar. –Solo tienes que hacerle ver que la necesitas… ¡Kenji la necesita! Ryoma… no pierdas la fe…

-La fe mueve montañas… -Echizen asintió. –Gracias Mamushi…

-Fzzzzz… pero no le digas a nadie… -Se sonrojo. -Tengo una reputación que cuidar…

-Mada mada dane… -Camino a la entrada del hospital. –Vamos, será una larga noche…

-Si…

Las estrellas tintineaban con una lucecita muy especial. Alguien habia escuchado los ruegos de Ryoma.

* * *

_Tu mano no tiene ese calorcillo tan especial que me volvía loco…_

_Tus labios no están rojos como cuando te acababa de besar…_

_Tus mejillas no se sonrojas ante mi tacto…_

_Toda tú… no eres como antes…_

* * *

Antes de entrar a la sala de espera Kaoru le explico a Ryoma, lo mal que se habia sentido Sam al enterarse… que ella en parte culpable por todo ese tiempo de angustias. 

Por lo que, al poner un pie en el interior, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su cuñada… no la encontró… ni a ella ni a su estupido hermano.

-Mama… -Se acerco a Rinko. -¿Ryoga y Sam ya se fueron? –Noto que su monje padre estaba llorando. -¿Y a ese que le pasa?

-Esta emocionado… -Rinko amenazaba con reírse.

-¿Emocionado? –Puso cara de fuchi.

-Si… -La señora lo abrazo. -¡Sam y Ryoga esperan un bebe!

El papa de Ken se quedo quieto. -¿Embarazada? –Separo a su mama. -¿Estas segura?

-¡Claro que si! Fue tanto el stress de hoy, que la pobre se desmayo… y al salir las enfermeras para chocarla… ¡Ryoga nos lo dijo!

-Mmmmm, ya decía yo que esa cantidad de alimento en Sammy no era normal… -Ryoma recordó las grandes porciones de desayuno que comía la chica. -¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Después de todo han estado viviendo una temporada en mi casa…

Su madre guardo silencio y Nanjiroh tomo la palabra. –Porque primero querían que arreglaras tus diferencias con Saku-chan…

-Ya veo… -_Se los debo…_ Camino a donde estaba Momo. -¿Podemos hablar? -Tezuka y los demás se pusieron alertas, Ryoma lo noto. –No lo voy a golpear… solo quiero hablar con el…

-¿Qué tenemos que platicar tu y yo? –Momo se paro.

-De todo… nos lo debemos mutuamente… -Señalo la salida. –Y por si se salen las cosas de control… lo mejor será que sea en la calle…

-De acuerdo… -El peli negro noto que los chicos iban detrás de ellos. –Si no les importa… estos son asuntos entre el y yo…

-Si nos llegamos a lastimar… estamos en un hospital… asi que no pasa nada… -Echizen empezó a reírse. –No se preocupen… -Miro a Kaoru. –Hay cosas que deben de cerrarse por el bien de todos…

-Fzzzzz, déjenlos. -Regreso a su asiento. –Si se van a matar que se maten… ya están grandecitos…

-Pero… Eiji miro con suplica su mejor amigo. –Oishi…

-No, Eiji… Kaoru tiene razón… -Imito al de la bandana.

-Hay un 100 por ciento de que terminen en golpes… -Rinko y Nanjiroh abrieron los ojos aterrorizados. –Pero también hay un 50 por ciento de que se arreglen entre ellos…

-Entonces no hay más que decir. –Tezuka se sentó. –Tómense el tiempo que quieran…

-Y necesiten… -Fuji les sonrió. –Cualquier cosa aquí estamos…

-Suerte… -Taka se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos, pues… -Momo salio el frío de la madrugada.

-_Y el show acaba de empezar…_

Cuando el par salio de la visión periférica, Takashi e Inui se miraron, ambos asintieron. –Chicos, hay algo que deben de saber…

FLASH BACK

-¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? –Kawamura le pico el hombro.

-Hagan lo que quieran… -El oji-violeta se notaba extenuado.

-Momoshiro… lamentamos que Sakuno y tu estén en esta situación… -Kawamura buscaba el apoyo del de gafas, no que siguiera escribiendo notas. -¿No es asi, Inui?

-Si… -Cerro la libreta. –En verdad sentimos mucho; y hablo a nombre de todos, no haberlos apoyado…

-¿De que me sirve esto ahora? –Se enderezo. –Saku en verdad los necesito estas semanas… -Cerro los ojos. –No saben lo que sentí todo ese tiempo… -Los apretó. –Ya no era la misma, casi no sonreia… ya no era la misma Sakuno Ryuzaki que ustedes conocieron… -Los miro. –Estaba peor que cuando Ryoma se fue…

-Pero… ¿No estabas tú con ella? –Inui alzo una ceja. –Tú eres su pareja, tú debiste…

-Esta equivocados… -Sonrió sarcásticamente. –Creo que después de todo… para ella siempre fui… un amigo…

-¡Samantha! –La voz de Ryoga los hizo voltear. –Deberían ir… se ve que la esposa de Ryoga es buena gente…

-Mmmmm… -Inui sonrió enigmáticamente. -¡Lo sabia! Mis datos nunca fallan…

-Sigues siendo escabroso. –Momo sintio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-¿A que te refieres? –El bipolar cada tanto checaba la situación en la que estaban los demás.

-Que es lógico… -Se acomodo sus lentes. –Sam esta embarazada…

-¿De veras? –Momo recordó los rasgos de la niña. –Pero… esa niña…

-¿Aiko-chan? –Inui volvió a la carga con sus apuntes.

-Emmm, si, supongo… No tiene los rasgos de Ryoga… -Los de Seigaku se miraron… no tendría caso ocultarlo… al fin y al cabo se iban a enterar.

-Es que no es hija de Ryoga… -Taka le sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del menor. –Si, aunque me veas asi…

-Sam le informo en primer instancia a Ryoma de su embarazo… fue la llamada que escucho Sakuno… -Sadaharu checo varias hojas detrás de su libreta.

-¿Cómo saben eso? –Takeshi asimilaba el sentido de lo dicho por sus sempais.

-Cuando Ryoga vino a Japón a presentar a su prometida, Samantha Gilmore… junto con Ryoma… -Taka se golpeo la cabeza… -Estoy hablando de mas…

-¿De mas? –Suspiro. –Por favor, díganme…

-Vaya… -Inui señalo la entrada, donde Fuji y los demás acababan de entrar. –No tardaron nada…

-Sempais… -Momo les hablo bajito. –Yo… quiero decir algo… -Los mayores guardaron silencio. –Cuando… Sakuno y yo nos fuimos… no teníamos relación alguna…

-¿Tenían? –Sadaharu se cruzo de brazos. –Eso indica que ahora… ¿Si la hay?

-Algo por el estilo… -El olor de su ropa lo mareaba más de la cuenta. –Tiene poco menos de 4 meses que empezamos… a ser "novios" –Hizo el ademán con los dedos. –Es complicado, decidimos darnos una oportunidad… pero… que quede claro; Ken y ella siempre tuvieron una habitación aparte…

-Una confusión más… -Taka movió la cabeza con desesperación. –Ryoma se va a dar de golpes en la pared… -Miro a Inui. -¿No lo crees?

-Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades… -Torció la boca. –Hace falta más comunicación a nuestro alrededor…

-Ajap… -Taka le palmeo la espalda a Takeshi. -Todo saldrá bien, Momo…

-Esperemos…

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Nyah! –El neko casi se arranca a tirones el cabello. -¡Nunca estuvieron juntos!

-Después de todo… -Fuji observo su café. –Esos dos tiene mucho de que hablar…

* * *

_Hoy nuestro amor esta en coma_

_No puede sentir, no percibe el aroma_

_De aquella ilusión que deje en cada rosa_

_Pues no puedes verme…_

…_aunque este presente, yo lo se_

_Me duele verte rodeada de tantos aparatos, de aquel estupido monitor que me indica con pitidos que es lo que te sucede…_

_¡Me harte de escucharlo!_

_Puedo sentir la agonía_

_Que rompe en pedazos el sol de mis días_

_Pues aquel amor me alegraba mi día_

_Se escurre en mis manos…_

…_cayendo en pedazos, la ilusión_

_Debo mantenerme calmado… debo mantenerme cuerdo… debo de hacer tantas cosas por ti… ¿Aun hay tiempo?_

_Si, aun lo hay…_

_Regresa con nosotros…_

* * *

Estaban cerca del hospital, en un parque. Observaban con atención como los grillos haciendo su sonido tan característico a su alrededor. 

Ninguno sabía por donde empezar… hasta ese momento.

-Creo que me debes una explicación… -Ryoma acababa de… regar la situación.

-¡Yo! –Brinco como resorte Momo. -¡Eres un imbecil, Ryoma!

-¡Tu te llevaste a Sakuno y a Kenji! –Aunque estaban alejados, cada vez la distancia se acortaba.

-¡Tu le quitaste a su hijo!

-¡Me engañaste con ella! –Tenso los puños a sus costados.

-¿Nani? –Momo ladeo la cabeza. - ¿Sakuno te engaño… conmigo? –Ok, ellos estaban ahora juntos… pero Saku y Ryoma ya no eran nada.

-¡Te vi besándote con ella! –Le dio un golpe directo al ojo.

-¿Nani? –Takeshi no le devolvió el golpe. -¿De que hablas?

-Del dia que se fue Sakuno… -Respiraba pausadamente. –En la lluvia… ¡Yo los vi¡Se estaban besando!

-¿Nos viste? –Parpadeo confundido.

-¡Claro que si! –Volvió a la carga con los golpes. –Lo admites… ¡Te creí mi amigo!

-¡Vete al carajo, Ryoma! –Se defendía de los puños del Ochibi. -¡Esta conversación ya la tuvimos!

-¡Pero parece que no la entendiste! –Soltó una patada en la pierna del otro chico. -¡¿Qué parte de AMO A SAKUNO Y A MI HIJO, no entendiste?!

-¡Yo también me enamore! –Logro zafarse y aventarlo. -¿Crees que es por mi propio gusto, que siento todo lo que siento?

-¡Eras mi amigo! –Se enderezo. -¡Confié en ti!

La pelea siguió entre ellos. Los golpes, patadas, y hasta cabezazos estaban a la orden del dia. Pero ya no salio ninguna palabra de sus bocas. Solo se miraban fiera e intensamente. El stress y toda esa platica pendiente… salio en medio del pleito.

La intensidad de los puños fue disminuyendo, poco a poco… hasta que al final dejo de molerse a palor… Se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos, Ryoma se acostó en el pavimento, mientras que Takeshi solo se sentó.

-Lo se, Ryoma… lo se… -Habia consternación en sus ojos. –Se que confiaste en mi ciegamente… y te pido perdón… -Ryoma ladeo la cabeza para observar si lo dicho, no era una broma. –Las cosas tendrían que haber sido diferentes…

-Creo que ambos tenemos cierta culpa… -Observo el cielo, de un tiempo para acá… la bóveda celeste le daba la tranquilidad que el necesita y pedía. –Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo… pero… -Tomo aire. –Haz sabido ser un buen padre para Ken…

-¿Cómo? –Ahora el que creía que era una broma, era otro. –Yo… yo…

-No me hagas decirlo una vez mas… -Cerro los ojos. –Cuando ella despierte… y se que lo hará… le voy a devolver a Kenji… -Momoshiro estaba atónito. –Esta mañana me entregaron el acuerdo que les iba a ofrecer… era una custodia compartida…

-Ryoma…

-Cuando me levante en la mañana… lo único que pensaba era que la iba a volver a ver… Y esta vez no tendría una razón para odiarme… -Su voz adquirió un matiz, de amargura. –No pensé que me encontraría: contigo, en un hospital y con la noticia de que Sakuno se encontraba en coma… -Una risa sarcástica se formo en su garganta. –Es tan irreal…

-Te entiendo… Creeme que lo hago. –Apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas para observar mejor el perfil del padre de Ken. –Ahora entiendo porque nunca te dejo de amar…

Ryoma se sentó de golpe. -¿Qué dices?

Habia llegado la hora de confesar todo. –Eso… Sakuno nunca dejo de amarte… asi como solo ha sentido cariño por mí… -Su mirada se entristeció. –Creo que si no hubiera visto esa foto de ti con la mujer de Ryoga… nunca me habría dado una oportunidad… -Los ojos violetas se clavaron en los ámbar. –Fui yo quien la beso… ese dia lluvioso fui yo quien la beso…

-Pero… -La confusión estaba pintada en toda su cara.

-Se lo que viste… pero de seguro no escuchaste lo que vino después…

-Después de lo que vi… me fui corriendo a la casa de Sumire-sensei…

Negó con la cabeza. –Siempre tan impulsivo… -Ryoma frunció las cejas. –Ella solo quería comprobar lo que sentía por ti… y se dio cuenta que aun estaba igual de enamorada que cuando te conoció… -Ahora el que estaba mudo era Echizen. –Yo… esta vez me quitare de en medio… se merecen estar juntos…

-Momoshiro… -Se sentó delante de el. –Tu y ella tienen algo… y si eso la hace feliz…

-Entre Sakuno y yo no ha pasado de algún beso… -Se sonrojo. –Además su felicidad esta a tu lado… por mucho que me cueste admitirlo…

-La he dañado… no se si me pueda perdonar…

-¿Qué tal si primero nos enfocamos a que despierte? –Intento infundirle ánimos. –Ya después lo que pase… será cuestión de Sakuno…

-No se si alguna vez tu y yo… -Ryoma se refería a su amistad.

-No hay presiones, si debemos volver a ser "amigos" o aunque sea compañeros… El tiempo es que dirá… -Se levanto. –Por lo mientras… -Le extendió la mano. -¿Tregua?

Le sonrió con arrogancia. –Tregua…- Se estrecharon las manos… -Pegas duro. –Se sobo la cara.

-Tu también… -Empezó a caminar al hospital. –Presiento que los sempais nos regañaran…

-Whiz…

Y en silencio transitaban por las oscuras… quien sabe… ¿Qué tal si es el momento de la reanulación de una hermandad que se rompió? … Y todo por una confusión.

* * *

_Duele el amor_

_Cuando te toco y no me puedes sentir_

_Cuando te hablo y no me puedes oír_

_Cuando por ti he tocado el fondo del dolor_

_Cierto, Sakuno… te estoy tocando tu mano… te la acaricio… y no me sientes_

_Clavo mi mirada en ti, deseando ver esos ojos cobrizos que vele varias noches… ¡Y no se abren!_

_Al pasar los dias… me pongo más y más nervioso… _

_Duele el amor_

_Cuando te miro y tú no me quieres ver_

_Cuando te quiero y no me quieres querer_

_Cuando por ti he dejado todo y presiento tu adiós_

_¿Y si no despiertas?_

_¿Qué tal que tu cuerpo no aguante un paro más?_

_¿Qué pasaría si te murieras?_

* * *

Después de una larga noche al fin habia llegado la mañana. En la madrugada habia sufrido algunas bajas en su presión… además de que sufrió algunos espasmos… los doctores indicaban que Sakuno; en su estado de inconsciencia estaba sufriendo de pesadillas… o al menos eso mostraban los estudios que le habían hecho. 

Sam también habia sido dada de alta… Y estaba de mal humor mañanero.

-¡No quiero irme a casa! –La rubia le dio un golpe a Ryoga en el pecho.

-Es por tu bien… -Ryoga observo a Ryoma pidiéndole ayuda. –Si sigues aquí te enfermaras…

-No. –Se cruzo de brazos. –No pienso dejar a Chibisuke aquí… -Se sentó a lado de sus suegros. -Cuando nació Ken no estuve para ayudarlo… asi que en esta ocasión le brindare mi apoyo…

-No me hace falta. –Le puso una mano en la cabeza. –Además… ese bebe que esta en tu vientre… es mi próximo sobrinito o sobrinita… -Se agacho a su altura. –Asi que necesitas cuidarte… ellos… -Señalo a los de Seigaku. –Se quedan conmigo y más tarde vendrán las amigas de Saku…

-Pero… cuando despierte quiero hablar con ella. –Bajo sus defensas. –Le debo algunas explicaciones…

-A su debido tiempo, amor… -Ryoga le sobo los hombros. –Anda preciosa… vamos que de seguro Ai-chan y Ken-chan han de estar desesperados… -Le dio un beso en la sien. –Si quieres nos damos una vuelta cuando este ya en una habitacion…

-¿Me lo prometes? –Su sonrisa se dulcificó.

-Ya sabes que cuando me pones esa carita… -Suspiro derrotado. -No te puedo negar nada… -Se levanto y le dio la mano. -¿Se quedan, mama?

-No… los acompañamos. –Despertó a su marido. -Anda, Nanjiroh… vamos a casa… -Por mas que lo movía el "Samurai" seguía sumido en su mundo de fantasía.

-Ummm… esa foto es mejor que la anterior… Y verla en persona… ¡es genial! -Todos tenían una intensa gota de sudor en sus nucas. –Ese bikini transparente esta genial… -Rinko sentía una vena crecer en su frente. –Pero si se lo quitáramos…

-Mi suegro es un pervertido… -Sam se recargo en el pecho de su esposo. -¿Verdad que no se le acercara mucho a nuestros hijos?

-¡Nanjiroh! –Rinko le jalo la oreja y le grito. -¡Mas te vale que te levantes de una buena vez! –El monje abrió los ojos… y deseo no haberlo hecho.

-Rinko… -Empezó a sudar.

-Párate y vámonos a la casa… -La tierna y dulce madre de los Echizen… podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía… -Ahí arreglamos este "incidente"

-Si, amor… -Tomo las llaves que le ofrecía Ryoga y salio corriendo del lugar.

-Jeje… -El hermano mayor estaba sonriendo. –Nos vemos en la tarde… y me voy… capaz de que papa me choca mi auto…

-Dejo mi camioneta por cualquier cosa… -Le tendió las llaves a Ryoma. –Cualquier cosa nos marcas…

-Si, "mama" –Ryoma se burlo de su cuñada.

Takeshi miraba de lejos… ¿Cómo fue posible que pensaran que entre ella y Ryoma habia una relación? Era obvio que su cariño, era fraternal…

-¿Quieren desayunar? –Oishi señalo el letrero de la cafetería.

-Yo si… -Fuji se levanto seguido de los restantes… menos Ryoma y Momo. -¿No van?

-No creo que sea buena idea… vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí… -Momoshiro aun se sentía raro entre todos ellos.

-Mada mada dane… -Ryoma lo vio de arriba para abajo. –Ni siquiera te haz cambiado la ropa. –Se quito una camisa que traía. –Aunque sea ponte esto… das miedo…

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por su actitud. De acuerdo, lo único que sabían era que estaban "en paz", pero de ahí a que el Ochibi lo tratara con esa cordialidad… habia un inmenso agujero… En si, no sabían nada, ninguno de los dos quiso comentar nada sobre el asunto…

Vaya, si siquiera el porque de los golpes que portaban… Las enfermeras… una vez más, habían ayudado a las curaciones de estos… Asi que estaban llenos de vendoletes, vendas y rastros de desinfectante.

-Fzzzzz… si tú también te enfermas… no serás de gran ayuda. –Momo ya tenia puesta la camisa, que debido a lo ancha que era, pudo abrochársela. –Mas tarde tanto tú, como Echizen irán a sus casas a ducharse, cambiarse y descansar unas horas… -No era una opinión, era una orden. –Fzzzzz¿Lo entienden?

-Y me quejaba de Sam… -Echizen sacudió una mano y camino hacia el rumbo de la cafetería. –Unos hot cakes no me caerían nada mal…

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -El estomago de Momo lo traiciono. –Creo que después de todo tengo un poco de hambre…

El desayuno transcurrió ameno, sin olvidar el asunto por el que se encontraban en un hospital.

Las chicas habían marcado a sus "novios" en cuanto habia amanecido… esperando alguna noticia buena… pero no las tenían.

Tezuka y sus subordinados acordaron que los turnos se harían por parejas; obviamente cada cual con su novia.

Ryoma y Momoshiro no se iban a despegar hasta que se despertara… Pero en realidad cada uno se desaparecería un rato. Momoshiro iría a cubrir sus clases y Ryoma solo tomaría las clases necesarias o en las que fuera bajo. No aceptaron el mandato de Kaoru… no al 100 por ciento…

Cuando empezó el primer turno, a eso de las 6 de la tarde… Sakuno subió a su habitacion. Por lo que Eiji, Tomoyo, Oishi y Mishaeru; junto con Momo y Ryoma, se trasladaron a la sala de espera del segundo piso. Ann Tachibana también los acompañaba.

-Solamente uno de ustedes puede quedarse en el cuarto. –El doctor les dio indicaciones. -Cuando este salga, entrara el siguiente… de preferencia eviten que dos gentes se encuentren dentro… -Mishaeru iba a decir algo. –No es cosa mía, son normas del hospital. Lo siento… -Abrió la puerta. -¿Quién es el primero?

Inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en Echizen. –Whiz… creo que yo…

Entraron al lugar, Ryoma tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caerse…

Lo primero que noto fue la palidez, casi moribunda que se mantenía en la piel de Sakuno.

Tenía un respirador; que según lo que explicaba el galeno, en unas horas se lo retirarían. Era por precaución.

Trago saliva cuando noto las vendas que le cubrían las muñecas. -¿Esas son…?

-¿Las heridas? –El doctor siguió la mirada de gato. –Si, con un poco de suerte no quedaran cicatrices… las hizo muy profundas… -Le indico una silla. –Toma asiento…

-Gracias… -Hizo lo pedido con un nerviosismo que se notaba a leguas.

-Si notas que algo va mal, avísanos con este botón. –Le indico uno que estaba en un control pegado a la cama. –Una enfermera y el medico de guardia vendrán… -Dejo sus notas de lado. –Habla con ella… motivala a que despierte…

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que eso es cosa que tu tienes que descubrir… -Le palmeo el hombro. – Es joven… no merece un final asi…

-Lo se… -Clavo su mirada en la madre de su hijo. –No voy a permitir que esto termine…

-Esa es la decisión que quería escuchar… -Camino a la salida. –Vendré en unas horas para chequearla…

Cuando el silencio lo sumió en la realidad, empezó a llorar… ¡Diablos! Ahora lloraba mas que cuando era un bebe…

-Sakuno… ¿Por qué lo hiciste pequeña? –Acaricio su mano. -¿Qué no sabes todo lo que te amo? –La beso. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Entre sollozos y palabras dulces… transcurrió el primer dia del coma de Sakuno.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

_Puedo sentir la agonía_

_Que rompe en pedazos el sol de mis días_

_Pues aquel amor me alegraba mi día_

_Se escurre en mis manos…_

…_cayendo en pedazos, la ilusión_

_Llevamos un intenso mes contigo… llevamos… porque todos han venido a verte… a platicar contigo… a pasar un rato en tu compañía…_

_Tus padres han venido… Sumire hizo un esfuerzo para que la entrar a verte… Todos nos sentimos culpables de tu estado…_

_Duele el amor_

_Cuando te toco y no me puedes sentir_

_Cuando te hablo y no me puedes oír_

_Cuando por ti he tocado el fondo del dolor_

_Pero aun no quieres despertar… aun no quieres abrir los ojos…_

_¡¿Por qué te comportas como una niña berrinchuda?!_

_¡ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

_Duele el amor_

_Cuando te miro y tú no me quieres ver_

_Cuando te quiero y no me quieres querer_

_Cuando por ti he dejado todo y presiento tu adiós_

_Hoy intentaremos un último recurso… si no funciona…_

_Te van a mandar a una casa de reposo… en el extranjero… tus padres y tu abuela se irían contigo…_

_Pero yo no… yo no puedo irme contigo…_

* * *

Ryoma estaba recién bañado y con Kenji en brazos. Ambos iban en jeans, Ryoma negros y Ken azules. Tenis blancos. Ryoma portaba una camisa sport roja, y Ken una playerita azul cielo con motivos blancos, el atuendo lo completaban una gorra y una chamarra de mezclilla blanda. 

Como en el primer dia, todos estaban afuera del cuarto de Sakuno.

Momoshiro hablaba con Ann, la cual no se habia despegado del lado del pelinegro, siempre mostrandole su apoyo.

-¿Listo, peque? –Ryoma sintio la agitación de su hijo en sus brazos.

-Tiiii. –Sacudió su manita para saludar a su prima. -¡Iko!

-Buuu. –La niña aun no hablaba, pero entendía la perfección que Kenji la saludaba.

-¿Listo? –El medico de Sakuno lo esperaba en la puerta. –Solo tienes 15 minutos… no es recomendable que un niño este en estos lugares…

-Si, gracias… -Miro a los presentes, unos le sonriera, otros lo alentaban con movimientos de la cabeza, y Eiji le hizo la "V" de la victoria. – Mama esta enferma… esta dormida… -El niño asintió. -¿Quieres despertarla?

-¡Tiiii! –Kenji empezó a brincar. -¡Mama!

El dia estaba soleado, pero con algunas nubes que tapaban por instantes al astro rey. Ya no estaba conectada a nada; mas que a un suero. Y la bendita maquina que tenía vuelto loco a Ryoma.

-¿Mama? –Kenji iba a empezar a llorar.

-Si… es mama. –Ryoma lo abrazo. –Esta dormida, pero necesito que tu me ayudes a que despierte… -Le limpió sus lagrimitas. –A ella no le va a gustar despertarse y verte llorando…

-Tiiii, papa… -Estiro sus brazos para que lo acercaran a su mama. –Hola… mami… -Observo la intravenosa en su mano. -¿Duele?

-No, a tu mama no le duele… -Acerco la silla para quedar a la altura de la cama. –Háblale… cuéntale lo que quieras… -Tomo algunas mechas de cabello y noto que tenia la misma sedosidad de Sakuno. –Dile que despierte…

-Mmmmm, mami… papa llora… -Ryoma noto que su hijo… no era tan distraído como la madre y el. –Ti estraño… -Sus ojitos se llenaron de agua. –Mami… pica bu… -Tapo sus ojitos. –Mami… pica bu… -Intento taparle los ojos a Sakuno, Ryoma le ayudo. –Mami… pantame… (espantame) –El llanto le gano. –Mami… depieta… (Despierta) Mi ti nicito (Yo te necesito)

-Sakuno… te necesitamos… -Apretó la pálida mano.

-Mami… no mi dijes (No me dejes) –Froto su cachetito en el brazo de su madre. –Papi y mi… ti nicisitamos (Papi y yo te necesitamos)

-Te amo, Sakuno… nunca deje de hacerlo… -Susurró en el oido de la chica.

Y el milagro ocurrio… primero una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la castaña; después se abrieron sus ojos.

-¡Mama! –El niño empezó a gritar y brincar. -¡Mama! –Extendió sus brazos para que lo cargara. - ¡Ti kelo, mama!

-Mi… amor… -La garganta la tenia seca, estaba llorando al poder verlo. –Perdóname… perdóname chiquito… -Lo abrazo con fuerza. –Te quiero Kenji… -Sus ojos se posaron en Ryoma que sonreia. –Ryoma…

-Shhh… nada importa… -Los abrazo a ambos. –Solo que regresaste… -Le dio un beso en la frente. –Le haz hecho mucha falta a este peque… -Le dio un coscorrón a su hijo. -Es muy latoso.

-No tieto mami… (No es cierto mami) -Hizo un puchero, miro la cercanía de sus padres. -¡Beso, mami! –Ryoma sonrió. -¡Papi kele! (Papi quiere)

Echizen la observo como pidiendo permiso, Sakuno trago saliva… total… ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse… tenia una nueva vida… Una tímida sonrisa se formo en sus labios… se iban acercando para gran emoción del nene…

-¡SAKUNO!

El momento fue interrumpido por toda la gente que entro en ese instante.

-Ne… Ochibi… -Eiji le mando una mirada picara. -¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Saku-chan?

Los jóvenes se pusieron rojos y todos rieron… el aire olía diferente... olía a felicidad…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Viri: Ves? No soy tan mala...**

**Ryoma: Whiz...**

**Eiji¡VAMOS A CONTESTAR RWS!!!**

**Viri: De una vez lanzo la convocatoria???**

**TODOS: SI!!**

**Viri: Va.. Miren como esto se acerca al final... Decidi que quiero agradercerles de forma especial... Asi que cuando me dejen su rw, diganme que personaje del fic quieren que los salude en el reply (Puede ser desde RYoma hasta Sam). A los que no estan registrados, dejenme su mail, sip???**

**Eiji: Dulce, Nyh!!!! Que cosas dices... x un instante pense que te matabas en ese momento...**

**Todos lo miramos feo... ¡NO ES TIEMPO DE BROMEAR CON ESE TIPO DE PALABRAS!!!**

**Momo: Lili, nop, Saku-chan no se murio... aunque estuvo cerca... y casi fue mi culpa... y casi me muero con ella... (Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco) Gracias por tu rw!!**

**Tezuka: Lady... no digas esas cosas... aqui hay gente que te quiere y le gusta verte feliz (Todos estabamos sorprendidos)**

**Kawamura: Esto... ehh ... (Fuji le pasa su raqueta) BURNING BAB!!! Creo que tu tambien gritas tanto como yo!!! No se maten lindas chicas, aqui hay varios que buscan novia!!! (Fui se aterorizo y le quito la raqueta) Gracias pr tu rw???**

**Fuji: Jesy17 el capitulo pasado no era el final... la autora es mi hermana y le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente... por eso es que hizo sufrir a Sakuno como lograste leer... NO te preocupes... arreglara las cosas!!! n.n**

**Viri: A ver Sango.. cuantas veces hemos hablado acerca de que registres para dejar rw?? Po o Tzuka no rspodio a tu mensaje... TQM LO SABES, SIEMPRE POR SIEMPRE TE QUERRE MUCHO, GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO NINIA LINDA!!!**

**Inui: Hay un 50 por ciento de que a:Blanca Azucena le haya gustado el fic, y otro 50 de que no... es comprensible, porque, como dijo en su rw... El cap pasado deja mucho que desear... hay drama y sangre... y cosas no muy agradables de ver... (El mensaje se redujo... xq eran casi 10 hojas con lo mismo juju u.u)**

**Ryoga: Aprovecho que mi esposa duerme la siesta y contesto rws... Hola KathyUchiha!!! Esperamos que dejes rws mas seguido, tienes un lindo apellido, dice la autora que cuando lo oye se le cae la baba...Yo no entiendo porque... Que tiene de interesante el UCHIHA??? (La autora de la un golpe y lo manda a dormir a lado de Aiko)**

**Ryoma: Whiz... Viri me puso a contestarte a ti... Mudkip-chan... Estas en el psiquiatrico??? O.O ESTAS LOCA!!!! Lo sabia... todas las que leen este tipo de historias en donde yo soy el malo.. deben estar igual que tu... Lo bueno es que ya te medican...si no estarias a punto de convertirte en asesina en serie... despues de tanto grito... no te duele la garganta??? (Tambien se edito... Ryoma tambien fue llevado al psiquiatrico, jajaja xDD)**

**Oishi; Hola Melania, como estas??? Mi novia te agradece tantas buenas vibras, tantos comentarios lindos y sobre todo que sigas leyendo sus desvarios... Y no te preocupes... ninguna cosa quedara inconclusa, todos los personajes merecen ser felices! n.n**

**Viri: Laura, hola!!! Sip, en mi hisoria siempre ha predominado el drama y la intriga... Cuando lo empece a hacer, lo hice con la idea de que fuera diferente a los de los demas... y creo que hasta la fecha lo he logrdo... Con tardanzas y con sequias de cerebro, pero aqui ando... Gracias por tu rw!!**

**Hasta aqui los rws!!!**

**Lean este capitulo y diganme lo que les parece y lo que no!!!!**

**Por fis!!! Dejenme rws!!!!**

**Les mando besos y abrazos!!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	22. Olvidemos El Pasado

**Olas!!**

**(Viri estaba bailando al ritmo de "California Dreaming" (consiganla... es genial) -¿Como estan todas? Y todos jajaja xDD -Sus guaruras la miran como loca. -Ejem, es que traigo el humor del payaso... todo me causa risa... y estoy de buenas... -Mirada sarcastica. -No critiquen...**

**-Mada mada dane... ¿Todo esto es porque se acerca tu cumpleaños? **

**-¿No les habia dicho que tengo a un enano del grinch? -La autora mira a Ryoma. -Sip, ese fulano es uno de los duendes del Grinch... ¿A poco no son igualitos?**

**-Jajaja xDD -Kyosuke Kanou estaba en el piso riendose. -¡Te dijo Enano del Grinch!**

**-¡Basta! -La autora se para en medio de sus guardias. -¿NO se pueden callar un momento? -Una ola de paz la rodeo. -Gracias Jasper... sirve de algo tu poder... -Se para en el centro del escenario y una luz la rodea. -Creo que hace mucho que no digo esto asi que aqui voy:**

**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE. SUS PERSONAJES SON OBRA Y CREACION DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. A excepcion de Kenji, Sam, Aiko y demas personajes secundarios; que son totalmente de mi autoria.**

**EDWARD, EMMETT, JASPER, CARLISLE CULLEN son propiedad de la autora de "Crepusculo" o "Twilight"**

**KYOSUKE KANOU, SAKAI JEFFERSON, Y SEISUKE KANOU son propiedad del autor de Hungry Heart.**

**SEIYA KOU es propiedad de la autora de Sailor Moon.**

**-¿Me falta alguien? -Cuenta con sus deditos. -Nopo, creo que no... Ahora voy a comentar un poco acerca de este capitulo.**

**-No, ya es muy tarde y te estas extendiendo con tus notas... -Kunimitsu-chan se metio a la escena. -YO LES DIGO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS BONITAS Y TIERNAS QUE A USTEDES LES VAN A GUSTAR.**

**Mejor no lo habria dicho...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 19

Olvidemos lo pasado…

Momoshiro acaba de salir de casa de sus padres… y tenia como destino un café… donde se vería con Ann Tachibana.

Sakuno ya habia sido dada de alta y se encontraba en casa de su abuela… La joven no quiso llegar a la de sus padres; por lo que Rinko, Sam y las demás chicas se turnaban para ser sus "enfermeras" mientras se restablecía.

Ryoma quedo de acuerdo en que parte del dia lo pasaría con ella; mas que nada las mañanas y tardes, que eran las horas en que se encontraba en la universidad. Y después de la merienda y toda la noche con el en su casa… Habían logrado un entendimiento… y aunque aun no arreglaban sus problemas "amorosos" tenían buena disponibilidad cuando se trataba del niño.

El… bueno, intentaba encaminar su vida…

FLASH BACK

Ya tenia un dia en el hospital, el cansancio lo estaba matando… Y la incomodidad, también.

Los sempais querían acercarlo a ellos; pero no era la misma confianza ni el mismo bienestar de antes… asi que estaba alejado de ellos.

-¡Momoshiro! –Ann corrió a lado de el. -Vine en cuanto me avisaron… -Lo observo. –Eso es sangre… -Lo paro de su silla y lo empezó a revisar de arriba hacia abajo. -¿Tu no tienes nada?

-Ann… ¿Qué te dijeron que pasó? –La tomo de las manos y la sentó a su lado.

-Que habia habido un accidente y que estaban en el hospital… -Ladeo la cabeza. -¿Se equivoco?

-¿Quién te informo? –Le hablo con paciencia.

-Emmm… Reika y Shiory… -Aliso su cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. –Me estas preocupando…

-Ay Ann… -Se masajeo las sienes. –Sakuno se intento suicidar…

-… -Contuvo el aire. ¿Estaban hablando de la misma Sakuno? –Pero…

-Si, ya se que es increíble de pensar… -Dejo caer su cabeza contra la pared. –Pero no se la habia estado pasando muy bien estos dias… -La miro. -¿Supiste de lo de Ken?

-Si… -Se sonrojo por la intensidad de la mirada. –Pero mi hermano me pidió que me mantuviera a raya… _no quería que saliera mas lastimada por ti…_

-¿Cómo ha estado Kippei? –Al fin se sentía a gusto con alguien. -¿Kamio, Ibu?

-Mi hermano entro a la misma universidad que Tezuka-sempai… Kamio e Ibu… -Una gotita de sudor se formo. –Kamio esta trabajando de entrenador físico en un gimnasio… a la vez que estudia… e Ibu… ¡Por Dios! Hasta me da vergüenza decirlo… -Bajo la cara. –Esta estudiando Psicología…

-¿Ibu? –Momo sonrió por un instante. –Pero… ¿Ya no habla consigo mismo?

-Je… ahora lo hace aun mas… -Se rasco la cara. –Hasta creían que el que necesitaba las terapias era el…

-Vaya… ¿Y tu a que te dedicas? –Siguió en la misma amenidad la conversación.

-Estoy estudiando Pedagogía… y ayudo en un centro para jóvenes cerca de mi casa… -Jugueteo con sus dedos. -¿Y tu?

-Bueno… trunque la escuela… -Sus ojos demostraban decepción. –Pero estoy trabajando en un Club Deportivo cerca de la región de Chiba… -Ahora se notaba orgulloso. –Soy entrenador de tenis…

-Je, hay cosas que nunca cambian¿verdad? –Le tomo la mano. –Takeshi aquí estoy para que lo que necesites… alguna vez fuimos amigos… asi que… ¿Por qué no empezamos de cero? –Le sonrió. –Saku es fuerte… y no creo que pueda dejar a su hijo sin madre…

-Esta en coma…-Se sobo el cuello. –Ni Ryoma ni yo pensamos alejarnos demasiado hasta que no despierte…

-¿Y tu trabajo? –Tachibana le recordó algo muy importante.

-Oh oh… -Busco entre sus bolsillos. –Al menos avisare que hoy no iré a trabajar… -Marco y mensajito lo hizo enojar. -¡Genial!

-Mmmmm, deja adivino… -Revolvió su bolso. -¿Se te acabo el crédito? –Le extendió el suyo. –Anda usalo…

-Gracias… -Se paro. –No se si vaya a tardar… -Señalo un pasillo. –Doblando a la derecha están los demás… te veo ahí en cuanto acabe… -Le sonrió. –No quiero que estés sola…

-De acuerdo. –Se levanto y camino al lugar indicado. –Hola chicos…

Fuji se levanto y le dio un beso en a mejilla. -¿Cómo estas, Ann?

-Impactada… -Le alboroto le cabello a Ryoma. -¿Y tu, Echizen? –Eiji se recargo en ella.

-Ochibi se ve bien… -Se colgó de su brazo.

-Aun no se como sentirme… -Se tallo los ojos. -¿Cómo ves a Momoshiro? –Ignoro las caras del neko.

-Creo que aun no le cae el veinte… -Analizo las actitudes del chico. –Aun no se cambia la ropa…

-No creo que sea buena idea que vaya solo a esa casa… -Inui anoto algo. –Mas que nada… alguien debe ayudarle a limpiar el desastre…

-Necesitamos alguien de su confianza… y alguien que le levante el animo… -Taka se fijo en la chica y en el pelirrojo… todos lo entendieron.

-¿Están bromeando? –Ann se puso a sudar. -¿Vieron la cantidad que hay en su ropa?

-¡Nyah¿Yo porque? –Eiji trago saliva. –No creo estar listo para ver ese espectáculo…

Ryoma lo medito un poco más. –Kikumaru tiene razón… No creo que sea el mas apto… -Soltó una risita. –Capaz de que se desmaya en el acto…

-Eso fue cruel Ochibi… -Tomo una mirada de decisión. –Acepto el reto…

-Eiji-sempai… -Ann tenía una gota de sudor. –No es un reto… es un favor…

-Fzzzzz yo los acompaño… -Kaoru saco las llaves de su carro. –Asi iremos y regresaremos rápido…

-Esta bien… -Tachibana se dejo abrazar por el neko. –Eiji-sempai… -Un tenue: Ummm, se oyó de parte del chico. –Si Tomo-chan nos viera… ya me hubiera ahorcado y a ti fusilado…

-Eres cruel… -Se alejo de ella.

-Hola… -Momo le dio su móvil a la castaña rojiza. –Gracias…

Todos miraron a la joven, a la cual no le quedo de otra más que decirle. –Emmm, Momo… -El pelinegro la miro. -¿No crees que deberías ir a cambiarte?

-Si… ya lo habia pensado… -Se tenso de las facciones. –Pero…

-Yo te acompaño… -Alzo la mano. –Y se que Eiji-sempai y Kaidoh también lo harán con gusto. –Tomo a cada uno de sus brazos. -¿Verdad, chicos?

-Eh, si… -El neko se espanto por la fuerza que les propinaba Ann.

-Fzzzzz, yo los llevo… -Se soltó con ligereza y camino al estacionamiento. –No tardamos…

-Soy yo… ¿O están actuando raro? –Momo le hablo a Tezuka.

-Asi son… -Se ajusto las gafas. –Vuélvete a acostumbrar…

-Si… -Momoshiro fue arrastrado por una nerviosa Ann y un enérgico Eiji.

El camino fue en silencio, excepto por los momentos en que Momoshiro le daba alguna indicación a Kaoru.

-Aquí es… -Cerro los ojos.

-Vamos a hacer algo… -Ann se metió entre los asientos del frente. -¿Dónde se encuentra la ducha?

-En la parte de arriba, es un pasillo donde se encuentra mi habitacion y la de de Sakuno… -Takeshi temblaba, tenia miedo de entrar a ese lugar.

-Bien, entre Kaoru y yo limpiaremos… -Dudo en continuar.

-Fzzzzz, que Eiji te entretenga… -Miro al pelirrojo por el retrovisor. –Cuando te sientas con ánimos entras al lugar…

-Si, anda Momo… -Le apretó el hombro. –Estamos aquí para ayudarte…

-Gracias… -Dejo unos momento su mano en la manija del coche. –Estoy listo…

Salieron del auto y caminaron a la entrada. Takeshi la abrió, las fuerzas le fallaron. En el piso se observaban rastros de sangre; se notaban las huellas de zapatos y de las ruedas de la camilla.

-Aquí estamos… -Eiji le sonrió. –Un paso a la vez…

-Fzzzzz, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí… tanto tiempo como tu quieras… -Kaidoh le hablo con voz serena.

-Detrás de esa puerta esta todo lo necesario para la limpieza. –Les indico una puerta pequeña que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

-Si… -Ann le hizo una seña a Mamushi y abrieron la puerta. –Veamos, cubetas, trapeadores, trapos, limpiador de pisos y desmanchador… -Le paso las cosas a su "asistente". -¿Dónde las podemos llenar?

-En la tarja de la cocina… -Seguía observando el piso, Tachibana y Kikumaru se miraban… ¿Qué tenían que decir¿Qué tenían que hacer? No existía ningún manual que dijera: 10 pasos para ayudar a superar el suicidio de un amigo.

Ann le tomo la cara con las manos. –No te atormentes… siempre seré tu amiga…

-Gracias Ann… -La abrazo. –No sabes como te extrañe… -La chica se puso como jitomate

-Ejem… ya esta una… -Indico lo que traía entre manos. –Ya tiene el limpiador…

-Esa es la mía… -Tachibana se armo de valor. –Yo limpio arriba y el pasillo… tú limpias aquí abajo y las escaleras… -Momoshiro tomo la cubeta y la agarro de la mano. -¿Quieres que subamos juntos? –Le sonrió al oji-violeta.

-Por favor…

Eiji los seguía. Mientras podía observar las fotografías… La mayoría eran de Ken y Sakuno… solo unas cuantas de Sakuno y Momo a solas… después de todo, siempre les hablo con la verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba, Takeshi empezó a sudar. Dos puertas estaban cerradas, la del final y la de la izquierda. La otra estaba abierta… y de ahí salía el camino de sangre.

-Creo que de aquí empiezo. -Se soltó, mojo el trapeador y empezó a limpiar. -¿Por qué no van por la ropa? –Se notaba su nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

-Si, anda Momo. –Eiji lo empujo. -¿Cuál de las dos?

-Izquierda… -Su habitacion daba de frente con la de Sakuno. Los brazos de su sempai lo ayudaron a caminar.

-No mires, aun no es tiempo… -Le jalo la cabeza para que no mirara. –Entra… -Le dio paso y miro a Ann. -¿Me avisas cuando podamos salir?

-Si… yo te aviso…

Al poco tiempo de empezar a limpiar una melodía empezó a escucharse. Le costo un poco de trabajo desmanchar, pero lo logro. Cuando termino el pasillo vio con satisfacción que el piso se veía como nuevo. Toco en la recamara de Momo, de la cual salía una música bastante relajante.

-Pasa… -La voz de Kikumaru fue la que le respondió.

El cuarto estaba pintado de azul cielo. Tenía una cómoda, sobre la que reposaban varias fotografías… Ann reconoció a las hermanas de Momo, a sus padres, a Sakuno y a Kenji. La cama se encontraba pegada a la ventana, su colche era de un color azul rey. También habia un modular; donde se encontraba la TV y el aparato de música. En una esquina de la habitacion se encontraba un escritorio con una PC de segunda mano.

Los muebles eran de color negro, los colores hacían bastante contraste unos con otros.

Ann observo la paz con que dormía el dueño de la habitacion.

-Tardo un poco, pero lo logro…-Eiji estaba enfrente de la computadora. Ann lo miro molesta. –Es que me estaba aburriendo… ¡Tiene muy buenos juegos!

-Olvídelo, Kikumaru-sempai… -Rodó los ojos. –Solamente entraba a avisarle que ya voy a entrar… - _Momoshiro… creo que mi hermano tenia toda la razón… Voy a salir muy lastimada si sigo a tu lado…_

-¿Ann? –Eiji le paso la mano sobre los ojos. -¿Ann?

-¿Eh? –Reacciono. -¿Me decía?

-Olvídalo… -Regreso al escritorio. -¿Quieres ayuda?

-No… y si la llegara a necesitar se la pediré a Kaoru…

Salio al pasillo, tomo aire y giro el picaporte… Agarro con fuerza el marco de la puerta… la escena era por demás desgarradora.

Habia un gran charco, pisadas, muebles y ropa de cama manchadas con el liquido de color carmín. El olor ferroso se sentía por toda la habitacion, la empezaba a marear.

-Yo… no… no puedo hacerlo.

Se giro y corrió al piso de abajo, paso sin darse cuenta a lado de Kaoru; abrió la puerta de la calle y respiro varias veces.

-¿Qué paso? –Kaidoh la ayudo a sentarse.

-Lo siento… no pude hacerlo… -Se aliso el cabello con nervios. –Es… es… hay tanta sangre… ¡Oh, Kaoru! Pobre Sakuno… -Empezó a llorar en el brazo del chico, que se sobresalto de la demostración de Ann. –Pobre… creo que todos la orillamos a eso…

-Fzzzzz ¿Nosotros? –No entendía las palabras de la chica.

-Nosotros teníamos que escuchar su versión… lamentablemente… la escuchamos de los labios de Takeshi… -Lo miro son sus ojos brillantes. –Si nosotros hubiéramos hablado con Sakuno… ¡Nada de esto habría pasado!

Kaoru razono… ella tenia razón… Todo ese tiempo ellos se habían negado a hablar con ella… no querían meterse en ese asunto, pero de todas maneras siempre acababan involucrándose…

El sonido del baño los saco de su conversación. –Parece que ya se va a bañar… -Ann se limpio la cara. –Hay que limpiar…

-Yo lo hago… -Oyeron una puerta. –Fzzzzz, Eiji es muy escandaloso… -¿escucharon otra puerta cerrarse? –Fzzzzz… eso fue raro…

-¡Nyah! –El pelirrojo se acerco a ellos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eres escandaloso… -Kaoru razono algo. -¿Momoshiro ya se esta bañando?

-No… lo deje dormido en su habitacion… -Se sentó a lado de ellos. –Es un lindo vecindario…

-Si… muy tranquilo… -Ann observo los suburbios donde estaba la casa. –Hay que terminar con esto… -Se levanto, pero fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que se escucharon en el piso de arriba. –NO…

Los tres corrieron a prisa al cuarto de Sakuno, de ahí provenían los ruidos.

-Fzzzzz¡Takeshi, abre! –Intento empujar la puerta pero no lo lograba. -¡Diablos! –Por una rendija alcanzo a ver que lo que obstruía el paso era la espalda de Momo. -¡Momoshiro, ábrenos!

-Momo… por favor… -Ann empezaba a ponerse ansiosa. –Déjanos entrar…

-¡Nyah! Momoshiro… -El pelirrojo cambio su peculiar tono de voz. –Se que nos equivocamos… pero aun somos amigos… No tienes que hacer esto solo, tardamos en reaccionar… pero por eso estamos aquí hoy… Déjanos enmendar nuestro error…

Ann y Mamushi estaban con la boca abierta, Eiji también habia cambiado. Tal parece que todos dejaron de ser los mismos niños que en Seigaku… aunque habia algo que nunca habia cambiado. Su Hermandad…

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. El desorden prevalecía en el lugar, al parecer Momo habia tirado todo en un arranque de furia. Kaoru entendió el porque Ann estaba renuente de asear ese lugar sola…

-¿Saben? –Momo estaba sentado en el suelo. –Creo que todo esto es la culpa de todos… -Ann se deslizo a su lado y le agarro las manos. –Si tal vez yo no me hubiera encariñado de Sakuno… no me habría ido con ella, ni Ryoma ni nadie hubiera sufrido…

-¿Encariñado? –Eiji capto esa palabra.

-Si… ayer que platique con Ryoma… -Observo la sangre. –Me di cuenta que los sentimientos que albergaba por ella… no eran de amor… -Ann sintio que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. –Me encariño de sus detalles… de la forma en que me trataba… de su amistad desinteresada que siempre me propino… -Observo a Kaoru. –Tu siempre intentaste hacérmelo ver… nunca accedí… -Cerro los puños. –Si, solo yo me hubiera apartado… nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-El "hubiera" no existe… -Eiji abrió la puerta de par en par, el aroma era penetrante. –Lo que importa es que todos podamos enmendar los errores del pasado… y lo mas seguro es que el futuro de todos sea feliz… -Tomo un trapo. –Hay que empezar por limpiar el pasado… -Se le extendió a Momo. –El pasado se tiene que quedar ahí, en el pasado… hay que vivir el presente… para que el futuro sea lo que siempre hemos querido…

-Kikumaru-sempai… -Takeshi estaba sorprendido de la madurez del neko. –Tiene razón… -Lo acepto y miro a la chica. –Hay que enmendar los errores… -_Vamos lento… pero… a ti también te debo algo Ann…_

_Se que aun me queda una oportunidad_

_Que aun no es tarde para recapacitar_

_Se que nuestro amor es verdadero_

_Y con los años que me quedan por vivir_

_Demostrare cuanto te quiero_

FIN FLASH BACK

Tenía una resolución… al fin habia descubierto quien era la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

Habia sido un dia pesado en la universidad, ponerse al dia en las clases que habia faltado… era mas extenuante de lo que habia pensado…

Iba camino a casa de Sumire, tenia que ir a recoger a Kenji… y verla a ella…

Aun no esclarecían al 100 por ciento todo lo que habia pasado. Y es que TODO el mundo quería ir a verla… Asi que no pasaban el suficiente tiempo a solas para hablar de lo ocurrido.

DING DONG

-Van… -Le hablaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Nanako? –Era la voz de su prima.

-¿Quién…? –Sam sonrió al ver a su cuñado. –Vaya… pensé que vendrías mas tarde…

-Whiz… -Rodó los ojos. –Logre acabar antes mi trabajo… -Observo al interior de la casa y noto el movimiento en la sala. -¿Qué pasa ahí?

-¡Nada! –Lo saco y salio ella. –Emmm¿Por qué no platicamos un rato? Desde que Sakuno salio del hospital las cosas han estado un poco raras… -Se acaricio su pequeño vientre. -¿No estas molesto porque no te dije?

-No… -Decidió dejar de preguntar. –Se que lo hiciste por una buena razón. –Señalo una banca de mimbre que habia en el portón. -¿Nos sentamos? Estoy algo cansado…

-Claro… -Una vez que estuvieron ahí. –Ryoga esta como loco… y Ai-chan esta vuelta un puñado de berrinches y lagrimas… -Cerro los ojos. –Y yo que me empiezo a inflar como un globo…

-Pero… eres un globito MUY lindo. –La abrazo. –Un globito algo loco… y neurótico… pero lindo al fin y al cabo…

-¿Qué insinúas? –Entre abrió los ojos…

-Las hormonas hacen estragos en ti… -Empezó a sonreír. –Ahora que lo pienso… Ryoga y tú tenían prisa… mira que encargar otro bebe tan pronto…

La rubia se sonrojo. -¡Ryoma! –Se le empezó a trabar la lengua. –Es… bueno… Ryoga… ¡Eres CRUEL!

-Je, no lo tomes a mal… -Se deshizo del abrazo y observo como la gente pasaba por la calle. –Al y al cabo siempre serás mas que una cuñada… siempre serás mi hermana…

-… -No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, por lo que Ryoma se giro a verla.

-¿Sam? –El menor Echizen empezó a temblar. –Me estas asustando…

-¡Es que eres tan tierno! –La chica lloraba desconsoladamente. –Chibisuke… es que… ¡No puedo creer cuanto haz crecido!

-Emmm… deja de llorar… -saco de su mochila unos pañuelos desechables. –Por favor, Sam…

-Haz madurado tanto… -Se sonó la nariz. -¡No sabes como me gusta verte tranquilo!

-Sam… -La chica lo tenía prisionero de un gran abrazo del oso. –Yo… ne… cesito… res… pirar… S…am

-¡Lo siento! –Lo soltó. -¿Estas bien?

-Si… -Tomo aire con fuerza. –Ya no deberías juntarte con Eiji… -Mirada sarcástica. –Te pega sus mañas…

-Jeje…

-¡Listo! –Nanako salio de la casa. –Sam… es hora…

-¿En serio? –Se limpio las lágrimas.

-Me asustan… -Lo llevaron de ambos brazos hasta la entrada. -¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Todas las amigas de Sakuno estaban ahí, con vestidos largos… ahora que lo mencionaba… Samanta también iba vestida igual… de etiqueta… También se encontraban su "suegra" y su madre. ¿Qué planeaba ese sequito de mujeres?

-Ponte esto… -Shiory le extendió un porta traje.

-¿Un traje? –Las miro con interrogación.

-Anda querido… póntelo. –Rinko lo empujo al balo de la sala. -¡Cuando salgas te pongo el moño!

Ryoma se observo en el espejo, observo la ropa… ¿Tenia algún motivo para intentar salir por la ventanilla?

-¡Ni sueñes con salir por la ventana del baño! –Reika grito al otro lado de la puerta. –Nos encargamos de poner… un rosal ahí… Dolerá si te brincas…

-Brujas… -Murmuro bajito, según el. –Tendré que hacer lo que me piden…

Afuera… todas intentaban sujetar a Mishaeru.

-Nos dijo brujas… pero me va a escuchar… -La chica estaba que echaba chispas.

-Arruinaras todo… -Tomoyo la jalaba.

-¿Nanase, Kazue y Sei siguen arreglándola? –Namiko escucho la música de la parte alta.

-Si, por eso la música esta tan alta… -Reika se rasco la cabeza. –Espero que en verdad no oiga nada de que sucede aquí… o de menos que no sospeche…

-Je… estamos hablando de Sakuno… -Reika alzo las cejas.

-Tienes razón… -Tomoyo empezó a reírse. –Esta chica nunca entiende nada…

-¡UN ESMOKING? –Era un grito aterrado del príncipe del tenis.

-Les dije que no le iba a gustar la idea… -Rinko sintio una gota rodar por su nuca.

-¡Vamos Chibisuke! –Sam se acerco. – ¡Mas te vale que te lo pongas tu, porque sino lo haré yo!

-Cada vez me caes mejor… -Mishaeru la brazo. –Eres la única, aparte de la señora Rinko, que puede controlar a ese maleducado…

-Si, totalmente de acuerdo… -Nanako les sonrió a las chicas.

-¿Llegaran a tiempo los autos? –Shiory observo a la norteamericana.

-Si… Ryoga se encargo de eso…

-No quiero salir… -Ryoma se oía molesto desde el interior del baño.

-No seas berrinchudo, sal… -Rinko le hablo a través de la puerta.

-Me veo como un pingüino…

-No seas tonto… sal… -Reika se estaba desesperando.

-No… esto es incomodo… -Ryoma no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir del baño.

Sam se desespero y salio de la sala. –Ya me canse…

-Ryoma... vamos primo… -Nanako se acerco a la puerta. –No creo que sea tan malo…

-¿Por qué no te lo pones entonces tu? –Sonó sarcástico. -¡NO VOY A SALIR!

-Echizen… ¡Te ordeno que abras esa puerta de una vez!… -La voz hizo que todo mundo guardara silencio.

-¿Tezuka? –Ryoma abrió con cuidado la puerta y casi la cierra al ver, lo que vio. -¡No! –Forcejeo con alguien. -¡Quita el pie!

-Si serás… -Shiory empujo de golpe la puerta dándole en la cara. -¡Ooopsss!

-¡Ouch! Eso debió doler… -Eiji se asomo. -¡Nyah! Luces bien Ochibi…

El pobre mencionado sentía que todo le daba vueltas. -¿Anotaron las placas?

-Jeje… -Sam se acerco a su esposa, que al igual que todos los tenistas tenia un esmoquin. -¿Sabes que te ves guapísimo vestido asi?

-Si… -Acaricio el estomago de su esposa. – ¿Y sabes que tu te ves hermosa con este vestido?

La mayoría de las chicas iba con vestidos de noche. Sencillos; de diversos colores y tamaños. Predominando los colores oscuros. Pero la única que iba diferente era Sam, que debido a su embarazo traía un vestido tipo túnica de color blanco.

-Creo que todos nos vemos bien… -Takashi se acomodo el moño y el pañuelo. Los pañuelos de los chicos eran del mismo color que sus acompañantes.

-Ya estoy bien… -Ryoma se levanto y vio a todos. -¿Qué pasa aquí? –Noto que todos los sempais se encontraban en esa casa. -¿Es un complot?

-No… solo vamos a ir a una cena… -Sam le sonrió como si la noticia fuera de lo mas normal. –Y tú te vienes con nosotros…

-De ninguna manera… -se cruzo de brazos. -¿Y cena de que, o que?

-Se ve que me pones atención cuando te hablo… -Ryoga le dio un zape. – Sam y yo cumplimos un año de casados… además de que logre obtener la plaza que quería en la empresa… -La rubia aplaudía la grandeza de su marido. –Asi que apartamos un pequeño lugar… e iremos a cenar…

-¿Y porque mama no esta vestida? –Ryoma le mando una mirada a Rinko.

-Porque yo aun tengo que ir a casa por tu padre… Nanako se ira con nosotros… -Se le acaban los cabos sueltos.

-¿Y Ken? –Busco a su hijo por todos lados.

-Ahí entro yo… -Namiko le sonrió. –Kenji y Aiko estarán en mi casa… Tu hermano y tu cuñada han sido tan amables de prestarnos su nana… -Ryoma le mando a la pareja una mirada asesina. –Asi que yo ya me retiro, porque mi esposo, Sumire y la Señora Amiyani han de estar desesperados de que aun no regreso…

-¡Ey, Ey¡Un momento! –Paro el bullicio. -¿Y Sakuno?

-Aquí estoy… -Salio de lo alto de las escaleras. Todos abrieron la boca de sorpresa, sobre todo el chico de la mirada ámbar. –Hacen mucho escándalo…

-Eh¿Hola? –Ryoma se acerco al final de las escaleras. -¿Sabias algo de esto? –Le dio la mano para que bajara.

-No, aunque sospeche que algo andaba mal cuando me dieron este vestido. –Le enseño el tono rosado que la inundaba. –Era mucho para una simple merienda…

-Te ves bien… -Le apretó la mano y puso los ojos en blanco. –Mama…

-¿Si? –Rinko sonaba mas entusiasmada de lo debido.

-¿Me pones el moño y el pañuelo?

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Ryoma entendió que TODOS estaban tramando algo… y que con ese ALGO tenían que ver con Sakuno y el…

* * *

-Y entonces me resbale y caí a la alberca… -Momoshiro se sostenía su estomago que le dolía de tanta risa.

-¿Y no te regañaron?

-No… mi jefe estaba igual de divertido que todos los demás… -Takeshi tenía un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Me gusta verte reír… -Ann acaricio el borde su taza. –Me gusta tu sonrisa…

Momo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado. –Siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa…

-¿Me viste cara de payaso? –Ann le contesto con un fingido tono de molestia.

-Jajaja, no, no es eso… -Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes. –Siempre me he sentido muy a gusto a tu lado…

-Momo… -Observo su capuchino. - ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la cena con los chicos? –Lo miro a los ojos, tenia que descubrir algo.

-Aun no es tiempo… -Tomo otro bocado de su pay.

-¿De ver a Sakuno? –Apretó su servilleta.

-Tal vez… he hablado con ella por teléfono… pero no es por eso… -Sus ojos se clavaron en las manos de Ann.

-Seria incomodo para Ryoma y Sakuno que yo estuviera ahí, el dia que los chicos arreglaron todo para que se unan… -Dio un sorbo a su café.

-Ya veo… -_Tengo que decirle… tengo que confesarle lo que siento…_ -Momoshiro…

-¿Mande? –Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Momo... yo… -Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. –Momo… yo siempre… he estado enamorada de ti…

Se quedaron en silencio, Tachibana sentía ese silencio como puñales en su corazón… asi que decidió que lo mejor era que se fuera… Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de Takeshi la detuvo.

-Creo que yo también… -Pensó un momento sus palabras. –Pero no estoy listo para una relación…

-Lo entiendo… -Estaba entre feliz y nostálgica. –Bueno, yo estaré aquí…

-No es justo para ti… ni esperarme ni que estuviera contigo, cuando aun no me encuentro a mi mismo… -Observo a la calle. –Lo he estado pensando… volver a casa de mis padres me hizo reflexionar…

-¿Reflexionar?

-Después de que entregue la casa e intente seguir con mi vida… -Le sonrió. –Note que en todas las metas nuevas que me he trazado… hay un factor común…

-Me estas haciendo bolas… -Se acabo su bebida.

-En todas estas tu, Ann… -Le acaricio la mano. –Pero… creo que necesito estar solo… Para que llegue al punto en que no sea dependiente de nadie… Esa dependencia, la dependencia hacia Sakuno hizo que cometiera muchos errores… Necesito quitarme ese habito, necesito hacer las cosas por mi, por mi bien… -Ladeo su cabeza antes de decir lo ultimo. –Y asi… pueda estar contigo… asi pueda ofrecerte algo verdadero…

-¡Oh, Momo! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la encontró a su lado. –Yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites… porque te amo…

-Ann… yo también te amo… -Acaricio su mejilla. –Y gracias… aunque no te merezca… haré lo posible para que lo nuestro funcione…

-Mientras… podemos seguir siendo amigos… -Le dio un rápido beso en los labios. –Eso es adelanto de lo que tendrás cuando seamos novios…

-¡Eres mala! –La abrazo y se acurruco en su cuello. –_Que tonto fui… siempre tuve el amor enfrente de mi… _

_Con los años que me quedan_

_Yo viviré por darte amor_

_Borrando cada dolor_

_Con besos llenos de pasión_

_Como te ame por vez primera_

* * *

-Vaya… lindo lugar para celebrar… -Sakuno iba del brazo de Tezuka. –En verdad, no tienes que estar conmigo… vete con Kazue…

-No… -Hizo una mueca, que obviamente era un intento de sonrisa. – Yo seré tu escolta… -Observo la vista. –No creí que los Echizen fueran tan… ¿Excéntricos?

Estaban en un penthouse, que tenía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Habia varias mesas a lo largo de la sala. Aunque se notaba que ese lugar estaba deshabitado; la decoración le daba cierto toque "hogareño". Música de fondo que era realmente pegajosa. También habia algunos meseros alrededor de ellos ofreciéndoles un canapé o una bebida.

-Si… ¿Todo esto solo por…? –Sakuno analizo. –No, creo que si vale la pena… Celebrar un aniversario de bodas… -Miro sonrojada a Sam y a Ryoga bailando muy juntos. –No puedo creer que pensara que Sam y Ryoma…

-No pasa nada… -Tezuka le dio unas palmaditas en sus manos. –Debiste ver la boda… -Rodó los ojos. –Casi echan la casa por la ventan… -Observo la nostalgia en la cara de Sakuno. –Ya habrá tiempo para reponer estos meses… no te preocupes…

-Si… -Suspiro. -¿Nos podemos sentar? –Señalo una de las mesas. –Tengo un poco de hambre… y con todo el jaleo de esta fiesta… no me dejaron comer…

-Este… -Le hizo señas a su novia. –Déjame ver… es que creo que están acomodadas las mesas…

-¿Acomodadas? –La castaña trago saliva, algo no le olía bien. -¿Por qué están acomodadas?

Los chicos que estaban a su alrededor y escucharon la pregunta empezaron a sudar.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –Ryoma le dio un sorbo a la copa que tenia en las manos. Solo por esta noche los deportistas bebían alcohol. -¿Por qué están todos tan nerviosos?

Reika escupió su bebida en la cara de su novio. -¿Eh? –A Fuji le llego el sabor del vino en su cara. –Lo siento cariño… -Le paso una servilleta para que se limpiara.

-Lo afirmo… -Sus ojos de gato se intensificaron en la pareja que tenia enfrente. -¿Qué están tramando?

-¡Buenas Noches! –Nanjiroh entro tan ruidoso como siempre. -¡Wow! Mis hijos tienen gustos refinados…

-Si, se parecen a mí… -Rinko iba con un vestido color azul marino, bastante lindo para una mujer de su edad.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Ryoma estaba que echaba chispas. -¡Por que el viejo solamente trae el saco?

Nanjiroh iba con un traje negro, pero sin corbata… y sin peinarse… y sin rasurarse…

-Porque era esto… -Rinko se avergonzó. –O su típico atuendo de monje…

-Aun asi… no es justo. –Se iba a acomodar en una mesa, pero Sam lo tomo de un brazo. –Me iba a sentar…

-¿Por qué no lo haces en esta mesa? –Lo sentó frente a Sakuno. –Todas las mesas están por parejas. –Señalo a Nanako que iba en compañía de un joven alto y robusto. –Hasta Nanako y su amigo tendrán la suya…

-¿Parejas? –Sakuno trago saliva al ver a Ryoma enfrente de ella.

-Sam… -El chico le gruño por lo bajo.

-¡Miren la cena! –La embarazada corrió a la mesa que compartía con su esposo.

-Me las van a pagar… Ryoma se tomo de golpe el resto de champagne de su copa.

-Lo hacen de buena fe… -Sakuno miro a sus amigas que le mandan risitas de complicidad. –Se que Sam quiere verte feliz…

Les colocaron la sopa de almejas en la mesa, sabrosa, muy sabrosa… Era bien sabido que en este embarazo a Samanta se le antojaban las cosas del mar… Asi que lo mas seguro es que esta cena estuviera predominada por esos platillos.

-Esa cuñada mía… -Le hizo una seña al mesero. -¿Quieres algo mas de tomar? –Señalo el vaso de Sakuno, que estaba vacío.

-Lo mismo que tu… -Ryoma alzo las cejas. –Ya me quitaron todos los medicamentos… además no pienso emborracharme…

-¿Qué desean? –El camarero les sonrió.

-Champagne con jugo de naranja. –En cuanto el mesero se fue, el silencio reino en ambos. –Y… ¿Cómo haz estado? No hemos platicado mucho…

-Bien… aun me siento avergonzada por lo ocurrido… -Ryoma no entendió a que asunto se refería. –A todo lo que ha sucedido: pensar que Sam y tú… a lo que hice… al hecho de haberme fugado… -Los ojos rubí se inundaron de tristeza. –Tantas cosas…

-Sakuno… -Le acaricio la mano. –Es hora de hablar… y se que esta cena tiene como motivo principal que tu y yo aclaremos las cosas…

El silencio volvió a ellos. Como también las miradas de los demás. Ryoga se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mientras Sam le decía palabras cariñosas para relajarlo.

-Ryoma… perdóname… -La castaña estaba punto de llorar. –Si yo hubiera…

-El hubiera no existe… -Le dio una sonrisa torcida. –Esa frase me la han dicho y la he mencionado muchas veces durante todo este tiempo…

-Entre Momo y yo nunca sucedió nada… -Vaya, sabia que esos temas ya estaban aclarados por los hombres; pero ella también necesitaba desahogarse… Ryoma la entendió. –Ese beso que tú viste… no significo nada para mí… Por tonto que parezca, lo único que quería era saber si te seguía amando igual que antes…

-¿Me sigues amando, Sakuno?

_Con los años que me quedan_

_Te haré olvidar cualquier error_

_No quise herirte, mi amor_

_Sabes que eres mi adoración_

_Y lo serás mi vida entera_

Ryuzaki sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. En los ojos dorados habia un atisbo de ternura, de amor… ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a entrar a la vida de Ryoma, otra vez?

-Sakuno… -Echizen tomó aire, tenia que componer su relación… -Yo te amo… nunca deje de hacerlo…

El miedo la inundo… ¿Y si el odio que le tenia aun seguía ahí? Cabía la posibilidad de que solamente le dijera esas palabras bonitas para vengarse… Ryoma era un hombre vengativo y rencoroso… Frío y calculador… ella lo sabía muy bien…

-Ryoma…

La plática fue interrumpida cuando las copas llegaron a la mesa. Se oyeron varios gritos de molestia. Ambos observaron a sus amigos… ¿Qué no tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer¡Dios, lo estaban espiando!

-¿Les retiro el plato? –Sin darse cuenta sus platos estaban vacíos¿Cuándo fue que lo comieron?

-Si, por favor… -Sakuno le sonrió al joven, que fácilmente oscilaba entre los veintitantos. El mesero le prestaba demasiada atención a la castaña.

-Ejem… -Ryoma carraspeo para capturar la atención de su "rival" –Mi MUJER… -Recalco la palabra, que llego a oídos de todos los chismosos. –Le esta hablando…

El mesero hizo una mueca de decepción. –Lo siento… enseguida les traigo el siguiente platillo…

Sakuno empezó a emitir pequeñas risitas. –No cambias… Ryoma Echizen… ya sabes que no me gustan los hombres celosos…

-Hump… se le iba a salir la baba…

Se cruzo de brazos. El siguiente plato llego: Filetes de salmón en salsa de rosas con guarnición de verduras al vapor… (Ok, me estoy inventando las recetas, jajaja xDD)

-¡Que rico! –Sakuno estaba extasiada con la sabrosura de la comida. –Debo de felicitar a tu cuñada por este menú…

-Mmmmm, ahora que lo dices… es bastante buena… -Probo otro bocado. –Como veo que no quieres hablar ahora… -Sakuno dio un brinquito por la directo de la pregunta. -¿Lo hacemos después de cenar?

-Seria lo mejor…

La plática llego a oídos de Reika, que ni tarda ni perezosa por medio de mensajes de texto les informo a las demás.

-Vaya si son lentos…

-Reika… déjalos… -Fuji le quito el celular. –Ellos irán al paso que ellos decidan… no te metas…

-Eres un aburrido… -Le hizo un puchero y siguió comiendo.

La plática entre los padres de Kenji estuvo envuelta en banalidades. Sobre todo en cosas referentes al niño.

Una vez que los restos del Mouse de chocolate fueron retirados, dio comienzo al…

-¿BAILE! –Ryoma estaba aterrorizado cuando su madre se lo informo.

-¡Duh! –Eiji rodó los ojos. –Ochibi… ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria esta sin baile?

-¿Una normal? –Echizen busco ayuda en Ryuzaki. -¿Tu lo sabias?

-No… pero no me importa –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Hace mucho que tenía ganas de bailar…

Ryoma suspiro derrotado, los demás empezaron a dar brinquitos de alegría. El sabia bailar, si… ¡Lo sabia!

Sam y su madre se habían empeñado en que aprendiera para la boda de Ryoga con la primera. Y aprendió… Solo bailo una vez con cada integrante de su familia: Rinko, Nanako y Sam… Solo tres piezas en toda la noche…

Pero al ver los ojos rubí… se dio cuenta que esta noche acabaría con los pies adoloridos…

* * *

-Mama… -Rinko estaba pensando algo. –Mama…

-… -Nanjiroh miro en la misma dirección que su esposa.

–Rinko… a mi también me gustaría verlos juntos de nuevo… pero si los sigues observando de esa manera… me pondrás los pelos de punta… -El samurai ya tenia varias copas en su estomago, la mayoría de whisky.

-Lo se, lo se… -En la mesa estaba el mayor de sus hijos y su nuera. -¿Han visto el brillo que tiene en sus ojos?

-Esta feliz… nunca le vi esa mirada… -La rubia tomo de su naranjada. – Cuando llego a Chicago era un chiquillo lleno de tristeza y angustia… me gusta verlo asi…

-Chibisuke se enamoro como loco de Saku-chan… aunque a sus 12 años no se dio cuenta… -Ryoga sabia por medio de sus padres todo lo que aconteció por esos años con su hermano. –Siempre fue un niño solitario… creo que la dulzura de Sakuno fue lo que lo saco de ese estado…

-Espero que todo salga bien… -Las notas de una canción conocida empezó a resonar. -¿Bailamos, Nanjiroh? –Rinko le mando una mirada de amor.

-No me veas asi… -Frunció las cejas. -Cuando me miras asi no te puedo negar nada… -Se levanto y le extendió la mano. –Vamos… esa canción te gusta mucho…

-Te quiero… -Rinko le dio un beso en la mejilla que logro que el monje se sonrojara. –Te ves tan lindo cuando te pones asi…

-Me avergüenzas delante de los chicos… -El señor se concentro en su esposa. –Esto que quede entre tu y yo… ¿Si?

-Claro, cariño… -Se acurruco en los brazos de el.

* * *

-Tus papas hacen bonita pareja… -Sakuno tenia una mano en la mesa. –Aun no entiendo como es que tu mama se caso con tu papa…

-Ni yo lo se… -Miro al piso y se fijo que la castaña seguía el ritmo de la canción con el pie. -¿Quieres… bailar?

Ryuzaki dudo por un instante que Ryoma le hubiera pedido eso, pero cuando vio la mano delante de ella… la acepto.

La música era lenta, bastante empalagosa, pero tierna. Al principio ambos empezaron torpes, pero después de unos momentos de relajación y respiraciones profundas… Sus pasos se encontraron.

-¿Ya es mas tarde? –Ryoma recargo su mentón en el cabello de ella.

-Si… -El olor de su colonia la inundaban. –No estoy segura de que decir ni que hacer…

-Si te sirve de consuelo… no eres la única… yo tampoco se como actuar…

La abrazo más fuerte, disfrutaba tenerla de nuevo ahí, entre sus brazos… Respirar su perfume… tocar su espalda, que sus cabellos le hicieran cosquillas en la cara…

-Ryoma… -La voz sonaba como cuando eran unos chiquillos de 12 años.

-¿Ummm? –Se sentía tan relajado.

-Si… -Sakuno se acurruco más en su pecho.

-¿Si, que? –Echizen no entendió a que se refería.

-Si, aun te amo… Pero tengo miedo de ti, Ryoma…

-Sakuno, yo… -¿Como decirle que las cosas serian diferentes? El ya no buscaba una venganza, o una rendición por parte de ella. –Yo te amo Sakuno… -Los ojos rubís empezaron a brillar con intensidad. –Nunca deje de hacerlo, me deje llevar por todo mis sentimientos de odio… no quería ver la realidad… -La tomo de la barbilla. –La realidad fue que… nunca te pude olvidar…

-Ryoma… -Le sonrió. –No sabes lo feliz que me haces al oír lo que me dices… yo se que eres un hombre de pocas palabras… -El chico se sonrojo. –Pero… -Echizen sentía que no quería oír lo que seguía en el monologo de Saku. –Cometí muchos errores… más bien, creo que ambos los hicimos…

-No es necesario que…

-Claro que si lo es… -Retorció las manos con nervios. –Actué impulsivamente… actué como una niña caprichosa… Debí hablar contigo… -Bajo la vista. –No supe como manejar lo que teníamos en aquel entonces…

-Eso también fue mi culpa… -La tomo de ambas manos. –Creo que por mi cabeza nunca paso el explicarte que para mi YA eras mi mujer… Pensé que mis acciones hablaban mas que lo que yo te pudiera decir…

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti_

_No quiero recordar como te perdí_

_Quizás fue inmadurez de mi parte_

_No te supe querer_

La castaña noto que todos los miraban y que de seguro todos estaban escuchando su plática con Ryoma…

¿Por qué no vamos a la terraza? –Le indico con la cabeza el lugar. –Creo que ahí podremos platicar mejor…

-Como tú digas… -Le mando una fría mirada a sus sempais, a su hermano y a su padre. –Como tú digas…

El aire era frío, por lo que, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales; Ryoma le puso su saco en los hombros.

-Gracias… -El cielo estaba iluminado por las brillantes estrellas –Que linda noche…

-Si, sobre todo tranquila… -Ryoma empezó a reírse. –Fueron noches duras… Kenji puede ser un verdadero dolorcito de cabeza si se lo propone…

-Jajaja –La castaña acompaño al chico en sus risas. –Si, el peque puede ser algo latoso…

-Se parece a ti… -La miro de lado.

-¡Ey! –Sakuno le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo. -¡Se parece mas a ti que a mi!

-Al menos se parece en lo linda a ti… -Ryuzaki se sonrojo.

-Adulador… -Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Quiero una oportunidad Sakuno… -La abrazo. –Solo una mas… déjame mostrarte que he cambiado…

_Y te aseguro que los años que me quedan_

_Los voy a dedicar a ti_

_Hacerte tan feliz_

_Que te enamores más de mí_

_Yo te amare hasta que muera_

-No lo se Ryoma… si, lo acepto… yo también he cambiado… -Apretó con fuerza la camisa blanca. -¿Y los cambios fueron para mal? No quiero salir lastimada… ya no…

-¿Crees que quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí en tu ausencia? –Movió la cabeza con horror. –Ni yo mismo me reconocía… Regrese a ser el mismo niño de 12 años... frío, calculador y hasta cierto punto cruel… No, Sakuno… no quiero volver a ser ese Ryoma Echizen…

-¿Y si ya lo intentamos y no tenemos los mismos sentimientos de antes? –Se aparto y lo miro a los ojos. -¿Y si nuestro amor ya no es igual de fuerte que antes?

-Entonces… tú y yo, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro…

_Como comprobar que no soy quien fui_

_El tiempo te dirá, si tienes fe en mí,_

_Que como yo te ame_

_Más nadie,_

_Te podrá amar jamás_

_Dime que no es el final_

Sakuno alzo el rostro y acaricio la mejilla de Ryoma. -¿En verdad quieres intentarlo?

-Es lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz…

Bajo su rostro lentamente, era hora de que esos labios se unirán a los suyo como antes.

-Te amo Sakuno…

-Yo también te amo Ryoma…

El roce fue lento, tímido… No necesitaban de pasión exagerada… Ese beso era el broche perfecto para esa noche.

_Se que aun me queda una oportunidad_

_Que aun no es tarde para recapacitar_

_Se que nuestro amor es verdadero_

_Y con los años que me quedan por vivir_

_Demostrare cuanto te quiero_

-¡NYAH!

Sakuno y Ryoma saltaron espantados. Todos los estaban viendo desde adentro. Ryoga y Nanjiroh tenían una sonrisa boba en sus caras, y las mujeres estaban enternecidas hasta las lágrimas.

-¿Y decías que aquí no nos molestarían? –La abrazo de forma juguetona. –Creo que se han vuelto más mañosos…

-Jiji¿Qué haríamos sin ellos?

-¡Aburrirse! –Las amigas de Sakuno corrieron a abrazarla.

-Fzzzzz, ya era hora… -Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Nyah¡Ochibi y Saku-chan están juntos! –Eiji abrazo a la pareja por el cuello. -¡Tomo-chan, ahora si podemos empezar con los preparativos de nuestra boda!

-¡QUE?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Wiii!! Habra BODA!! -Viri se empieza a probar vestidos. -¿Que se van a poner? -Mira a sus guaruras, que estaban MUY entretenidos en el play station. -O.O Hombres... -Suspira. -Tendre que despedir esto iop...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y sip, EL SIGUIENTE ES EL FINAL! En el cual estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas para tenerlo lo mas pronto posible!**

**T****odas las personas que me mandaron su rw o un rw anonimo con su mail, recibieron un mensaje de mi parte n.n A EXCEPCION DE LIN que por falta de tiempo no logre enviarselo, pero no te me preocupes... te dare algo mas especial por tu mail (jeje, te va a gustar n.n)**

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTARON SUS MENSAJES, ME DIVERTI MUHO HACIENDOLOS!! TODOS SON DIFERENTES, EH!! Si quieren que alguno de mis guaruras las salude, solo diganme.**

**Emmett dejo el juego y se me acerco para abrazarme. -Que no se les olvide que esta linda autora. -Viri empieza a babear. -Cumple 20 años el martes, 1ro de Abril... por mi parte le dare el segundo libro...**

**-Eso me lo va a dar mi tio, Emmett... -Le dio un zape y rodo los ojos.**

**ESPERO SUS RWS!!**

**MUCHOS, MUCHOS, MUCHISIMOS BESOS PARA TODAS USTEDES Y PARA TI TAMBIEN TA-KUN!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	23. No Quiero Perderme De Nada Final

**Hola...**

**Viri esta sentada en un rinconcito de su casa. -Se acabo... -Esta llorando. -Al fin acabe a mi bebe...**

**-Jazz... animala... -Seiya codeo al chico Hale (o Cullen, como prefieran, jiji). -No se que me da verla asi...**

**-Es que no esta triste... tiene nostalgia... emocionada, esta alegre... -Hizo un puchero. -Ya no se que sentir...**

**-No se preocupen... -Me levanto y miro con ternura a todos. -Es solo que este fue mi primer "hijito" largo, puse mi corazon y mi mente en que esto funcionara...**

**Cuando mencione que queria hacer una continuacion de "Nuestra Primera Vez" por ahi hubo un comentario que me cambio la perspectiva. Me dijeron: Cuidado! Por que eso de las "consecuencias" ya esta muy visto...**

**Asi que mi orgullo me dicto: Pues dales algo que no este en la web (al menos no en esta pagina) Y nacio la idea que ven ante ustedes.**

**Aparte de que estaba viviendo una epoca dura en mi vida; asi que esto es MI MUY muy personal forma de enfrentar ciertos traumas.**

**-Jasper! -Tezuka estaba llorando. -Controlate!! -Se limpio las lagrimas.**

**-¡No es mi culpa! -Jasper miro a sus hermanos. -Viri esta sentimental...**

**-Espero que esto no afecte nuestra historia... -Sakai y Kyosuke estaban murmurando.**

**-Son crueles... -Les da una sonrisa torcida y se dirige a los otros guaruras. -Vamos chicos disfrutemos del final de esto... -Se acomodan en un sillon y empiezan a comer palomitas. -Por cierto, algunas han de creer que esta historia debio acabar en el capitulo pasado... Pero esto es para recompensarles los pocos momentos "agradables" que hubo en todo este fic... yo se que les va a gustar mucho...**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. TODO ES CORTESIA DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. A excepcion de algunos personajes totalmente de mi autoria.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Dedicado a: SANGO-TSUNADE, KAERI-CHAN, REIKA NAMINO Y TATAN-KUN Por todas sus palabras de aliento y sus jalones de orejas.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 20

"No quiero perderme de nada"

Iba caminando por las calles, reviso de nueva cuenta el papel que le habían proporcionado… Tenía en su bolsillo dos motivos mas para irse a parar en aquel sitio.

Llego al edificio de departamentos, entro y subió al ascensor, mientras observaba los números dejo que su mente divagara…

Una platica más… y los rencores quedarían fuera de su vista… Además, tenia que admitir que le hacia falta su amistad.

DING, DONG.

-¡Voy! –Alzo una ceja, ¿Era la voz de una chica? -¿Echizen?

-Tachibana… -Le sonrió de medio lado. –Creo que no hace falta que pregunte que haces aquí… -La miro de arriba abajo, y solo tenia un pequeño short… y una camisa de hombre.

-¡Echizen! –Se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos. –No es lo que crees, estamos desempacando y me moje al servirme agua… malditas tuberías… -Le indico que entrara. –Deja de decirme Tachibana y te dejo de decir Echizen, ¿Trato?

-Mada mada dane… -Metió las manos al bolsillo de la sudadera. -¿No interrumpo?

-No interrumpes nada, Ryoma… me alegra verte. –Momoshiro lo saludo al final del pasillo.

-A mi también… –Acorto la distancia y le estrecho la mano. -¿Y como haz estado?

-Creo que sigo desempacando tu ropa… -Cargo una caja y entro a otra habitacion. -¡Arreglen sus asuntos a solas!

-Ann… -Movió la cabeza. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, pero que no sea agua… -Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Agua? –Ladeo la cabeza, el solo traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes.

-Sabia que estaba interrumpiendo algo… -Le dio unas palmadas en los brazos. –Si van a mentir… al menos pónganse de acuerdo…

Momo se sonrojo y camino a la cocina. -¡Muy gracioso Echizen! -El menor entro detrás de su sempai y este metió las narices en una hielera. –Ummm, solo tengo cerveza… ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué no? –Estaba acostumbrado a tomar una bebida alcohólica de vez en cuando.

-Ten… ¿Puedo preguntar quien te dio mi dirección? –Le dio la lata con una servilleta. –El único que la tenía era…

-Mamushi… -Ambos sonrieron. –Yo se la pedí…

-¿Y a que debo tu visita? –Se sentó en la barra y le señalo un pequeño bando plegable.

Ryoma saco un sobre. –Es la invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños para Ken, es pasado mañana, viernes… -La extendió. –A Sakuno y a mi nos encantaría que Ann y tu asistieran…

-No lo se Ryoma… -Se rasco la cabeza mientras analizaba el sobre que estaba a su lado. –Los chicos…

-Los sempais están encantados con la idea que volvamos a ser el mismo equipo de antes… -Tomo un gran sorbo de la cerveza. –Y Sakuno tiene ganas de verte…

Momo abrió los ojos aterrorizado. –No creo…

-Nada… aprendí que tu siempre serás su amigo y también el mío… -Alzo la lata. –Brindo porque ya es hora de que estemos todos reunidos…

Takeshi lo dudaba… vio el sobre, vio a Ryoma… Suspiro derrotado y alzo su lata. –Brindo por eso…

-¡Viva! –Ann apareció en el marco. -¡Ya era hora! –Abrazo a su, por fin, novio.

-Eres una chismosita… -La paso un brazo por los hombros. -¿Terminaste?

-Si… ahora hay que acomodar la sala y el cuarto de lavado… -Observo la cocina. –Y aquí…

-Creo que yo mejor me voy…. –Termino su bebida y les dio el envase. –No soy muy bueno con lo de las labores domesticas…

-Ryoma… -Lo detuvo el pelinegro y corrió a buscar algo en una mochila. Cuando regreso tenía otro sobre, uno más grande en sus manos. -¿Es una broma? Cuando Kaoru me la dio…

-Je, no… -Supo que tenia el interior. –En verdad Eiji-sempai se casa dentro de dos semanas contando desde el sabado…

-¡Increíble! –Ann abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Tomo-chan no me ha dicho nada…

-Emmm… ¡Es verdad! –Busco una vez más en sus bolsillos. –Esta me la dio Sakuno, solamente es para ti…

La chica abrió el sobre y estallo en carcajadas. -¿Es enserio?

-Whiz… ni me lo recuerdes… aun no estoy del todo de acuerdo… -Rodó los ojos. –Pero allá ellas…

-¿Qué pasa? –Takeshi intento ver lo que tenia el sobre. –Ann… no seas mala…

-No creo que quieras saber que dice… -Ryoma movió la cabeza. –Ni siquiera se porque acepte venir a entregar "eso"

-Déjame ver… -El oji violeta empezó a intentar quitarle el papel a su novia.

-Momo, en verdad… es mejor que no sepas… -Tenia una sonrisa en toda su cara. –Te vas a enojar.

-No me importa… -En un rápido movimiento se lo quito y leyó lo que decía. Ryoma y Ann se miraron con complicidad. -¡¿Despedida de soltera?!

* * *

El "patio" de la casa de los padres de Ryoma estaba en su punto máximo de ebullición. Y es que, en una decisión unánime, el segundo cumpleaños de Kenji se realizaría en ese lugar.

-¡Esa mesa va por acá! –Rinko le daba indicaciones al equipo que rento para la mantelería.

Habia una carpa que protegería a los invitados; estaban en época de lluvias y era mejor, prevenir que lamentar.

Las mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor del lugar. Habría solo unos cuantos niños, en su mayoría sobrinitos de las amigas de Sakuno o vecinos de alrededor… Iba a ser más que nada fiesta de adultos, pero no quería romper la ilusión de organizarle algo a su primer nieto.

Rinko estaba ansiosa por organizar más fiestas de estas para los nietos que vendrían mas adelante…

-Vaya… en realidad estas emocionada con la fiesta… -Nanjiroh observo todo, hasta habían sembrado pasto hace tiempo… con la finalidad de que los nietos tuvieran un lugar apropiado para jugar. –Aun no estoy resignado a la idea de que hayas destruido mi cancha de tenis…

-Ya, ya… -Le dio una palmaditas en el brazo. –Yo haría lo que fuera porque los muchachos y sus hijos, osease nuestros nietos, estén felices…

-Mada mada dane Rinko-chan… -Puso los ojos en blanco y entro a su casa. –Estaré en nuestra habitacion durmiendo la siesta…

-Nunca cambias… -Tomo de la manga a un empleado. -¿Podrían meter ya, las sillas y las mesitas para los niños?

-En un momento señora…

-Todo tiene que salir perfecto… -Sonrió con orgullo. – ¡Por fin tendré el gusto de empezar a hacerles pasteles a mis nietos!

* * *

-Saku… -Ryoma tiro por onceava vez la pelota de tenis al aire. –Se supone que Ken y nosotros debemos de llegar antes que los invitados…

Aunque ya hubieran regresado, Ryoma seguía viviendo en su departamento y Sakuno en casa de Sumire… solo que ya sin compañía. Solo eran ella y Ken en el dia. Ryoma habia visto con malos ojos el que Saku pasara las noches sola en su casa… y como no convenció a la castaña de que se fuera con sus padres… Contrato un sistema de seguridad… con cámaras y una alarma dentro de esta… Solo quería que estuviera segura ¿No era mucho exagerar, o si?

-¡Sakuno! –Sintio por quinta vez como su celular vibraba en su otra mano. -¡Mi mama esta como loca!

-¡Ya vamos! –Empezó a bajar las escaleras. –Eres un impaciente…

-¡Papa! –Ken estaba a punto de correr por las escaleras, pero la mano de su mama lo detuvo.

-No… ya sabes que en las escaleras no se corre, se camina… -Descendió los últimos escalones. –Aquí estamos…

A Ryoma se le caía la baba… Sakuno iba con un vestido debajo de la rodilla, de color blanco con negro. El escote enseñaba más de lo que a Ryoma le gustaba que vieran los demás en ella, tenía un chal a juego y unos zapatos negros de piso.

Ken estaba arreglado con una playera azul marino con franjas amarillas y blancas. Un pantalón de mezclilla clara y unos tenis a juego.

-Te ves preciosa… -Ryoma le dio un beso en los labios y levanto a su hijo en brazos. –Y tú… -Frunció las cejas. -Te pareces cada dia más a mí…

-No puede negar la cruz de su parroquia… –Le dio un beso a su hijo en la nariz. -¿Cuánto me quieres, peque?

-¡Ucho! (Mucho) ¡A la una! (Hasta la luna) –Y señalo el cielo.

-Pero es de dia… -Ryoma le frunció la nariz. -¿Y en el dia hay…?

-¡Sol! –Empezó a reírse por las cosquillas que le hacían sus padres. -¡Jajaja! ¡Asta! ¡Asta! (Basta, basta)

-Ya pues… -Sakuno camino a la mesa de la entrada. –Veamos, bolso… celular… maleta de Ken… llaves…

-Mmmmm, estaba pensando en que hoy podrían quedarse en mí casa… -Ryoma tenia una mirada de cómplice con su hijo.

-Jiji, mami… -Abrazo a su papa. –Asa papa (Casa de papa) Avor… (Por favor)

-Anda… solo una noche… -Le rozo la mejilla con la nariz.

-Ryoma… -Sakuno le sonrió de manera picara. -¿Me estas haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? –Se dejo llevar por la sensación de la caricia. -Mira que ir a tu casa… a solas… y con Ken dormido… Podrías hacerme muchas cosas…

-Oh, no, claro que no… -En una obvia intención juguetona, le tapo los oídos al niño. –Saku… no digas esas cosas enfrente del niño…

Ambos empezaron a reírse, Kenji no entendía cual era la broma…

-Diablos… -Ryoma le extendió su móvil a Sakuno. –Le contestas tú…

-Eres un exagerado…

Sakuno observo que era el número de los Echizen. Y antes de que, siquiera, se pusiera el aparato en el oido… los gritos se hicieron presentes.

-¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES RYOMA ECHIZEN! –Rinko estaba exaltada. -¡¿CON QUE DERECHO TE CREES COMO PARA HACERME ESPERAR?! –Saku trago saliva, ¿Dónde estaba la tierna y dulce abuela de Kenji? -¡TIENE 10 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR JOVENCITO! Cuando llegues tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar…

Antes de que Ryuzaki pudiera decir algo, ella ya habia colgado.

-Whiz… mi mama esta furiosa… -Tomo las cosas. –Tu le explicaras esto… -Camino a la puerta con Kenji en sus hombros.

-¿Yo? –Sakuno corrió detrás de el. -¡Tu madre me acaba de infundir miedo! –Activó la alarma y salio a prisa. -¡Ryoma!

* * *

Habían llegado todos los invitados, los bocadillos y los refrescos eran servidos por doquier. Los padres de Sakuno y Sumire también se encontraban en el lugar.

Namiko y Yuuichi jugaban con su nieto, ese peque tenia la facultad para encantar a cualquier persona…

El espectáculo con el mago y el payaso estaba siendo un éxito, aun en los mayores… Mas aun, cuando les toco participar…

-Veamos, veamos… -El payaso (los odio, los odio u.u) empezó a caminar entre las mesas de grandes. –Necesito 6 voluntarios… -Diviso a los padres del festejado. –Y dos de ellos eran los papas de Ken…

-¿Nani? –Ryoma alzo las cejas.

-Anda… -Sakuno lo tomo del brazo y se pusieron delante del público.

-¡Yo quiero participar! –Sam con su barriga de casi 6 meses salto de su lugar.

-Cariño… -Ryoga la vio con desaprobación. –Recuerda… estas embarazada…

-Exacto, embarazada… -Mirada gélida por parte de la estadounidense. –No discapacitada…

-No haremos mucho… -El payaso tenia una sonrisa algo macabra. –Además tengo el personaje perfecto para la señora…

-¡Yo! –Nanjiroh tenía una sonrisa tipo: Gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡Hola! –Momo y Ann entraron al patio, los recibieron entre abrazos y palabras de cariño.

-Muy bien, llevamos cuatro… dos mas… -Tomo de la mano a Momo y de otra Tomoyo. –Con estos nos acompletamos…

-¿A dónde me lleva? –Aventó su chamarra de piel a su novia.

-Jugaremos... vamos detrás de mi ventana de las sorpresas. –Era una especie de teatro, donde se colocaron todos.

-¿Quién te recomendó el payaso, mama? –Ryoga la abrazo por la espalda.

-Una compañera del trabajo hijo… -Rinko tenia la misma sonrisa que el payaso.

-¿Qué tipo de show da?

-¡NI DE BROMA ME PONGO ESO!

Todos estaban a la expectativa, el grito de Ryoma les llego muy claro.

-¡Es por tu hijo, asi que aguántate! –Sakuno se oía entre avergonzada y molesta.

-Bueno… -El payaso se aclaro la garganta. –El "Chispita Show" se complace en presentarles… ¡El desfile de animales!

Rinko entendió el guiño del payaso y empezó a sonar un remix de las canciones: "El Tiburón" de Ilegales, "El Venado", "El Baile del Perrito" y el "Baile del Mono" de Wilfredo Vargas (SI TIENEN LAS CANCIONES, PONGANLAS… LAS HARA ENTRAR EN AMBIENTE, jajaja xDD)

- Denle un aplauso a "Nanji el Perro Divertido" –El "comediante" empezó a batir las palmas.

Apareció primero Nanjiroh con su túnica de monje… y la mascara de un perro, con orejas y cola incluidas… El viejo parecía estar disfrutando el show, porque mecía la "cola" de manera rítmica… Mandaba besos a diestra y siniestra… y unos movimientos de caderas que hicieron que su esposa se sonrojara… a la vez que reía como todos los demás…

Hasta el serio de Tezuka se puso una servilleta en la cara para poder reírse a gusto.

-¡El publico me ama! –Nanjiroh se sentía en su ambiente… uno muy peculiar…

-También reciban a mi amiga "Sammy La Hipopótama"

Ryoga casi se cae de la impresión: ¡SU ESPOSA TENIA EL HOCICO DE UN HIPOPOTAMO Y UN TUTU DE BALLET ENCIMA DE SU BARRIGA!

Pero después de analizarlo… saco su cámara y tomo muchas fotos… sin duda esta seria una experiencia digna de recordar en la próxima reunión…

La embarazada estaba debatiéndose entre reír o bailar… Los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas… Su estomago se movía de forma que parecía una botarga. Bailaba lo mejor que podía.

Nanako y Reika estaban agarradas a la mesa para controlar sus carcajadas.

-¡Bebe, me pateas duro! –Se acaricio el vientre. –Estoy segura de que tu padre nos hará recordar esto… durante, mucho, mucho tiempo…

-Traído desde las selvas de África… "Momo el Chango Querendón"

Ann empezó a llorar de la risa, su novio tenia también una mascara pero de chango, la cola le arrastraba hasta el piso y tenia una banana y un muñeco entre sus brazos.

Reika y Sei se abrazaban con fuerza mientras sus novios estaban recargados en sus espaldas.

El chico vio cuando su novia le sacaba un video, asi que decidió divertirse el también. Con paso sexy mientras meneaba su… cola… (Ambas de echo jajaja xDD) se acerco a ella y le empezó a bailar. Le pasaba su "banana" y el muñeco por el cuerpo. Todos le aplaudían de buena gana.

-¿Te gusta Ann? –Le susurro en el oido. –Si quieres consigo uno… y nos vamos a casa temprano…

-¡Momoshiro! –Se sonrojo y se refugio en el pecho de su novio.

-Ya, ya... es un show infantil, no un streptease… -El payaso lo saco e hizo la siguiente presentación. –También les presentamos a "Tommy la Coneja Bailarina"

La novia de Eiji salio con una orejas, la cola y una faldita pequeña encima de sus pantalones. Era la más cómoda con su disfraz, meneaba la colita del algodón con gran gracia y ritmo. Baila como si ese dia se fuera a morir…

Eiji le aplaudía con ganas, mientras Mishaeru y Oishi sacaban fotos y videos con los celulares. Tomoyo era la más tierna de todos los animales…

-Esto no es tan malo… -Le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso a su prometido.

Pero aun faltaban dos personas mas…

-Llegamos al momento esperado… haciendo una presentación a dúo… por órdenes directas… -Trago saliva. –"Ryoma el Gato Enojon" y "Saku la Pajarita Alegre"

Si, los disfraces de los otros daban risa… ¡Ryoma les ganaba con creces!

Con una cola, las orejas y unas manoplas… ¡Era el neko perfecto! Aunque si se moviera mas… Solo miraba con profundo odio y vergüenza a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sakuno tenía un pico y unas alas amarillas en ella. Tampoco bailaba… hasta que una personita se acerco y les empezó a aplaudir.

-Mami, papa… -Ladeo su cabecita. -¿Bailan?

-Whiz… no me mires con esos ojos… -Intento evitar que esos ojos del mismo color que los de Sakuno, lo envolvieran. –Saku…

-Ryoma… -Demasiado tarde, Sakuno ya habia cedido ante esa mirada.

Empezaron a bailar en pareja… Con un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero después de unas palabras de ánimos entre ellos, empezaron a disfrutar la experiencia de ser padres de un niño pequeñín…

-¡Ahora todos los animales bailaran para ustedes!

Los seis se juntaron y empezaron a bromear entre ellos. Sam era la mas divertida a sentir a su bebe patearla de tanto movimiento, y entre paso y paso bromeaba con su suegro el cual aun seguía muy metido en su personaje.

Tomoyo abrazo a Momo y bailaban juntos, para gracia de sus parejas.

Sakuno y Ryoma animaban a Kenji a que bailara con ellos.

-¡Eso es todo! –Rinko paro la música. –Ahora… Yo, el payasito "Chispita" necesita su ayuda…

Los niños seguían atentos todo el espectáculo y los adultos se sobaban las panzas después de tanta risa.

-Su ayuda consiste en que, de forma de aplausos me indiquen quien gano este concurso… -Se paro a lado de Nanjiroh. –Aplauso para "Nanji el Perro Divertido"

Si, le aplaudieron pero no lo suficiente.

-Veamos… Aplauso para "Sammy La Hipopótama" –Fueron mas fuertes que los de Nanjiroh. –Lo siento, Nanji… mas suerte para la próxima… -El aludido se fue a sentar siendo recibido por su esposa.

-Lo hiciste genial amor… -Rinko le dio un beso.

-Gracias… fue divertido… -Y se dejo querer.

-Aplauso para "Momo el Chango Querendón, alias el Streaper" –Empezaron a reírse de vuelta, y hasta vez fue evidente que Momo era el consentido. –Que reñido… sigamos con… "Tommy la Coneja Bailarina" -Eiji casi se quedo sin voz de los gritos. –Vaya… -El payaso se acerco al pelirrojo. -¿Parentesco con la coneja?

-Es mi prometida… -El neko hizo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Ya decía yo… -Rodó los ojos. –Pero ni con todo ese amor… ¡Eliminada! –"Chispita" le dio unas palmaditas a la peli negra.

Tomoyo hizo un puchero y se fue a sentar con su prometido. –Buuu, después de todo lo que esforcé…

-Oye… -Eiji le mando una mirada picarona. -¿No te gustaría que comprara un disfraz como este para la Luna de Miel?

-¡Eiji! –Todos le lanzaron sus servilletas. -¡Eres un hentai!

-Ahora viene le momento interesante… los aplausos que reciba esta pareja determinara el tiempo que dure la fiesta… -Sakuno y Ryoma se sonrieron. -¡APLAUSOS PARA LOS PADRES DEL FESTEJADO! "Ryoma el Gato Enojon" y "Saku la Pajarita Alegre"

Habia que admitir, si los aplausos fueron muchos… ¡Pero nada comparados con los de Sam y Momo!

-Lastima margaritos… -Les dio unas narices de payaso. –Para que vean que aun no me pagan por este show… solo tengo narices de premio… -Les sonrió y se puso entre la embarazada y el pelinegro. -¿Quién quiere que gane?

La situación estaba reñida; por un lado el embarazo de Sam le daba cierto toque de gracia y ternura, además de que el show que realizo Momoshiro fue algo distinto a los de los demás…

-Creo que esto se tiene que arreglar en un empate… -Les dio unas figuras de globos. –Un perro y una jirafa, ¡Gracias por participar!

La tarde habia pasado entre broma y broma; el espectáculo habia servido para terminar de romper el hielo (que aun existía) entre el grupo de amigos.

-Se saco un 10 con el payaso, suegra. –Sam tenía en sus brazos a su hija. La fiesta habia terminado y solo quedaban los mismos de siempre; bueno y los sobrinitos, que estaban dormidos en la sala. –Ahora que sea el cumpleaños de Aiko lo contrataremos… mis padres disfrutaran como enanos…

-Estoy exhausta… -Sakuno se acurruco en los brazos de Ann. –Me duele la espalda… Ken pesa cada vez mas… y no le guste que lo suelte… -Unas manos la empezaron a masajear. –Deberías ir a unos cursos… digo, para perfeccionar tus masajes…

-Mada mada dane… -Ryoma le acaricio la barriga a su cuñada. -¿Soy yo, o la tiene mas grande que cuando tuvo a Aiko?

-¡Te lo dije! –Ryoga estaba sentado a lado de Tezuka y Mamushi. –Le vengo diciendo eso desde el principio de su embarazo…

-Eres un aguafiestas… -Torció la boca y observo a todos. –Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero… -Dejo a la niña en los brazos de Nanjiroh y fue en busca de su bolso; busco y saco una cajita. –Ábrelo… -Se sentó en las piernas de su esposo.

-¿Un mameluco azul? –Ryoga tardo en reaccionar hasta que una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro. -¡SERA NIÑO!

-Si… Le dio un beso en los labios. –Y espero que con la parejita… cerremos la fábrica…

Todos corrieron a abrazar a la pareja, las felicitaciones iban y venían, al igual que los buenos deseos para el matrimonio y el futuro integrante.

-Yo creo que si la vamos a cerrar… -Sentó a su esposa a lado de el. –Un niño… -Miro a su hermano. –Chibisuke, hagamos un trato…

-¿Un trato? –Todos pararon oido. -¿Qué clase de trato?

-Que las iniciales de nuestros hijos no se repitan…

-Ya… de acuerdo… -Los hermanos notaron que ninguno captaba las palabras. –No queremos otro error: Ryoma Echizen, Ryoga Echizen. R. Echizen o R.E, en ambos casos es lo mismo…

-¡Ya entendí! –Sakuno se sonrojo. –Estoy de acuerdo, es un buen trato: Por lo tanto, ni K, ni la A, se podrán ocupar…

-No más malentendidos por favor. –Kazue empezó a reírse. –Hemos pasado mucho como para que los problemas regresen…

-¡No llames a la mala suerte! –Tomoyo cruzo los dedos. -¡Kazue, se acerca mi boda!

-Hablando de bodas… -Nanako sonrió. -¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Como si hubieran convocado al diablo, TODOS los hombres de la sala pusieron una cara de susto y enojo.

-¡Que emoción! –Reika salto de los brazos de su novio. -¡Mañana es tu despedida de soltera Tomo-chan!

-Es una mala idea… -Momo sacudió su cabeza. -¿Van a tomar alcohol?

-¡Obvio! –Shiory rodó los ojos. -¡Es la ultima salida de Tomo-chan como soltera!

-Pero… ¿Qué no es hasta dentro de dos semanas la boda? –Kawamura checo en su calendario de fechas (de su celular, obvio).

-Etto, sobre eso… -El pelirrojo empezó a sudar. –Creo que se me habia olvidado decirles que se adelanto la boda…

-¡Eiji! –Oishi movió la cabeza. -¿Cómo es que se te puede olvidar el dia de tu boda?

-Es que no se me olvido… -Empezó a jugar con sus deditos mientras hacia pucheros. –Tommy logro que nos dieran un fecha mas próxima… -Alzo sus hermosos ojos llorosos. –Y si lo piensan un momento… esto no cambia mucho los planes… ya tenemos todo listo…

-¿Y los invitados? –Kaoru se sentía sorprendido de que EIJI fuera el primero en casarse… y tan pronto.

-Eso lo puedo contestar yo… -La futura novia salio en defensa del neko. –En cuanto me entere del cambio de fecha, les pedí de favor a las chicas de que me ayudaran a marcar por teléfono a los invitados… asi que los únicos que faltaban de avisar eran ustedes… -Le dio un beso en la sien a su novio. –Cariño, relájate, ¿si?

-Si… -Sacudió la cabeza. -¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotros?

Los chicos lo razonaron… ¿Por qué ellos no le habían organizado una despedida a Eiji? Ryoga y Nanjiroh cruzaron miradas.

-No te preocupes Eiji… yo te organizare una… -Samantha abrió los ojos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Ryoga! –Le dio un golpe en el pecho. –Te conozco demasiado bien, y se que de tu cabeza no pueden salir cosas buenas…

Los tenistas sonrieron; si, era bueno ver esa consternación en la cara de sus novias. Y las chicas, ella tenían una caras de susto, parece que el tiro les salio por la culata.

-¿Y porque la cita para la despedida de Tomoyo va a ser en un "club nocturno"? –Fuji se anoto un gol con esa pregunta. –Si no recuerdo mal… ¿No es ese un club de stripers?

Todas se sonrojaron y miraron a todos lados. Ok, si, el tenia razón… Ese dia pensaban soltarse el pelo…

-Además, queridísima Sam… -Ryoma se acerco a su cuñada. –Conozco bien a todas ellas… -Señalo a las jóvenes. –Y se que a ellas no se les ocurrio ir a ese lugar…

-Gulp. –La embarazada entendió que habia hablado de mas; y se le ocurrio una idea. -¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo la manera de que todos disfrutemos el dia de mañana!

-Habla… -Tezuka, que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido callado (ok, tal vez se ha mantenido todo el cap callado… pero es cosa de la autora, jajaja xDD) decidió intervenir; ninguna de las ideas: La de Sam y la de Ryoga, le parecía buena.

-Bueno… que les parece si terminamos el dia en casa de Ryoma, esta cerca del centro… -Todos tenían en sus rostros la falta de comprensión a su idea. –Si, miren cada grupo se van a hacer lo que tengan planeado… y acordaremos una hora entre todos para vernos en el departamento de Ryoma; por si llegamos tarde… tendremos un lugar en el cual dormir. Asi, notaremos quien tuvo mas excesos y quedaremos tranquilos de las cosas que podrían pasar.

-No suena tan mal… -Sakuno medito las cosas. –Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Al pensarlo todos unos momentos más. -¡Si!

-Ya que hemos quedado de acuerdo… -Sam puso un dedo en su barbilla. –Las despedidas empezaran después de las 4 de la tarde: con una comida. Y eso es obligatorio.

-¿Y si no quiero comer? –Ann hizo la primera pregunta de la noche.

-Es obligatorio, si van a consumir bebidas alcohólicas; al menos háganlo con el estomago lleno… -Todos entendieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. –Que se acabe la comida a las 6 de la tarde mas tardar… de ahí… TODOS haremos lo que queramos. –Recalco la palabra. –Yo seré la chica designada.

-Y yo. –Sei levanto la mano. –E Inui tampoco tomara ninguna bebida; será uno de los chicos designados. –Le dio un apretón en la mano de su novio, de ese tipo de: "Mas te vale que no me contradigas"

-Si, yo seré uno de ellos. –Torció un poco la boca al sentir cuando uno de sus huesos trono.

-Fzzzzz, yo tampoco. –Y miro a su pelirroja novia. –Alguien tiene que estar consciente si te tengo que ir a dejar a tu casa…

-¿Qué insinúas? –Shiory se hizo la desentendida.

-Nada, nada… -Mamushi dio un bostezo. –Yo creo que nosotros ya nos vamos…

-Si, nosotros tambien. –Fuji y Reika tomaron al sobrinito de esta del suelo.

Sakuno acaricio el rostro de su novio. –Lo siento, Ryoma… pero no creo que sea buena idea que me quede en tu casa hoy…

-Whiz… lo sospeche… -Recargo la cabeza en la silla. –Pero… no tengo ganas de conducir (oh, si… el Ochibi al fin se habia comprado un carro; pequeño, pero suyo)

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? –Rinko termino de despedir a los demás. –Sam, Ryoga y la niña se pueden quedar en la habitacion que era de el; y ustedes con Ken en la que era tuya, hijo.

-¿Qué dices? –Ryoma abrazo a Sakuno. –Solo esta noche…

-De acuerdo, tambien estoy muy cansada como para irme de aquí… -Sakuno alzo al peque y empezó a subir las escaleras. –Anda, Ryoma… hay que acomodar la cama y el futón…

-¿Futón? –Ryoma iba detrás de ella, con la maleta de Ken. - ¿Quién va a dormir en el futón?

-Tu… ¿O acaso creías que íbamos a compartir la cama? –Se oía el tono de burla en la voz de la castaña; los demás habitantes de la casa Echizen estaba riéndose por el "Benjamín" de la familia.

-¡Saku!

* * *

La casa de Sumire parecía una estética. Secadoras, planchas, tenazas, pasadores, bandanas… todo iba y volaba alrededor del lugar. Tambien volaban las faldas, los tops, pantalones, shorts… ¿Por qué será que las mujeres NUNCA tenemos que PONERNOS?

-¡Me gusta tu ropa Saku! –Sam iba con un vestido debajo de la rodilla, moderno y de maternidad. -¡Ryoma se va a morir cuando te vea!

-Sam-chan… -Aun se veía en el espejo… no estaba del todo segura que esa ropa fuera la mejor. -¿No es muy… atrevida?

-¡No, que va! ¿Verdad chicas? –Codeo a las amigas.

-¡Para nada!

Sakuno se observo una vez más… Le habían ondulado su cabello largo, con un maquillaje algo "recargado" para su gusto. Bajo la mirada… Traía puesta una blusa halter de color negro, el escote delantero se unía en medio de su busto con una jareta. El de la espalda… bueno, no tenía… porque solo se amarraba en un lazo al cuello y otro (más delgado) a media espalda.

Tenía puestos unos jeans ajustados que llegaban a las caderas… en la baja espalda le colocaron un tatuaje de glitter con la forma de una media luna. Traiga unas botas altas de color negro.

-Mou... ¿Por qué presiento que Ryoma se enojara MUCHO cuando me vea asi?

-Deja de decir eso… -Ann le aventó un suéter. –No llames a la mala suerte…

-Es que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cuando me vea asi… se desatara la guerra de Troya. -Se desparramo en un sillón mientras tomaba el teléfono. -¿Sushi o pizza?

-¡Pizza! –Todas estaban bastante emocionadas.

-Pizza será…

Casi era la hora apropiada para salir. Todas iban en sus mejores galas. Faldas cortas y jeans eran los preferidos. Juntos con las blusas escotadas y de color oscuros.

-¡Llego la limousine! –Reika salto (lo que su falda 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla le permitió) a tomar su bolso.

-Muy bien, antes de irnos. –Nanako y Sam tomaron de los hombros a Tomoyo. –Esto me lo enseñaron en la despedida de soltera de Sam, asi que… alza tu mano derecha. –Observo a las menores. –Mmmmm, mejor levanten la mano derecha todas. -Hicieron lo pedido. –Ahora repitan después de mi: Yo, una soltera pronto a comprometerme…

-Yo, una soltera pronto a comprometerme…

-Juro solemnemente…

-Juro solemnemente…

-Que nada de lo que pase hoy…

-Que nada de lo que pase hoy… -Empezaban a ponerse nerviosas.

-Saldrá de mi boca…

-Saldrá de mi boca…

-Y que mi prometido, casi esposo…

-Y que mi prometido, casi esposo… -Algunas rieron ante esa frase.

-Nunca se enterara de lo que haré hoy. –Bajo la mano.

-Nunca se enterara de lo que haré hoy. –La imitaron.

-Perfecto. Ahora debemos de poner un castigo para la o las personas que digan algo… -Salio por la puerta y le hizo una seña al conductor. -¿Ideas?

-Yo digo que debería ponerlo Tomoyo; al fin y al cabo todo esto es por ella. –Kazue le ayudaba a Sam a colocarle un velo hecho de papel de baño.

-¿Yo? –Soplo un cuadrito de papel que rompieron. –Mmmmm, déjenme pensar… -Alzo un dedo. -¡Lo tengo! La o las personas que abran la boca serán las ultimas en casarse.

-Eso no es un castigo. -Nanako y Samantha fruncieron las cejas.

-¡Claro que si! –Mishaeru empezó a reírse. –Si supieran las ganas que tiene todas de casarse… -Abrazó a su prima. -¡Eres genial! Buen castigo.

-Soy inteligente, que es otra cosa… -Termino de acomodarse el velo. –Es hora de irnos… -Empezaron a caminar fuera de la casa.

-Bueno, pero alguien tenia que ser el inteligente entre Kikumaru y tu… -Shiory se mofo del novio. –Todo mundo sabe que el no es el mas "despierto" de todos…

-Jajaja –Las carcajadas fueron lo último que se escucharon en la casa, antes de que Sakuno la cerrara.

-Como son crueles con Eiji… -La novia hizo un puchero. –Solo porque mi prometido es medio "lentito" no les da derecho a burlarse de el…

-Jajaja, al menos lo admite. –Reika fue la primera en subir. -¡ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!

* * *

-¡Achu! –El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. –Presiento que alguien esta hablando mal de mí…

-¿De veras quieres que te diga quienes fueron? –Fuji quito la vista del partido que estaban viendo para aventarle unas palomitas al neko. –Reika y las demás son bastante molestas cuando están juntas…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto los hermanos Echizen? –Oishi se revolvió nervioso en su asiento. –Se esta haciendo tarde…

-Mmmmm… no sabia que el Ochibi tuviera tan buenos gustos… -Eiji siguió degustando varias carnes frías. –Parece que vivir solo le ha asentado bien.

-¡Listo! –Ryoga salio sonriendo de la recamara de su hermano menor. -¡Vámonos, ya nos esperan!

-¿Esperan? ¿Quién? –Takashi recogió su abrigo. -¿Y Momo?

-Nos espera allá. –Ryoga recogió un suéter de cuello alto.

-¿Allá? ¿Dónde? –Mamushi solo se ajusto el cuello de su camisa.

-Es una sorpresa que Ryoga, Momo y yo conseguimos hoy en la mañana… -Ryoma apago el televisor y guardo los restos de comida en la cocina. –Acabamos de ajustar detalles… -Ryoma se paro delante del festejado. –Ryoga, haz los honores…

-De acuerdo. –Busco algo en la mochila que traía. –Ponte esto y esto otro. Contratamos un autobús para que nos lleve…

-¿Un moño y un saco? –El pelirrojo no entendía. -¿Un autobús?

-¡Usalo! –Ryoga le coloco el moño. –Es necesario que nunca te quites esto… al menos durante esta noche…

-Oishi… me empiezo a asustar… -El neko busco refugio en su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –El pelinegro le resto importancia.

-Si… ¿Que será lo peor? –Ryoga le mando una mirada de complicidad a su hermano. Tezuka fue el único que lo noto. -¡Vámonos! ¡Hay un bus que nos espera abajo!

-_¿Ahora que planearon estos dos?_

* * *

(NOTA: DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE IRE PONIENDO EL NOMBRE DE ALGUNAS CANCIONES. SI PUEDEN CONSIGANLAS… PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO CON ELLAS. ASI ENTENDERAN LO QUE IRAN LEYENDO)

Estaban todas sentadas en una parte especial del establecimiento. Espacio para VIP y reservaciones, como ellas. Se encontraba bastante cerca del escenario principal. El lugar se llamaba: "Gigolos Club" y esto obviamente hacia referencia a lo que pasaba ahí y los tipos de show que daban.

La música que sonaba era latina, con bastante ritmo y sabor. Las chicas (mientras bebían sus cervezas y martinis) se movían en sus lugares al ritmo de la música. La Morena de Ilegales se oían en las bocina.

-¡Que buen ambiente! –Mishaeru ya le estaba echando el ojo a cierto bailarín. -¡Y mas con la gente que esta aquí!

-¡Misha! –Sakuno sintio como su cara se ponía caliente, y es que si las miradas desnudaran, de seguro el rubio que la veía ya la tendría en traje de Eva.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Uno de los "meseros" (si, asi se les podía llamar ya que lo único que traían puesto era un diminuto short) le extendió la mano a Tomoyo.

-Emmm, yo… pues… -No sabia a donde mirar, por donde quiera que fueran sus ojos habia trozos de carne bronceada y torneada… y… ¡Kami, que no la viera ya!

-¡Si, si quiere! –Nanako la empujo a la pista de baile.

Tomoyo empezó a bailar, pero cuando semejante espécimen masculino; la tomo de las manos e hizo que le acariciara la espalda y su pecho… se quedo paralizada.

-¡No seas tonta! –Reika y Shiory corrieron a la pista.

Dos chicos más se acercaron. -¿Quieren bailar? –Un rubio tomo de la mano a la novia de Kaoru y un moreno a Reika.

-Bueno… -Namino trago saliva cuando vio esos movimientos de cadera.

Mientras tanto en la mesa. Nanako y Sam veían la escena, Ann codeo a Nanako.

-¿Por qué aun no me siento a gusto?

-No se que piensas tu, pero… -La norteamericana observo al grupo de amigas. -¿No crees que les hace falta soltarse un poco mas?

-Si… -Le hizo una seña al mesero. –Hola…

-Hola… -Le sonrió a Nanako.

-Necesitamos un favor… -El mesero observo a la embarazada y a la mujer que estaba delante de el. Mientras Ann le guiñeaba el ojo coquetamente.

-¿De que se trata?

* * *

El bus, tenia pantalla, un frigo bar; bastante espacioso… Parecía un mini-mini-depto… sobre ruedas.

-Brindo por la felicidad de Eiji… -Oishi alzo la copa donde tenia vino blanco espumoso (ñami, ñami que rico sabe eso). –Y que aunque se case no se olvide de nosotros…

-Yo brindo, porque espero que no te toque una mujer como la mía… -Ryoga frunció las cejas. –Que no sea tan enojona…

-Jajaja… -Al parecer la botella que se habían terminado empezaba a hacer estragos.

-Yo brindo porque siempre tengan comunicación en su relación y que perduren muchos años juntos… -Ryoma alzo la copa y se la tomo.

-¡Salud! –Inui y Kaoru brindaron con refresco.

-Bueno… ¿Y a donde vamos? -Eiji brincaba y saltaba más de lo normal.

-Mmmmm, precisamente bajamos aquí… -Ryoma se puso la chamarra café de piel que traía en las piernas.

Uno a uno fueron bajando, dejando al final al novio. Eiji esperaba oír comentarios de algún tipo, pero a medida que iban descendiendo sus compañeros… no se oía nada. Asi que cuando fue su turno de bajarse, tenia una gran cantidad de adrenalina en el.

-¿Qué pasa… chicos? –Casi se cae de la impresión y las copas que habia consumido se EVAPORARON. -¡¿QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?!

-Sorpresa… -Los hermanos empezaron a carcajearse. -¡Será una larga noche!

* * *

La música estaba bajando y la gente de la pista regresaba a sus mesas. Las chicas que bailaron llegaron riéndose con las demás.

-¡Jajaja! –Reika abrazo a Tomoyo. -¡Es que hubieras visto tu cara!

-¡Pero de que te burlas Reika! –Sakuno movió la cabeza. –Si parecía que te ibas a desmayar cuando te empezaron a bailar.

-Bueno, brindemos… -Ann les sirvió un liquido color chocolate en sus vasos.

-¿Y esa jarra? –Shiory ladeo su cabeza. –Cuando me pare no estaba aquí…

-¡Oh, si! La pedimos mientras bailaban… se los recomiendo es muy buena bebida… -Sam hizo un puchero. –Disfrútenla por mi… yo no puedo tomar hasta dentro de varios meses…

-Bueno, tengo sed asi que… -Mishaeru alzo el vaso. -¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –Todas se empinaron el trago de un sorbo y sintieron como el alcohol les quemaba. -¡Cof, cof!

-Esto esta muy fuerte… -Sakuno exhalaba con fuerza.

-¡Y que mas da! –Tomoyo se sirvió otra y se la tomo. -¡Yo tengo mucha sed!

-Yo te acompaño… -Ann se sirvió más.

-Si ella la acompaña… -Mishaeru se sirvió. -¡Yo tambien!

Asi que se animaron, todas a una segunda vuelta. Sam aplaudía de felicidad.

-_Haré que recuerden esta noche... tiene que ser especial._

* * *

-¿Qué esperan? –Momo salio detrás de los cadeneros. -¡Se hace tarde!

-Yo no entro… -Tezuka iba a dar media vuelta cuando Ryoma lo intercepto.

-¡Oh, si, claro que lo harás! –Chiflo. -¡Momo, necesitamos ayuda!

-¡Enseguida!

Momoshiro salio seguido de unos gorilas, y lo digo de forma literal. Median más que cualquiera de ellos y tenían unos músculos que hicieron que Eiji y los demás tragaran saliva.

-Ahora… podemos entrar por las buenas o por las malas… -Ryoga empezó a avanzar. -¡Ustedes eligen!

-¡Por las buenas! –Y como estampida entraron al lugar.

-Te dije que eso funcionaria… -Takeshi estrecho los cinco con Ryoma.

-Je… -Dudo por un momento. –Momo…

-¿Mande? –Entraron al lugar.

-¿Y si algo nos sale mal y nosotros…?

-¡No! Ni lo digas… -Se puso rojo. -¿Te imaginas la vergüenza?

La música llegaba fuerte, además de los gritos. Ambos se miraron y estallaron en risas al imaginarse las caras de los sempais. "La Fiesta" de Sandy y Papo sonaba.

Llegaron a un privado, estaban a un nivel superior. Un piso arriba. Desde el lugar se observaba la parte de abajo. Pero… no toda llegaba hasta su campo de visión; sobre todo lo que pasaba exactamente debajo de ellos.

-¿Y que piensan? –Ryoga le dio un sorbo a la copa de whisky que le habían servido.

-¡Están locos! –Eiji daba vueltas por el lugar. –Si las chicas se enteran que estamos en este lugar…

-¡Reika me mata! –Fuji busco ayuda en Tezuka, pero este se veía un poco… "noqueado"

-Bueno, creo que no aguantaran mucho tiempo… así que Ochibi… -Momo estaba igual de divertido que Ryoga. –Mejor ya diles a que venimos, parece que se van a infartar…

-Esta bien. –Saco una maleta con varias cosas. –Decidimos que la despedida de Eiji-sempai seria diferente y única… -Saco una pecera con algunas pelotas. –Debo de agregar que el hentai de mi padre contribuyo a la idea general de todo esto…

Abrieron los ojos horrorizados. Kaori e Inui notaron que estaban tomando grandes cantidades de alcohol debido a los nervios.

-Esto será… una especia de concurso… -Un mesero entro con una botella de sake (extra fuerte) y un pequeño vaso. –Cada uno de nosotros tomaremos un vaso… y el que se niegue o ya no pueda consumir mas, sacara una pelota… cada pelota tiene un castigo… -Ryoma estaba explicando la situación. -Hay 5 castigos que denominamos: Fuertes. 5 leves y 5 premios…

-Aun asi… ¿Qué hacemos en ESTE lugar? –Taka evitaba mirar hacia abajo.

-Ah, es que los 5 castigos fuertes… es ir a bailar allá abajo… -Momo continúo con la explicación. –Esa maleta contiene: la música, la ropa y una guía rápida acerca de cómo hacerlo… además de que vendrá una persona; que les enseñara a los perdedores, a bailar una coreografía…

-Hay un 100 por ciento de posibilidades de que esto este arreglado… -Inui saco una libretita de bolsillo.

-El chiste es que este dia nos divirtamos, ¿O no? –Ryoga se levanto y agito la pecera. -¿Quién empieza? –Una voz en el altavoz se escucho. –No, mejor veamos una demostración… -Se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana. –Hay que aprender a moverse…

-Gracias por venir esta noche…

Los de la Seigaku se hundieron en sus asientos. ¿Por qué aceptaron ir a una despedida de soltero organizada por Ryoga?

* * *

-"Gigolos Club" se complace en presentarlos el show de… ¡Encantador!

Al calor de las copas, Sakuno y las demás gritaron y aplaudieron como locas.

"Caliente" de los Ilegales una canción bastante movida empezó a sonar.

Un joven bastante bien proporcionado con un pompas espectaculares se planto en medio del escenario. Traiga el atuendo de un policía. Se oyó un piropo bastante especial: ¡Si asi esta el tolete, como estará la pistola! (… se los dejo a su criterio, jajaja xDD)

Los movimientos eran algo… como llamarlo… ¿Elásticos? ¿Realmente un hombre podía contorsionarse y moverse de esa forma? Por alguna extraña razón todas miraron a Tomoyo…

-Emmm, Tomo-chan… -Ann ladeo la cabeza. –Este… ¿Si te hago una pregunta te enojas?

-No… -Ni siquiera razono lo que le dijeron, ese hombre… era un biscocho…

-Este… ¿Eiji es el más elástico del equipo de tenis, verdad? –Todas entendieron a que venia la pregunta de Tachibana, y empezaron a sonreírse.

-Si, eso dicen todos… -Seguía sin razonar lo que le decían.

Sam le hizo una seña a la "entrevistadora" –Oye… ¿Tu y Eiji ya han tenido intimidad?

-Pues… si unas cuantas veces… -Los ojos se le iban en cierta parte delantera del hombre, ¿Qué chicas tan morbosas, no?

-¿Eiji se mueve como el stripper? –Nanako le lanzó la pregunta directa.

-¡¿NANI?!

* * *

Ese grito tan estridente hizo, que los que aun no miraban hacia el escenario… lo hicieran… (Ok, si a esta altura del partido no saben donde están los chicos… son igual de despistadas que esta autora, jajaja xDD)

-¡Oishi! –Eiji se tapo los ojos. -¡No quiero estar aquí!

-Bueno, entonces acabemos con esto pronto… -Ryoga empezó a servir 8 tragos y le entrego uno a cada uno. -¡Hasta el fondo amigos!

La primera ronda no paso de que uno que otro se ahogo; la segunda… sin complicaciones… a la tercera ronda…

-Chicos… yo creo que… ¡Hip! –Oishi fue invadido por un hipo. –Yo ya no…

-Saca una pelota… -Ryoma saco al pecera.

-¡No, Oishi! No caigas en la trampa… -Eiji estaba sonrojado.

-Yo ya no puedo mas… -Metió la mano, saco la pelota y…

-¡No, no la abras aun! –Ryoga lo detuvo. –Mejor espera a que al menos 5 más, saquen una…

Cuarta ronda… Taka-san se dio por vencido y agarro una… Quinta ronda… Tezuka se quedo dormido… asi que le metieron la mano y la primera que apretó, esa fue la de el…Sexta ronda… Eiji los acompaño… Séptima ronda… ocurrio una sorpresa…

TOC, TOC

-Adelante. –Ryoga ya se sentía mareado.

"La Vaca" de Mala Fe se escuchaba de fondo.

-Bueno… ustedes me dijeron que les avisara cuando quisieran un privado… -Uno de los meseros metió la cabeza. –Ya lo hicieron…

-Tenemos que apresurarnos… -Momo, Ryoma y Ryoga sintieron como sus tragos se evaporaron. -¡Lo tengo!

Tezuka iba despertando y andaba algo aturdido, Eiji y Oishi estaban aun conscientes.

-¿Me quedo o espero a que me llamen? –El mesero seguía en la puerta.

-No, no entra y esperanos. –Ryoga le señalo un sillón.

-¡Ronda de muerte súbita! –Sirvió dos vasos para cada uno. –Aun quedamos Ryoga, Ryoma, Fuji y yo… –Tomo aire. –Nos tomaremos estos de jalón, quien derrame una sola gota o tarde mas de medio minuto tomara pelota.

-¿Me quedo o espero a que me llamen? –El mesero seguía en la puerta.

-No, no entra y esperanos. –Ryoga le señalo un sillón.

Asintieron los restantes, y a Ryoma se le ocurrio una idea…

-A la cuenta de tres… -Momo empezó. –Uno…

-Dos… -Ryoma tenía poco tiempo para actuar.

-¡Tres!

-¡Le están bailando a Sam y a Reika! –Se empino sus dos tragos y vio como Ryoga y Fui escupían sus tragos.

-¡Jajaja! –Kawamura al calor de las copas empezó a reírse con fuerza.

-Tenemos a dos mas… -Momo le dio la pecera a Ryoga y a Fuji.

-Esto lo pagaran… -Fuji abrió los ojos. –Me encargare de que lo paguen…

-¡Eso fue trampa Chibisuke! –Ryoga estaba MUY enojado. -¡No vale!

-Inui-sempai… ¿Vale o no vale? –Ryoma se volteo a ver al de gafas.

-Vale… ¿O que opinas Kaoru? –Se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta del de la bandana

-Fzzzzz, vale. –Y bajo la mirada para que esos ojos índigo no lo hicieran sentir mal.

-Saquen las pelotas. –Ryoma se acerco a los cuatro restantes. Una vez que su hermano y Syusuke tomaron una, termino de dar las indicaciones. – Los que tengan papeles negro bailaran, los que tengan grises detrás traen el castigo. Y los blancos tienen premios. Ahora si, ábranlos…

Hubo caras de todo tipo… resultados: Ryoga, negro. Fuji, negro. Tezuka, negro. Taka-san, negro. Eiji, gris y Oishi blanco.

Los que habían sacado negro… aun se sentían algo mareados; pero conscientes de lo que tendrían que hacer… Ryoga, con todo el acopio de la dignidad que aun le quedaba camino a la maleta y la abrió.

-Al menos no son tan "fantasiosos" –Tomo una bolsa que decía: "UNITALLA" y era unitalla, porque una especia de licra que se pegaba al cuerpo.

-Pero antes… -Ryoma se acerco al festejado. -¿Qué castigo te toco Eiji?

Gulp. Abrió los ojos aterrorizado. –Me toco ser el camarógrafo del show… -Les enseño el papel.

-Entonces esto es tuyo… -Momo le dio una cámara y le empezó a explicar su manejo.

-¿Y yo?

-Oishi-sempai… -Ryoma camino alrededor de el. –Tú sacaste el papel blanco… tú tienes derecho a un premio… tienes dos opciones: Salvar a uno de los castigos; pero tú tomarías su lugar. La segunda: Que quedes exento de cualquier broma en toda la noche…

-¡La segunda! –No dejo que terminara, observo a los castigados. –Lo siento, chicos… pero no quiero estar en su pellejo…

-No te preocupes… -Fuji intento sonreírle; pero solo se quedo en una mera mueca. Saco el vestuario.

-¿Quieren que de una vez les enseñe la coreografía? –El mesero sonrió para infundirles confianza.

-Pero… -Taka estaba temblando.

-¿Sabrán quienes somos? –Tezuka estaba tenso, la quijada estaba rígida.

-¡Ya se! Si se sienten en mas confianza… ¿Quieren que les prestemos unos antifaces? –Ni Ryoma ni Momo pusieron alguna objeción. –Combinaran con los atuendos…

-Por favor… -Tezuka puso en su brazo el disfraz. -¿Puede cambiarme ahí? –Señalo una puerta.

-Ya que vas a salir… -Eiji se acerco al mesero. -¿Me traerías algún cocktail?

-¡Yo tambien! –Todos los que iban a bailar pidieron uno.

-¿Y si mejor traigo una jarra? –Era el mismo mesero que atendió a las chicas. –Tengo una bebida que les gustara…

-Gracias… -Kaoru cerro la puerta y observo a los chicos. -¿Creen que esto saldrá bien?

* * *

-¿No creen que ya se tardo nuestro "pedido"? –Mishaeru estaba en pleno estado de agitación.

-Sip… -Kazue tenía una sonrisa estupida. -¡Esto es genial!

-Jajaja, se ve que nunca habían tomado… -Sam pidió un refresco más.

-Damas… -El presentador salio al escenario. –Esta noche les presentaremos un espectáculo muy especial, tendrán 4 chicos en el mismo lugar… -Los gritos de las mujeres enfebrecidas cimbró el lugar. -¡DJ ponme la canción de "Mueve, Mueve" De Sandy y Papo! -Era un remix y los primeros acordes apenas se escuchaban. -¡Con ustedes… THE DREAM DELUXE!

Aparecieron cuatro chicos con pantalones de piel MUY ajustados, las piernas y las pompas resaltaban más, que los de cualquier otro bailarín anterior. La parte de arriba era una camisa negra de manga corta, los botones estaban abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho. Traían guantes de piel negros, al igual que los antifaces que portaban (les cubrían más de la mitad de la cara)

Al empezar a oírse las voces, los movimientos de la pelvis (de todos) se movían al ritmo de la trompeta de fondo. La coreografía era sencilla, un paso adelante y movimiento de torso. Paso atrás y sonrisa coqueta con el publico… se paralizaron cuando vieron que ELLAS se los comían con los ojos.

-_¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio hacer esto! Pero… ¡ese ultimo trago fue de ayuda!_

Se acercaron hasta la mesa de las chicas; al fin y al cabo, ellas habían pedido un baile especial. Desde atrás un Eiji bastante nervioso grababa todo; noto una mirada de: "Perdón" por parte de Fuji y los demás.

Fuji enronqueció la voz. -¿Y quien es la que se casa?

Todas señalaron a Tomoyo. Los cuatro rodearon la silla, Fuji se sentó en las piernas de la novia y en un rápido movimiento se desabrocho la camisa, le tomo las manos e hizo que recorriera su torso.

Los restantes bailaban pero aun no se despojaban de sus prendas, uno de ellos quedo pegado a Sam… la casada observo al chico… ese lunar en el brazo… esa peca en el cuello… y ese cabello…

-¡Ryoga! –Escupió el refresco. Unos ojos histéricos se clavaron en ella.

-¿De que hablas? -Nanako le tomo la mano. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Ya es hora?

-No, no… -Estaba segura… ¡QUE ESE STRIPPER ERA SU MARIDO! –Es solo que…

El bailarín se monto encima de ella y le hablo al oido. –No lo eches a perder… mas tarde te explico… -Se alejo y se desato la camisa, le sonrió picaramente y dejo que le acariciara TODO lo que sus manos pudieran tocar.

-¡Sam! –Nanako se sonrojo, esa era la esposa de su primo.

El más robusto de los bailarines se acerco a Nanase, la cual quería hacerse chiquita, chiquita… Pero el olor de ese hombre… ¿Por qué se le hacia tan familiar?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pantalones de los danzantes salieron volando y las muy "calientes" féminas gritaron en respuesta. Ann estaba fascinada con el show y hasta se le caía la baba con uno que otro. ¿Qué clase de ejercicio hacían esos hombres para estar en esa forma?

El mas alto estaba entre Sakuno y Mishaeru… sonrió y dirigió una mirada hacia el privado de arriba, donde sabia que habia dos pares de ojos observándolo. Paro a Sakuno y la utilizo como un tubo, se deslizo desde arriba hasta abajo… y el top se le subió un poco por el movimiento…

* * *

-¡¿QUE HACE SAKUNO VESTIDA ASI?! –Oishi, Kaoru e Inui intentaban frenar al chico. -¡CON QUE DERECHO LE BAILA ASI, LO MATO!

-Tranquilízate… -Oishi volvió a mirar abajo, y el mas fuerte del grupo camino hacia Mishaeru. -¡AMOR, NO LO TOQUES ASI!

-¡Ann! –Momo estaba llorando mares. -¡Se esta comiendo con los ojos a los sempais! –Miro su cuerpo. -¡Pero si yo estoy igual que ellos! ¿¡Que TIENEN ELLOS QUE NO TENGA YO!?

* * *

Mishaeru estaba muy divertida bailando con los strippers; hasta parecía que los que se sonrojaban eran ellos…

-¡Misha! –Se alejo gentilmente de su bailarín. -¡Si te viera Oishi! –La castaña estaba toda abochornada.

-Pero no lo hace, asi que… -Y le apretó los glúteos al que le estaba bailando a Sakuno. -¡Que divertido!

-¿Tienen cambio? –Ann saco dinero de su bolso. –Ese chico de los ojos bonitos me gusto… -Fuji movió la cabeza. –Ten… -Lo jalo y le puso el billete en la parte trasera. -¡Wow! Que pompas tan duras… -Y sin querer una de sus pulseras le rasguño el brazo al bailarín. –Ooopsss…

-Jajaja –Las demás empezaron a reírse por el comentario de Tachibana.

Los chicos se sentían… maltratados, como mugre… ¡Se sentían ultrajados debajo de esas manos! Nunca, nunca de los nunca irían a un club de estos, pero para hombres claro, en su vida. De seguro asi se sentían las mujeres. De ahora en adelante estarían en contra de los clubes de strippers.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa. -Sam le hablo al oido al bailarín que estaba con ella. -¿Y los demás?

Con una mano y fingiendo estar bailando señalo hacia arriba, la embarazada muy sutilmente miro y pudo notar tres cosas. 1ra. A Ryoma lo estaban sujetando muy fuerte. 2da. Habia alguien golpeando el vidrio y estaba casi segura que ese era Oishi. 3ra. ¿Habia alguien llorando?

-Esto es lo ultimo y nos vamos… –Extendió un billete y se lo colgó en ¿¡LA DIMINUTA TANGA!? Miro con furia a su esposo. –En este preciso instante te vas a cambiar… y nos vemos en casa de Ryoma, en menos de una hora, ¿entendiste?

Gulp. –Si mi amor…

La música acabo y aprovecharon para salir corriendo de ahí, entre los gritos, pellicos y miradas de lujuria… los chicos habían terminado su show.

-¿Soy yo, o esos tipos estaban buenísimos? –Reika y Shiory se daban aire mutuamente mientras se dejaban caer en las sillas. -¡Esta fue una genial idea!

-Mejor vámonos. –Sam empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Sakuno se sentó a lado de ella.

-No, solo que ya me siento cansada. -Sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba. –Anden, ¿si?

-Chicas, ya es hora. –Sei señalo su reloj. –Se que el tiempo paso volando… pero un trato es un trato.

-Vamos, pues… -Ann tambien se encontraba molesta. –Tengo varias ideas para esta noche…

-¡Picara! –Nanako le dio un codazo. -Será una noche agitada para Momo…

-Jajaja…

Todas iban felices. Habia sido una buena noche, habían bailado, les habían bailado… y ahora irían a ver a sus parejas… ¿Qué mas podían pedir?

* * *

-¡Que mañas tiene tu novia Fuji! –Tezuka estaba enojadísimo. –Y las de todos… creo que las únicas tranquilas fueron Sakuno y Sam…

-Emmm, chicos… -Ryoga ya traía puestos sus pantalones. –Creo que tienen que saber algo…

Los ojos se centraron en el.

-¡¿Otra sorpresa?! –Eiji sintio que se ahogaba. Las mujeres pensaron que era parte del show y tambien lo habían manoseado. –Sorpresas tuyas ya no…

Momo y Ryoma intercambiaron miradas, ¿Habia mas?

-A la mitad del baile Sam me reconoció… más bien, nos reconoció. –Todos tragaron saliva. –No estaba muy contenta…

-¡NO MATAN! –Gritaron al unísono.

-No, no creo… -Ryoga termino de ponerse su ropa.

-A ver… -Kaoru trago saliva. -¿Samantha te dijo algo?

-Ehh… ahora que lo dices… -Todos se dieron por muertos. –Asi, asi como decirme: Yo no diré nada… -Trago saliva. –No…

-¡Nos vamos! –Ryoma empezó a recoger. –No creo que Saku se enoje mucho… -Todos notaron el "No creo". –Pero no esta de mas que ya nos vayamos…

-¡De acuerdo!

Tomaron sus abrigos, dieron las gracias (después de pagar los "servicios" del lugar) y fueron a la salida…

* * *

-¿Y la limousine? –Kazue estaba buscándola por todos lados.

-Eh, chicas… -Nanako les sonrió. –Lo que sucede es que yo pensé que saldríamos mas tarde… y le di otra hora…

-Genial… -Ann se sentó en el suelo, aun se sentía mareada. -¿Y esperaremos aquí? –Miro de reojo la entrada del lugar.

-¿No hay manera de localizar al chofer? –Sakuno se froto el cuerpo. –_Maldita ropa…_

-Pues… no. –Sam frunció las cejas. -El numero lo deje en casa de Sakuno… y creo que Ryoga tiene una tarjeta, pero no se…

-¡Márcale! –Tomoyo le extendió su celular. -¡Hace frío!

-¡Je! –Sakuno le saco la lengua. –Para que sientas lo que yo, aunque tu las llevas de perder con ese short… -Era de seda y gris.

-¡Marca, marca! –Tomo-chan fulmino a la castaña con una mirada.

-Es que… yo, bueno… -La embarazada miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa. –Quien sabe si traiga su celular, además de que quien sabe en donde anden… ¿Y si no tiene servicio?

-¿Qué escondes? –Reika alzo una ceja. -¿Hay algo que tu sepas que nosotras no?

-¿Yo? –Empezó a sudar. –No, como creen… -Y abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

-¡Vámonos, o nos van a ver! –Un exaltado Eiji salio corriendo del lugar, a tiempo para chocar con alguien. -¡Ouch! Lo siento… -El neko alzo la vista… y deseo no haberlo hecho.

-¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!

Las chicas estaban algo… Exaltadas. Y los chicos algo… Temerosos.

-Pero, pero… -Sakuno no encontraba palabras. -¿Qué hacían allá adentro?

-Etto… bueno… -Inui observo a su novia, la cual, se veía ¿horrorizada? -¿Qué piensan que hicimos?

-¡Pues lo único que pueden hacer! –Shiory vio a su novio de arriba abajo. -¡Ver a los hombres bailar!

-No creí que… -Nanako tenía signos de interrogación. -¿Tienen esos gustos?

-¡NO! –Ryoma se sonrojo. -¿Cómo pueden creer eso?

-Bueno, entonces que hacían ahí dentro… -Samantha espero una respuesta de su esposo.

-Emmm, es que… -Ryoga miro a los chicos pidiendo ayuda, pero ninguno lo siguió. -¡TODO FUE IDEA DE MI PADRE!

-¡Lo sospeche! –Reika se cruzo de brazos. –Ya decía yo, que sus cerebros de cacahuatitos no les permitía saber más…

-¡Ey! –Fuji se cruzo de brazos. –Eso no es justo…

-¡Ese rasguño! –Ann se paro como resorte y busco la mirada de Momo, al cual estaba toda llorosa. -¡No! No me digas que…

-Si, Ann… me decepcionas… -Momo frunció sus labios en un puchero. -¡No te creía capaz!

-Yo, Momo, Fuji… -Miraba a los dos con desesperación. -¡Kami, trágame tierra!

-¿Qué te sucede? –Sei se acerco a ella.

-¿Aun no lo notan? –Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Oishi… ¿estas bien? –Mishaeru sacudió a su novio, el pobre era sostenido por Tezuka y Takashi. -¿Que le paso?

-¡El es el que gritaba! –Sam rodó los ojos. –Creo que necesito sentarme, muchas emociones por una noche… -Ryoga y Ryoma se acercaron a ella. –No se preocupen, estoy bien…

-Mejor nos vamos. –Sakuno se giro a los chicos. -¿Cómo llegaron?

-En eso… -Takeshi señalo el bus.

-¡Genial! –Tomoyo abrazo a su prometido. –Es el lugar perfecto para que nos expliquen que diantres hacen aquí.

-Pero… -Kaoru era arrastrado al camión.

-Pero nada, Kaoru Kaidoh… camina… -Asuka estaba enojada.

-¡LA CULPA ES DE LOS HERMANOS ECHIZEN!

El grito desaforado y urgente de los tenistas resonó en las altas horas de la madrugada que eran.

* * *

(Nota: aquí hay dos canciones especiales que deben de conseguir. Kiss the rain y River flows in you de Yiruma. Son en piano, son geniales...)

-Sigo diciendo que fue cruel de tu parte contribuir a esa idea… ¿de cuando acá le haces caso a tu papa? –Sakuno se acurruco más a su novio.

-En mi defensa diré que no pensé que las cosas se fueran salir de control, o que los sempais no aguantarían… -Subió un poco mas la cobija que los cubría. –Es una linda noche, ¿No crees?

-Bastante…

Estaban en el balcón de la recamara principal, sentados en un sillón que habia en el lugar. Dentro solo escuchaban las palabras conciliadoras que Ryoga le dedicaba a su esposa.

Como todos se habían quedado; se repartieron las habitaciones, los hermanos estaban juntos y los demás esparcidos por el departamento. Con tanta gente… ¿De veras creen que se pueda hacer algo mas, que, platicar?

-Me gusta estar asi contigo… -Sakuno le dio un beso en el cuello. –Ken no nos deja mucho tiempo a solas…

-Aja… -Acaricio el brazo de la chica. -¿Sabes?

-¿Ummm? –Su nariz se dedico a aspirar el aroma de la colonia.

-Te amo Sakuno…

-Yo tambien te amo Ryoma, y mucho… -Ryuzaki, que tenía los ojos cerrados, noto como Ryoma buscaba algo. -¿Qué haces?

-Abre los ojos… -Hizo lo pedido. -¿Podrías separarte un momento de mi? –Sakuno torció la boca. –Solo un momento, lo prometo…

Suspiro. –Esta bien… -Se cruzo de piernas y quedo frente a el.

-Sakuno, se que perdimos mucho tiempo, por indecisiones, por falta de palabras… por inmadurez… Pero nunca deje de quererte, me haz hecho muy feliz, me haz dado un hijo al cual quiero con todo mi corazón. –Se paro y se arrodillo frente a ella. –No quiero que vuelva a pasar, quiero estar contigo cuando Ken vaya a la escuela, cuando decidamos tener otro hijo, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre… esta vez no quiero perderme de nada… -Saco una cajita y la abrió. –Por eso… ¿Sakuno quieres casarte conmigo? Quiero hacerlo oficial a los ojos del mundo. –Los ojos de Sakuno tenían lágrimas. –Quiero que siempre estés conmigo…

-¡Por siempre Ryoma, por siempre! –Se lanzo a sus brazos y se cayeron al piso. –Quiero casarme contigo, porque para mí, solo tú eres mi alma gemela. –Las gotitas saldas ya no eran solo de ella. –Quiero que tu y yo hagamos una familia aun mas grande… ¡Quiero tantas cosas a tu lado!

-Te amo Saku… -Le limpio la cara. –Creo que te ame desde a primera vez que te vi…

-Yo tambien te amo… Ummm, probablemente desde aquel entonces me querías… pero siempre haz sido muy lento para esas cosas… -Le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Esto es tuyo. –Le deslizo el anillo. -¿Te gusta?

-¡Es muy lindo! –Sakuno se sentó y observó la delicada pieza. Era de oro banco, con una piedra de color dorado. -¡Como tus ojos!

-Siempre me dices que te gustan… -Le acaricio la mejilla. -¿Un beso?

-Los que quieras tonto…

_Se besaron sin que nada les importara. Sin que el mañana les preocupara. Solo habia un "NOSOTROS". Después de tantos llantos, gritos, peleas, de tanto dolor… al fin habían encontrado la felicidad. Al fin podían respirar con tranquilidad._

_El camino es largo, y no siempre será la vida color de rosa… pero un consejo…_

_¡Luchen por lo que quieran! ¡Luchen por el amor! ¡Luchen por su felicidad!_

_Que al final, y ya verán, la recompensa habrá valido la pena…_

-¡HABRA OTRA BODA!

Sakuno y Ryoma se separaron, y unos instantes después todos estaban a su lado en el balcón. Sin tener de otra se levantaron del piso y sonrieron con beneplácito para sus amigos.

-Ejem, creo que grite muy fuerte… -Sam estaba llorando. -¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!

-¡Todos! –Kaoru les sonrió. –Se merecen ser felices, chicos…

-¡Si ellos se casan, yo tambien quiero casarme Ann! –Momo beso a su novia con calor.

-Momo, ya vivimos juntos… aun en contra de mi familia… - Terminando el beso, Tachibana se sonrojo. –Pero no esta de mas hacerlo oficial…

-Creo que será aun mas larga esta noche… -Ryoga se levanto del suelo, donde lo habia aventado Sam en cuanto oyó la propuesta. -¿Champagne?

-¡Claro!

Una vez mas todos salieron detrás de Ryoga, y este les guiño el ojo a la pareja.

-Recuérdame que se lo agradezca… -El, la abrazo y recorrió con ternura sus muñecas. –Estuve a punto de perderte… fue horrible…

-Perdón, pero quiero que sepas que no te libraras de mi tan fácil… –Ella, miro las estrellas y dejo que los labios besaran las cicatrices. -¿Para siempre? –Sakuno ladeo su cabeza.

Ryoma tardo un momento en captar la pregunta, pero después le sonrió. –Para siempre…

Un último beso… antes de irse a la sala. Asi sellarían esa noche, no era necesario más…

FIN.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Todos estan llorando en el sillon (incluida una servidora), bueno a excepcion de los lindos vampiros**

**-¿Y que opinas, enano? -Codeo a Ryoma que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. -¿Te gusto?**

**-... -Esta inmovil y con la gorra tapandole la cara.**

**-Chicos... -Tezuka estaba empezando a asustarse. -Edward, Jasper... ¿Pueden decirnos que tiene?**

**-Dile lo que piensas... -Edward sonreia ¿maleficamente? -No debes de guardarte esos sentimientos...**

**-¿Estas triste? -Jasper alzo una ceja. -Pero si... esto acabo feliz...**

**-Me gusto ser uno de tus "actores" -Empezo hablando bajito. -Espero que podamos seguir juntos en otras historias... -Alzo su cara... Y HA SIDO LO MAS BELLO Y HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! Sus ojos dorados brillando por las lagrimas O.O**

**-Eres tan lindo Ryoma! -Viri se seca las algrimas y observa a los chicos. -Anden hay que contestar este ultimo rw...**

**-Yo lo hago! -Emmett salto de asiento. -Hola HERMOSA JANET! Lamentamos ser tan cortos en nuestra respuesta... pero no dejaste mail... GRACIAS POR TU RW! Viri se alegra de tener lectoras que siguen dejando su huellita por aqui.**

**-Te salio MUY bien Emmett-oso... -Le aplaude. -Eres mi consen...**

**-¡¿Y NOSOTROS?! -Todos los demas alegaron.**

**-Como son celosos... -Rodo los ojos. -Dejen me despido...**

**LLEGAMOS AL FIN DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE HAYA TENIDO LO QUE USTEDES QUERIAN Y QUE HAYA LLENADO TODAS SUS INQUIETUDES. Y SI NO... PUES HABRA EPILOGO!! Sip, y prometo que habra muchas cosas...**

**No se que mas decirles... mas que GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO ESTO!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	24. Epilogo

**Hi!!**

**-Bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer este fin de semana? -Viri tiene un periodico en las manos y a Seiya a su lado. **

**-¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo! -Emmett dejo de jugar pool, mientras todos lo miraban con cara de: ¡Hello con tu hello!**

**-¿Otra vez le dieron de comer chocolate al oso? -Ryoma alzo una ceja y miro a la familia Cullen.**

**-Je, no pudimos resistirlo... Emmett se pone tan... ¡Gracioso! -Jasper se estaba riendo como loco. -¡Edward!**

**-¡Ese es mi chico! -Viri choco los cinco con Edward. -Torturalo otro rato mientras hago unos anuncios...**

**-De acuerdo... -El novio de Bella sonrio maqueavelicamente. -¿Como me siento el dia de hoy?**

**-¡No, Edward! -El chico"sentimental" lucia neurotico. - ¡Viri, Carlisle, Tezuka!**

**-Carlisle-san... -Tezuka se acomodo sus gafas. -¿Me podria ayudar con unas cosas de historia?**

**-Con gusto... n.n -Salieron de la habitacion.**

**-Bueno... ahora que esto esta tranquilo... -Viri se levanta.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO DURANTE ESTOS DOS AÑOS Y FRACCION...**

**ESTO FUE UNA TERAPIA EN MI VIDA, este fic llego cuando acababa de separarme del papa de mi hija... estaba deprimida y sentia que esaba sola...**

**Empece a escribir esto, y ustedes pueden notar como varian los estados de animo...**

**TIENE COSAS Y SENTIMIENTOS que yo vivi en carne viva, por lo cual le tengo un cariño especial a "Nuestra Primera Vez: Y Nuestras Primeras Consecuencias"**

**Creo que me extendi demasido...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**(lean mis notas finales ;P)**

* * *

Epilogo

14 años después…

-No se porque tengo que hacer esto… -Un joven de 16 años iba y venia por su habitacion. –No me gusta hacer ese tipo de trabajos…

-Porque no lo hiciste antes… y TIENES que hacerlo…

Una joven estaba sentada en la cama y veía con cierto humor la desesperación del otro. ¿La habitación? La de un típico adolescente. Un desorden total.

-¡Eso ya lo se! –Freno en seco su carrera. -¿Ya la terminaste?

-La hice desde el dia en que la pidieron… -Saco una lima de uñas y empezó a moldear las suyas. –No es tan difícil.

-¿Cómo empezaste? –Su tono era mas tranquilo.

-Primero, sentándome frente a la computadora… y segundo, dejándome llevar por lo que mi cabecita dictara… -Se levanto. –Asi que opino que empieces por lo primero. -Lo sentó frente al aparato. –Ahora… escribe todo lo que se te venga a la cabeza, mas tarde entre los dos lo checaremos… ¿De acuerdo?

El joven suspiro y la rubia adolescente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Asi me gusta Ken… -Aiko camino a la salida. –Le diré a mi tío y a mi tía que no te interrumpan a menos que sea una emergencia… -Alzo una ceja. -Aunque con todo este alboroto… no creo que tarden en llamarte… -Le dijo adiós con la mano y salio del cuarto.

-Gracias Ai-chan…

El primogénito de los Echizen observo la puerta por donde su prima habia salido. Y agradeció que ella tuviera todos los genes de su tía, y no de su tío…

Kenji era alto, más que su padre a esa edad. Y aunque era el vivo retrato de este, guardaba más similitudes (aparte del color de los ojos) con su madre. Sonreia mucho, era un tanto extrovertido y cariñoso. Aunque habia dos personitas que siempre lo sacaban de quicio…

Por lo regular vestía sport; gracias a que era un gran aficionado a los deportes… a todos, menos a uno… el tenis. Por más que lo intentaba… ese nada más, no se le daba. Esto lo frustro al principio (mientras que a Ryoma lo lleno de desesperación) después de todo ¡Era el deporte de los Echizen! El matrimonio tuvo que hacerle ver, que no pasaba nada… no todos tenían habilidades para el tenis (léase Sakuno) y que siguiera adelante con el soccer, si, era el capitan del equipo de fútbol de Seigaku.

Pero hablaremos más de esto, en las siguientes páginas.

Estaba a punto de salir de la Seigaku, y necesitaba hacer ese ensayo… Pero no sabía por donde empezar… Era bueno para la escuela, pero el redactar y la oratoria… no eran de sus fuertes.

-A empezar Kenji…

_Ensayo:_

"_Mi Familia"_

_Por:_

_Echizen Kenji._

_Mi prima me dijo que esto seria fácil… pero no veo de qué manera lo es. Si por mí fuera diría: Mi familia es MUY grande y feliz. Punto. ¿Pero no creo que le guste eso verdad, Profesora Narumi? Aun no entiendo como en este mundo tan grande, usted resulto ser vieja amiga de mis padres… (Ver sidestory: Sakuno) Pero eso es otra cosa…_

_Mi familia… creo que debería empezar por mis abuelos._

_Mi abuela Namiko y mi abuelo Yuuichi, son papas de mi mama y su única hija. Casi no los vemos en la semana, pero cada domingo vamos a comer a su casa. El abuelito es retirado y la abuela se dedica a la tienda de flores… mas tarde explico a que me refiero._

_Ellos son algo asi… como nuestras "nanas". Siempre están a la orden del dia cuando se refiere a que nosotros pasemos temporadas en su casa. Y esto fue factible cuando vivíamos (mi papa, mi mama y yo) en Estados Unidos. Me dejaban varias semanas en casa de ellos. Siempre me ha gustado ir…_

_Aun tengo una bisabuelita. Abuela Sumire. La pobre, después de sufrir un derrame, ha tenido que usar una andadera. Pero es fuerte, cuando paso todo, le decían que no se pararía de la cama. Ya esta algo grande, y a veces es enojona… pero es tan jovial. La quiero mucho. Sobre todo cuando le da por molestar a mi papa, jiji…_

_Abuelita Rinko y abuelo Nanjiroh, son papas de mi papa. A ellos los vemos diario, ya sea que ellos vengan a comer, nosotros vayamos o todos salgamos a algún lugar. Abuelita le ayuda a mi tía Samantha en su negocio de planeación de fiestas y el abuelo… bueno, mi abuelo es "algo" peculiar. Creo que nunca he sabido a que se dedica… cuando era joven (uuuuuhhh hace años) fue un conocido jugador de tenis, ganando prestigio a nivel mundial. Después fue monje de un templo, en realidad, aun lo es… aunque no lo parezca. Y por alguna extraña razón no se lleva bien con la abuela Sumire… ¿Por qué sera?_

_La casa de los abuelitos es el templo. Tía Nanako vive aun con ellos; no le gusta dejarlos solos… y hablando de tía Nanako…._

_Ella es prima de mi papa. Se caso hace dos años con un medico, al igual que ella, mi primita tiene 5 meses. El se llama Mamoru y la niña Naru. Ambas familia conviven bajo el mismo techo… y eso, en la familia Echizen… dista de ser algo "tranquilo"_

_Después viene todo el desfile de tíos… Empecemos por el principal._

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC

-¿Quien? –Dio en guardar y giro su silla.

-Yo… necesito ayuda… -Era la voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué hizo ahora tío Ryoga? –Lo metió y se fijo que no viniera nadie detrás de el. -¿Y mi tía?

-¿Yo? –Hizo un gesto de sentirse ofendido. –Yo no hice nada…

-¿Entonces? –El papa de Aiko, era un caso perdido.

-Tu padre me esta buscando… -Abrió un poco la cortina de la venta. –Y no quiero que me encuentre…

-¿Otra broma? –Suspiro con cansancio. -¿Ahora que fue lo que le hizo a mi papa?

-Bueno… -Una gotita de sudor le cayó por la nuca. –Enseñe unas fotos… que no debí enseñar… y bueno… tu papa se dio cuenta…

-¡RYOGA! –La voz del dueño de la casa retumbo y eso que estaba en el patio de atrás… -¡De seguro en el cuarto de Ken-chan!

-¡No, viene para acá! –Ryoga se asomo por la ventana y calculo si la caída seria muy fuerte.

-Oh, si… si lo será… -Ken le leyó el pensamiento. -¿Por la enredadera? –Y le enseño la mata verde que habia debajo de su ventana, y que daba al patio trasero.

-¡Eres mi sobrino favorito! –El mayor se deslizo y piso con cuidado.

-Siempre me lo dice… -Sonrió y espero unos instantes antes de salir por su puerta, teniendo medio cuerpo afuera. –Pa… mi tío esta en el patio.

-¡Gracias!

No cerro la puerta después de oír el agradecimiento, instantes después un ¡Ouch, eso dolió Chibisuke! Le informo que su papa se habia vengado.

-Continuemos…

_Ryoga y Samantha Echizen. _

_Mi tío es adoptado, mis abuelos lo recogieron como su hijo cuando ya habia nacido mi papa. Y aunque en sus tiempos de adolescente fue un rebelde, siempre tenían noticias suyas. Siendo mi papa aun joven (escasos 12 o 13 años) se reencontró con el. Mantuvieron el contacto y cuando papa mas lo necesito el estuvo a su lado. Mi tío es publicista, tiene clientes propios, aunque de vez en cuando ayuda en el negocio de la familia… hablaremos mas tarde de eso…_

_Mi tía es norteamericana, y conoció a mi tío cuando papa se fue a vivir solo a Chicago (no pregunte por que… cosas MUY personales) y ella salía con su vecino de vivienda. Ella es psicóloga y tiene un consultorio cerca de su casa. Aiko no es hija de el, pero la reconoció y la adora como si asi fuera. Y mi prima siente lo mismo por el; a ella nunca le ha importado que no sea su verdadero padre… esos dos se adoran…_

_En casa preferimos no tener secretos. Mama siempre dice que los secretos arruinan familias, y se porque es el lema de mi hogar._

_Aiko, bueno, usted la conoce… va en mi mismo salón… y de seguro tambien le entregara un reporte, asi que… ¿Para que me extiendo mas, no? Tiene un hermano Matthew, a la tía le salio lo gringa y le puso asi. Aiko tiene 16 y Matt esta a punto de cumplir 15… el es TODO tío Ryoga. Su carácter, su aspecto físico… Aiko es sobre protectora y casi nunca pelea con el… Son una familia peculiar._

_Ahora vienen mis tíos "postizos"_

_Empecemos por el mayor._

_Tezuka y Kazue Kunimitsu. El fue capitan del equipo de tenis donde mi papa fue miembro, en esta misma secundaria. Ella ha sido amiga de mi mama (y todas mis tías) durante estos años. Ambos son abogados. Ambos ejercen. Kazue en una empresa transnacional y Tezuka en el negocio de papa… _

_Durante un tiempo, después de acabar su carrera, se dedico a jugar el tenis, gano algunos torneos internacionales; pero mejor se dedico a ejercer. _

_Esta pareja fue la ultima en casarse, hace 6 años. Vivieron en unión libre, antes de dar el gran paso al altar. Hoy tienen un hijo y otro en camino; llega en seis meses más. Kenshin y el aun-no-nacido Sanosuke. Kenshin tiene el carácter maduro de ambos, algo peculiar en un niño pequeño… y de 4 años._

_Takashi y Nanase Kawamura. Tambien sempai de mi papa en tenis. El es un chef, y uno de los mejores… ¡Hace unas delicias! Siempre que hay que celebrar algo, el se encarga de la comida… le recomiendo que vaya a probar los platillos…_

_Nanase es enfermera quirúrgica en un hospital de prestigio aquí en la ciudad. Takashi tiene una cadena de restaurantes, pero el único que atiende personalmente es el que pertenecía a su padre. El señor murió hace unos años, cuando yo iba en primaria. Todos lo apoyaron. _

_Tienen 8 años de matrimonio y una sola hija: Karim, tiene 6 años. Es una niña muy linda y tierna, bastante cariñosa. Me cae muy bien._

-¿Puedo pasar? –El oír la voz lo espanto un instante.

-Eh, si pasa… -Guardo y espero.

-¡Hola, Ken! –Karim entro como torbellino y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¡Hola, Karim! –Le sacudió el cabello castaño. -¿Tus papas están abajo?

-Sip. –Agarro una pluma y una hoja que estaban en el escritorio.

-¿Ya hay mucha gente? –Se las quito suavemente, no vaya ser que ocurra un accidente, y alguna de sus cosas sufriera rayones.

-Mas o menos… -Bostezo y se tallo los ojitos. –Tengo sueño…

-¿Te toco ir a entrenar? –La cargo y la dejo en su cama.

-Aja, pero por la emoción me levante antes… la natación cansa… -Se acurruco y cerro los ojos.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato… tú te duermes y yo vigilo que nadie te despierte… -La niña sonrió y se quedo dormida. –Y apenas es la primera de la tarde…

Siempre era lo mismo, iban y se metían en su cuarto… algunas veces para esconderse y otras tantas solo para platicar con el… y si estaban cansados (alguno de los peques) se dormían en su cama. No le molestaba al contrario, cuando no hacían eso, el mismo iba y los buscaba… era divertido tener tantos niños en casa.

-Vamos de nuevo… -Abrió la ventana del documento y siguió escribiendo.

_Ahora vienen tres que se casaron el mismo año, con diferencia de meses. Empezamos con:_

_Inui y Sei Sadaharu. El es químico y ella es licenciada en matemáticas _(no se si eso exista, existe? o.O)_. Aquí entre nos, Inui me da algo de miedo… nunca me ha hecho nada…pero la manera en que todos mencionan sus jugos… no creo que sea tan bueno. Tía Sei al contrario, es un amor; aun no entiendo como es que se casaron… El trabaja en una farmacéutica y ella en el gobierno._

_Tienen 11 años de casados. Y dos hijas: Minako y Etsuko. Gracias a Kami se parecen a su madre. Ju, si leyera esto el tío…_

_Syusuke y Reika Fuji. Syusuke tambien es abogado, Reika estudio arquitectura. Syusuke ayuda en el negocio, pero el tiene un empleo fijo en un despacho. Reika esta actualmente trabajando para el estado, haciendo unas oficinas de gobierno, entre amigas se conectaron para entrar a trabajar… ¿Cómo explica que varias de ellas están trabajando para el gobierno? Palancas, solo palancas…_

_11 años de matrimonio. Un hijo, una hija y un bebe. Después de mis papas y otro de mis tíos, ellos son los que mas hijos tienen. Sasuke _(je! P) _de 10, Kiku de 8 y Fujiko de año y medio._

_Kaoru y Shiory Kaidoh. El es tenista profesional no dejo su pasión y es reconocido mundialmente. Ella es su entrenadora personal, esposa y madre de su único hijo. Hace poco llegaron de una gira por Europa en donde le fue bien._

_Hien Kaidoh tiene 11 años, si, lo mismo que tiene de matrimonio… Tía Shiory ya estaba embarazada cuando se casaron, eso fue lo que acelero los trámites… Papa y tío Momo se divirtieron mucho molestándolo…_

_Creo que no planean mas hijos, y que bueno, porque si se parecen al tío… Pobre de Hien saco la cara de su papa, pero la piel y los ojos de tía… es una mezcla extraña._

TOC, TOC

-¿Quién? –Guardo una vez más el documento.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Sasuke Fuji asomo su cabeza.

-Si, ¿Qué paso? –El niño tenia los ojos de Fuji, aunque el siempre los tenia abiertos.

-Me mandaron a buscar a Karim porque… -No termino la frase porque la vio en la cama. –Y aquí esta…

-Si, se quedo dormida… -Unas risas por la casa le llegaron a los oídos. -¿Ya están todos?

-No, aun falta que lleguen Yumi y Hannah… Sus vuelos se retrasaron -Ken noto que faltaban dos familias, las que siempre llegaban tarde. -¿Puedo jugar? –Y señalo la consola de video que estaba al frente de la cama.

-Porque no me sorprende, ¿Por qué siempre toman los vuelos el mero dia? –Puso los ojos en blanco y continuo con el pedido. -Si, pero no muy alto el volumen; y no toques los juegos que a TU mama no le gusta que juegues… -Giro la silla. –Ya sabes que Karim se despierta de mal humor y si tú mama viene y ve lo que estas haciendo, al que cuelga es a mí…

-Ok…

Suspiro y regreso a su tarea.

_Con 10 años de matrimonio: Oishi y Mishaeru Syuchirou. Tío siempre ha sido la conciencia de todos, de TODOS… por algo le dicen "La mama de Seigaku" _

_Las personalidades de ambos son contrastantes, una es extrovertida y cariñosa, el… es serio y tímido. Oishi trabaja en un despacho, que es la competencia del de Syusuke. Ella es maestra de música en un kinder privado._

_Tienen una hija y un hijo. Kimiko de 7 y Kyouya de 5. Son los mas "normales" de todos mis primos y primas. Aunque Kimi y Kyo a veces tiene unos arranques de furia… ¡Cuidado y este uno cerca!_

_Y cerraremos con lo que mas tiempo de casados tienen:_

_Eiji y Tomoyo Kikumaru. ¡Ese tío Eiji! Es un niño gigante; aunque si, lo admito… ya es más maduro que antes… pero… ¡Como le ha costado de trabajo a mi tía! Tambien ayudo el trabajo que tiene: Trabaja en la embajada Japonesa con sede en Francia. Por lo que casi no los vemos, a menos que tío tenga vacaciones y pueda venir. Tomoyo acabo la carrera de educadora, pero no la ejerce… bueno, si… si contamos que la ocupa con sus hijos…_

_Tienen 14 años y fracción de marido y mujer. Parece que a mi tío le gustan las familias grandes, por qué el tiene ¡5 hijos! 3 mujeres y 2 hombres. Empecemos por la mayor. Sonomi tiene 13, luego viene mi primo Alex de 12 y su hermano Takato con 10, Yumiko o Yumi como le decimos todos con 8 y la pequeña de la familia Hitomi de 5._

_Cuando vienen a casa se arma la revolución… Y por lo regular esta familia siempre es la última en llegar… Como hoy._

¡CRASH!

El sonido de algo de cristal rompiéndose llego a su habitacion.

-¡Yumi! –Tomoyo grito con fuerza. -¡Era el regalo de Saku y Ryoma!

-Creo que Yumi tiro algo… -El hijo de Reika dejo de lado su control. -¿Por qué no tendrá la agilidad de Eiji, sempai?

-No lo se… pero esa Yumi es Muy torpe… -Era el estigma de la niña, nunca podía sostener algo mas de un minuto sin que se cayera. –Oye Sasuke… ¿me haces un favor?

-Si, sempai… -El niño se paro de la cama.

-¿Podrías ir a la cocina por un sándwich? –Su estomago sonó. –No desayune y me estoy muriendo del hambre… y si ya llego tío Momo…

-… la comida se acabara en cualquier momento… -Se empezaron a reír y Sasuke camino a la salida. -¿Algo mas?

-No, gracias…

Su cuarto quedo en silencio, a excepción por la respiración acompasada de Karim.

TOC, TOC

-¿Si? –Suspiro cansadamente.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Matt asomo la cabeza y metió el cuerpo. –Tu papa le dio un buen golpe al mío…

-Je, me lo imagine… ¿Quién crees que le dijo que tío Ryoga estaba en el patio trasero? –Sonrió de lado y su blanca dentadura relució.

-¡Jajaja! Si mi papa se entera ya no serás su sobrino favorito… -Se sentó en la alfombra a los pies de la cama. -¿Ya empezó tu kinder garden? –Señalo con la cabeza a la nena que dormía.

-Si… -Se sobo el cuello. –Y apenas es la primera, para el final de la tarde todos estarán metidos aquí…

-Eso te pasa por ser el mayor, "sempai" –Le dio un cojinazo y noto la pantalla prendida. -¿Haciendo tarea? ¿Y a estas horas?

-Ya casi acabo… -Le devolvió el cojinazo. –Asi que mejor te callas y juegas o te sales…

-¡Uyyy que genio! –Tomo un control. –Ahora si te pareces a mi tío Ryoma…

-Baka…

Iba a continuar con su tarea, pero le volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Kenji! –La voz de Sakuno lo interrumpió.

-¡Mande, mama! –Sus gritos de seguro llegarían a la planta baja.

-¡Solo tienes 20 minutos mas! ¡Ya están todos! –Estaba contenta, se le notaba en la voz. Matt comenzó a sonreírse.

-¡De acuerdo! –Iba a continuar con su trabajo pero un grito más lo hizo sentirse: Trágame tierra en este momento.

-¡SAKURA YA LLEGO! –Ahora la burla estaba latente. -¡Tambien sus papas!

-¡Mama! Mierda… -Murmuro bajito. -¿Por qué, porque? ¿Por qué a mí? –Tomo aire. -¡DIEZ MINUTOS Y BAJO!

-Con que Sakura, ¿no? –Empezó a carcajearse al ver el sonrojo de su primo. –Yo que tu, me apuro a las enanas empezaran el interrogatorio…

Gulp.

Sakura Narumi, era la hija de su maestra… y su amor platónico… bueno, ni tan platónico. La chica le correspondía… y este dia pensaba declarársele… y las enanas habían escuchado una conversación… y ahora todo mundo sabía ¡QUE ESE DIA SE LE IBA A DECLARAR!

-Tengo que acabar pronto…

_Acaba de llegar a mi casa, profesora… e interrumpió mi trabajo… ¿me dará puntos por eso? … No, lo dudo…_

_Takeshi y Ann Momoshiro. Se casaron el mismo año que mi mama y mi papa, pero ellos a principios de año. Creo que gran parte tuvo que ver con que el hermano de Ann, quisiera ahorcar a tío Momo… algo asi que porque estaban viviendo en pecado… ¿raro, no?_

_A Momo lo quiero mucho, siempre que tengo un problema acudo a el. Se de la historia que vivieron mama, papa y el; pero todo eso quedo atrás… si ellos pudieron, ¿Por qué yo no?_

_Mi tío abrió un gimnasio y da clases de tenis (de que mas…) y Ann es pedagoga en una primaria de paga, donde van la mayoría de los niños de mi familia. Son un matrimonio excepcional, nunca habia visto tanto amor mutuo, sin contar a mis papas._

_Tienen dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Taichi de 12 (casi 13) y Hannah de 9. Son los dos niños más divertidos que he conocido, nunca se cansan y siempre están de buen humor. Y son tan ocurrentes…_

_Llegamos a la parte esencial…_

_Mis padres y hermanos._

_Sakuno Echizen es mi madre. Tiene 31 años y es dueña de una floristería que compraron entre papa y ella. La abuela Namiko le ayuda a manejarla; tiene a su cargo a tres personas más; en próximas fechas abrirá otra sucursal… Poco a poco ha ganado fama, y no es por nada pero los arreglos que hace mi mama son… ¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIALES!_

_Ryoma Echizen es mi padre. Va a cumplir 32 años. Se dedica a administrar una agencia de talentos deportivos; recluta a jóvenes con capacidades fuera de lo normal en cualquier deporte. Aun participa en torneos, pero no tanto… Es un tenista profesional y es por eso que su agencia es de gran reconocimiento._

_Todos los tíos ayudan y promueven la agencia. Unos mas que otros, pero siempre están al pie del cañón cuando papa necesita su ayuda. Con las carreras y las profesiones que ejercen… todo va de la mano._

_Cuando era pequeño y hasta los 10 años jugo profesionalmente. Pero como las enanas y yo íbamos de un lado para el otro… decidió retirarse y abrir el "Negocio de la Familia". Vivimos todo ese tiempo en USA, desde Chicago (donde papa hizo una licenciatura y mama hizo varios cursos para manejar su tienda) hasta Los Ángeles, pasando por Phoenix y Manhattan. _

_Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mis papas y del tercer año de mi hermano menor, pero ahora hablaremos de el… sigamos con papa y mama. 14 años recién cumplidos y yo 16, bueno, no se casaron cuando supieron que me tendrían… al contrario se separaron… historia muy larga y dramática de contar. Solo se, que con dos años fui el "paje" de Sakuno (no le diga que le hable de tu, ¿Ok?) y el padrino de anillos… A mama le encanta ver la foto oficial… ¡Kami, salgo con un traje de marinerito! ¡Gracias Tía Samantha!_

_¿Cómo es mi relación con mis padres y cuanto los quiero? A veces buena… sobre todo con mama; pero mi papa tiene su lapsus de terquedad y me es difícil de hablar con el. Cuanto los quiero… mas de lo que se imagina… se todo lo que dejaron de lado y cuanto lloraron porque yo viniera al mundo, mas bien, sobreviviera… y eso, siempre tendrán un gran valor para mi._

_¿Qué odio? Fácil, cuando voy por la calle y los viejos le mandan piropos a mi mama ¡MI MAMA! Apoyo a Ryoma (de nueva cuenta, no le diga que le hable de tu) cuando dice que salir con Sakuno es un peligro andante… ¡No parece que sea madre de cuatro hijos! ¡Ni de que sea casada! Si no fuera por sus anillos que nunca se quita… tendría pretendientes en la puerta de la casa._

_Cuando decidieron que era hora de otro hijo, batallaron bastante por lograr un embarazo. Sakuno tuvo dos perdidas, las recuerdo a la perfección… tenía 5 años, mami lloro mucho. Después de varios intentos de forma natural, tuvieron que recurrir a la inseminación artificial o in Vitro, fuimos a Paris (si, las enanas fueron traídas desde Paris)… ¡Sorpresa!_

_¡NO ERA UNA SI NO DOS ENANAS! Las gemelas… Yuri y Sora. Lirio y Cielo. Yo escogí el primero y mis papas el segundo… Las enanas… que llegaron a mi vida cuando tenia 7 años._

-¡Hola Ken-chan! –El grito lo hizo brincar de la silla.

-¡Sora! –Kenji torció la boca. –No hagas eso… ya te lo he dicho…

-Ya, ya… -Yuri estaba revisando sus cajones. –Mama dice que bajes…

-¡Yuri! –Se levanto y cerró el cajón. – ¡No revises mis cosas!

-¡Sakura es lindísima! –Sora, la gemela más grande estaba sonriendo. –Ya tuvimos el gusto de platicar con ella, pero Ai-chan nos la quito…

-¡Esa hermana mía! –Matt esquivaba a las personas que el dificultaban la vista, las gemelas estaba delante de la pantalla. -¡Siempre apoyándote!

-¡Cállate Matt! –Le dio un punta pie en las costillas. –Ahora bajo, salgan de mi cuarto… ¡Todos! –Desconecto el aparato. - ¡Y ustedes niñas del demonio… NO platiquen con Saku-chan!

-¿Con que Saku-chan, no? –Yuri empezó brincar. -¡Esa es nuestra cuñada Sora!

-Por favor, por favor… -Kenji sabía que solo suplicar serviría para aplacar a esas dos. –Déjenme terminar con esto y después las llevo por un helado ¿Trato? –Extendió la mano.

-¿Tu que dices, Yuri? –Sora puso su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Que hay que aceptar… -Ambas niñas estrecharon la mano y sacaron a rastras a su primo. –Vamos, Matt… tienes que dejarlo solo…

-¡Pero quiero jugar!

-Madura, ya tienes 15 años…

-Cuando hablan asi, me sorprende que solo sean niñas de 9… -Ken se volvió a sentar. -¡Kami, ayuda!

TOC, TOC

-¿Ahora quien es? –Contesto algo molesto.

-Tu padre… -La voz de Ryoma era mas gruesa, pero aun sonaba con un tono parecido a cuando era niño. -¿Me dejas entrar?

-Perdón, entra, entra… -Ken intento sonreír, pero no lo engaño.

-Yuri y Sora empezaron a hacer de las suyas… -Cobijo con una manta a Karim, que seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Su mirada se habia suavizado, no era el mismo egocentrico de hace muchos años. –Ya las conoces, Ken… les encanta bromear a tu costa…

-Ni que lo digas… -Miro con admiración a su progenitor, su padre era su ídolo… todo de el le causaba admiración. Noto la ternura con que veía a Karim. -¿No me digas que quieres otro hijo? –Le dijo con burla.

-No, ya no mas. –Negó con la cabeza. –Me basta y me sobra con ustedes cuatro. –Se dejo caer en el piso. -¿Puedo sentarme aquí en lo que acabas?

-Ya sabes que si…

Se coloco frente a la pantalla. Esos eran sus momentos favoritos con Ryoma, cuando solo se sentaban en el silencio para ver las actividades del otro. Ya fuera que el lo viera trabajar, o que lo vieran a el haciendo tarea… el silencio era agradecido.

De reojo observo la tranquilidad en el rostro. Su padre era guapo, varias de sus compañeras se lo repetían constantemente. Era como su tío Ryoga, pero de aspecto más juvenil y serio. Casi no sonreia en la calle, a menos que alguno de sus hermanos, su madre o el mismo lo provocaran… pero cuando sonreia, notaba que era lo que habia enamorado a Sakuno…

Sakuno, Sakuno seguía siendo igual de noble y sencilla como siempre… Disfrutaba el ser esposa, madre, inversionista, administradora y mas… Ya no usaba el cabello tan largo, pero lo tenía casi a la mitad de espalda, Kenji disfrutaba acariciar ese cabello. Adoraba pasar tiempo a solas con ella, sin que nadie quisiera opacar al hijo mayor.

_No le diga a nadie, pero quiero a mis hermanas como no tiene idea. Esas diablillas hacen mis dias toda una faena de sorpresas… Se parecen a mama, en su cabello, en fisonomía… y los ojos son del color de papa._

_Vamos con el benjamín de la familia… Después de tener a la gemelas, y teniendo un parto difícil (casi igual al mío) le colocaron un dispositivo de control natal… el cual duro 6 años exactamente… Ni tardo ni perezoso mi padre quiso "ponerse cariñoso con mama" y a los nueve meses… nació Tetsuya… _

_Su nombre lo dice todo, ese niño es INTELIGENTE, bastante astuto… ¡Hace desatinar a las enanas! _

_El tambien heredo el cabello de mi mama, pero el color de ojos y la forma son de los Echizen. Y es el único que saco el carácter de mi papa…_

_Me gustan mis hermanos, los disfruto, los paseo… juego con ellos. Creo que después de todo funjo muy bien el papel de hermano mayor…_

_Y ahora debo de describirme a mí… Soy jugador de soccer, practico (cada vez que vamos a la playa) deportes acuáticos… Soy buen estudiante; si, aunque no lo crea… En todas las materias voy bien… menos en la suya. ¡Que frustración!_

_Soy el jefe de grupo de mi clase, capitan de mi equipo, y tutor en varias materias. Me gusta mi vida… me gusta como me pinta el panorama… Después de todo mis padres me han criado bien._

-Hijo…

-Mande, pa… -Dio en guardar.

-¿En verdad te le vas a declarar a esa chica Sakura? –Los ojos de gato se clavaron en el.

-¡¿Tu tambien?! –Se golpeo la cabeza en el escritorio.

-¿Tu padre tambien, que? –Sakuno venia de la mano de Tetsuya.

-Hola Ken-chan… -El niño se acerco al mayor.

-Ma… ¿Podrían dejar de mencionar a Sakura? -Agarro a su hermano y lo sentó en sus piernas. –Ya me es suficiente con que Yuri y Sora estén molestando…

Sakuno checo a la niña y se sentó junto a Ryoma. –Sabes que estamos jugando, es una linda chica, respetuosa y muy agradable…

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? –Dejo a su hermano en el piso. Alzo una ceja inquisidoramente.

-La que quieras… -Ryoma abrazo a Sakuno.

-¿Porque golpeaste al señor Keysuke, el papa de Sakura y esposo de la profesora Narumi? –Ryoma se puso blanco y Sakuno tuvo que esconder la cara para que risa no se notara. –Se encarga de recordármelo casi a diario…

-¡Jajaja! –Sakuno escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas. -¡Tienes que explicárselo, tu! –Las mejillas de su madre estaban sonrosadas. Y Ken y Tetsu miraban la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Sigue sin caerme bien! –Kenji noto que cuando sus papas bromeaban de esa forma lucían aun más jóvenes. -¡Además el también me golpeo! –Ryoma estaba apunto de contagiarse. -¡Sakuno, es en serio!

-¡Pero tu empezaste "Mr. Celos"! –Sakuno le dio un codazo.

-¿Celos? –Ken ladeo la cabeza. -¿Celos de quien o como o porque?

-¡Mira la hora! –Ryoma se levanto de un tiron y abrazo a Sakuno. –Tenemos que ir a atender a los invitados…

-¡Ryoma! –Echizen calló a su esposa con un beso.

-No veas eso Tetsu… asi fue como empezaron a hacerte a ti y a las enanas… -El niño estaba riéndose. –No es broma, y estoy seguro de que fue asi, como mi mama se embarazo de mi… jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas… -Le hablaba de frente al niño, según, de forma seria, pero en sus ojos de neko se notaba que lo hacia en son de burla. –Ya sabes… los jóvenes pueden estar en estado de ebullición con solo un beso…

-¡Ey, no te pases! –Ryoma le aventó una playera que encontró por ahí. –Seguimos siendo tus padres… -Cargo a su hijo menor y empezó a caminar a la salida. -¿Quieres comer Tetsu?

-¡Hambre, pa! –Y el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Leche?

-Lo que quieras, hijo… -Le deposito un beso en el cabello y se perdieron por el pasillo.

-¿Ya acabaste cariño? –Sakuno le sacudió el cabello.

-Ya casi, ma… -Se dejo querer, no siempre la tenia toda para el. –Tú y mi papa hacen bonita pareja… -Le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? –Fue caminando a la puerta.

-Si… -Le sonrió. –No tardo…

-Esta bien…

El silencio volvió a inundar su habitacion y se dio cuenta, cual seria su último comentario.

_¿Sabe? Aunque tenga una familia tan variada y nadie encaje con nadie… No la cambiaria… Todos me han enseñado valores, me han enseñado que vale la pena vivir aun en un mundo como en el que ahora estamos…_

_Desde el integrante más pequeño al más grande, todos conformamos una gran "tribu", y si uno faltara quedaríamos incompletos._

_Esta es mi familia y me siento muy orgulloso de ella…_

-Si, aquí es el punto final.

Lo guardo y apago la pantalla. Agito un poco a Karim, nada, no despertó… Dejo unas almohadas a su alrededor y salio de la habitacion.

-¡Hola Ken! –Sakura una chica de cabellos azulado lo esperaba en las escaleras. –Tu mama me dijo que ya venias…

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –Ken estaba más sonriente de lo normal.

-No… ¿Por qué tan feliz? –Y se contagió del buen humor.

-Porque no puedo pedir una familia mejor… -La abrazo y le dio un sobrecito que tenia en el pantalón. -¿Aceptas?

-Jajaja, que original Kenji Echizen… -Le enseño la tarjetita que decía: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y una pequeña rosa en la esquina. –Claro que si, bobo…

Se iban a dar un beso, pero…

-¡Te dije que seria nuestra cuñada Yuri! –Sora empezó a reírse al ver la cara sonrojada de la pareja. -¡Mama!

-¡Ven acá enana! –Ken corrió por toda la casa detrás de ella. -¡Ya no hay helado!

-¡Mama! –Yuri se quedo a lado de Sakura. -¡Ken rompió un trato!

-¡Ellas empezaron!

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! –Tetsuya iba detrás de sus hermanos. -¡Ken!

-¡Miren están molestando a Ken-sempai! –Era la voz de Hannah. -¡Vamos ayudarle!

-¡Ey, hay que ayudarles a Yuri y Sora! –Kimiko Syuchirou salio al quite. -¡Todos contra Kenji!

-¡Aiko! –Esa era Sakura. -¡Vamos, niños, no le peguen!

-¡Matt, ayúdame! –Aiko se oía agitada. -¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Ouch! ¡Yuri me mordiste!

Sakuno y Ryoma estaban en el portón de su casa. -¿Crees que deberíamos entrar?

-No, déjalos que se despedacen un poco… -Le acaricio el cabello. –Te quiero Saku…

-Yo tambien Ryoma… -Le dio un beso antes de que otro grito les llegara.

-¡Mama, las gemelas me están pateando! –Ken se oía desesperado.

-¡Ryoma aplaca a tus hijas! –Esa era la voz de Tezuka. -¡Niños!

Nada, el bullicio seguía siendo el mismo. El Príncipe del tenis abrazo aun con más fuerza a su esposa.

-Quien lo diría… Tezuka perdió el toque…

-Después de tantos hijos… -La castaña beso el cuello de su esposo. -¿Te gusta nuestra familia?

-¡Claro que si! Eso ni se pregunta… -Acaricio el dedo donde portaban sus anillos de bodas. –A tu lado… todo me gusta; además nuestros hijos son lo más importante para mí…

-Para mi tambien… -Notaron como el crepúsculo empezaba a caer. –Te amo Ryoma Echizen…

-Y yo a ti Sakuno Echizen…

Se dieron un beso de adolescentes, como diría su hijo mayor; pero el momento fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abría.

-¡Con que por eso no van a controlar a sus hijas! –Sam se notaba enojada. -¡Debería de haberles echado un balde de agua fría!

-¿Ya se están descuartizando? –Ryoma se levanto despacio y tomo la mano de su esposa.

-No, pero poco falta… Yuri casi le arranca un dedo a Aiko… -La rubia sonrió ante la idea. –Esas niñas son un problema…

-Pero no puedes negar que son un amor… -Sakuno abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Eso no te lo niego… -Sam entro primero. –Por cierto… están atendiendo a Kenji, las enanas se pasaron y le sacaron sangre de la nariz…

Ambos padres se miraron antes de…

-¡YURI Y SORA ECHIZEN AQUÍ AHORA!

Ambas gemelas se miraron y se fueron a esconder, esa era una reunión normal en casa de Sakuno y Ryoma…

Era la familia que siempre quisieron, que siempre soñaron y que por nada del mundo cambiarían…

Ahora si…

_Fin_.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Fin... -Viri termino de tipear. -Me gusto... quedo bien...**

**-Y... ¿ahora que haremos? -Ryoma le dio un codazo a Seiya. -¿Nos quedamos sin trabajo?**

**-Emmm... uh... -Viri se rasca la cabeza. -¿Porque estoy dudando? -Frunce las cejas. -¡Jasper!**

**-¡Edward! -El rubio le cerceno un zape al otro vampiro. -¡Ya dejame en paz!**

**-Ya, ya... -Se sintio calma por el lugar. -¿Contentos?**

**-Gracias Edward y Jazz... -Viri continuo. -Jiji,esto les podra gustar a las lectoras... SIENTO QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE ESTE AÑO, PODRIA (OJO: DIJE PODRIA) EMPEZR A HACER UN FIC SOBRE LO QUE PASO ENTRE EL FINAL Y EL EPILOGO... Pero esta en veremos... aun no lo decido... VEAN MI PROFILE... HAY UNAS COSAS INTERESANTES...**

**-O.O -Seiya abrio los ojos con sorpresa. -¡¿MI fic con bombon?!**

**-No, no... ¡Sigue la actualizacion de donde salimos nosotros! -Sakai llego con la despensa a lado de Kyosuke.**

**-¿Trajiste mis papas? -El de cabello cenizo asintio. -¿De quesito?**

**-Si...**

**-Ta weno, por eso te quiero... -Giro la silla a la pantalla.**

**AHORA SI...**

**HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTA HISTORIA...**

**DEJENME UN ULTIMO RW!! Y RECOMIENDENME CON SUS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS!!**

**GRACIAS!!**

**Hasta la proxima...**

**_"No creas lo que te dicen tus ojos. Solo muestran limitaciones. Mira con tu inteligencia, descubre lo que ya sabes y hallaras la manera de volar."_**

**_Richard Bach.._**

**Los quiero...**


End file.
